Un nuevo mundo
by PonyForever2013
Summary: Andrew tuvo un pasado muy horrible, y tiene muchos problemas para hacer amigos, ya que muchos lo conocen por su persona y por lo que fue. Despues de un suceso su vida dio un giro de 180 grados y ahora el se encuentra en un lugar desconocido, lleno de criaturas raras y lleno de animalitos que le trataran de ayudar a ser un chico normal.
1. Prologo

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Prologo**

Hola, me llamo Andrew, y esta es mi historia. Mi pelo es castaño y por el momento esta corto, mido unos 1.85 metros de altura y soy demasiado flaco, bueno, digamos que no tan flaco tengo algo de comida en mi cabuz, pero eso no quita lo flaco que soy. He sido participe en muchas cosas malas durante la niñez, he echo cosas de las que me sentia orgulloso en el momento pero ahora no lo siento, siento furia y me siento estupido por haber echo eso en el pasado. Bueno, no hay que llorar por la leche derramada, por el momento estoy haciendo mis estudios universitarios haciendo la carrera de Ingeniero, tengo mis dificultades pero es bastante facil, no he tenido muchos amigos, ya que mis, ''Amigos'', eran un par de chicos igual de idiotas que yo que, en vez de hacer un cambio, se quedaron en la misma cosa y me traicionaron, el unico al que considero mi amigo es a Paul; El es igual de alto que yo, solo que este es mas tonto y siempre prefiere a las mujeres que a sus estudios, igual sigue siendo mi amigo, fue el unico que pudo aceptar que era me habia equivocado en el pasado, aunque aveces se le pasa la mano haciendome recordar el pasado, como por ejemplo ahora ya que me habia peleado con Brad, es el tipico bully o el chico busca pleitos que lo unico que hace es molestar a los otros. Estaba haciendo un reporte de la materia Sicologia acerca de los chicos con sindrome de Asberger, cuando se precipito Brad a molestarme como siempre en la mesa de la cafeteria:

-Hey putito, ¿Que andas haciendo? ¿Haciendo un reporte de lo mucho que me amas?- Decia mientras codeaba a su pandilla.

-...-

-Hey, ¿acaso eres sordo o es que me tienes miedo?- Dijo acercandose hacia a mi.

-No me das miedo Brad, y si te interesa el reportaje que estoy haciendo es acerca de lo bruto e imbecil que eres- Todos hicieron un silencio tetrico y miraron a Brad, el estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME BRUTO?!-

-¡HEY ESO ES MIO IDIOTA!- Brad me habia agarrado el reporte que me tomo una semana en hacerlo y lo rompio. -¡¿QUE ACABAS DE HACER MALDITO MANDRIL?!-

-Eso te pasa por llamarme bruto, ahora ahi tienes putito- Se echo a reir en mi cara y su pandilla lo hizo tambien. -¿Que es lo que vas a hacer ahora Andrew Collins?-

No se cuanto tiempo me habra tomado en pensar las maneras de matarlo, pero los pense muy detalladamente, despues me dije a mi mismo, ''No vale la pena'', Aunque tampoco me podia quedar asi sin hacer nada, asi que decidi expresarle mi esfuerzo de una semana de puros pensamientos acerca de el Asberger, con puños y patadas. Como la pandilla vio que me puse a pelear contra el, se interpusieron en mi camino tratando de acestarme un golpe, pero no lo pudieron hacer ya que sabia defenderme bien y aun tenia lo que habia aprendido desgraciadamente en las calles. De los cinco que se abalanzaron contra a mi 3 quedaron con el brazo y las piernas quebradas, y dos habian quedado con la nariz rota y con moretones en toda la cara hasta dejarlos fuera de combate, pero eso no era todo, cuando pude agarrar a Brad le propine varios puños en la nariz y en toda la cara, el trataba de cubrirse pero no podia, yo le pegaba de todas formas; El trataba muchas veces de contraatacar pero no podia ya que las esquivava a todas. Cuando le di su merecido, el habia quedado completamente fuera de combate con la cara moretoneada, con la nariz rota y con una pierna rota ya que el muy cobarde trataba de escapar de mi, pero el sabia en el momento en que termine con el, que lo que habia echo me tomo mucho trabajo, y para hacerselo ver tuve que recurrir a la violencia, cosa que deje atras cuando decidi cambiar. Logre gritarle, ''¡La proxima que quieras romper un reporte, date cuenta con quien te estas enfrentando!'', en cuanto me di la vuelta, vi a un monton de gente mirandome asustados, no los culparia, ¿Que persona tan flaca que apenas tiene unos cuantos musculos pudo acabar con 5 matones llenos de musculos?, yo pude, pero eso no quitaba lo avergonzado que estaba y el rechazo que estaban generando hacia a mi, asi que decidi irme de la escena tapado la cara con mis manos y yendo a buscar mis cosas para poder salir a la puerta de emergencia que tenia la cafeteria y asi, volviendo a recordar mi pasado, Paul que me andaba buscando, y yo que estaba escondido en el mismo lugar de siempre, una escalera grande que conducia a los cuarto de lavaplatos y que para llegar haya tenias que usar la escalera o el ascensor que estaba ubicado adentro del colegio. Cuando Paul me encontro yo estaba mirando el horizonte que no era mas que la salida del colegio y unos cuantos autos pasando, cuando me dijo:

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?- Dijo mientras trataba de llegar hacia a mi sin saber que el tenia que trepar para llegar hacia a mi, ya que la escalera a la que yo estaba tenia una reja grande que estaba cerrada con candado. -Supe lo que hiciste, me conto Ayelen-

-A mi no me importa lo que hice Paul, ahora dejame tranquilo- Le di la espalda.

-Hey, no esta mal lo que hiciste, pero quiero saber por que lo hiciste-

Tenia ganas de insultarlo como para hacerle ver de que queria estar solo, pero no pude asi que le dije:

-Rompio mi... Rompio mi reporte...-

-¿Que cosa rompio?-

-Agh, ¡ROMPIO EL REPORTE DE SICOLOGIA!- Le seguia dando la espalda.

-Vaaaya, perdon por eso grandulon, bueno lo que le hiciste fue muy bueno, se lo merecia-

-¡PERO YA SABES QUE NO QUERIA HACERLO POR LO QUE HE ECHO EN EL PASADO!-

-Hey, ya se que eras un asesino, pero entiende que eso es el pasado-

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESO, YO YA NO SOY UN ASESINO!- Lo mire a la cara con muchisima furia-

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero tienes que entender que eso fue el pasado. Mi abuelo, cuando solia recordar el pasado me decia, ''No trates de recordar el pasado, lo que hayas echo, fue en el pasado y el pasado es pisado'', eso es lo que tendrias que tratar de hacer, no recordar el pasado-

Mire hacia un costado enojado pero yo sabia que el tenia razon.

-¿Quieres bajar? Te invito unas media lunas a lo de la señora Mercedes, ¿Queres?-

-Bueno, solo por que me estas invitando y ademas por que tengo hambre-

-Si, pero despues me tendras que devolver el favor-

-Si si como sea- Dije mientras baje de un salto hacia donde estaba el.

-Ven, cuentame que paso con mas detalles de camino alla, ¿Okey?- Dijo mientras abrazaba mi hombro.

-Si, como sea, por cierto, gracias hermano-

-No hay por que compañero, para eso estan los amigos. ¿Me vas a contar lo que paso?-

-Si bueno, lo que hice fue...-

Y de ahi en mas le conte todo lo que paso de camino al lugar, espero que el profesor crea mis palabras y no me ponga un 1 en el reporte, de igual manera, ya estare en peores problemas cuando vaya con el director, de seguro toda la escuela se entero de lo que hice. En el camino para lo de la señora Mercedes vimos a unas ambulancias en la universidad llevandose a 6 personas en camilla, me tape la cara para que nadie me viera y nos fuimos con Paul para lo de la señora.

Fin del Prologo.

**Vaya vaya, que buen comienzo de fanfic, si quieren que lo siga, escriban en los reviews, para eso estan. ¡Un saludo muy grande a todos! Por cierto, cada review que contenga una pregunta seran contestadas por MP.**


	2. Un lugar desconocido

**Hola señores, aqui esta el capitulo 1 de este nuevo fanfic, nos vemos abajo de todo. ¡Disfruten del capitulo!**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capitulo 1: Un lugar desconocido**

-Me sorprende que te quede algo de la calle- **Dijo Paul mientras agarraba la medialuna.**

-Ya te dije que no lo menciones, pero bueno. Es la realidad, practicamente me la pase viviendo en la calle toda mi vida, ¿O eso no te lo mencione?- **Dije mientras me tomaba unos sorvos del cafe.**

-Si, me lo mencionaste, aunque no me dijiste por que empezaste a vivir en la calle, ¿Que no tenias padres?-

**Podria haberle tirado el cafe en la cara, pero me contuve muchisimo ya que el no sabia la razon del por que estaba en las calles, asi que decidi estar callado y no pense en contestarle.**

-¿Pasa algo?- Tomo otro sorvo del agua que estaba tomando. -¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, no dijiste nada malo, tan solo no quiero que me repitas la palabra, ''Padres'', de nuevo y no, no me preguntes por que- **Seguia mirandolo detenidamente a los ojos con una mirada fulminante.** -¿Me entendiste?-

-O-key... No te preguntare nada mas, aunque quisiera que...-

-¡NO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE DIRIA NADA!- **Lo dije con furia y al parecer la gente me empezo a mirar con curiosidad.**

-Tranquilo grandulon, tan solo te queria preguntar, ¿Como vas a hacer para convencer al profesor de lo del reporte? Nada mas era- **Me dijo haciendo una señal con las manos para que me calmara.**

-E-e-espera... ¿Eso era lo que me querias preguntar? Carajo, perdon no sabia- **Me lleve la mano a la cara por la verguenza.**

-Tranquilo grandulon, piensa que ya me dijiste que no te pregunte acerca de tu pasado, asi que decidi preguntarte algo de ahora-

-Si, como sea, no creo que eso sea lo importante ahora, sino lo que me vaya a decir el director, y si dios quiere espero que no sea el ultimo dia que te pueda ver- **Dije tratando de terminar lo poco que quedaba del cafe.**

-Tranquilo, el tendra que entender-

**/Varios minutos despues/**

**Estaba sentado al frente en la sala del director, el se encontraba gritando enojado por lo que hice, mientras que yo me la pase recordando lo que me dijo Paul, ''Tranquilo, el tendra que entender''.**

*Si, claro, entender. Se la esta pasando gritando casi desde el momento en que puse mi culo aqui*

-¡SEÑOR ANDREW, ACASO ME ESTA PRESTANDO ATENCION!-

-¡Eeh si señor!-

-Entonces, ¿Cual es su excusa?- **Me miraba detenidamente.**

-Se que lo que hice esta mal y en verdad lo lamento, pero ese... Imbecil sin verguenza de Brad me rompio un reporte, asi es, UN REPORTE que me llevo una semana en poder terminarlo-

-Eso no es excusa por lo que hiciste, ¿Sabes lo que les digo a los chicos que tienen problemas con Brad por que les rompio algo? ¿Usted sabe?**\- Me miro detenidamente a los ojos.**

-Tan solo diga que estoy fuera de la Universidad-

-No era lo que exactamente iba a decir-

-¿A no?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿que crees? ¿Que te puedes deshacer de mi tan facil? Lo que queria decir es que tengas mas cuidado en como manejas tu manera de expresar lo que te costo el trabajo de una manera menos sangrienta y sicopata que se vivio en la cafeteria-

-Si, bueno, no pude pensar en otras maneras mas que en esas, vuelvo y repito estuve muy erroneo lo que hice, pero es lo que la furia me cego- **Dije mientras lo miraba con la mano llevada a mi nuca. **-Por cierto, pense que me iba a sacar de la Universidad-

-No podia hacer eso, ya que tuve demasiados problemas con alumnos acerca de Brad y pense que podia dejarte otra oportunidad. Ahora la gran cuestionante es, ¿Como vas a hacer para hacer el reporte de nuevo?-

-No lo se señor, espero que el profesor Hernandez me deje una oportunidad. Aunque supongo que todo el mundo se entero de lo que paso hoy-

-No todo el mundo-

-¿Quienes fueron los que no se enteraron?-

-Estem, todo el mundo excepto tu amigo Paul-

-Lo tomare como que todo el mundo lo sabe-

-¿Por que?-

-El lo sabe-

-Oh, bueno, suerte con todo esto Andrew, creo que la necesitaras mejor que nunca-

-Lo se. Bueno, me tengo que ir señor para mi clase, nos vemos y muchisimas gracias por no sacarme de la Universidad-

-Ya te dije, no te podras deshacer de mi tan facil muchachito-

-Jeje... Hasta luego-

-¡Saludos!-

**Sali de la oficina del Director y me diriji escaleras arriba para ir a mi clase, el momento de la verdad llego cuando cruze la puerta de la clase. Todos me miraron raro y parecian generar el tipico rechazo que todos, salude al profesor y me diriji a preguntarle si podiamos hablar en privado, me habia dicho que lo hariamos despues de la clase.**

**Despues de que la clase termino, fui a hablar con el profesor acerca de lo que paso, el no tuvo problema alguno y eso genero en mi mucha felicidad y angustia al mismo tiempo, ya que tenia que volver a hacer el reporte y tenia que hacerlo antes del Viernes y hoy era recien Lunes, aunque no quitaba que me habia salvado del 1 que estaba esperando de parte de el. **

**Habian pasado unas 4 horas, ya eran las 3 de la tarde. La hora de la Universidad habia acabado por fin, mi idea era ir a casa, sentarme un segundo y salir a caminar un rato; No suelo llegar a casa primero, hay algunas veces que camino primero y despues me quedo en casa haciendo tarea pero creo que sera mejor que descanse un segundo. Llegue a casa, que no era mas que una casa mediana con visagras viejas, techo que parecia que se iba a caer a pedasos y hasta podia sentir algunas veces de que la casa se desconstruiria sola.**

*Bueno, es lo que me merezco por hacer cosas malas*

**Siempre me culpaba a mi mismo sobre lo que hice en el pasado, Paul me dijo que no lo hiciera y que siguiera el presente, pero era imposible para a mi, es como tratar de convencer a un leon de que no te coma por ser vegetariano, era igual de dificil; Aunque algunas veces me daba la oportunidad de aceptar el presente por mas duro que sea. Cuando entre a mi casa, deje las cosas y me relaje en el sillon que tenia, estaba un poco viejo, pero aun funcionaba y generaba esa comodidad y tranquilidad que me tanto necesitaba en ese momento. En un momento senti que me iba a dormir, trate de no hacerlo ya que queria ir a caminar, pero las ganas pudieron conmigo y cai dormido.**

**/2 horas despues/**

**Me levante y mire mi celular lentamente, me fije que el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde y me levante para caminar, en el transcurso me puse una camisa blanca, unos jeans, mi buzo de color rojo y mis zapatos deportivos. Jamas me fijo en lo que va bien o en lo que va mal, si quiero, me pongo un jean para correr, aunque eso ya lo deje de hacer, por recomendacion propia y por recomendacion de Paul. Deje mi celular en mi casa, cerre la puerta con llave, la escondi en los arbustos y inicie mi camino. En el camino me pase por un parque lleno de juegos al aire libre para los niños y aun habian niños con sus padres jugando, era obvio, en verano el sol aun no se pone tan temprano, almenos en donde vivo el sol se pone a las 8 de la noche.**

**Me encontraba muy lejos de mi casa, el sol aun no se habia puesto, pero me sabia guiar sin la luz del sol, en donde me encontraba era en un camino, diferente a los que yo suelo tomar, era un camino largo; En un momento tuve que elegir entre ir a la Derecha o la Izquierda. Habia optado por la derecha ya que yo soy derecho, el camino me llevo a un campo grande, bueno, no tan grande, era mas bien mediano y en el centro habia una casa rodeada por plantas de maiz. Camine un poco mas y me di cuenta por la luz del dia, que ya estaba oscureciendo, detras mio habia unas nubes negras que venian a toda velocidad, me detuve a mirar el cielo y pense el por que habrian nubes negras, si no se pronostico lluvia electrica para hoy; No lo pude pensar dos veces, decidi irme para mi casa ya que tampoco habia traido paraguas y la verdad no quisiera estar enfermo. En el momento en que hice unos pasos, las nubes hicieron un ruido peculiar que me llamo la atencion, fue como un gruñido leve que nadie podria escuchar excepto yo, entonces supe en un momento en que, literalmente, me iba a partir un rayo a la mitad. Aumente la velocidad de mis pasos volviendo al caminito que habia tomado, cuando escuche un trueno fuerte desde las nubes, y lo inesperado paso. Un rayo habia caido a unos metros de mi haciendo que me tirara al suelo, la verdad no senti ningun dolor o ardor, pero sentia que no podia abrir los ojos por algo desconocido, cuando aclare mi vista vi algo... Una cosa, no, esperen... Una puerta blanca y luminosa, en el centro vi un remolino de multiples colores que giraba y que parecia que queria llamar mi atencion de alguna forma o almenos lo senti asi. Lo pude contemplar unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidi acercarme un poco para tocarlo, lentamente me movi a esta y senti que algo me agarro de las piernas, eso hizo que me tirara al suelo, senti que lo que sea que me habia agarrado me arrastraba con el y vi al frente mio que estaba entrando a esta puerta mistica, cuando mi cuerpo logro pasar por toda la puerta mis ojos se cerraron de repente, o no se si estaba viendo la oscuridad pero no podia ver nada, en eso, senti aire que soplaba en mi nuca muy rapidamente y aumentaba con frecuencia, abri los ojos y me fije que estaba cayendo en direccion a un camino largo lleno de arboles rodeandolo, no pude evitar gritar esto pero:**

-¡A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAA!-

**Me cubri como para no recibir tantos golpes y senti que me golpee con dos cosas que hicieron que bajara la velocidad y cayera al piso, estaba tendido en el suelo acurrucandome por el dolor de la caida, no sentia nada roto, pero dolia mucho; Al parecer solo fueron golpes los que sufri al caer, pude recuperarme un poco y tuve fuerzas para poder levantarme.**

-Grrr... Que bueno que no me rompi nada sino, ¿Que es este lugar?-

**Alze mi mirada a los arboles y al camino que tenia en frente, era un hermoso paisaje que podria apostar que hasta el mas famoso fotografo habria sacado una foto a esta belleza, aunque eso no era lo que me preocupaba, sino el echo de saber en donde estoy y el por que fui atraido hasta aqui por esa puerta mistica. Empeze a caminar pensando en que encontraria un pueblo cercano, en el recorrido me fijaba en los arboles y en todo lo que me rodeaba, pude notar que estaba en una especie de colina o eso creo yo; Parecia que este camino iba a conectarse con un pueblo de seguro o tal vez podria esperar a que pase alguien y me ayude, ya que no se en donde me encuentro.**

**Segui caminando hasta que escuche algo de entre los arbustos, busque la piedra mas cercana para tener algo con que defenderme y espere a que lo que sea que haya ahi saliera para atacar. De entre los arbustos habia salido una ardilla que noto mi presencia y me miraba con curiosidad.**

-Ah dios mio, pense que ibas a ser una bestia feroz dispuesta a atacarme-

**La ardillo al parecer me entendio ya que hizo una seña de no y señalo todo su cuerpo como si estuviera diciendo que no haria algo como eso.**

-¿Me entiendes amiguin?- **Le dije mientras me agachaba y le daba una señal para que viniera. **-Ven, no te hare daño-

La ardilla respondio y se acerco a mi mano confiadamente y se subio en ella.

-Vaya, ¿Quien lo diria? Eres la primera ardilla que conozco, que es demasiada inteligente- **Dije mientras lo subi a mi hombro. **-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? Por el momento eres mi unica compania-

**La ardilla lo penso un poco y asintio, habia visto una bellota y la pise para darle de comer y de ahi en mas segui mi camino, ¿Quien lo diria? Tengo a mi primera mascota, y eso que recien estoy llegando a este... Extraño lugar, encima me entiende, eso haria mas facil mi labor como, ''Amo'', por asi decir. Segui caminando para ver que es lo que podria encontrar por aqui, espero poder encontrar a alguien que me diga donde estoy y si puedo me hare su amigo, ¿Quien sabe que me voy a encontrar por aqui?**

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Gracias por los reviews y comentarios (Provenientes de mi canal de Youtube) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. ¡Los espero en el proximo capitulo!**


	3. Una criatura curiosa

**Y aqui otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios que me dejaron aca y en mi canal de Youtube. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capitulo 2: Una criatura muy curiosas**

**Estaba caminando por el sendero con mi nueva mascota, que por el momento no le puse nombre, aunque se lo inventare, pero vere como iran las cosas. El camino en si era muy lindo y valia la pena recorrerlo, como dije antes, hasta el fotografo mas famoso le encantaria sacar una foto a esta belleza.**

***De seguro ya le habran sacado una foto, osea, ¿Quien seria incapaz de sacarle una foto a este paisaje?***

**Me la pase pensando la misma cosa desde que vi este hermoso lugar, aunque tambien pensaba en lo que habia pasado antes; La pelea contra Brad, Paul y su consejo, el director que me dio una oportunidad, que tenia que hacer el trabajo para el profesor, esa granja rodeada de pastizales y la llegada a este lugar desconocido, fueron los principales recuerdos que me rondaban por la cabeza hasta el momento, lo bueno es que no he muerto aun y espero no morir sin saber donde estoy, por que por lo menos quisiera saber en donde me encuentro. En fin, seguire caminando para haber que encuentro en mi camino.**

**/En otro lugar/**

-¿Saben que habra sido esa cosa que cayo del cielo?- **Decia la criatura mientras preparaba su cañon. **-De seguro habra sido un Yordle-

-No lo creo, mi maquina habia detectado que media como 1.90 metros de altura, asi que supongo que sera un humano-

-Tu supones, yo prefiero algo seguro, asi que iremos a investigar, ¿Okey?- **Dijo la criatura mientras se encontraba saliendo de su cuartel con su cañon en su mano.**

-¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-No, diviertanse ustedes, yo estare trabajando en la herreria- **Dijo mientras pulia su arma con un trapo.**

-Como quieras, ¡VAMONOS!-

-¡Enseguida!-

**/Lugar actual/**

**Me la pasaba caminando y disfrutando del paisaje, la ardilla que me habia conseguido estaba durmiendo en mi hombro, aun seguia sin decidir el nombre.**

***Mmmmmmmh... ¿Que tal Ravenholm? Nah, no es un nombre indicado para una criaturita... ¿Que tal Chippy?***

**''¡AHI ESTA!'', habia gritado fuerte. La ardilla se habia levantado enseguida por el escandalo que habia echo al pensar un nombre.**

-Oh, perdon chiquitin, pero habia decidido un nombre indicado para ti. Te llamaras Chippy, ¿Te parece?-

**La ardilla habia levantado las orejas y le crecio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer le habia gustado el nombre; Desde el momento que le dije acerca de su nombre, se puso a corretear por todo mi cuerpo haciendome que me detenga para que pudiera correr feliz por todo mi cuerpo. Tambien estaba alegre, era la primera que tenia en todos mi años y la verdad me sentia como un niño cuando recibe regalo en navidad. La alegria de la ardilla se detuvo cuando se detuvo entre medio de mi axila derecha haciendo que instantaneamente volviera a mi hombro; Me habia extrañado ese repentino cambio de humor por lo cual decidi preguntar.**

**-¿Que pasa amiguin? ¿Suce...- **

**El ruido de pisotones fuertes al frente del camino me hizo reconocer el por que su repentina reaccion, y ahora lo veia con mas detalle, en lo lejos una maquina de gran tamaño estaba corriendo hacia nosotros gritando algo como, ''¡PIE GRANDE!'', la verdad pense que se habia tratado de una broma pesada, almenos despues de estar a unos metros sobre mi, empezo a lanzar una llamarada incontrolable de fuego en direccion a Chippy y yo, eso hizo que empezara a correr con todo lo que daban mis piernas. La persona detras mio se reia mientras corria, al parecer era un piromaniatico, en un momento escuche un ruido de metales agustandose lentamente y eso hizo que mientras que corria mirara hacia atras, al parecer traia un arpon en su pecho cargado y listo para volarme en pedasos. Pude esquivarlo haciendome aun lado y empeze a gritar:**

-¡¿HEY QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO?! ¡DETEN ESTA LOCURA!-

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA HUMANO ALMENOS HASTA QUE LOGRE ROSTIZARTE VIVO!-

***¿Ese tipo me llamo ''Humano''? ¿Que acaso no es una persona?***

-¡POR FAVOR, NO SOY UN ASESINO O ALGUIEN MALO, POR FAVOR DEJAME IR!-

-¡JA CLARO QUE SI, ES LO QUE TODOS DICEN!-

**Sentia que mi espalda se estaba volviendo caliente poco a poco, creo que lo que sea que era ese tipo, iba a acabar conmigo en un segundo. Mis oportunidades de ser una persona se habian ido al desague, cuando detras mio escuche a alguien que grito, ''ALTO'', Despues de escuchar eso deje de sentir calor en mi espalda y algo habia caido con tanta fuerza detras mio que hizo que me lanzara muy lejos. Habia rodado unas cuantas veces en la tierra hasta que me puse de frente a lo que sea que habia enfrente mio. En frente mio habia una inmensa cantidad de polvo impidiendome ver lo que habia del otro lado, escuchaba unos murmullos del otro lado , al parecer estaban discutiendo ese tipo y otra persona mas:**

-¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA, RUMBLE!-

***¿Rumble? ¿Quien carajo es Rumble? ¿Es acaso ese tipo que me estaba persiguiendo?***

**Del otro lado habia escuchado una voz femenina gritando, la voz parecia ser de acento caribeño o de parte de centro america.**

***¡¿ACASO ME ENCUENTRO EN MEXICO?!***

**En un momento no escuche ruido alguno mas que pisadas que venian hacia a mi, mi instinto me decia que salga corriendo como una niña, pero queria ver que era lo que pasaba, dentre la niebla de polvo, una figura pequeña se acercaba con algo grande cargando en su mano derecha, la misma no parecia tener problema con la nube de polvo, ya que no parecia taparse los ojos, cuando salio del polvo la figura o mas bien una critura con un pelo corto blanco, orejas grandes y puntiagudas, y lo que me llamaba la atencion de este, es que sus ojos eran grandes, con un color marron entre los lados y una pupila bien negra, observandome atentamente de pies a cabeza y con un poco de curiosidad, en un momento decide acercarse pero me alejo enseguida, la verdad despues de lo que paso, me dio una pesima impresion y desconfie muchisimo, eso hizo que llegara a gritar:**

-¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE COSA ERES?!-

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, me llamo Tristana y soy una Yordle- **Decia tratando de acercarme hacia a mi, lentamente.**

-¿YORDLE? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES UN YORDLE?- **Decia tratando de alejarme.**

-Deja de gritar, ya te dije que no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero preguntar quien eres- **Dijo mientras me sonreia. **

-Me... llamo... Andrew...-

-¿Eh? ¿Como te llamas?-

-Me llamo Andrew y bueno, soy un humano-

-Se que eres un humano, pero lo raro es que no sepas de nosotros- **Dijo mientras acomodaba su pelo de un soplido.**

-¿Y yo como voy a saber de ustedes? No soy un cientifico o algo-

-¿No eres de por aqui, o si?-

-¿Por que la pregunta?- **Di un paso hacia atras. **-¿Y como se que no me vas a disparar?-

-Primero que nada, jamas miento, segundo el hecho que te haya atacado mi amigo no significa que lo hare yo y tercero no pareces un humano como los que yo he visto en mi vida, eres mas como... Bronceadito... Creo-

-Lindo comentario el tuyo-

-¿Que dije? Solo dije que eres diferente-

-De donde vengo discriminar el color significa racismo y tampoco estoy TAN bronceado-

-¿Racismo? ¿Que es eso?- Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-

-Para nada genio, solo estoy preguntando que es esa palabra ya que no tengo esa palabra en mi diccionario, geniecito-

-Pff, racismo se lo llama a la gente que discrimina a gente de otros lugares, por su color y cultura-

-Gracias geniecito, ahora si entiendo tu vocabulario-

-Denada Tris... lo que sea-

-Me llamo Tristana genio-

-Como sea-

-En fin, ven, te ayudare a levantar**\- Dijo extendiendome su mano hacia a mi. **-¿Vas a tomar mi mano?-

**La mire un poco desconfiado, asi que agarre su mano lentamente; Ella uso todas sus fuerzas y me ayude con mi mano para levantarme. Se acomodo el pelo y me miro con una sonrisa:**

-¿Vamos?- **Dijo mientras me seguia sonriendo.**

-¿A donde?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Como veo que no tienes a donde ir, asi que decidi llevarte conmigo o, ¿Es que no confias en mi aun?-

-Bueno, digamos que si y no, eres la primera persona que no decide matarme-

-Siendo sincera, te habria disparado de entre los arboles, pero vi algo muy especial en ti y es por eso que salte al atras tuyo, te salve la vida y ademas necesitaba sacar mis dudas-

-Vaya, eso fue lindo, creo- **Dije mientras empezamos el recorrido de la senda.**

-No tienes por que alabarme, grandote- **Me miro con una sonrisa.**

**Mientras caminabamos decidi verla con detalle para ver que mas tenia, al parecer ella usaba unos pantalones cortos que ni siquiera sabia si eran deportivas o tan solo algo para salir, ella al parecer habia notado que la estaba mirando por detras suyo asi que me dijo:**

-Entonces, cuentame Andrew, ¿Si no eres de por aqui, de donde eres?-

-¿Eh? quiero decir, claro no soy de por aqui-

-Si, ¿y?-

-¿Y que?-

-¿De donde eres?-

-Aaa si, estem, bueno... No se como explicartelo, y no creo que me creas-

-Te voy a creer, confia en mi-

-Si tu dices...-

**Y de ahi en mas le empeze a contar sobre lo que me habia pasado y de donde venia, ella parecia muy curiosa por mi situacion, presto atencion a cada cosa que le decia. Cuando termine de contar lo que me habia sucedido dijo:**

-Eso explica por que tu vocabulario, y el por que tienes una ardilla como mascota, osea, ¿Que humano tendria una ardilla como mascota?, Emb... No te ofendas-

-No me ofende, es que tan solo soy diferente a los demas, eso es todo-

-Es cierto, vaya, eres muy inteligente-

-Dejame adivinar, ¿Los humanos de aca son un par de huevones?-

-¿Eh? ¿Que es ''huevones''?-

-Eh, nada, si son un par de imbeciles-

-Aaah, pues, no exactamente, no todos-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pense que era el unico cuerdo-

-Si bueno, hay muchos que no piensan como tu y eso es bueno-

-Lo se, por cierto. ¿Como es ese pueblito tuyo?-

-Es lindo, aun falta mas por construir pero es lindo-

-¿Paso algo?-

**Miro por un momento hacia un costado pero despues me miro diciendo:**

-N-n-nada, no paso nada-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¡QUE SI LO ESTOY!-

-Bueeeno, tranquila tan solo preguntaba- **Le dije mientras le hice una señal con las manos para que se calmara. **-Si no quieres no me digas-

-No pasa nada, tan solo no quiero hablar de eso-

-Como quieras, te preguntare otra cosa-

-¿Como que?-

-¿Que come tu especie?-

-Somos omnivoros pero por falta de alimento de carne, decidimos empezar a ser vegetarianos, ¿Que hay de ti?-

-Bueno, estoy en la misma cosa, pero no por falta de recursos alimenticios, sino por que amo mucho a los animales, aunque puedo admitir que me gusta comer un buen asado-

-¿Asado? ¿Que crees que entiendo todo lo que dices?- **Me miro arquenado nuevamente una ceja.**

-Es una tradicion en mi pais-

-¿Pais?-

-¿Tampoco sabes que es un pais?-

-¿Me ves cara de alguien con mucho vocabulario?-

-Es cuando dentro de una region encuentras provincias o paises-

-Este mundo no tiene, ''Paises'', tiene solo Territorios-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que Territorio es este?-

-Bueno, aun no le hemos puesto nombre, pero existen varios llamados como, Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Freljord, etc.-

-Vaya, ahora si estoy convencido que no estoy en mi mundo-

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, entonces- **Dijo mientras se reia.**

-Gracias, tu mundo es raro-

-Como mi abuelito dijo un dia, ''Lo que encuentras en el sendero de la vida, es lo que hay'', asi que ya ves-

-Vaya, eso fue muy inteligente y lindo-

-Te agradezco, ahora es hora de que te presente lo que es nuestro, y si puedo, te quedaras conmigo-

-¿Me estas conservando como un animal?-

-No, grandulon, solo como otra persona mas-

-A pues, gracias, de alguna forma te lo pagare-

-No es necesario, cortesia de Tristana-

**La verdad, me sentia injusto conmigo mismo, me estaba regalando practicamente su casa para dormir y su pueblo, le segui insistiendo con la idea, pero ella se negaba y me devolvia una sonrisa. Me llamaba la atencion que me sonriera tanto, osea, ¿Que persona sonrie tanto?, encima me salvo la vida, de alguna forma se lo pagare, auqneu por el momento tengo que ver como puedo hacer, ya que no conozco nada y no se si me van a aceptar, segun decia Tristana mientras caminabamos, la gente no esta acostumbrada a ver humanos cerca, pero dijo que no me preocupara. Ahora lo que faltaba es llegar al pueblo, mi vida en un nuevo mundo apenas estaba comenzando.**

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**VAYA QUE CAPITULO, ¿No les parece?, En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si quieren mas capitulos, haganlo saber en los reviews y comentarios, un saludo muy grande desde Buenos Aires. ¡Saludos!**


	4. Poppy

**Y aqui otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios que me dejaron aca y en mi canal de Youtube, por cierto, disulpen si no actualize la semana anterior, mil disculpas. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capitulo 3: Poppy**

**Estaba caminando por el sendero con Tristana, me estaba preguntando sobre de donde venia, le explique que venia de mi pais Argentina, me habia preguntado que es lo que haciamos en mi mundo y bueno, le explique como era mi mundo en si, los robos, asesinatos, pocos lugares con armonia, lugares en crisis, etc. **

-¿Es asi de horrible tu mundo?-

-Asi es- Dije mientras me meti las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vaya, ¿Y no hay alguien quien pueda dar paz a ese mundo que tienes?-

-Sip, nosotros mismos-

-¿Y por que no lo hacen? Ya que pueden hacerlo ustedes mismos, ¿por que no lo hacen ahora ya que hay DEMASIADAS crisis?-

-Muy simple Tristana, corrupcion, hasta los presidentes o reyes estan corruptos. Ya la gente pierde la esperanza de poder cambiar el mundo, por que siempre hay quienes lo interrumpen... Y yo... Fui uno de esos- Dije mientras mire hacia el piso.

-Pero eso fue en el pasado, tal vez no te conozca completamente, pero estoy totalmente segura de que te equivocaste, ahora solo estas cambiando tu vida, nada mas.- Decia mientras agarraba mi pantalon y lo tironeaba. -Se que eres una buena persona, solo necesitas un empujon y una oportunidad.-

**Las palabras de Tristana me hicieron sentir de maravilla, jamas habia conocido a alguien dispuesto a ayudar a alguien, sabiendo que ella puede odiar o sentir rencor. Trataba de no mirarla, por que sabia que me pondria a llorar, aunque yo no hago eso, siempre me habia costado llorar y no se por que razon ahora mismo estoy apunto de hacerlo. Pude tranquilizarme y pude mirar a Tristana, ella estaba esperando que dijera algo asi que me miraba fijamente:**

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-S-si me siento bien, solo que me gusto lo que dijiste, eres muy inteligente.-

-Gracias, pero no tienes que alabarme, solo quiero ayudarte.-

-No se como te voy a pagar todo lo que estas haciendo por mi.-

-Ay que lindo eres, pero ya te dije, cortesia de Tristana. Ademas, eres muy sentimental- **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

-¿Sentimental? ¿Por que?-

-No lo digo por debil, lo digo por que siempre piensas y dices lo que sientes, solo por eso te digo sentimental.-

-¿No querras decir expresivo?-

-Bueno geniecito, ¿Entonces como dirias en tu idioma lo que yo te acabo de describir?-

-Mmmmm... Creo que la palabra correcta seria, ''Expresivo''.-

-Ah si, ya me lo dijiste- **Se llevo la mano a la cara. **-Perdoname, soy un poco distraida.-

**Le sonrei y le acaricie la cabeza, cuando llegue a tocarle el pelo ella hecho para atras muy rapidamente:**

-¡¿Que haces?!-

-Tranquila, tan solo queria acariciarte la cabeza, ¿por que esa reaccion?-

-¿Enserio? Perdon, nunca pense que me ibas a acariciar, pense que ibas a agarrarme de los pelos.-

-¿Y por que haria eso?- **La mire confundida.**

-Que se yo, tal vez para poder quitarme el arma y dispararme.-

**La mire con sorpresa y serio, ¿Acaso ella penso eso?, despues de lo que me dijo, despues de que me salvo, ¿Se piensa que voy a hacer eso? Le habia explicado que no iba a hacer eso. Ella parecia avergonzada por lo que hizo, miraba hacia un costado y estaba agarrando su brazo. Me dijo que lo sentia y que no queria reaccionar asi, despues me conto que habia tenido una guerra hace mucho contra los humanos y que, bueno, la agarraron de los pelos y la obligaron a ver algo que no quiso mencionar. Respete el hecho de que no me lo quisiera decir y seguimos nuestro camino a su pueblo que, segun ella, aun no le pusieron nombre aun. **

**Cuando llegamos, ella me mostro desde el sendero donde estaba cada cosa, era un lindo pueblo, habian casas que eran de techo de paja y todas la casas estaban echas de madera, pero habia una que no lo estaba, este estaba echo de cemento, era largo pero el techo no estaba tan alto, tenia ladrillos como techo, eso me llamo la atencion, le pregunte de quien era esa casa a Tristana, por lo cual ella me contesto que era un Cuartel, su cuartel. Me habia explicado que no habian salvado muchos recursos y que no pudieron construir para todos una casa como el cuartel, segun lo que me decia, eso iba a ser la unica casa del pueblo; pero los mismos pueblerinos dijeron que construirian su propia casa a base de Heno y madera.**

-Vaya, por un momento pense que estabas siendo muy injusta con los pueblerinos.-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Jamas seria injusta con mi gente.-

-Se nota, creo que por eso dijiste que querias construir esa unica casa para todo el pueblo.-

-Si, pero dijeron que no era necesario, como ya te dije, asi que lo hice mi casa y mi cuartel. Ven, te lo voy a enseñar- **Dijo mientras me agarro de la mano de un salto.**

-Wow espera ESPERA.-

**Me llevo de arrastres hacia su cuartel, en un momento perdi el equilibrio y me cai en el suelo, levante la mirada y habia una cosa peluda mirandome con miedo y esta grito, ''¡HUMANO!''. Tristana habia parado los gritos de las criaturitas, que no eran mas que casi igual a Tristana, solo que estos eran de otro color, su piel era de color marron claro, y tenian las mismas orejas que tenia Tristana solo que mas chiquitas. El pueblo preguntaba el por que su soberana habia traido,''A una cosa como yo'', segun dijeron. Me levante y estas criaturitas me rodeaban con trinches y habia algunos que trataban de tirarme piedras, Tristana estaba al frente mio con su cañon atras de ella, hablando y convenciendo a esos Yordles que me dejaran en paz. El pueblo estaba confundido, pero bajaron sus armas y me miraron con frialdad y seriedad; Algunos me hicieron señas de que me vigilarian a la vez que dejaban pasar a Tristana y a mi en el medio para llegar al cuartel. Llegamos a la puerta, y esta era de madera, al costado habia un escudo y dos espadas cruzadas, creo que simbolizaba el cuartel. Cuando entramos, ella se disculpaba conmigo por como se comportaron la gente, no tuve problema alguno, osea, ¿Quien no se pondria en alerta cuando alguien que destruyo su pueblo antes aparece de repente? Yo lo habria echo y eso fue lo que le explique a Tristana, que no se preocupara y que estaba bien; Pero ella seguia insistiendo en que lo sentia y revisaba si no tenia alguna lastimadura.**

-Hey, Tranquila, estoy bien, no tienes por que alterarte. Comprendo la situacion de los ciudadanos, no los culpo y no los culpare- **Dije mientras me puse a su altura agarrandole los hombros.**

-Okey, tan solo...-

-No pasa nada, por cierto, gracias de nuevo por no dejarme morir entre los ciudadanos.-

-Denada, y la verdad nunca pense que ibas a ser tan comprencible.-

-Ya te lo explique, me habrias atacado de igual forma, o tal vez peor de lo que hicieron los ciudadanos.-

-Tienes razon, pero te di una oportunidad y la verdad no me arrepiento.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto, no pareces tan mala persona.-

-Aprecio eso Tristana, enserio lo aprecio.- **Le di un abrazo, y ella lo devolvio lentamente ya que nunca penso que la abrazaria.** -Asi que, ¿este es todo tu cuartel? ¿No?.-

-Asi es, no es gran cosa pero es lo que tengo-

-No no, es lindo, enserio- **Dije mientras miraba todo el lugar.**

-Bueno, te dare un pequeño tour por mi casa.-

**Agarro mi mano y me llevo mostro toda la casa, tenia unas cuantas decoraciones, era bastante grande y pense que nunca queparia ahi, me mostro su cuarto, los baños y por ultimo el patio o como ella lo llama, el campo de entrenamiento. Era un lugar muy abierto, tenia entrada al bosque, vi a un monton de muñecos de entrenamiento y en uno vi a ese gigante robot que me habia atacado hace poco rompiendo con mucha furia al pobre muñeco, en cuanto nos miro, saludo a Tristana y a mi me dedico algo que lo llamaria, ''Bienvenida robotesca'', ¿Por que? Muy simple, la criatura llamada Rumble me miraba mientras sostenia la cabeza arrancada del muñeco y este le propino un golpe contundente que hizo que todo el relleno saliera de su cabeza. Trague saliva y Tristana me agarro de la mano y me llevo a una cabaña casa mediana, tenia techo de ladrillos pero estaba echa de madera, en ella la casa expulsaba humo de la chimenea. Me detuve a preguntarle a Tristana:**

-¿Es tu otra casa?- **Dije mientras la contemplaba.**

-Nop, es la casa de mi mejor amiga, Poppy- **Dijo mientras contemplaba la casa al igual que yo.** -¿Te gusta?-

-Si es linda, pero, ¿por que estamos aqui?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Si te vas a quedar con nosotros entonces te pondre a entrenar con nosotros, necesitamos mas soldados y teniendo a un humano de nuestro lado nos va a servir de mucho.-

-¿E-e-entrenar?-

-Sip, entrenar, ¿sabes pelear?.-

-Supongo...- Mire hacia un costado.

-¿Supones o es que no me quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que si y no, pero me defiendo muy bien.-

-Bien, ¿sabes usar una espada?-

-Emb, de niño jugaba con palos haciendome creer que eran espadas, asi que me doy una idea.-

-Bueno, eso lo arreglara Poppy, vas a tener que empezar armas de verdad-

-¿Poppy? ¿Armas de ver...?- **Habia sido interrumpido por Tristana que habia llamado a Poppy para que venga.**

-¿Que-que haces?- **Dije mientras me ponia nervioso por las pisadas pesadas de esa tal Poppy.**

-Muy simple, tu entrenamiento empieza ahora.-

-¡¿QUE?!-

**La puerta se encontraba abierta, adentro estaba todo oscuro excepto por una parte que estaba iluminada con la luz de lo que podria pensar que es fuego, la sombra que aparecia poco a poco tenia forma muy grande, al parecer esta Poppy tenia los pelos sujetados con dos colitas y tenia algo puesto encima. Cuando las pisadas se escuchaban mas cerca la sombra se iba achicando hasta que en la luz del dia aparecio una criatura de la misma estatura que Tristana, su piel era de color azul, tenia el pelo del mismo color que Tristana y al parecer llevaba una armadura, la criatura no se habia cuenta de mi presencia, ya que se habia detenido al frente de Tristana con una cara seria.**

***¿Acaso ella es Poppy? Vaya, pense que iba a ser mas grande***

-¿Que es lo que quieres Tristana?- **Dijo con una voz media grave, apenas se le alcanzaba escuchar un tono femenino.** -¿Por que me llamaste?.-

-¿Puedes entrenar a alguien si es posible?-

-¿A quien?- Dijo de mala gana.

**Tristana le hizo una señal con la cara mirandome hacia a mi, Poppy se dio la vuelta y se exalto de repente y llego a gritar:**

-¡¿UN HUMANO?! ¡RAPIDO TRISTANA, AGARRA TU ARMA Y ATAQUEMOS!- **Dijo mientras se lanzo contra a mi, aunque logre esquivarla tirandome hacia un costado.** -¡VAMOS TRISTANA, AGARRALO!-

**Poppy hacia un intento grande por atraparme tirandose contra a mi, pero lograba esquivarle cada intento, Tristana se estaba riendo mientras Poppy trataba de agarrarme, yo estaba nervioso y la miraba a ella como diciendo que me ayudara.**

-¡¿POR QUE TE QUEDAS AHI PARADA?! ¡DEJA DE REIRTE Y VEN A AYUDARME!-

-Tss, Poppy, a el le vas a ayudar a entrenar.- **Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la casa.**

-¿Eh? ¡¿QUE DICES?! ¡¿COMO QUE VOY A AYUDAR A ESTE HUMANO A ENTRENAR?! ¡¿QUE ESTAS LOCA?!- **Dijo mientras estaba apunto de saltar contra ami.**

-Pues si, ¿que hay de malo?.-

-¡¿QUE HAY DE MALO?! ¡ES EL ENEMIGO!.- **Dijo señalandome.**

-El es diferente, y te guste o no se va a quedar con nosotros- **Dijo Tristana tranquilamente.**

-Pe-pe-pero, ¿Por que?-

-Por que yo lo digo.- **La miro con cara desafiante.**

-Pff, esto es una idiotez.-

-Seria una idiotez si no lo entrenas, el nos puede servir de mucho.-

-...-

**Poppy se quedo mirando a Tristana por unos segundos, giro hacia a mi de mala gana y me dijo:**

-Si piensas que te vas a quedar con nosotros, pues estas equivocado, humano.- **Dijo muy seria.**

-Aqui no pones las ordenes Poppy, yo las pongo, asi que mi orden es que lo entrenes.-

-Bien, pues venga.- **Dijo mientras se puso en posicion de ataque. **-¿Que pasa? ¿No vas a atacar?-

-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! ¡NO VOY A PELEAR CONTRA UNA MUJER!- **Dije dando unos pasos hacia atras.**

-Oh, ¿Es por eso? Que, ¿Me tienes miedo?- **Dijo mientras sonreia burlosamente.**

-Claro que no, solo que le pegare a una mujer.-

-Ja, si, claro. Dale, quiero darte unas cuantas patadas.- **Dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos.**

-No-no, ya dije que no lo haria.-

-No eres mas que un gallina, ven gallinita, no te hare tanto daño.-

-Ya te dije que no, deja de insistir.- **Dije mientras puse mis manos al frente para estar preparado para el ataque.**

-Gallina, eso es lo que eres.-

-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ATACARIA!-

-Haber gallinita, ¿Por que no me quieres atacar?-

-Po-por que... Yo...- **Mire hacia el piso recordando mientras que recordaba mi pasado.**

-¿Por que que? Bah, al demonio.- **Dijo mientras se lanzo contra mi haciendome caer al suelo y me propino varios puños.** -Oye, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que te cubres?-

**Me cubri la cara de la lluvia de golpes que me venian, en un momento vi que Tristana alejo a Poppy de mi y se puso en el medio entre ella y yo diciendo:**

-¡TU Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR DE ESTO DESPUES Y TU LEVANTATE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR TAMBIEN!- Dijo mientras me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo de la mano fuera del lugar.

**Cuando nos estabamos yendo, vi la cara de Poppy a lo lejos, estaba impactada por como Tristana reacciono ante ella por mi. Tuve mi cabeza agachada todo el camino hasta que llegamos a un arbol grande al lado de un lago grande y cristalino. Me solto y me dijo:**

-Sientate.- **Dijo mientras me señalaba el arbol.**

-...-

-¡QUE TE SIENTES DIJE!-

**Me sente lentamente en el arbol y mi cabeza seguia agachada, senti que Tristana se acercaba hacia a mi, se puso a mi altura y dijo:**

-¿Que paso ahi? ¿Por que reaccionaste de esa manera?-

-...-

-Mirame cuando te hablo.-

**Me habia negado a mirarla, por que sabia que iba a empezar a llorar, pero Tristana insistia en que la vea, en un momento me agarra de la pera y la apunta hacia a ella. Ella vio en el momento, que estaba a punto de llorar entonces me dijo:**

-¿Que pasa grandulon? ¿Por que estas triste?- **Dijo preocupada.**

-No-no pasa nada...- **Habia caido una lagrima de mi rostro.**

-Hey ven, no pasa nada, tranquilo.- **Dijo mientras me recibio en sus brazos y me acariciaba mi cabeza. **

**Mi momento para llorar por primera vez llego cuando Tristana me dio un abrazo y me acariciaba la cabeza, era la primera vez en muchos años que lloraba de la manera en como llore, aunque tambien me resistia pero ella insistia en que me descarge. En un momento me dijo:**

-Sabes, es la primera vez que veo a un humano llorar.- **Dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas con sus dedos.**

-¿Po-po-porque?-

-A los humanos que conoci no eran como tu, eran atemorizantes y bueno, no piadosos e inteligentes como tu.-

-Gra-gra-gracias, aprecio mucho lo que dices, ademas, ¿Por que haces esto conmigo? ¿Por que me cuidas cuando no tendrias que hacerlo? ¿Por que me tratas muy bien?-

-Hmm... Por que veo en ti mucha esperanza, Andrew. Esperanza que decidire proteger con mi vida, sea cual sea las circunstancias.- **Me sonrio mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.** -Por eso te estoy tratando como tal.-

-¿Esperanza? ¿Por que esperanza?-

-Por que si te entreno y te conviertes en un soldado, puedes traer esperanzas a las personas de este pueblo.-

-¿Pero que querrian a alguien como yo, como esperanza?-

-Por que si un humano, esta dispuesto a luchar por nosotros, entonces nos sentiremos protegidos y, serias parte de la ciudad.-

-Entonces hare lo mejor que se me sea posible, tengo que pagarte lo que estas haciendo por mi, asi que si te ayudo con todo desde ahora, entonces podre sentirme tranquilo conmigo mismo.- **Dije mientras le sonrei.**

-Entonces, ¿Vas a volver a entrenar? Si no puedes pelear contra Poppy, encontrare otra forma de entrenarte. De seguro si te hago entrenar en el arte de la artilleria, podrias ser tirador igual que yo, solo que serias tirador y no tiradora.- **Me guiño el ojo mientras que se reia. **-¿te parece esa idea?-

-Con tal de no pelear contra una mujer, por mi esta bien.-

-Esta decidido, te hare un artillero mas, aunque...-

-¿Hmm?-

-Quisiera saber por que reaccionaste de esa manera, si no me quieres contar, por mi esta bien.- **Dijo mientras ponia su mano en mi hombro.**

Lo pense unos segundos y decidi que merecia saber lo que me pasaba asi que le conte.

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Muchisimas gracias por seguir este fanfic y el que se tomen tiempo en escribir un review. Recuerden, toda duda o pregunta, haganla saber en los reviews, NO LE PODRE RESPONDER A LOS QUE SON GUEST, asi que ya estan avisados. ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**


	5. El nuevo desafio

**Y aqui otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios que me dejaron aca y en mi canal de Youtube, por cierto, disulpen si no actualize la semana anterior, mil disculpas. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capitulo 4: El nuevo desafio.**

-Y bueno, es masomenos el por que no le pege a Poppy o a cualquier mujer- **Dije mientras me apoye contra el arbol. **

-No me podria imaginar a alguien como tu pegandole a una mujer, pero entiendo que te arrepentiste de ello.-

-Sip, ademas, no se por que lo hacia y no me gustaria empezar a recordar de ello.-

-Lo importante es que no lo hiciste mas, guarda eso contigo.-

-Gracias Tristana, y estem... Cambiando de tema, ¿Me explicas un poco de tu pueblo? Osea, el como llegaron todos aqui y eso.-

-Hmm... No quiero contartelo ahora, pero te lo contare en algun momento, por el momento quisiera pensar en unas cosas.- **Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

-¿Como que?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Bueno... Tal vez en como te podre entrenar, y despues un nombre para mi pueblo.-

-¿Nombre para tu pueblo?-

-Asi es.-

-¿Y por que no le pones el nombre de tu pueblo anterior?-

-No lo creo, pienso que si pongo de nuevo el nombre de mi antigua ciudad Bandle, los sobrevivientes van a empezar a sentirse mal y es lo que no quiero que pase.-

-Hmm... Buen punto, ¿Y que tal si le pones Ravenholm?-

-No, suena muy cursi.-

-Okey, Ravenholm no, que tal... Estem... Asi ya se, ¿Que tal Fornost?-

-¿Fornost?-

-¿No te gusta la idea?-

-No, no es eso, esta grandiosa la idea pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Crees que a la gente le guste?-

-Bueno, es mejor que el nombre de la antigua ciudad, ademas, Fornost suena muy bueno para una ciudad que necesita heroes.-

-¡TIENES RAZON! Desde ahora, el nuevo pueblo se llamara, ''Fornost'', vaya, tenias razon con respecto a que suena genial el nombre, ¡GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS!- **Dijo mientras me abrazo muy fuerte.** -Uy, perdon, no quise...-

Puse mi dedo en su boca y dije:

-No tienes por que agradecer, cortesia de Andrew.- **Le dije mientras le guiñe.**

-Tss, tonto, enserio gracias por ponerle un nombre a esta ciudad.-

-Un placer, enserio.-

-¿Sabes que le faltaria a esta nueva ciudad?-

-¿Hmm?-

-Una nueva marcha.-

-¿Una nueva que?-

-Marcha, ya sabes, como un himno que representa tu ciudad.-

-Oooooh... ¿Y como era el anterior?-

-Pff, es muy facil, nos la hicieron cantar todo un dia, una vez.-

-¿Y como es?-

-Estem... A si, asi es como empieza, ''Por aire, tierra y altamar, Bandle siempre va a triunfar''.-

-Es bonito, pero, ¿Es solo eso?.-

-Nah, son mas de una, son como unas 3 mas, ¿Te las canto?-

-Adelante.-

**Tristana se puso firme, y empezo a marchar en el lugar, cantandome todos los himnos que ella se acordaba, hasta podia jurar que podia cantarlos hasta al revez, me sorprendia el amor que Tristana le tiene a su ciudad y lo mucho que lo apreciaba, se lo notaba en las ganas que le ponia para cantar. Cuando termino de cantar todos los himnos, me dijo:**

-Y ahi estan todos los himnos, me los se a todos, al derecho y al revez me los se.-

-Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño a tu pueblo, la manera en como lo expresas y las ganas que tienes de cantarlos son simplemente admirables.-

-Ay, me vas a ser sonrojar, tonto.- **Dijo mientras agarraba su brazo y sonreia.**

**Nos quedamos mirando uno a otro muy fijamente, hasta que Tristana rompio el silencio diciendo:**

-¿Me quieres ayudar a crear la cancion?-

-¿Eh? Digo, si claro que me gustan los conciertos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Conciertos? ¿De que hablas grandulon?- **Dijo mientras se reia.**

-¿Que dijiste entonces?-

-Dije si no me querias ayudar a crear la marcha.-

-Aaaaah... Upsi.- Dije mientras me lleve la mano a mi nuca.

-Eres muy gracioso grandulon, ¿te lo han contado?-

-¿Que si me lo contaron?- **Dije mientras empezaba a recordar el dia en que le pegue a Brad y la gente genero rechazo hacia a mi diciendo que era un sicopata. **-Se podria decir que si.-

-¿Se podria decir?-

-Que si, tranquila.-

-En fin, pues, dime tu idea.-

-No se me ocurre nada.-

-¿Que tal este? ''Marchando al ritmo de un cañon con Fornost va mi corazon''.-

-Hmm... No esta mal, pero podriamos hacerlo mas largo, ya que amas tanto a tu pueblo, dedicale algo mas largo.-

-¿Que se te ocurre?-

-Hmm...-

**Empeze a pensar diferentes canciones o letras para poder armar una cancion larga. Creo que me habra tomado unos 15 minutos en pensar en algo hasta que se me ocurrio algo.**

-¿Que tal esto? Escucha, ''Por Fornost luchare, hasta que mi vida tenga que perder, por Fornost hay que luchar, para la paz alcanzar. ¡POR FORNOST! ¡UNIDOS! ¡JAMAS SEREMOS VENCIDOS! ¡POR FORNOST HAY QUE LUCHAR! ¡UNIDOS! ¡JAMAS SEREMOS VENCIDOS!''. Fiuf, ¿Que te parecio?- **Dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.**

**Tristana tenia la boca abierta, no sabia en realidad si estaba sorprendida por el desastre de mi canto o por la cancion. Ella respondio diciendo:**

-¡ES LA MEJOR MARCHA QUE HE OIDO!- **Dijo mientras empezaba a saltar de alegria por todas partes.** -¡CUANDO EL PUEBLO ESCUCHE TU CANCION SE VAN A ALEGRAR DEMASIADO!-

-Gracias Tristana, pero quisiera que te lleves vos el credito. Ellos se van disgustar que un humano les haya creado un himno, asi que prefiero que te lleves mi idea.-

**Tristana dejo de saltar de emocion al escuchar lo que dije y me miro fijamente confundida:**

-¡¿Como dices?!-

-Que te lleves mi idea.-

-No puedo hacer eso, ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-

-Eres muy buena Tristana, pero los pueblerinos no van a aceptar un nuevo nombre y un nuevo himno para su ciudad viniendo de alguien como yo.-

-¡NO SEÑOR! ¡NO VOY A ROBAR ALGO QUE NO ES MIO!-

-No es robar, es tomar prestado, es diferente.-

-¡SI DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURA ES QUE NO VOY A ACEPTAR SEMEJANTE OFERTA!-

-Tristana, por favor.-

-¡DIJE QUE NO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!- **Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.**

-¿Enserio no...?-

-Nope.-

-Pero...-

-Nope.-

-Yo quiero que...-

-Nope.-

-Uff... Esta bien, tu ganas, pero vas a ver que no les gustara esa idea.-

-¿Que tal si hacemos un trato?- **Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.**

-¿Que clase de trato?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Si la gente, por asi decir, se alegra de tu cancion viniendo de ti, entonces haras todo lo que yo te diga, ¿Te parece el trato?-

-¿Que pasa si no ganas?-

-Hmm... Entonces haras otra cancion y la usare diciendo que es mia, ¿Tenemos un trato?- **Dijo extendiendome la mano con una sonrisa.**

-Creo. Me llama la atencion la parte de hacer todo lo que digas.-

-Es simple grandulon, en el entrenamiento te levantaras cuando yo lo diga, iras al baño cuando yo lo diga y dormiras cuando yo lo diga. Ahora, ¿Tenemos un trato si o no?- **Dijo extendiendome nuevamente la mano. **-Vamos, se me cansa la mano.-

-Tenemos un... ¿Que pasa?- **Tristana bajo su mano. **

-Hagamos un trato al estilo Bandle.-

-¿Como?-

**Tristana se escupio la mano y me la extendio:**

-¿Trato o no trato?- **Me miraba burlosamente.**

-Ese era mi estilo tambien.- **Dije mientras escupi mi mano y nos dimos la mano.**

-Tu estilo, ¿Eh?-

-Sip, en mi mundo o como sea, haciamos eso en las calles.-

-Me sorprende. En fin, vamos hay que marchar.-

-¿Marchar?-

-Si tonto, vamos a ir al pueblo marchando.-

-Si tu dices.-

-Vamos sera divertido.- **Dijo mientras ponia su cañon en su espalda y se preparaba para marchar.** -¿Como era la letra?-

-Ahi te lo digo, vamos.-

**Nos preparamos para salir y salimos marchando hacia el pueblo, empeze la cancion y me Tristana me acompaño, ella estaba al frente de todo cantando y marchando, cantaba con muchisimas ganas, a diferencia mia tan solo cantaba y nada mas. Cuando estabamos llegando al pueblo, la gente empezo a salir de sus casas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, en cuanto llegamos cantando con Tristana, la gente empezo a sonreir y nos acompaño en la marcha. Marchamos por casi todo el pueblo, en un momento Tristana se detuvo y giro hacia el pueblo y dijo:**

-¡¿LES GUSTO LA NUEVA MARCHA?!-

**Todos habian gritado que si, ella me miro burlosamente, tanto ella como yo sabiamos que estaba jodido y que estaba por perder la apuesta, todo el pueblo pregunto quien lo habia hecho y Tristana dijo que lo habia hecho yo, todos me empezaron a mirar sorprendidos, yo estaba con mucha verguenza, eso hizo que sonriera. En un momento, un Yordle chiquitito se acerco hacia a mi y dijo:**

-Se-señor... ¿Usted creo este himno para el pueblo?- **Dijo el Yordle mientras me miraba fijamente asustado.**

**Me puse a su altura y le acaricie la cabeza diciendo:**

-Si chiquitin, lo cree para ustedes.-

**El niño le crecio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abrazo muy fuertemente, la gente y Tristana les habia dado mucha ternura el abrazo que dio el niño, lo cual prpvoco que la gente empezara a ovacionarme diciendo cosas como, ''¡UN HUMANO DIGNO DE RECORDAR!'', O tambien, ''¡LARGA VIDA AL HUMANO QUIEN NOS DIO UN NUEVO HIMNO!'', mire a Tristana y ella me habia guiñado el ojo y me miro con orgullo, en un momento Tristana menciono que tambien habia inventado el nuevo nombre del pueblo. El pueblo cayo un segundo y se miraron mutuamente confundidos y uno de ellos dijo:**

-¿Y como se llama nuestro nuevo pueblo?-

-Se llama Fornost, nuestra nueva ciudad se llamara Fornost.- **Dijo Tristana sin problemas. **-¿Les gusta el nombre?-

**La gente se alegro y empezaron a gritar de alegria, Tristana me volvio a mirar pero esta vez me miraba burlosamente, al momento de ver su cara, supe de inmediato que habia perdido la apuesta y que mi pobre culo iba a ser pateado en el entrenamiento de Tristana.**

*Pobre de mi, esto me va a doler*

**Tristana Alzo la voz diciendo que seguiriamos marchando y entonces seguimos con la marcha por el pueblo.**

**/Ojos de Poppy/**

-¿Como puede ser que ese humano le haya creado un nuevo nombre y un nuevo himno a esta ciudad?- **Dije mientras miraba a Rumble seriamente.**

-No lo se, pero me trae muy mala espina.- **Dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la casa.**

-Aunque me llama la atencion que al pueblo le guste el himno, viniendo de nuestro peor enemigo.-

-Si bueno, ¿Que se la va a ser Poppy? Estamos tu y yo en esto.-

-¿Sigues con el plan de asesinarlo?-

-Desde luego que si, puede ser que haya creado un nuevo nombre para el pueblo y un nuevo himno, pero sigo sintiendo en que, en cuanto nos demos la vuelta, nos va apuñalar por la espalda, asi que hay que actuar rapido.-

-Si, ¿pero cuando?-

-En cuanto Tristana haga algo para comer, esta noche lo tomaremos por sorpresa y acabaremos con el, ¿Entendiste?- **Dijo mientras me miraba muy seriamente.**

-No lo se, ¿Crees que es necesario esto?-

-¿Necesario? ¡ES DEMASIADO NECESARIO PARA EVITAR QUE NUESTRO EQUIPO SE DISUELVA!-

-Pero los ciudadanos se ven felices con el.-

-¿Y a quien le importa eso Poppy? Hay que acabar con el esta noche, ¿Estas conmigo?- **Dijo mientras me agarro los hombros.**

-Si, estoy contigo Rumble.-

-Muy bien, haz los preparativos, esta noche tenemos que ejecutarlo.-

-Como digas.-

**No se por que me sentire mal conmigo misma, ese humano no ha hecho nada mas que crear un nuevo nombre al pueblo y en ello un nuevo himno, es raro sentir esto. Pero eso no significa que Rumble tenga razon, puede que sea lo que el quiera y tan solo nos esta lavando el cerebro. Tratare de pensar en otra cosa, esto de asesinarlo me esta volviendo loca.**

**/2 horas despues/Ojos de Andrew/**

**Hace un momento habiamos parado de marchar para poder descansar, la gente fue a su respectiva casa y Tristana, y yo nos fuimos al cuartel a descansar. Le habia preguntado que hora era a Tristana y esta miro el cielo y dedujo ella que eran las 7:25. **

-¿Como puedes saber que hora es sin nisiquiera tener un reloj?-

-Muy simple, cuando el sol se esta por poner en las colinas, la hora seria 7:30, pero si te fijas ahora esta en camino a estar a las 7:30.-

-¿De donde lo aprendiste eso?-

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras a no tener relojes y bueno te empezas a guiar por la naturaleza y al moviemiento del sol y la luna.- **Dijo mientras se estaba lavando las manos.**

-Siempre tienes algo con que sorprenderme.-

-Tengo mis trucos bajo las mangas muchacho.- **Dijo mientras me guiño.**

-Eres toda una hechizera Tristana, por cierto, ¿Cual es la idea ahora?- **Dije mientras me agache para lavarme las manos.**

-¿Quieres hacer algo mas?-

-No, tan solo te pregunto.-

-Pues, no, almenos mañana empezaria el entrenamiento.-

-Okey entonces.-

-Mi otra idea es ir preparando comida, para ya tener en la cena.-

-¿Que dijiste que comias?- **Dije mientras me secaba las manos con la toalla.**

-Verduras, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no teniamos suficiente carne?-

-Aaaaah cierto-cierto... Enfin, ¿quieres que prepare una ensalada que yo se hacer?-

-Nah, eres mi invitado, preparare una ensalada de lechuga y tomate por mi cuenta, ¿Te gusta la idea?-

-Ooooo siiiii- **Dije mientras choque las manos con Tristana.**

**Tristana se puso a cocinar y yo me quede cerca por si necesitaba que le trayera algun condimento o algo en especial, la acompañe con una charla, estabamos hablando de las tradiciones de cada raza y bueno terminamos asqueados, ya que Tristana me contaba de lo que los Yordles comian antes de descubrir los vegetales y la carne, lo que comian eran lombrices e insectos, a ambos nos dio el mismo asco por los bichos pero al mismo tiempo risa, ya que compartiamos nuestro odio hacia los insectos. Habian pasado como 40 minutos, Tristana estaba por terminar de preparar la ensalada cuando me dijo:**

-Sabes que, Andrew.- **Dijo mientras no le quitaba la mirada a los condimentos.**

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Podrias ir a buscar a Poppy y Rumble y decirles que ya esta la comida? Por favor.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, para que no te vean de mala forma, tienes que empezar a dar el primer paso hablando con ellos.-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-

-Si lo creo, ¿podrias ir? Por favor.-

**Tome una bucanada de aire y respondi: **-Si tu lo dices.-

**En cuanto sali del cuartel, la noche habia caido con una hermosa luna y estrellas brillando en el cielo, sonrei un momento y decidi ir a por los chicos, en el camino encontre una ardilla, pense que era Chippy, pero me di cuenta de que no lo era, Chippy tenia una cola blanca en el centro y esta no lo tenia, no fue tan dificil reconocerlo por la luz que emanaba del cuartel. Fui en busca de Poppy y Rumble, gritaba su nombre para por lo menos que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, en un momento me fui a la casa de Poppy y toque la puerta, ella no contestaba, la llamaba pero no respondia y tampoco habia humo en la chimenea como para saber que estaba trabajando, al darme la vuelta, ella se encontraba al frente mio, hizo que me exaltara muchisimo, ella llevaba un martillo y su armadura, me miraba confundida pero a la vez muy seria:**

-Por dios Poppy, me tomaste por sorpresa, perdon si te molesto eso.-

-No me molesto en lo absoluto.-

-Que bueno, por cierto, ¿Que haces con esa armadura y ese martillo?-

-E-e-estaba patrullando la zona, Tristana siempre quiere que patrullemos por aqui.-

-Aaaah me alegra saber eso, por cierto, es hora de ir a comer, ¿Vienes?-

-...- **Me miraba muy seriamente.**

-Oye poppy, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y todo, pero tienes que entender que yo no soy como los humanos que tu conoces, soy, por asi decir, unico en mi especie y por eso queria que, no se, empezaramos de nuevo.-

-Aun sigo sin confiar en ti, ¿Como se que no nos apuñalaras por la espalda?- **Dijo mientras me señalaba.**

-Dime, ¿Por que haria algo como eso?-

-No-no lo se, pero lo presiento.-

-Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era chico.-

-¿Como cuando eras chico?-

-Bueno, supongo que te puedo contar sobre esto... Estem, yo creci en las calles, no tenia padres ya que ellos mismos me abandonaron y aun sigo preguntandome que es lo que hize yo, para merecer algo como eso; Juzgaba a todo el mundo sin antes conocerlo, es por eso que nunca tuve un amigo, apenas tuve uno verdadero por...-

-¿A que te refieres con verdadero?-

-Simple, los, ''Amigos'', que yo tuve en las calles, me traicionaron cuando decidi ponerle fin a ser una persona mala y por esa misma razon, acabe teniendo el rechazo de todos, excepto de uno, el supo entender que estaba equivocado y bueno, fue mi unico y primer amigo que tuve, al igual que Tristana, ella supo aceptar mis errores y me dio una oportunidad. Supongo que deberias hacer lo mismo Poppy o almenos tenlo en consideracion.- **Dije mientras tenia mis manos en los bolsillos.**

**Poppy parecia estar triste de mi situacion, tenia los ojos mirando alsuelo y al parecer habia cambiado su cara sombria, le llegue a decir:**

-Hey, no tengo rencor sobre ti por lo que paso hoy, enserio. Puedo entender tu situacion, aunque no he estado al igual que ustedes, puedo entender que es dificil para ustedes el poder confiar en una cosa como yo habiendo tenido una guerra perdida contra los humanos.- **Dije mientras le sonreia comprenciblemente.**

-...-

-Enfin, es lo que quise decir, ¿Sabes donde esta ese tal Rumble?-

**Ella miro atras mio, senti unas fuertes pisadas atras mio y dije:**

-¿Esta aqui atrasito? ¿No?- **Dije señalando a mis espaldas.**

**Ella asintio y entonces me di la vuelta, en la cara de Rumble vi que tenia una cara muy malvada, me di cuenta cual era su intencion cuando dijo, ''¡ATRAPALO POPPY!'', Gire hacia ella y ella estaba en posicion para cargar contra a mi, estaba mirandome preocupada cuando logre escuchar:**

-Lo siento, es por buena causa- **Dijo mientras arremetia contra a mi haciendome tirar al suelo.**

**Logre sacarmela de encima mio y pude levantarme, aunque recibi una paliza de la maquina de Rumble, eso hizo que me empujara con tal fuerza hacia la pared de la casa de Poppy y quedara en el suelo, estaba un poco mareado por el golpe pero fue la adrenalina que me hizo reaccionar rapido para ver que Rumble estaba preparando su lanzallamas y lo tenia apuntandome hacia a mi, me miro con mucha frialdad y dijo la unica palabra que podria escuchar por ultima vez, ''¡MUERE DESPRECIABLE BASURA!'', Me cubri con los brazos listo para recibir la llamarada, cuando escuche una voz que me dejo totalmente tranquilo, era la voz de Tristana diciendo:**

-¿Que es lo que hacen?- **Dijo mientras los miraba desafiadamente. **

-Emb-ah-yo-nosotros...- **Dijo Rumble mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.**

-ESTABAN mostrandome un movimiento super especial que tenian preparado para futuros planes.- **Dije mientras sonreia nerviosamente.**

-Aja, ¿Un movimiento especial? ¿Eh? ¿Eso es cierto Poppy?- **Dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.**

**Poppy estaba muy nerviosa y logro contestarle asintiendole con la cabeza:**

-¿Que hay de ti Rumble? ¿Es verdad?- **Dijo Tristana mientras los miraba con mucha frialdad.**

-E-e-e SI TRISTANA, es que, es un trabajo muy dificil y bueno necesitabamos a alguien que nos dijera almenos como estaba por el momento.-

**Tristana se quedo mirando fijamente hacia nosotros mientras arqueaba una ceja lentamente, en un momento sonrio y dijo:**

-Bueno, me alegra que se esten llevando bien, por cierto Andrew, ¿Podrias ir yendo a la cocina?-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Si, es que necesito un condimento pero no lo logro alcanzar por que esta muy lejos de mi alcanze, ¿Podrias ir a agarrarlo por mi?-

-Oookey... Ire de inmediato.-

-¡Ya te alcanzamos!- **Dijo Tristana alegremente.**

/Ojos de Poppy/

*Fiuf, por un momento pense que estabamos en problemas.*

**Tristana estaba saludando a Andrew que se estaba dirjiendo al cuartel. Decidimos ir hacia el cuartel como por lo menos acabar con esto, pero fuimos detenidos por Tristana, que se habia dado la vuelta rapidamente y nos estaba mirando muy fijamente, parecia estar muy enojada, ella estaba lanzando esa mirada fulminante que hasta el mas valiente le daria miedo y dijo:**

-¿Piensan que soy una estupida? ¿Piensan que no se lo que estan haciendo?-

-¿D-d-de que hablas?- Dije nerviosamente.

-¡USTEDES ESTABAN POR MATAR A ANDREW! ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO?!- Dijo como si estuviera a punto de saltar contra nosotros.

-Hay Tristana admitelo, ese humano te esta lavando el cerebro, en cuanto le des la espalda el te va a traicionar.-

-¡EL-ES-DIFERENTE! ¡¿POR QUE PIENSAN MAL DE EL?! ¡MIREN COMO LOS DEFENDIO A USTEDES DE MI! ¡Y ESO QUE CASI LO MATAN! Mirenlo con atencion,- **Dijo mientras señalaba a Andrew, el estaba alimentando una ardilla que habia encontrado. **-¿Acaso a eso lo llaman malo? ¡MIRENLO! ¡ESTA ALIMENTANDO UNA ARDILLA! ¡¿DONDE VIERON USTEDES A UN HUMANO COMO EL?! ¡RESPONDANME!-

-...-

-...-

-Rumble, escuchame bien, si te llegas a acercar a Andrew, te juro por el amor de Bandle, que me encargare de darte un jarabe de tu propia medicina.-

-Y tu Poppy, ¿Por que me mentiste? ¡NUNCA LO HABIAS HECHO Y AHORA LO ESTAS HACIENDO!-

-¡NO QUISE HACERLO TRISTANA TE LO JURO!-

-No te creo una palabra, Poppy. Me decepcionaste Poppy, ¿Como pudiste mentirme?-

**Me habia quedado con la cabeza agachada, no le quise mentir a Tristana, pero no se por que lo hice, aunque lo hecho, hecho esta. Tristana trago saliva y dijo con mucha furia:**

-¡NO QUIERO QUE SE VUELVAN A ACERCAR A ANDREW SIN MI PERMISO! ¡¿ME ENTENDIERON?! ¡SI VEO QUE SE ACERCAN O TRATAN DE MATARLO LOS DOS SE VAN DE ESTA CIUDAD!-

**Los dos acentimos con la cabeza:**

-Vamonos a comer, no quiero oir ninguna palabra de parte de ustedes hasta mañana, ¿Okey?-

-Si Tristana.- Dijimos Rumble y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, entonces.- Dijo mientras empezamos el camino hasta el cuartel.

**No sabia que pensar de todo esto, al parecer hablaba enserio cuando dijo que si nos acercabamos ibamos a tener que empacar todas las cosas e irnos. La verdad, con la llegada de Andrew a nuestra ciudad las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar, espero poder acostumbrarme a este tipo, de lo contrario saldre del pueblo. Espero que me perdones Tristana por haberte mentido, no quise hacer eso, pero no se que habia pasado ahi, ojala me perdones amiga mia. **

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**VAYA COMO SE PUSIERON LAS COSAS ¿EH? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a ustedes por no dejar de seguir esta historia, se los agradezco de todo corazon. ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**


	6. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Y aqui otro capitulo mas, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios que me dejaron aca y en mi canal de Youtube, por cierto, disculpen si no actualize la semana anterior, mil disculpas. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 5: Comienza el entrenamiento.**

**/Ojos de Andrew/**

**Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Poppy, Rumble y Tristana estaban sentados mirándose unos a otros, Tristana los estaba mirando con la misma mirada de antes, ellos tan solo trataban de comer pero estaba abiertamente obvio que ellos estaban incomodos. Decidi romper el silencio diciendo:**

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita, chicos?- **Dije mientras estaba por agarrar el pedazo de lechuga.**

-…-

-…-

-El mio es el pure de papa.- **Dijo Tristana mientras no le quitaba la mirada a Poppy y Rumble.**

-Que rico, ¿Y el de ustedes?-

-…-

-…-

**Había un silencio incómodo y seguían tratando de comer, pero la mirada de Tristana los inquietaba:**

-¿Pasa algo Tristana?-

-No Andrew, no pasa nada.- **Decia mientras estaba agarrando el pedazo de tomate.**

-¿Segura que estas bien? Pareces muy enojada.-

-Siempre soy asi en las noches.-

-¿Tu? Pff, no me hagas reir Tristana, no han pasado días y ya me doy cuenta de que no es asi, yo se que pasa algo.-

-…- **Estaba concentrada en Poppy y Rumble.**

-Tristana, mírame un segundo.-

**Ella suspiro y me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo tenía una mirada muy seria al momento que la mire:**

-Mírame seria.-

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?-

-Tan solo hazlo.-

-Esta bien.- **Me empezó a mirar fijamente.**

**De a poco ella fue sonriendo al parecer mi plan estaba funcionando.**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres reírte?-

-…- **Estaba conteniendo muchísimo la risa.**

**Cuando le sonreí con la misma mirada seria ella se entro a reir, me miro otra vez seria y no pudo contener la risa por mucho tiempo, Rumble y Poppy estaban muy sorprendidos por como se estaba riendo, Tristana entre risas trato de pedirme que pare de mirarla pero yo segui mirándola hasta que decidi parar, ella recobro el aire y me dijo:**

-¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas hecho reir con solo mirarme?- **Dijo mientras se secaba la lagrima que saco por la risa.**

-¿Te gusto? Es de familia, mi abuela me decía que toda mi familia tenia el poder de la, ''Mirada''. Hasta a ella, lo que causábamos con la mirada era risa.-

-Ya veo, vaya mirada tienes… Pfff ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡YA BASTA TONTO!-

-¿Por qué? ¿te parece feo?- Lo mire con la misma mirada.

-¡NO YA BASTA ANDREW! ¡ME ESTAS HACIENDO REIR DEMASIADO!- **Decia mientras trataba de no mirarme.**

**Tristana tomo una bocanada de aire y se aguanto la risa, aunque no pudo durar mucho, volvió a reírse pero esta vez se cayo de la silla y se rio a carcajadas en el piso. Poppy y Rumble, parecían preocupados por Tristana, asi que decidí lanzarle la mirada a ellos, Rumble tan solo se dio la vuelta y refunfuneo y Poppy trataba de contenerse, cuando se empezó a reir pensé:**

***Para ser muy seria, Poppy sí que tiene una risa contagiosa***

**Poppy, Tristana y yo nos empezamos a reir juntos por varios minutos, Tristana no podía sacarse mi mirada de su cabeza, Poppy le pasaba lo mismo y yo no podía parar de reirme de la risa de Poppy. En un momento las risas cesaron y Tristana dijo:**

-Guau, hacia mucho que no me reia tanto.-

-Tambien yo Tristana, hey Poppy tienes una risa muy contagiosa, deberías reírte de vez en cuando.-

-Y tu deberías dejar de lanzar esa mirada, casi nos matas de la risa.- **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

-Si, es muy difícil lanzar esta mirada, parece fácil pero no lo es.-

-¿Cómo que es difícil?- **Dijo Tristana mientras se acomodaba para sentarse.**

-Sí, necesitas mucha concentración y necesitas ganas para hacerlo.-

-¿Eso es?- Dijo Poppy arqueando una ceja.

-Sep.-

-No crei que fuera tan difícil.-

-Ya ves.-

-Deberias enseñarme a hacer esa mirada.-

-Algun dia Tristana, algún dia.- **Dije guiñándole el ojo.**

-Hey Rumble, ¿Pasa algo?-

-No me hables humano.-

-¡RUMBLE QUE TE PA…!- **La detuve a Tristana que estaba por lanzarse hacia a el, le hice una señal de que no valia la pena y me detuve a mirar a Rumble.**

-Rumble, mi nombre es Andrew, y nada mas, pero si quieres llamarme humano, por mi esta bien.-

-Pero el…-

**La detuve a Tristana, sabia que estaba mal que me llame humano, pero la verdad no puedo culparlo por ello, Rumble, Poppy y Tristana sufrieron mucho, asi que no los culparía a los dos chicos si me insultan o me agreden; por alguna parte tienen razónes para hacerlo. Terminamos de comer y ayude a Tristana a levantar los platos, Rumble se fue de la cocina de un portaso hacia afuera y Poppy se quedo ayudando, nos despedimos de Poppy y me detuve a preguntarle a Tristana:**

-¿Sabes donde me puedo tomar una ducha?-

-¿Una que?- **Dijo mientras me miraba confundida y lavaba los platos al mismo tiempo.**

-Ya sabes, bañarme.-

-Oooooh… Si… Claro… Bañarte…-

-¿No sabes que es eso? ¿Verdad?-

-Nope.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Y entonces como es que hueles a limpia? Que, ¿Usan sus lengua para lavarse o limpiarse?-

-Iuuu que asco, ¿Lavarnos con nuestras lengua? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué te piensas que somos? ¿Gatos?-

-Entonces no sabes lo que es.-

-¿Me ves cara de que se? Geniecito.-

**Suspire y le explique a Tristana de lo que trataba de decir con, ''ducharse'', al parecer estaba confundida al principio pero después tuvo curiosidad absoluta, ya que me preguntaba como es que nos bañábamos y también le explique que nos bañábamos con una bañadera y esas cosas. Ella estaba sorprendida a la hora que termine de explicarle, ella me dijo que no tenían esas cosas por aca, ya que según dice ella, los Yordles pueden llegar a oler feo algunas veces pero eso se cura con el tiempo, osea es temporal.**

-¿Temporal? Guau, quisiera tener los mismos genes pero, ¿Cómo es que es temporal el olor? ¿Cómo hacen para oler bien siempre?-

-Es un perfume que nace con nosotros, es como si te echaran perfume desde bebe o todos los días y bueno se queda contigo hasta que mueres.- **Dijo mientras estaba terminando de lavar el ultimo vaso.**

-Ja, me imaginaba ya estando muertos ustedes los Yordles que olieran bien a pesar de que el cuerpo entre en descomposición. Seria muy raro ver eso.- **Dije mientras me reia, Tristana se me quedo mirando como me reia.** –Por cierto, no te ofendas.-

-Tranquilo, no me ofende, por otro lado, si te quieres dachur… dechur… Lechur, AHG COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME, hazlo en la laguna que esta al lado del cuartel, ahí puedes hacer eso.-

-¿Tienes alguna toalla?-

-Si, pero son muy cortas, aunque estoy segura de que te van a entrar a la perfección para cubrir tus partes.-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Sip, deja que te lo traigo, ya vengo.- **Dijo mientras se fue de la cocina dejando abierto el fregadero.**

**Cerre el fregadero y espere a que Tristana viniese con la toalla, ojala tengan algún jabon o algo con que pueda lavarme bien. Tristana llego con una toalla y me la midió poniéndola en mi cintura, al parecer era lo bastante largo como para cubrir mis partes, me indico hacia donde tenia que ir y me dispuse a caminar hasta el lugar. La laguna era semejantemente grande y demasiado ancha, no se veía nada del fondo asi que no podía decir con certeza si estaba muy hondo o muy pando como por lo menos tirarme sin problemas, colgué la toalla en el árbol que de casualidad estaba al lado del lago y me dispuse a descambiarme para asi después tirarme sin problemas al agua. Me fije si nadie venia y empeze a cantar una canción de Queen, la cante al son de los vientos y la verdad no me habría importado si alguien me escuchaba cantando, a estas alturas ya me daba lo mismo. Decidi nadar un rato para ver si había algún lugar mas hondo del lago, pero al parecer era lo mismo que al principio, el agua me llegaba a la cintura, era un punto a favor para a mí por si Tristana o Poppy querían pedirme algo.**

***Seria algo muy vergonzoso si las chicas me vieran desnudo*** **Me dije a mi mismo.**

**Termine de nadar y me dispuse a salir del agua para poder ponerme la misma ropa del dia de hoy, ya que no tenia otra ropa tenía que acostumbrarme a usar los jeans, si hace por lo menos horas atrás iba a saber que vendría a este mundo raro, me habría traído unos cuantos harapos o por lo menos algo con que cepillarme los dientes, la cabeza o en sí, algo. Me dirigí al cuartel, Tristana estaba sentada en una silla tomando un café y tenia apoyada la cabeza en su mano, supuse que estaba pensando en algo ya que, en cuanto me acerque a ella, se exalto demasiado. Le había preguntado por que la reacción y bueno, fue por sorpresa, como me lo venia esperando. Bosteze y Tristana enseguida me pregunto si quería ir a dormir, yo le dije si necesitaba algo mas, pero ella dijo que ya había ayudado demasiado, por lo cual hizo preguntarme a mi mismo.**

***¿Sera por lo que hice hoy? No lo considero tan importante el hecho de haber creado un himno y un nombre para el pueblo, osea, ¿Para ella es importante algo como lo que yo hice?***

-¿Habra algún cuarto para que pueda dormir?-

-Emb, si, el problema es que no es tan grande y el único grande que hay es mi cama.-

-Bueno ire a dormir afuera.- **Dije mientras me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando fui interrumpido por Tristana que estaba agarrando mi mano.** -¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero que duermas afuera, esta feo.-

-No lo creo, había un clima hermoso afuera, además, no podría aceptar dormir en tu cama. Ya con darme un techo, comida y protección estoy mas que satisfecho, asi que no me molesta si duermo afuera.-

-Por favor, no vayas afuera, te daré mi cama, no importa eso.- **Dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano.**

-Pero Trist, no tengo problemas yo…-

-No quisiste hacerlo por la buenas, entonces tendre que recurrir por mi arma mas mortal.-

**Por un momento pensé que iba a agarrar su cañon, pero ella tan solo miro al suelo un segundo y me miro con… La cara… De… Cachorrito. Tenia las orejas mirando hacia el suelo y estaba mirando con esa cara del demonio; siempre odie esa cara, Paul me lo hacia cuando me pedia comida o cuando necesitaba que fuera alguna parte, en verdad, pero en verdad odio esa cara del demonio.**

-Esta bien-esta bien tu ganas, pero no me vuelvas a hacer esa cara, ¿Me escuchaste?-

-Ja, sabia que no te ibas a resistir, eres muy débil para cosas tiernas, ¿Verdad?- **Me miro burlonamente.**

-Cállate.-

-Veni grandulón, te llevare a mi cuarto, quitare todo lo que sea de mujer y lo pondré en el cuarto de huéspedes, ¿Esta bien?- **Dijo mientras me llevo de la mano a su cuarto.**

-Como sea.-

-Acordate que mañana empieza el entrenamiento, estate listo para mañana, va a ser un largo dia.-

-Si, esta bien.-

**Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Tristana, todo estaba ordenado y la cama estaba prolijamente ordenada, ayude a Tristana a mover algunas cosas al cuarto de huéspedes y me dispuse a tirarme en la cama, la cama era semejantemente comoda, al igual que la almohada, entraba con lo justo a la cama.**

-Se ve que te gustan los espacio grandes, ¿Eh?- **Dije mientras me estaba acomodando en la cama.**

-Asi es, me gustan las camas que son largas, asi puedo dormir mas comoda, ¿Estas comodo?-

-Estoy extremadamente comodo… Gracias Tristana por todo lo que es…- **Dije mientras Tristana me tapo la boca con su dedo.**

-No hay de que, gracias a ti por crear un nombre para el pueblo y un himno. Buenas noches Andrew.- **Dijo mientras me dio un beso en la frente.**

**Tristana se fue del cuarto y bueno, me quede sentado en la cama un buen rato, me llamo la atención sobre el beso en la frente, ¿Acaso gustara de mi?, si fuera asi no podría decir lo mismo de mí, me ha ayudado y todo pero eso no significa que me enamorare de un… ¿Animal? ¿Cosa peluda? Como sea, no podría aceptar el amor de una especie como los Yordles, mañana tal vez le pregunte la razón. Me saque la remera y me tape con las sabanas para poder dar paso a un profundo sueño profundo.**

**/Al dia siguiente/**

**Fui despertado por el llamado de Tristana que lo hacia de una manera demasiado fuerte, tanto fue el escándalo que me asuste apenas pude abrir los ojos.**

-¡AY POR QUE GRITAS!- **Dije mientras me tapaba las orejas.**

-Vamos grandulón, es hora de levantarse y empezar a correr.-

**Escuche el ruido de pajaros cantando y supuse que era muy temprano.** –Ay Tristana, es muy temprano, déjame dormir.- **Dije mientras me puse la almohada en la cabeza.**

-¿Estas desobedeciendo una orden de mi?-

-…-

-Muy bien.- **Dijo mientras escuche que se fue del cuarto.**

**Senti muchísima relajación cuando Tristana se fue, pero sabia, no, mas bien sentía, que algo malo iba a pasar. Escuche las pisadas de Tristana y esta me tiro un balde lleno de agua fría en todo el cuerpo:**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH ESTA HELADA!- **Dije mientras me cruze de brazos y me puse en posición fetal para calentarme.** -¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-

-Primero, por desobedecerme, y en segundo no me grites.-

-¿Era necesario tanta maldad?-

-Así es, es lo que te mereces por desobedecer las órdenes de tu capitana, ahora mueve ese trasero tuyo y vamos a correr.- **Dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo para hacerme levantar.**

-¿Y-y-y como pre-pre-pretendes que pueda mo-mo-moverme si estoy congelado?-

-Muy simple con el sol y la entrada en calor que haremos hasta que yo diga.-

-Eres mala, ¿Sabes?-

-Demasiado mala.-

**Me puse la remera y me fui con Tristana afuera, me conto que la idea era correr por todo el camino por donde llegue y de ahí volver, a mi lo único que me importaba era el frio que tenia, lo demás me importaba poco. Tristana me sirvió un té caliente con azúcar y me dio unas galletas; con el te pude recuperar el calentamiento de mi cuerpo y estaba, por el momento, tibio. **

**Pasaron unas 3 horas desde que salimos de casa, en el momento en que llegamos al cuartel, tuve que dar un respiro muy grande ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto, además esto era mucho comparado al pequeño gimnasio que teníamos en la universidad, aun recuerdo cuando sin querer me cai al suelo y Paul se empezó a reir, cuestión que hizo que lo hiciera caer también para por lo menos estar parejos, fue el dia mas gracioso de mi vida. Hoy, no se si era el peor o el mejor, estaba que las piernas no me daban para mas, estaba teniendo una respiración pesada y trataba de ganar aire. Tristana estaba a mi lado corriendo en el lugar sin problema alguno, mirándome como si estuviera disfrutando mi sufrimiento.**

-Sabes, pensé que el correr no seria nada para a ti, pero al parecer no estas acostumbrado.-

-¿Tu-tu crees?-

-Nah, solo con el entrenamiento correcto podras lograrlo sin problema, ahora, ya que estas lo suficientemente caliente, te puedo hacer entrenar en el arte de la artillería. Mi modo de enseñar es diferente al de mis profesores, asi que esto constara de 10 etapas, cada etapa será mas difícil que la otra, asi que tienes que estar preparado, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si señora.-

-¿''Si señora''?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?-

-Primero que nada, a mi no me queda el titulo de señora, primero porque aún no estoy casada y segundo porque solo soy una amiga ayudándote, asi que dime, ''Si Tristana''.- **Dijo mientras me miraba seria.**

-Bueno, entonces, ''Si Tristana''. ¿Mejor?-

-Mejor asi.-

**Empezamos con algo que fue demasiado simple, era probar el cañón de Tristana, no podía creer que esa cosa estuviera tan pesada, me costo agarrarla desde el principio pero pude acomodarme muy bien con esa cosa, ella me hizo dispararle a unos cuantos muñecos, pude destruirlos sin problema, aunque detrás de esos tiros, hubieron algunos que no les pude dar ya que no tenia con que apuntar. Tristana quedo sorprendida, decidio hacerme otro reto, esta vez era dispararles a los muñecos en movimiento, ella misma había armado un mecanismo que hacían que algunos se movieran así que empecé con el reto y pude lograrlo al igual que los otros 2 más que me reto a hacer, todos fueron muy fáciles porque aun tenia el toque para apuntar con las armas de fuego, solo necesitaba acostumbrarme al cañon.**

-Vaya grandulón, creo que con esto concuerda las primeras 3 etapas que tenias que hacer.- **Decia mientras me codeaba en las piernas.**

-¿Primeras 3 etapas? Osea, ¿Eso era lo que tenia que hacer?-

-Sip, eso era lo que proponía hacer si pasabas el primero, pero creo que ya dominas el cañon.-

-Que bueno, ¿Y cual es la otra etapa?-

-Haber, déjame contar las etapas… 1…2…4… ¡AJA! Etapa numero 5, tienes que dominar el tiempo de la bomba, saber cuando tirarlo y podras pasar a la siguiente etapa.-

-¿Bomba?-

-Si, estas bebes.- **Dijo mientras me mostro unas minas que saco de detrás suyo.**

*¿De donde se saco eso?*

-Esas, ''bebes'', se llaman minas no bombas.-

-Si, como sea, almenos las se usar.-

-¿Me estas retando acaso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes usarlas? Entonces muéstrame, ¡AHÍ VA!- **Dijo mientras tiro la mina en el cielo.**

**Yo no supe que hacer en el momento en que Tristana tiro la mina en el cielo, ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer? ¿Dispararles?**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no le disparas?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡No voy a hacer eso!-

-Es lo que se supone que tenias que saber, geniecito.-

-¿Eso era?-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Qué pensaste que tenias que hacer?-

-No se, ¿encender sus mechas?-

**Ella se llevo la mano a la cara y dijo:** -Deja que te demuestre.-

**Agarro el arma y le empezó a disparar a la mina que ya se encontraba en el piso, hasta que lo hizo explotar de varios disparos.**

-¿Eso había que hacer? Vaya, es algo nuevo esto.-

-¿Ya ves? Ahora inténtalo en el aire, y mas vale que lo hagas explotar en el aire, sino practicaremos toda la tarde hasta que lo domines en el aire.-

-¿De cuanto constan los disparos para hacerlo explotar?-

-Tan solo 4 disparos, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?- **Dijo mientras me daba el cañon.**

-Veamos.-

**Tristana agarro otra mina, conto hasta 3 y la lanzo en el aire, en el momento en que la vi en la mira empece a disparar dándole 4 tiros en el aire hasta hacerlo explotar, nunca pensé que me iba a salir a la primera, mas bien pensé que me iba a salir al intento 5 o 6. Tristana estaba sorprendida se sento en el suelo y no paraba de mirar al lugar en que la mina exploto, ella tenia puestas sus manos en su cabeza.**

-¿Qué-que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- **Dije dejando el arma en el suelo.**

-Me llevo meses tratar de perfeccionar ese movimiento… Y tu… lo hiciste a la primera.- **Dijo mientras seguía en la misma posición mirando al mismo lugar.**

-No te preocupes, aun sigo considerando en que eres la mejor artillera, asi que no tienes por qué poner mal.- **Dije dándole palmadas en la espalda.**

-Gracias, pero igual no podre sacarme semejante vergüenza en tan poco tiempo, necesitare mas tiempo.-

-Solo tómalo como consuelo.-

-Gracias Andrew.-

-No hay por que, entonces, ¿Eso concluye la etapa numero 5?-

-Aun no, te falta hacer una cosa mas.-

-¿Una cosa mas? Pero dijiste…-

-Solo una cosa mas y sales del numero 6, ¿Okey?-

-Okey, como digas.-

**Ella agarro el cañon lo puso en posición para pegarlo contra el piso, se balanceo hacia atrás y después salio en volando en el aire dando una vuelta y terminando con una explosión al caer al piso, ¿acaso será lo que ella uso para defenderme ayer de Rumble?**

-¿Qué-que-que fue eso?- Dije estupefacto.

-Se llama, ''Saltius Explosius'', pero prefiero llamarlo, ''Salto cohete''.- **Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su cañon con su hombro.**

-¿Tengo que hacer eso?-

-Sep.-

-¿Pero como lo voy a hacer?-

-Presta atención, lo que tienes que hacer es balancearte hacia atrás, poner el arma apuntando hacia el piso y con el impacto de este, saltaras en el aire y se supone que tienes que caer en el suelo de pie o sino haciendo una explosión.-

-¿Crees que estoy listo para esto?-

-Si pudiste hacer lo anterior, entonces podras hacer esto.-

-Estoy un poco nervioso, pero lo hare.- **Dije mientras le extendi la mano para que me diera el cañon.**

-Muy bien, ya sabes, balancéate hacia atrás y fuertemente golpea en el piso e inclínate hacia adelante rápidamente.-

-Ahí ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!- **Dije mientras ejecute los pasos que me dio Tristana.**

**Estaba en el aire tratando de buscar mejor posición para aterrizar, pero el cañon se me de las manos y cayo antes que yo, este se paro al tocar el piso y estaba yo, cayendo… Llegando a tocar el mango del arma con mis pelotas y llegando así pues, al piso con un dolor indescriptible. Tristana me vino a revisar si estaba bien y yo no me pude mover, estaba petrificado por el dolor, ella se estaba riendo mientras que yo tenia un dolor indescriptible. Cuando pude moverme, me ayudo a levantarme y se disculpó por reírse tanto:**

-Que bueno que no tienes testículos, por que la verdad esto habría dolido muchísimo.-

-¿Testi que?-

-Agh olvídalo, no importa.-

-Si tu dices.-

-¿Podríamos pasar a otra cosa menos dolorosa y segura?-

-Supongo que si, creo que el Salto Cohete no es para a ti, asi que pasaremos contra prueba.-

-¿Ahora de que se tratara?- Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Descuida, no lo vas a ser ahora, pero tal vez en un futuro.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es una sorpresa.-

-Odio las sorpresas.-

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ven, tomemos un descanso, por hoy es mas que suficiciente.-

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?-

-¡SI QUE SI!-

**Fin del capitulo 5.**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a ustedes por no dejar de seguir esta historia, se los agradezco de todo corazon. ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**


	7. El Golem de piedra azul

**Gracias a Meganbrony por seguir y hacer un review de este fanfic, te lo agradezco mucho hermano. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 6: El Golem de piedra azul**

**Habian pasado unos meses desde mi llegada a Fornost, Poppy parecía no acostumbrarse a mi persona aunque, un dia llegue a entablar una conversación con ella y fue divertido; Con tema a Rumble, el sigue teniéndome mucho odio, a mi no me importa eso, SIEMPRE y cuando no trate de matarme. En el entrenamiento he mejorado un monton, pude llegar a mejorar muchísimo con la puntería, aunque la tenia por haber estado en las calles, pero eso no evita sentirme muy orgulloso de mi mismo, lo raro es que Tristana no dijo que había pasado la etapa 6 y trate de hablar acerca de ello muchas veces, pero ella decía lo mismo cada vez que le preguntaba, ''Ya lo vas a saber. '', siempre he sentido que el, ''Ya lo vas a saber. '' Significa algo MUY malo, pero siempre hay cada quien se equivoca a juzgar mal; espero que no esté mal que juzgue lo malo que esto puede llegar a ser.**

**Despues de un dia largo de entrenamiento llegamos cansados a la cocina y Tristana me presto una toalla para poder secarme la traspiración, y en el transcurso decidi jugar al juego de no parpadear con Tristana, ella accedió a jugar aunque no parecía conocer el juego ya que estaba al frente mio con cara de, ''¿Y ahora qué hago?''. Despues de varios intentos fallidos Tristana decidio ir por el ultimo round:**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**Tristana parpadeo e instantáneamente dije: -**JA, ¡gane de nuevo!**\- Dije mientras gritaba con mucho entuasiasmo.**

**-**Pff que tonto juego inventaste.- **Dijo mientras apoyo su cabeza en su mano y suspiro.**

-Solo estas enojada por que perdiste.- **Dije mientras no paraba de saltar como loco.**

-¿Y que puedo decirte? Me vas ganando 15 a 0. Al parecer si tienes talento con esto señor sin parpados.-

-Tranquila tan solo estaba bromeando.-

-Si puedes ganarme en esto, no creo que me puedas ganar en MI juego.-

-Acaso, ¿me estas retando a algo Señorita Tristana?- **Dijo mientras le sonreía burlonamente.**

-Si, señorito, ahora ya que pasaron demasiados meses, creo que estas listo para terminar la etapa 6 Muchachito.- **Dijo mientras me miraba seriamente.**

-¿Va a dolerme?- **Dije mientras miraba con sorpresa.**

-Depende, si te sabes defender bien entonces no, no te va a doler.- **Dijo mientras tiraba el papel con los puntos adquiridos de cada uno.**

-¿De que me tengo que defender?-

-Ya veras, ¡POPPY!- **Dijo mientras salía a buscar a Poppy.**

**Estaba en el comedor sentado en una silla esperando a que Tristana venga, al parecer tendríamos que salir de nuevo a entrenar o según yo, a visitar a, ''Alguien especial''. Tristana llego con Poppy y esta me saludo con un estrecho de manos y una sonrisa, ella me podría saludar con un beso en el cachete si no fuera porque Tristana no sabe que somos amigos, o almenos nos llevamos bien. **

-¿Listo para la cacería?- **Dijo Poppy mientras me sonreía burlonamente.**

-¿Casería? ¿Casería de qué?- **Dije mientras tenia mis ojos bien abiertos.**

**Las dos se miraron mutuamente y dijeron:** -Del Golem de piedra azul.-

-¿Del Golem de que cosa?- **Dije mientras arquee una ceja.**

-De piedra azul, es un ser mitico que aun vive por estos bosques, es fuerte pero es muy lento, tu tarea va a ser matarlo y quedarte con su bendición.- **Dijo Tristana mientras ponía su cañon en su espalda.**

-¿Bendicion? ¿Y que hace esta ''Bendicion''?-

-Según cuentan las historias, aquel que acabe con el Golem de Piedra azul obtiene una bendición temporal que le ofrece muchísima más energía y poder en sus habilidades.- **Dijo Poppy tranquilamente.** –Yo que tu me empiezo a preparar porque esto va a ser una batalla dura.-

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí, ustedes quieren que derrote a un Golem, Aaaah… ¿Grande o pequeño?-

-Grande.- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Grande?! ¡No creo poder con semejante tarea!-

-Si que podras señor sin parpados.- **Dijo mientras iba abriendo la puerta.**

-¿Esto lo haces por venganza? ¿No?- **Dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en la mesa.**

-Sip, de todas formas, es muy fácil de matar, solo lo esquivas y le disparas, no es tan complicado.-

-Ja, fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿No crees?-

-Eso iría para a ti.-

-Sabia que eras mala, solo que no pensé que tanto.- **Dije mientras me cruze de brazos.**

-Ahí ves.- Dije mientras me hizo una burla.

-Yo se que podras Andrew, de ultima… Tristana.- **Dijo Poppy mientras llamaba a Tristana.**

-¿Hmm?-

-¿No seria mejor que lo intente con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo? Aun no lo hemos visto en acción.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tienes razón Poppy, Andrew, ve con Poppy a que te de una espada y vuelvan en cuanto la tengas.- **Dijo mientras se iba a afuera con su cañon.**

-Esta bien… ¿Sabes cuanto te odio mujer? MUUUUUCHO.- **Dije a Poppy mientras nos íbamos a su herrería.**

-Tranquilo, se que lo haras bien.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No lo se, tan solo quería decir algo motivador.-

-Eso no me sirve.-

-La intención cuenta grandote.-

-Tienes razón.-

**En cuanto entramos a la herrería de Poppy me dio unas cuchillas, al parecer ella se tomo la molestia de hacerlo para a mi, me pregunto si las sabia usar. Tenia una idea de como usarlas, pero le respondi que no la sabia usar, para colmo ella me dijo que las aprenda a usar, según ella, los mejores guerreros usan cuchillas para acabar con sus oponentes, yo no era un guerrero, tan solo era un pobre diablo que vivio en las calles por mucho tiempo y decidio encarecidamente de dejar los asesinatos de un lado para vivir feliz pero eso fue interrumpido por el entrenamiento que si tal vez no quería hacerlo por una parte, no podía negarme a ello ya que estaría ganándome otro balde de agua helada en la cara o peor aun, un latigazo en el trasero, (No es que me haya pasado o algo, pero solo faltaría eso). **

**Nos encontrábamos en el bosque caminando hacia donde Poppy y Tristana me llevaban, ellas no parecían estar nerviosas, el único nervioso era yo, ya que no se que es un golem en si, pero se que es grande y lo que es grande y echo de piedra no me llama la atención en absoluto, pero bueno, ¿Tengo otra alternativa? Muchas, podría salir corriendo como una niña hacia casa, pero como todo hombre que soy, decidiré enfrentar lo que sea esa cosa de la que me mencionan. Llegamos a un camino de pasto bien largo, en los alrededores estaban los arboles y en el medio el camino ya mencionado, no había nada por allí pero si había huellas gigantes que marcaba que algo GIGANTESCO había estado por aquí.**

-Hmm… Tiene que estar por alguna parte.- **Dijo Tristana mientras inspeccionaba la huella.**

-¿Crees que este lejos Tristana?- **Dijo Poppy mientras no dejaba de mirar la huella.**

-No lo creo, esta húmedo, habrá pasado recién y no lo vimos.-

-Amb, chicas…-

-¿Qué pasa Andrew?- Dijo Tristana mientras no dejaba de ver la huella.

-¿Acaso ese Golem del que me hablaban, es grande, gordo, y tiene un color azul en los alrededores?-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?- **Dijo Tristana mientras inspeccionaba con mas detalle la huella.**

-Porque creo que esta por allá.- **Dije mientras lo señalaba.**

**Las dos miraron y directamente nos escondimos en unos arbusto que por allí se encontraban, la criatura media unos 4 metros de altura, era algo que jamas vi en mi vida, y era la primera que temblaba tanto por algo.**

-Muy bien, la idea ahora es que lo tomes por sorpresa y le cortes el cuello.-

-¡¿Cómo demonios le voy a cortar el cuello si esta echo de piedra?!- **Dije mientras la miraba enloquecidamente.**

-La piedra que tiene como piel no es tan resistente, asi que puedes acabar con el.- **Dijo Poppy mientras no desviaba la vista del Golem.** –Yo diría que empiezes ahora.-

-No creo poder…- **Fui interrumpido por el grito de Tristana y Poppy.**

-¡Hazlo!-

-Está bien, que actitud.-

**Fui corriendo a donde estaba el Golem, este se dio cuenta de mi presencia y empezó a atacar, de los varios golpes contundentes que me quiso dar a muchos los esquive tirándome hacia los costados, en un momento cuando tiro otro golpe me tire por debajo de sus piernas y rápidamente me subi por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, el momento de la verdad estaba cuando me sente en sus hombros y puse mis cuchillas en su cuello. En cuanto estaba por cortarle el cuello, recordé el dia que asesine… A esa mujer… que me rogaba que no lo hiciera mientras que su hijo veía, y lo hice igual cortándole el cuello y dejándola desangrar en el piso mientras que su hijo lloraba de miedo y rogaba lo mismo. Cuando volvi a la realidad, tenia lagrimas cayendo por mi cara y el golem me había agarrado y me tiro contra el piso, no me rompi nada, pero el impacto me dejo muy aturdido y no podía moverme. Vi que las chicas salieron a socorrerme distrayendo a la criatura con cañonazos y golpes, Poppy dio el ultimo golpe de gracia y el Golem se desvanecio en el aire y una cosa azul estaba flotando en el aire, en un segundo la cosa fue directamente hacia Poppy y este creo un aura azul alrededor de ella. En cuanto acabaron con la criatura, me fueron a ver si estaba bien, yo tenia mi cara mirando al piso.**

-¡Andrew! ¡¿Estas bien?!- **Dijo Tristana mientras me revisaba por si tenia una lastimadura.** -¡¿Por qué no respondes Andrew?!-

-No-no me pasa nada, estoy bi-bien.- **Dije mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas que me caian por el rostro.**

-¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando no atacaste al Golem?! ¡Estabas cerca de conseguirlo! ¡¿Por qué paraste?!- **Dijo Tristana mientras me estaba agitando los hombros.** -¿Andrew? ¿Estas…Bien?-

**Al parecer había notado que me había caído una lagrima ya que me veía con mucha preocupación y me preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, pero no le pensaba contestar hasta almenos después de que me dio un abrazo y se sento al lado mio dándome palmaditas en la espalda.**

-¿Me vas a decir por que estas asi? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar si ni siquiera me quieres mirar?-

-Yo… Yo… No importa.- Me puse en posición fetal y empeze a llorar en silencio.

-¿Andrew que pasa? Cuentame, ¿Por qué estas mal?-

-…-

-Andrew…-

-Dejalo Tristana, necesita un poco de espacio.- **Dijo Poppy mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Tristana.**

-Pero el…-

**Poppy le negó con la cabeza a Tristana y esta se levanto y se fue con Poppy dejándome a mi solo. Descargue todo lo que tenia que dejar ir, me levante y me fui en busca de las chicas; No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlas ya que estaban en apoyadas en un árbol, Poppy miraba el horizonte y Tristana al parecer me había mirado mientras me descargaba ya que codeo a Poppy en cuanto las divise, ella se levanto en cuanto llegue a donde estaban ellas, me abrazo una pierna y me pregunto si estaba bien, Poppy decía que tenia que quedar conmigo y es bueno que no lo cuente; Tenia razón pero Tristana es quien me salvo muchas veces, es quien se preocupa por mí y más que nada, me trata como a uno de ellos, no decirle nada es como no poder ayudarle a ella a ayudarme. Decidi contarles a las dos lo que recordé, ellas estaban sorprendidas al principio pero después fueron comprendiendo el por qué mi situación.**

-Si que eras un psicópata.-

-¡Poppy!- **Dijo mientras le pego en el brazo.**

-No-no, tiene razón, es lo que era, un asesino a sangre fría, es lo que jamas les dije, y si lo hice, bueno, es por que merecían saber quién fui y era en realidad.-

**Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Tristana me dijo que me agachara, en cuanto me agache me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y me dijo:**

-Seas o no un asesino, eres mi amigo y yo a mis amigos jamás los abandono, ni los juzgo.- **Dijo mientras me sonreía.** –Ademas, ya no eres como antes, eres alguien nuevo y con eso me voy a quedar siempre.-

**Poppy sonreía y Tristana no paraba de darme un abrazo. Me sentí bien conmigo mismo, no podía creer que una persona pudiera aceptarme por lo que soy y no por lo que fui, fue algo que me llamo la atención desde el primer dia que vine, la irrompible sonrisa de Tristana, las ganas de cantar que ella sigue teniendo, ya que siempre, cuando no estamos entrenando, se la pasa marchando con el pueblo y conmigo, la aceptación que tiene conmigo y el como me cuida, me hace sentir muy feliz, por eso decidi meterme en estos lios, por eso tengo que superarme a mi mismo, y por eso tengo que pelear por los que quiero, por que los que en verdad me quieren son dignos de llamarse mis amigos o… mi… familia…**

**En cuanto Tristana me dejo de abrazar, me levante y nos fuimos del lugar, tal vez no con lo que Tristana esperaba, pero si con una buena lección de vida; ''Quienes te ayudan, te quieren, te aceptan como eres, se preocupan por ti y te tratan como a uno de ellos, son por la gente que tienes que luchar y defender, dependa de tu vida.'' En cuanto salimos del bosque Tristana me dijo que marcharíamos por el pueblo, este dia aun no se había acabado aun, iba a hacer otro largo dia como todos.**

**Fin del capitulo 6**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a ustedes por no dejar de seguir esta historia, se los agradezco de todo corazon. ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**


	8. Siempre para los amigos

**Y aca otro capitulo de mi fanfic, espero lo disfruten. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 7: Siempre para los amigos**

**Estaba hablando con Poppy en el comedor mientras que Tristana estaba atendiendo unas cosas en el pueblo, estábamos hablando de muchas cosas interesantes, ya sea, historias del pueblo, como es que llegaron aquí, etc. Cuando supe todo lo que pasaron para llegar aquí me sentí angustiado ya que, ¿Quién podría ser tan malo como para atacar criaturas demasiados buenas? Esa fue la pregunta que me hice, la respuesta que recibi fue la siguiente, ''Darius, ese idiota de dos caras seria capaz de hacer semejante cosa''. **

*Darius… ¿Quién carajo es Darius?*

-¿Pasa algo?- **Poppy noto que me quede en silencio pensando.**

-Eee nada-nada, tan solo recordaba algo.-

-Oh, bien, ¿Se puede saber que es o es algo personal?- **Dijo mientras arqueo una ceja.**

-Tranquila, no es nada importante, son solo cosas personales.-

-Aaaaah Okey entonces. Estem… Andrew…- **Dijo Poppy mientras miraba hacia un costado.**

-¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?- **Dije mientras estaba por agarrar el vaso con agua.**

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- **Dijo mientras seguía mirando al costado.**

-¿Qué clase de favor?-

-Pues, veras, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie lo que te voy a decir, ¿Esta bien?- **Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a la vez que trataba de no mirarme.**

-Claro, mi boca estará cerrada.- **Dije mientras marque con mis dedos mis labios, como si fuera un cierre.**

-Yo… ah… Quiero decirte… QUE… PFF.- **Dijo mientras hacia caras para tratar de sacar lo que tenia que decir.**

-¿Te sientes bien?- **La mire extrañado.**

-Solo quiero decirte QUEEEEE… Agh, ¡Lo siento y ya!- **Dijo mientras se tapaba su cara por la vergüenza.**

-¿Solo eso? ¿Por qué?-

-Por haberte tratado mal ese dia, por haberte sentido mal, ¡Todo!- **Dijo mientras le daba golpes a la mesa por cada razón que daba.**

**Le sonreí a Poppy y extendi mis brazos hacia ella, Poppy no parecía entender la razón, ya que se quedaba mirándome confundida.**

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas?- **Dije mientras seguía con los brazos extendidos.**

-¿Me… perdonas?-

-Si tontita, ¿Por qué crees que te extendí mis brazos? Ven, acércate así te doy un abrazo.-

-O-key…- **Dijo mientras se iba acercando a mi lentamente.**

**Tuve que ponerme a su altura para poder abrazarla, le dije que no tenía por qué perdonarme, ya que le había dicho que no la juzgaba por nada; además le había dicho que no se preocupara por lo que me hizo, ya que lo entendía perfectamente el porqué de sus actos. Aunque ella seguía convencida de que era mejor disculparse que dejarlo así como nada, tenia razón por una parte, pero ya la había perdonado hace mucho tiempo. Escuche que alguien había abierto la puerta, era Tristana que venia con su cañon detrás de su espalda, ella se sorprendió al ver que Poppy y yo nos encontrábamos abrazados por lo cual pregunto:**

-¿Me perdi de algo?-

-Eeeh nada, supuse que Poppy solo necesitaba un abrazo asi que…- **Fui interrumpido por Poppy.**

-Me disculpe con Andrew, eso es todo.- **Dijo mientras se ponía su mano en su nuca.**

-Ooooh Ya veo, me alegra que se estén llevando bien, ¿Acaso se hicieron amigos?- **Dijo mientras sonreía.**

-Bueno, digamos que si y no.- **Dije mientras me volvi a sentar en la silla.**

-¿Cómo que, ''Si y no''? ¿Qué quiere decir?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-Nos llevamos bien, eso es todo. A menos que Poppy piense lo contrario.- **Dije mientras la mire a Poppy.**

-Creo que el termino, ''Amigos'', puede describir lo que somos.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso chicos, ¿Ya ves Andrew? Cuando das el primer paso, todo se resuelve.- **Dijo mientras me guiño el ojo.**

-¿Eh?- **Dijo Poppy mientras arqueo una ceja.**

-Nada Poppy, no te preocupes.-

-Esta bien… Creo.- **Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.** –Si me disculpan, ire a la herrería.-

-Adelante.-

-Suerte compañera.- **Dijo Tristana mientras la saludaba.**

-Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde.- **Dijo mientras ya había salido del cuartel.**

-Ja.-

-Ja, ¿Qué?-

-Nada más que al fin y al cabo siempre tengo la razón.- **Dijo mientras se cruzó de brazos y miraba con orgullo.**

-Pff, como digas.- **Dije mientras apoye mi cabeza en mi mano.**

-Sabes que lo tengo.-

-Como digas.-

-En fin, ¿Quieres cocinar esta noche?-

-No tengo problema, seria hora de demostrar que se cocinar.-

-¿No habias mencionado que sabes hacer una ensalada?-

-Sep.-

-Bien, en cuanto termine de resolver algunos problemas te traeré lo que necesitas para cocinar.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude con esos problemas?-

-Depende, ¿Sabes sumar y restar?-

-¿Es enserio? ¿Le estas preguntando eso a un ingeniero?-

-¿A si? ¡Muy bien! ¡Resuelve todo esto geniecito!-

-Haber, tan solo te hacia un chiste, de ultima déjame veeeeeer… Oh mierda.- **Dije mientras Tristana dejo caer una lista larga de cuentas para hacer.**

-¿Sorprendido? ¡Ahora hazlo!-

-¿Y si te pido disculpas?-

-Oh por supuesto… ¡Hazlo!- **Dijo mientras me tiro la lista de cuentas al piso y se fue de un portaso para afuera.**

-No te lo tienes que tomar asi Tristana… Yish, ¿Qué le sucede?- **Dije mientras puse la lista en la mesa y agarraba un lápiz.** –Mejor empezar ahora y no después.-

**/3 horas mas tarde/**

*Muy bien, si aumentamos la cantidad de horas que pase aquí sentado, podría conseguir ¡una patada en el culo del estrés que esto me provoca!*

**Mientras estaba peleándome con las cuentas de los productos, Tristana había entrado por la puerta con un monton de vegetales en sus brazos y al parecer se estaba guardando una carcajada.**

-¿Cómo te va?- **Dijo mientras me miro burlonamente.** -¿Esta difícil?-

-¡Aja! ¡Lo termine! ¡Ahí tienes Tristana!- **Dije mientras empeze a festejar.**

-Bien hecho geniecito, lo hiciste muy bien, aunque no era necesario hacer eso.-

-¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yo lo...! ¡Que! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no era necesario?!- **Dije mientras me lleve las manos a mi cabeza.**

-Era para demostrar cuan ágil eras para las matemáticas y, al parecer, lo hiciste muy bien, aunque pensé que lo ibas a hacer en poco tiempo.- **Dijo mientras iba dejando los vegetales en la mesa.**

-Entonces, ¡¿Todas las horas que he pasado aquí solo fueron para nada!?- **Dije mientras seguía con mis manos en la cabeza.**

-No exactamente, en un futuro, si es que podemos, vamos a abrir una línea de comercio para vender y comprar productos a otros pueblos, y bueno, como supuse que eras ingeniero, ibas a ser de gran ayuda si lo abrimos. Es por eso Andrew querido, que te hice esta prueba.- **Dijo Tristana mientras estaba lavándose las manos y se las secaba.**

-Yo… ¡Yo! BAH, ¡Olvídalo! ¡Me voy a tomar un baño!- **Dije mientras que de pisotones me fui a buscar mi toalla.**

-Andrew ¡Espera!- **Dijo Tristana mientras me trataba de agarrar una pierna.**

**De los tantos intentos que tuvo Tristana de agarrarme, pude salir del cuartel para ir al lago a darme un merecido baño. Después de que me bañe me sentía más relajado y tranquilo, y estaba listo para volver al cuartel.**

*Habria estado mejor si hubiera tenido agua caliente* **Pensé en ese momento.**

*Meh, hay que conformarse con lo que hay, además sería mucho pedir, después de todo lo que ya me han dado*

**En cuanto llegue al cuartel Tristana estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina mirando hacia la mesa apoyando su cabeza en la mano, parecía ser que estaba mal por algo, asi que decidi preguntar:**

-Hey, ¿Te sientes bien?-

**En cuanto le pregunte, ella se exalto de repente y después se relajó al saber que se trataba de mí.**

-Guou, ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Qué paso?- **Dije mientras estaba apoyando mi mano en su hombro.**

-No-no pasa nada Andrew, tan solo recuerdo cosas del pasado, solo eso.- **Dijo mientras apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en su mano.**

-Creo que tu cara dice otra cosa, dime que te pasa, por favor.- **Dije mientras agarre una silla y me senté al lado de ella.**

-No es nada enserio.- **Dijo mientras seguía en la misma posición.**

-Muy bien, entonces me iré a cocinar, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿Esta bien?- **Dije mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.**

-Okey, no hay problema.- **Dijo mientras sonreía levemente.**

**Fui a la cocina y empeze a trabajar en los ingredientes para la ensalada que se hacer, los ingredientes que trajo Tristana son: Lechuga, Zanahorias, Tomate, Arbejas y… ¿Un pepino? **

*¿Para qué querrá un pepino? que, ¿Acaso le gusta que a las ensaladas les pongan pepino? En ese caso, podría prepararle una ensalada a parte a Tristana para que se sienta bien. Esa chiquita aunque sonría mucho, tiene algo que está ocultando de mí, y no, no creo que sea algo malo, sino algún recuerdo malo que le quedo de la guerra contra los humanos y que en este preciso momento no me quiere contar para no preocuparme. ¿Sera así todo?*

**Deje de pensar en eso y empeze a preparar las dos ensaladas. Me habrá tomado mucho tiempo en prepararlas pero algo valen estas ensaladas, más la ensalada que le hice a Tristana de Tomate, Pepino y Lechuga. Espero que le guste a Tristana, y si no le gusta, bueno tendre que cocinar otra cosa. En cuanto servi los platos y llame a los chicos, Tristana seguía en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando vine, le puse el plato a cada uno y empezaron a comer ni bien llegue a sentarme en la silla. Poppy al parecer le encanto, en cuanto baje mi mirada y la volvi a subir el plato de Poppy se encontraba vacio, me sorprendi por la rapidez en la que comio y me alegro al mismo tiempo, por que supe que le había fascinado, Tristana pudo cambiar la cara de tristeza que tenia, al parecer acerté con la teoría de que a Tristana le gusta los pepinos, ya que ella se los comio uno por uno y expresaba mucha felicidad al comer cada uno de ellos. En cuanto a Rumble, el ni había tocado su cena y estaba con los brazos cruzados, Tristana, al notar eso, le pregunta:**

-Rumble, ¿Por qué no estas comiendo nada?-

-Y qué sé yo si tiene algún veneno la comida que preparo este tipo.- **Dijo mientras alejo el plato del.**

-¡Rumble!- **Gritaron Poppy y Tristana.**

-Chicas, tranquilas. Oye Rumble, déjame decirte una cosa, si le hubiera puesto veneno a tu comida ya te podrias haber muerto con solo acercarte a ella, asi que come tranquilo.- **Dije con mucha tranquilidad.**

-Tss, claro, lo que digas An-drew.- **Dijo mientras lo hacia en un tono burlon.** –Me ire a preparar una sopa, tengo frio y no tengo ganas de comer esta ensalada envenenada.-

-¡Rumble! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idio**…?- Dijo Tristana antes de que le hiciera una seña para que no siga.** –Pero esto no puedo ser asi Andrew, el no puede seguir teniéndote odio.-

-Dejalo, ya sabes que eso no me importa, igual, el solo tiene que tener la capacidad para perdonar, no puedes ir contra su voluntad.-

-Pero el…- **Tristana fue interrumpido por Poppy.**

-Tristana, Andrew tiene razón, no puedes ir contra la voluntad de Rumble, el solo tiene que perdonar a Andrew.-

-Pero Andrew no es causa de su odio, es solo por la guerra que tuvimos contra los humanos.-

-¿Y qué? ¡Mírame Tristana! Yo pude perdonar a Andrew sin que me dijeras.-

-¡Pero lo que trato de decir es que…!-

-Tristana, no puedes obligar a una persona a perdonar, ¿Qué acaso no tienes padres que te enseñaron eso?- **Dije mientras me puse firme pero me encontraba completamente calmado.**

**En cuanto dije eso Tristana me miro entristecida y me grito: -¡No quiero que me vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres! ¡Sino supiste, mis padres murieron por mi culpa!- Dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían de su ojos y se iba del lugar.**

-¡Espera Tristana no quise decir eso yo…!-

*Mierda Andrew, cuando dejaras de abrir tanto esa boca floja que tienes*

-¿Cómo pudiste contarle de sus padres? ¡Idiota, ellos murieron hace mucho! ¡¿Qué no sabias eso?!- **Dijo Poppy mientras me golpeo en el brazo.**

-¡Te juro que no lo sabia y tampoco quería decirlo!- **Dije mientras me lleve mis manos a la cabeza.**

-¡Ve y discúlpate con ella idiota!- **Dijo mientras señalaba el camino por donde Tristana paso.**

-¡Pero no creo que quiera estar al lado mio después de lo que le dije!-

-¡Tienes que hacerlo igual! ¡Peor si no te disculpas!-

-Bah ¡A la mierda! ¡Tristana!- **Dije mientras sali del cuartel.**

-Ves, te dije que era un idiota, pero jamas me haces caso.- **Dijo Rumble mientras estaba poniendo la ensalada que preparo en la mesa.**

-Cállate Rumble, tu eres más idiota que el.-

-Al menos no la hice llorar como lo acaba de hacer el.- **Dijo mientras empezó a comer. **–Si me disculpas, voy a comer comida no envenenada.-

**Estaba buscando a Tristana por todas partes pero no la encontraba, busque en el campo de entrenamiento, busque en la casa de Poppy y en la casa de Rumble y no la encontré por allí, en cuanto volvi a la puerta del cuartel me puse a mirar con mucho detalle todo los lugares y me puse a pensar en que lugar podría llegar a estar. En un momento, divise una figura pequeña encogida de brazos y piernas, puesta en posición fetal sentada en la rama de un árbol, el árbol al que ella me llevo cuando tuve esa pelea con Poppy, meses atrás, fui corriendo hacia su dirección gritando por su nombre, en cuanto llegue hacia donde estaba ella le dije:**

-Tristana, se que estas molesta conmigo, pero, ¿Quieres hablar conmigo un segundo?-

**Cuando ella supo de mi presencia, miro hacia delante de nuevo y miro hacia un costado.**

-¿Al menos puedo sentarme debajo de ti para hacerte compañía?-

-…-

-Lo tomare como un si.- **Dije mientras me sente en el árbol.**

**Quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Tristana rompió el silencio diciendo:**

-¿Cómo pudiste haberme dicho eso?- **Dijo mientras que se le notaba en la voz que estaba a punto de romper a llantos.**

-Yo… Estem… No sabia esa información, jamas me los presentaste.- **Dije mientras agarre una piedrita y la tire contra el lago. **

-…-

-Se que no me querras hablar por un buen tiempo, pero quiero decirte que, en verdad, EN VERDAD, lamento haberte dicho eso, es que a veces no controlo lo que digo y si, no me quieres volver a hablar, lo entenderé, pero en verdad lamento haberte dicho eso.- **Dije mientras agarre otra piedra y la tire contra el lago.**

-…-

-Eso era lo que tenia para decir, sino te molesta, ire al cuartel a lavar los platos no creo que se puedan lavar solos.- **Dije mientras me levantaba, sacaba el polvo de mi chaqueta y ponía mis manos en el bolsillo.**

-…-

-Nos vemos Tristana.-

**En cuanto me estaba por ir escuche:**

-¡Espera! No te vayas… Por favor…-

-Pero… Creo que estaras mejor si me voy.-

-No-no, por favor, quédate.-

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres.- **Dije mientras me saque las manos de los bolsillos y me sente de nuevo en el árbol.**

**En cuanto me sente en el árbol escuche que la rama se movia, pude ver que Tristana se bajo de un salto y se quedo mirándome fijo y triste al mismo tiempo. **

-Mis padres… Fallecieron en la guerra contra los humanos… Tratando de defenderme… Pero no pudieron por que lograron dominarlos, uno de los soldados me agarro del pelo en cuanto intente ayudar a mis padres, mis padres dijeron sus ultimas palabras y los… mataron… En frente mio… Aun recuerdo… Sus gritos de dolor… Y las suplicas que les daban a los soldados para que no hicieran lo mismo conmigo… Rumble me salvo de ser asesinada y acabo con los soldados… Rescatamos a todos y de ahí en mas nos fuimos...- **Dijo mientras trataba de no romper a llorar.**

-…-

-Fu-fu-fue… Algo que me marco… muchísimo… Yo-yo pude haberlos salvado antes… pero no lo hice…- La interrumpí.

-Tristana… *Negué con la cabeza* No sigas.-

-¡Pero pude haberlos salvado y no lo hice porque tenía miedo!- **Dijo mientras se acercó a mí y empezó a llorar en mi pecho. **

-Tranquila, tranquila, deja salir todo. Hay veces en que las cosas no pueden salir como uno quiere, pero aun que no salgan, no significa que es culpa de uno y ni de ni otro solo salen como salen.- **Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba un beso en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.**

**Estuvimos unos 15 minutos en la misma posición hasta que Tristana dejo de llorar, ella seguía apoyándose en mi pecho, cuando la mire, note que ella estaba dormida, ya que estaba respirando tranquilamente y no pesadamente como lo estaba haciendo antes. La lleve al cuartel en mis brazos y la acomode en su cama tapándola con la cobija para asi terminar mi trabajo con un beso en la frente e irme a la cocina. En el camino no encontré a nadie, supuse que se fueron a dormir. Fui a ver si había algo para lavar, y lo vi a Rumble que estaba esperándome apoyado en la pileta de la cocina con una sonrisa malévola.**

-Y ahí tienes todo eso para lavar, humano.- **Dijo mientras se iba de la cocina riéndose.** –Disfruta lavando los platos, humano.-

*Que imbécil es ese tipo, aun no puedo creer que me siga teniendo odio, aunque tengo que entender que es por algo. ¡¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar sus idioteces?!*

**En cuanto estaba por empezar a lavar, escuche la puerta principal y se trataba de Poppy que venia con las manos en el bolsillo. Ella me veía confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo que decidio preguntar:**

-¿Por qué estas lavando los platos? Si tu cocinaste.-

-El idiota de tu amigo Rumble me dejo esto para lavar y como no vi que estabas decidi lavarlos.- **Dije mientras estaba lavando un plato.**

-Ay, deja que lo lavo yo.- **Dijo mientras me alejo de la pileta de la cocina y empezó a lavar los platos.**

-¿Estas segura? Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.- **Dije mientras me lleve mi mano a la nuca.**

-Claro tonto, no hay problema.- **Dijo mientras lavaba un vaso.**

-Gracias.-

-No hay por qué. Por cierto, ¿Se… arreglaron las cosas? Ya sabes, entre tú y Tristana-

-No lo sé, se quedó dormida cuando dejo salir lo que escondía desde hace mucho, ahora está durmiendo en su cama.-

-¿Acaso la trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Sip, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Por nada en especial, solo que fue un lindo gesto.- **Dijo mientras sonreía y lavaba otro plato.**

-Nah, no fue nada.-

-Si que lo fue, de seguro ella se preguntara cuando se levante, como es que llego hasta su cama.-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Claro que si, tontín, yo me lo preguntaría si fuera ella.- **Dijo mientras cerraba la canilla de la pileta.**

-Está bien, gracias Poppy por lavar los platos, si me disculpas, iré a dormir, creo que con lo que paso hoy es más que suficiente para a mí para saber que dormiré como un bebe.- **Dije mientras me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de mi cuarto.**

-No hay porque grandulón, es lo que harian los amigos.- **Dijo mientras me guiño el ojo.**

-Jeje, ¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Buenas noches, Andrew! ¿Le mando una patada a Rumble de tu parte?-

-Nah, déjalo asi.-

-Si tu dices.-

**En cuanto Poppy me saludo de nuevo, me dirigi a mi cuarto, me quite la camiseta y la chaqueta y me tire en la cama. No habrán pasado unos minutos cuando caí dormido.**

**Fin del capitulo 7. **

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen si me tarde en actualizar, es que estuve de vacaciones en otra parte y bueno, no pude trabajar en el fanfic, pero bueno, siempre hay que hacer las cosas cuando se puede. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	9. El ataque de los Parlanchines

**Hola señores, desde ya muchos saludos, disculpen si no he estado activo estas 3 semanas que pasaron, he estado sin ganas por tema al colegio. Pero lo bueno, es que no estoy desaprobando ninguna. Bueno, sin más preámbulos. ¡El capítulo numero 8!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 8: El ataque de los Parlanchines**

**Me había despertado, no sé qué hora era ni tampoco estaba interesado en saber, seguía con los ojos cerrados y sentía algo no tan pesado en mi pecho, tampoco sabía de qué se trataba; si era de mi chaqueta, o una almohada. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, en el transcurso veía una silueta con cabeza grande y cuerpo chiquito, en cuanto abrí totalmente los ojos, la silueta que mis ojos habían notado antes ahora la podía ver con más claridad; se trataba de Tristana que estaba sentada en mi pecho, con una sonrisa que claramente se notaba por la luz del día. Sorprendido por el suceso pregunte:**

-Tristana… ¿Qué-que haces sentada en mi pecho?- **Dije mientras la mire con los ojos bien abiertos y una cara de sorpresa infinita.**

-¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que viste un fantasma.- **Dijo mientras hecho una carcajada.**

-…-

-Estaba por darte un susto, pero vi que te estabas levantando MUY lentamente. ¿Asi te sueles despertar todos los dias?- **Dijo mientras apoyo su brazo en su pierna y con su mano se apoyaba la cara.**

-¿Podrias salir de arriba mio? Si nos ven, van a pensar mal.- **Dije mientras seguía con la misma mirada.**

-Nadie va a entrar, tranquilo, de ultima, ¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Te molesta?-

-Emb… No, pero no quiero que pien…- **Dije mientras el sonido de la puerta se abría.**

-Hey Andrew, ¿Acaso…Tu…Viste…?- **Dijo Poppy mientras veía muy sorprendida**. –Mejor regreso mas tarde.-

-¡No espera Poppy no pienses…! Mal…-

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- **Dijo Tristana mientras estaba con la misma cara de sorprendido que yo. **

**Me lleve las manos a la cara de la vergüenza y me deje caer a la suavidad de la cama. Tristana seguía sentada en mi pecho y se llevó la mano a la nuca y miro a un costado. Le dije que saliera de encima mío y ella obedeció, cuando iba bajando, ella pedía perdón y lo hizo como un montón de veces, me levante y seguía con las manos en mi cara.**

-En verdad, pero en verdad lo lamento.- **Dijo Tristana mientras seguía con la mano en la nuca.**

-No… Importa. ¿Pero por qué estabas arriba mio?- **Dije mientras me trate de llevar las manos a los bolsillos.**

**Entre toques, trataba de buscar los bolsillos pero me había dado cuenta que no los tenia, ya que estaba en calzoncillos.**

***Oh mierda…***

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué te tocas tanto las piernas?- **Dijo mientras apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y miraba confundida.**

-¡Salí de mi cuarto!- **Dije mientras agarre un almohadón y me tape.**

**De la tensión que puse por gritar, Tristana salió del cuarto demasiado rápido. Estaba con una vergüenza incomparable; era algo que no había sentido antes en mi vida. Trate de recordar en que momento me saque los pantalones pero era imposible, aunque me di cuenta al instante que yo no duermo con pantalones. **

***Maldita sea, ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya olvidado de ese detalle? Ademas, ¿¡Que mierda hacia Tristana arriba mío!? ¿Sera cierto que me quiso asustar? No lo se, pero se lo preguntare.***

**Me puse el pantalón y sali del cuarto, Tristana estaba esperándome en la mesa, en cuanto Salí del cuarto ella se acercó y me dijo un poco avergonzada:**

-Lo siento Andrew, No-no sabía que estabas en calzoncillos.-

-Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué estabas arriba mío? ¿Enserio querías asustarme?-

-S-sí, pero creo que me salio mal.- **Dijo mientras de la vergüenza se rio.**

-Yo diría muy mal, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con Poppy? Ella de seguro está pensando algo indebido por lo que vio ahí en el cuarto.- **Dije mientras me apoye contra la mesa.**

-Tranquilo, voy a hablar con ella, por el momento quisiera que pruebes el desayuno que te hice.-

-¿Me… hiciste el desayuno? ¿Por qué?- **Dije mientras arquee una ceja.**

-Bueno… Lo que hiciste por mi ayer, te lo agradezco.- **Dijo mientras arrastraba el pie por el piso de un lado al otro y llevaba las manos a su espalda.**

-Entonces sabes lo que yo pienso, ¿No?-

-Emb… Si te refieres a que me consolaste y me llevaste a mi cama, entonces pensamos igual.-

**Me sente en la mesa y mire la piso.** –No tienes de que agradecer, es mas, no era necesario este regalo.-

-¿No te gusta?-

-¿No gustarme? ¡Me encanta este regalo! Pero no era necesario, ya que me diste suficiente comodidad en tu pueblo y la verdad siento que no te lo estoy agradeciendo con nada, por eso no era necesario que me hicieras un desayuno solo porque te consolé, eso no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste por mí.-

-Yo te he dicho muchas veces que es cortesía mía, no tienes que sentirte así solo porque me debes favores, es más, no tienes que preocuparte por ello.- **Dijo mientras me regalo una cálida sonrisa.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté a comer el desayuno, Tristana me dijo que se iría a hablar con Poppy acerca de lo que paso en el cuarto, así no tiene una idea errónea de nosotros, lo que me había hecho Tristana para el desayuno fue un huevo revuelto con una manzana y una leche para tomar. No soy gran fan del huevo, pero supongo que no puedo desperdiciarlo, comida es comida. En cuanto termine de desayunar, fui hacia afuera y Tristana se encontraba limpiando su cañón o más bien lustrando su cañón, que según ella me dijo, se llama ''Boomer''. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me recibió con una sonrisa:**

-Y… ¿Ya le explicaste?- Dije mientras me apoye contra la pared del cuartel.

-Ella lo entendio, a principio pensó que estábamos haciendo unos ''Movimientos especiales''. Pero le explique que no fue así y bueno, lo entendió.- **Dijo mientras lustraba a Boomer.** -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-¿Qué hay conmigo?-

-Digo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Amaneciste bien?- **Dijo mientras se quedó pensando en qué lugar podía lustrar su arma.**

-Aaaaaah, estoy bien, dormí bien, nada fuera de lo común, ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Dormí muy bien anoche, creo que, por lo que descargue anoche, me debí de haber desmayado.-

-Ya veo, hey, ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?-

-Sip, ¿Algun problema?- **Dijo mientras le soplaba al cañon.**

-No, no para nada, solo preguntaba.-

-Muy bien, entonces Andrew, antes de empezar, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo de mundo?-

-Si, claro, adelante.-

-¿Hablan otro idioma en tu mundo o es solo de pura casualidad que sabes español?-

-Hmm, si, en diferentes partes del mundo hablan otro tipo de idiomas, por ejemplo: Ingles.-

-¿Ingle-que?-

-Ingles, ya sabes, Hello, how are you today? (Hola, ¿Cómo andas hoy?).-

**Tristana se me quedo viendo muy confundida.** –Eso no es Inglus, Inglas, ¡como sea que se llame! Eso, para a mi, es idioma de Parlanchines.-

-¿Parlanchines? Ósea, ¿Los habladores? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Los, ''Habladores'', hablan mejor que ellos, los Parlanchines son criaturas pequeñas con una joroba, y un pelo mugriento negro que tienen, que lo único que sale de sus bocas son puros sonidos raros, asquerosos y estúpidos.- **Dijo mientras que lo contaba estaba imitando los sonidos de los Parlanchines haciéndome reír con las caras graciosas que ponía para imitarlos.** –Gracioso, ¿No? Eso es lo bueno que puedes sacar de ellos, lo malo es que son muy peligrosos, y cuando se lo proponen son tus peores enemigos.-

-Meh, aún me sigue dando gracia las caras que pusiste para imitarlos.-

-Se, eso es de admitir, pero aun así, son MUY peligrosos.-

-Relax Girl, I got your back (Relajate nena, yo te cuido)- **Dije mientras le guiñe el ojo.**

-¡¿Acaso me insultaste?!- Dijo mientras ya estaba por agarrar un balde de agua.

-¡No-No Tristana, espera! Dije que te relajaras que yo te cuidaba, ¡Nada más! ¡Te lo juro!- **Dije mientras puse mis manos al frente para que se relajara.**

-¿Estás seguro?- **Dijo mientras levantaba el balde de agua y me lo enseñaba.** –Por qué creo que el señor balde quiere mojarte.-

-¡Te lo juro por el amor de Dios que no dije eso!- **Dije mientras le imploraba de rodillas que no me moje.**

-¿Dios? ¿Quién es Dios? ¿Se puede comer?-

-¿Eh? ¿Dios? ¿No sabes quién es Dios?-

-Reitero mi pregunta, ¿Dios… se puede comer?-

-¡No! ¡Es un ser celestial! Que, bueno, dependiendo de la Religión que tengas puedes creer en Jesucristo o en otras cosas, en mi caso, no creo en Dios, porque si Dios me hubiera ayudado en mis peores momentos, entonces habría creído en el.-

-¿Dios, Religión, Jesucristo?-

-Agh, no es nada Tristi, no es nada.-

-Si tu lo dices.-

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Hmmm… Creo que tienes razón con la parte de, ''Lo mismo de siempre''. Supongo que podemos cambiar algo, aunque sea por hoy, ¿Te parece ir a caminar con... migo?- **Dijo mientras se le notaba que estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo.**

-¿Caminar? Bien, si es lo que quieres.- **Dije mientras le sonreí.**

-¡¿Enserio?! Quiero decir… ¿Enserio quieres?- **Dijo mientras hacia el mismo movimiento de cuando me hizo el desayuno.**

-¿Por qué no? Estaría bueno caminar un poco, en vez de correr.- **Dije mientras me apoye contra la pared del cuartel.**

-¡Entonces vayamos nene!- **Dijo mientras estaba, por alguna razón, saltando de alegría.**

***Me alegra ver que no soy el único al que le gusta las caminatas, lo raro, es la tanta emoción que llevo a ella a empezar a saltar de alegría***

**De los tantos saltos que dio Tristana, llegamos a un camino que daba con el bosque, bueno, más que camino era más un sendero de tierra seca, en el fondo se apreciaba todo un vacío negro y alrededor estaban los árboles que cubrían el sendero recién mencionado. Empezamos a caminar por el sendero, el ambiente era refrescante y cálido, era una sensación hermosa; Al parecer Tristana sabe dónde caminar. **

**Estuvimos caminando por 45 minutos, el camino poco a poco se hacía cada vez más oscuro y el camino a casa se hacía imposible, no, aun no estábamos perdidos, pero estoy con Tristana, supongo que ella sabrá como volver… **

/Otros 35 minutos después/

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que nos perdimos?! ¡¿Qué no reconoces el camino a casa?!- **Dije mientras me lleve las manos a la cabeza. **-¡¿Qué acaso no podemos volver por dónde vinimos?!-

-No podemos, seria aun peor, el bosque se vuelve confuso cuando no prestas atención.-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo volveremos a casa si ni siquiera sabemos…?-

**Escuchamos unos ruidos de entre los arbustos, aun no sabíamos de qué se trataba, pero pudimos ver que, en los arbustos, una criatura de ojos color sangre estaba asomándose en los arbustos y hacia unos ruidos raros. Tristana se puso nerviosa y dijo en voz baja:**

-Son Parlanchines… No trates de mover un musculo ellos pueden sentir tu miedo…-

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Nos están rodeando.-

-Tengo una idea, a la cuenta de 3 empezamos a correr hacia la izquierda, ¿Okey?-

-Entendido.-

-Entonces, ahí va. 1… 2… 3 ¡Corre!-

**Salimos corriendo hacia la dirección que dijo Tristana, mientras corríamos sentíamos desde atrás lo alterados que estaban los Parlanchines y se notaba en sus ruidos, el hambre formidable de nuestros huesos y carne. Mientras que seguíamos corriendo hacia donde diera el camino, poco a poco se iban sumando más Parlanchines a la Persecución, llegamos a un callejón sin salida que no era mas que un lugar completamente alto y que de la única forma de subir era trepando, pero lo calcule y no habríamos podido dar el intento, ya que era una escalada por persona; Sin mencionar que Tristana no tenía a Boomer detrás suya para defenderse y yo no tenía ni siquiera una piedra. Nos encontrábamos acorralados por los Parlanchines, habré contado unos 8 Parlanchines en total. Tanto como Tristana y yo, estábamos nerviosos y en estado de adrenalina total, en un momento ella me agarra de la pierna, me mira tristemente y me dice:**

-Este es el final Andrew, lamento haberte traído aquí.- **Dijo mientras que en sus ojos se podía notar unas lágrimas cayendo por la culpa.**

**En ese preciso fue, que me di cuenta, que la mirada que puso Tristana era la misma mirada con las que me vio mi ex novia antes de fallecer. **

***No puedo permitir esto, mi vida cambio desde que vine a este mundo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estoy pensando que estoy a punto de volver a reencontrarme con mi ex novia? ¡¿Por qué tengo que permitir esto?! ¡No más! ¡No maaaaaaaaaaaaas…!***

**Uno de los Parlanchines se abalanzo contra nosotros y en un rápido movimiento lo desnuque dándole la primera golpiza. Mi estado era algo que no podía describir con palabras, era una mezcla entre odio, furia, venganza y tristeza, todas juntas formaban un sentimiento raro e indescriptible que hacía que mi cerebro trabajara más de lo normal y me permitiera ver con detalle el próximo movimiento del oponente. Uno por uno iban cayendo, de 8 Parlanchines que habían, quedaba uno solo. Este no trataba de atacar, el mismo sabía que no le convenía, pero por el dolor de ver a los cadáveres de sus compañeros despatarrados por el piso, el decidió atacar; Al lado mío había una piedra de gran tamaño, en un solo movimiento le di en la oreja con la piedra y este quedo tendido en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor, estaba gimiendo del dolor y note que de la oreja salía sangre, eso significaba que le había dado en una parte importante de la oreja. **

**Estaba al frente de él, el me miraba y yo lo miraba a él, trataba de escapar pero por el dolor no podía hacerlo, le sonreí fríamente y acabe con su vida a piedrazos en la cabeza hasta que la tapa de los sesos salían en un charco lleno de sangre; no pude evitar gritar y reír al mismo tiempo mientras satisfacía mi instinto. En cuanto termine, grite con todas mis fuerzas al son de los vientos, por el sonido de mi grito los pájaros habían salido volando de los árboles. Me quede viendo el cadáver del Parlanchin con la cabeza toda aplastada y los sesos desparramados por el piso, me fije en mi ropa y esta estaba cubierta de sangre; Tenia pedazos de lo único que le quedo de cerebro al Parlanchin. Le dije a Tristana:**

-Vamonos Tristana, es hora de irnos.- **Dije mientras no le quitaba la mirada al cadáver.**

-…-

-Tristana, he dicho que vayamos… ¡Tristana!- **Dije mientras la mire.**

**Tristana estaba mirándome con esa cara… Esa cara que tuve que padecer estando en mi mundo, sentí el mismo rechazo que sentí estando haya, pero eso no hizo que ella me preguntara:**

-¿Po-po-por qué hiciste eso?- **Dijo mientras en su cara se le notaba mucha conmoción por lo que paso.**

-Yo… Pero… Lo hice para protegerte.- **Dije mientras me estaba dando cuenta de lo que hice sin pensar.**

-Pero no tenías que matarlo de esa forma tan sádica.- **Dijo mientras se sentó en la piedra y contemplaba con espanto. **

-Pero Tristana… Yo… ¡Lo siento!-** Dije mientras me tape la cara con mi brazo y Salí corriendo del lugar sin rumbo alguno.**

-¡Espera Andrew no te vayas!- **Dijo Tristana mientras que su voz se perdía a medida que abandonaba el lugar.**

***¡No, no, no, NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?! ¡¿Cómo pude?!* **

**Corrí hasta que pude encontrar el final del camino. En donde me encontraba no era en Fornost o el cuartel, este era un lugar totalmente diferente al habitual, estaba sobre una colina, al frente mío podía ver en el fondo unas montañas que estaban rodeando una cascada. Me quede mirando el paisaje hasta que recordé lo que paso y agache la cabeza, y con mucha furia grite y golpee el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, tenía la respiración muy forzosa y me culpaba a mí mismo el por qué, tenía que volverme a suceder esta situación, cada vez que pensaba en lo que paso golpeaba con mis dos manos el suelo haciendo que el suelo se fuera cansando de mis golpes. **

**Estaba sentado mirando el piso todo golpeado por varios minutos, siento unas pisadas fuertes a mi izquierda, en lo lejos que daba la colina había otra y sobre ella había un robot, un robot demasiado grande, con un armatoste listo para marchar contra a mí. Era Rumble quien se dirigía a mi posición, por la velocidad que tomo para venir hacia a mí, me di cuenta de sus intenciones; En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, tiro el primer golpe con su brazo derecho y lo esquive rodando hacia un costado:**

-¡Maldito! ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!- **Dijo Rumble mientras me miro cara a cara con el robot.**

-¡¿De qué hablas Rumble?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Tristana?!-

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Ahora toma!-** Dijo mientras cambio del lanzallamas a una mano de metal y abalanzándose contra mí.**

**En un movimiento rápido, me tire por debajo de sus piernas pero este me agarro por la cintura. Estaba cara a cara de nuevo con Rumble, pero esta vez podía notar con más detalle los botones y los controles de su robot. Con el otro brazo me agarro del cuello y empezó a apretarme con fuerza, sabía que era inútil tratar de zafarme pero era eso o nada, trate de zafarme pero no pude, dejo de apretarme con fuerza y me acerco hasta el, y dijo:**

-Tu tiempo llego Andrew, es hora de que pagues lo que te corresponde.- **Dijo mientras me miraba maliciosamente**. –Esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve, ¡Maldito!-

**Me propino un golpe en las costillas haciendo que el dolor intenso empezara, haciéndome gritar descomunalmente de dolor, porque me había roto las dos costillas de un solo golpe. Mientras que yo gritaba por el dolor, él iba apretándome la garganta poco a poco haciendo que la respiración sea más dificultosa para a mí, trataba de agarrar algún Angulo posible para zafarme pero como dije antes, era una batalla perdida. A medida que el apretaba más mi cuello y mi respiración era más difícil, empezaba a recordar el día que conocí a Tristana, en las veces que me ayudo, recordé el día que Paul me dijo, ''Todo va a salir bien'', y en las cosas que hice con Tristana. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente, deje de luchar por escapar y me quede tendido en el aire. Rumble rio y dijo las últimas palabras:**

-¡Despídete idiota!-** Dijo mientras estaba por propinarme un golpe a mi cabeza.**

**¿Alguna vez no sintieron que todo pasa en cámara lenta? ¿Cuándo ya es un hecho que tu vida está por terminar y todo pasa lentamente? Eso fue lo que paso conmigo en ese momento, solo que hubo algo que impidió que mi vida fuera ejecutada en manos de Rumble, un cañonazo que hizo que el robot de Rumble me dejara caer al piso y se hiciera para atrás, de fondo podía escuchar, '' ¡Déjalo en paz!'', esa palabra me hizo tranquilizar muchísimo, porque sabía de quien se trataba. Era Tristana, que con Poppy, me pusieron en un lugar seguro y fueron a acabar con la máquina. Me costaba moverme, los costados de mi pecho no los sentía, pero si me movía me daba un pinchazo de dolor, pude ver cómo es que Tristana y Poppy acababan destruyendo pieza por pieza el robot de Rumble; Empezaron por los brazos, después fueron por Rumble, que lo único que hicieron fue sacarlo de su cabina y Poppy dio varios golpes a los controles con su martillo haciendo que este estuviera a punto de estallar, en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, el robot exploto en mil pedasos, Rumble gritaba cosas como, ''¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Qué hicieron?!'', '' ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto conmigo?!'' y esas cosas. Tristana fue a asistirme diciendo:**

-¡Andrew! Oh dios, oh dios, ¡Oh dios! ¡Todo va a salir bien amigo, por favor no me dejes ahora!- **Dijo mientras lloraba y sostenía mi cabeza.**

-Tristana, lamento lo que he hecho estando haya, en verdad no quise que eso pasara.- **Dije con una respiración forzosa.**

-¡No digas eso! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Todo va salir bien! ¡Te llevaremos al cuartel a que te arreglen las heridas! ¡Pero por favor no me abandones ahora!- **Dijo mientras abrazaba mi cabeza llorando.**

**No podía sentir mi respiración y me sentía muy cansado, y adolorido. Tanto fue así, que caí en el frio suelo cerrando por completo mis ojos.**

/Ojos de Poppy/

**Andrew había cerrado los ojos, al notar esto, Tristana lo agarro de la cabeza diciendo:**

-¿Andrew? ¡Andrew! ¡Despierta por favor Andrew! ¡Por favor despierta, te lo imploro! ¡No me dejes Andrew, por favor, te necesito! ¡Noooooo! ¡Andrew por favor no te vayas!- **Dijo Tristana mientras abrazo la cabeza de Andrew con muchas fuerzas y lloro desconsoladamente.**

**Al ver esto, mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y me cayeron lágrimas haciéndome sentir sin esperanza alguna. Sentí muchísima furia, y fui contra Rumble y le empecé a golpear demasiado fuerte en la cara, lo tire contra el piso y le empecé a dar golpes contundentes en la cara y en la nariz, hasta que empezó a sangrar por estos, cada vez que le pegaba gritaba, '' ¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! ¡¿Por qué?!''.**

-¡Por favor Poppy! ¡Déjame de pegar! ¡Te lo imploro!- **Dijo Rumble mientras se cubría la cara y lloraba.** –Tan solo hice esto para protegerlas.-

-¡¿Protegernos?! ¡Ahora no tenemos a nadie quien pueda protegernos gracias a tu ESTUPIDA forma de pensar!- **Dije mientras le propinaba varios golpes.** – ¡Ahora yo, voy a acabar contigo!-

-¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas!- **Dijo una voz conocida.**

-¡¿A-Andrew?!- **Dije mientras podía ver que Andrew se ponía al frente de Rumble con lo que podía moverse.**

-No lo mates, él no sabe lo que está haciendo.- **Dijo mientras se trataba de parar pero no podía por el dolor.**

-P-pero, el ¡Te había matado!- **Dije mientras lo señalaba furiosamente.**

-No fue así, tan solo me desmaye por un corto periodo de tiempo, me costaba respirar nada más, déjalo. ¡Por favor!- **Dijo mientras se levantó lentamente y extendió sus brazos para evitar que yo pasara.**

-Yo… Pero el… Agh, ¡Ya no puedo seguir con esto!- **Dije mientras tire el arma en el suelo con mucha furia y me aleje de ellos.**

/Ojos de Tristana/ **Estaba en sentada en el suelo sorprendida por lo que hizo Andrew y el cómo pudo volver a despertar, Rumble lo miraba confundido y trataba de buscar alguna explicación del ¿Por qué Andrew lo estaba defendiendo después de lo que hizo? Andrew agradeció a Poppy y cayó al suelo, fui a su posición, le pedí ayuda a Poppy para llevarlo al cuartel y entre ella y yo pudimos levantarlo cargarlo, antes de que nos fuéramos de camino al cuartel mire a Rumble con decepción y dije:**

**-Ojala estés feliz por lo que hiciste, mira en qué estado lo dejaste, y encima defendió tu dignidad y tu asquerosa vida. Desde ya te digo que no eres bienvenido al cuartel sin mi permiso y no quiero que nos vuelvas a hablar por mucho tiempo.- Dije mientras tenia a Andrew arriba nuestro.**

**Dejamos el lugar, y como pudimos llevamos a Andrew al cuartel. Nos tomó 30 minutos llegar ya que Andrew se nos iba de nuestras manos a cada rato y era difícil cargarlo. En cuanto llegamos, lo pusimos en la cama más cercana que pudimos ya que no dábamos para más; Que por cierto, era la cama de los huéspedes, en la que yo estaba durmiendo. Pensábamos que no iba a entrar, pero entro justo en la medida y nos quedamos con él por un rato.**

**Fin del capítulo 8**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen si me tarde en actualizar, pero bueno, siempre hay que hacer las cosas cuando se puede. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	10. ¿Quien se llevo el agua?

**Hola señores, desde ya muchos saludos, espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 9: ¿Quién se llevó el agua?**

**Estábamos Poppy, Andrew y yo en el cuarto de huéspedes, yo estaba agarrando la mano de Andrew de lo preocupada que estaba por él. Veo que se mueve, en cuanto se mueve y grita diciendo:**

-¡Ah, eso duele!- **Dijo mientras saco su mano de la mía y se tocaba en su quebradura.**

**Dijimos que se tranquilizara y que se quede quieto, él se negaba y pedía que lo escuchen:**

-Les… Quiero pedir un favor, quiero que ¡Diai! ¡Quiero que Poppy me ponga el hueso en su lugar!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!- **Dijo Poppy mientras trataba de no moverlo. **

-¡Tan solo haz lo que te digo, mierda! Quiero que, despacio, me pongas el hueso de lugar, mira, asi se hace.- **Dijo Andrew mientras le explicaba a Poppy como hacerlo.** –Olvida la parte de hacerlo despacio, hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, pero primero piensa como hacer el movimiento y hazlo.-

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- **Dije mientras puse mi mano en su pecho preocupa.**

-No hay otra forma, ¡Hazlo!-

**Poppy respiro hondo, conto hasta 3, e hizo lo que Andrew le indico. Andrew empezó a gritar, Poppy trataba de no seguir, pero él le ordenaba que siga, yo estaba aferrada a la mano de Andrew para que él no se sintiera solo en ese momento y pueda aguantar el dolor. Se escuchó un sonido que me perturbo muchísimo, *Crack*, en cuanto Poppy lo escucho Andrew se calmó y de ahí supimos que lo hicimos bien, Andrew no parecía muy feliz que digamos, seguía molesto por algo, tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo con mucho disgusto:**

-Este dolor, por desgracia, no termina aquí, falta poner al otro en su lugar, así que ve preparando unas vendas y en cuanto me pongas el hueso en su lugar, quiero que me las pongas, yo tratare de resistir lo más que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?- **Dijo mientras respiraba forzosamente.**

**Poppy asintió con mucha preocupación y Andrew dio la palabra. Se dio vuelta como pudo y se apoyó entre sus brazos y grito que lo pusiera en su lugar, el mismo grito de dolor comenzó y la tensión también volvió como antes, escuchamos el mismo sonido de antes y rápidamente fui a buscar las vendas, en cuanto las traje se la pusimos en todo su torso y como pudo cayó de espaldas.**

**Andrew estaba tendido en la cama con una mano en la frente, tratando de recuperar la respiración y de vez en cuando gemia por el dolor.**

-Ya paso Andrew, ya paso.- **Dije mientras le acaricie la cabeza.** –Ahora estas bien.-

-Uf, si, aunque esto… ¡Duele! Un poco.- **Dijo mientras trataba de no moverse.** –Lo malo es que no podre entrenar por un largo tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- **Dijo Poppy mientras agarro una silla y se sentó.**

-Hmmm… Déjame ver, la última vez que me fracture un hueso fue en la muñeca y eso duro como 3 meses, así que supongo que serán como 6 meses o tal vez más, no estoy seguro.- **Dijo mientras se quedaba mirando el techo. **

-Lo importante, Andrew, es que estas a salvo y no muerto. Aunque me tienes que explicar una cosa, ¿Cómo hiciste para moverte, teniendo el torso fracturado?- **Dije mientras me senté en el piso.**

-Esa es una buena pregunta, es que, ni yo sé cómo hice para levantarme, tal vez no sé, ¿Fuerza de voluntad?- **Dijo mientras seguía mirando el techo sin moverse.**

-¿Fuerza de voluntad? ¿Por qué seria eso?- **Dije mientras me rasque la cabeza.**

-Tal vez sea, por el hecho que no quería que Rumble muriera y eso lo ayudo a levantarse.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se apoyó en sus rodillas con sus brazos.** -¿Crees que sea eso, o me equivoco?-

-Tal vez sea eso.- **Dijo mientras se quedó mirando el techo muy seriamente.** –Aunque me sorprende que me haya levantado.-

-Siendo sincera, creo que habría sido mejor sino te levantabas, Rumble se merecía esa muerte.- **Dijo Poppy mientras cerro muy fuerte sus puños hasta hacerlos tronar.**

-No pienses así Poppy, acodarte de que todo el mundo puede equivocarse, somos humanos, bueno… Por así decir, y todos podemos cometerlos, solo hay que darles una oportunidad y guíalos por el camino correcto.- **Dijo mientras sonreía.**

-Aunque suene raro, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Andrew, pero eso no significa que lo que te hizo lo llegue a olvidar, eso, amigo mío, tenlo por seguro.- **Dije mientras cruce mis brazos y miraba con odio al piso.**

-Sí, ni yo podría llegar a olvidar semejante cosa, pero eso lo hará el tiempo, lo importante es…- **Dijo mientras fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió.**

**Rumble había abierto la puerta, en cuanto supimos que era el fuimos hacia a el y le gritamos:**

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Te dijimos que no entraras al cuartel!- **Dijimos Poppy y yo mientras estábamos al frente del enojadas.**

-Ta-tan solo quisiera hablar con Andrew, yo…- **Dijo mientras lo interrumpimos.**

-¡No, no te puedes acercar a Andrew! ¡Así que ale…!- **Fuimos interrumpidas por el llamado de Andrew.**

-Chicas, déjenme hablar con Rumble, por favor.- **Dijo mientras estiro su brazo y le señalo a Rumble que viniera.**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡No voy a dejar que este te ponga una mano…!-

-Tristana, por favor, déjame hablar a solas con él, ¿Okey? Hazme ese favor.-

-No señor, si vas a hablar con él, que sea al frente de nosotras.- **Dije mientras me cruce de brazos y lo mire con mucha furia.**

-Como quieras, en tanto no lo toques, por mi está bien. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rumble?- **Dijo mientras miro a Rumble seriamente.**

\- Yo… quisiera… pedir disculpas.- **Dijo mientras se llevó las mano detrás de su espalda.**

-¿Disculpas, eh? ¿Qué te hará pensar que te voy a disculpar? ¿Piensas que con solo decirme ''Perdón'', vas a arreglar lo que me hiciste?- **Dijo tranquilamente y con seriedad.**

-No lo creo, ni tampoco espero que me disculpe, pero… Acerca de lo que hice, en verdad, lo lamento.- **Dijo mientras había agachado la cabeza y le temblaban los brazos.**

-¿De qué lo lamentas?- **Dijo mientras lo miro fulminantemente.**

-De… Lo que hice allá en la colina, de todo lo que hice para tratarte de la forma más mala posible.-

-Hmm… déjame preguntarte una cosa, ¿Crees, con todo el corazón, que lo hiciste está mal o solo te disculpas para poder tener algo de comida?- **Dijo Andrew con la misma mirada.**

-¡No! ¡Solo que ahora no tengo nada y tú fuiste el único que se levantó a socorrerme! Y solo… para salvarme, después de lo que te hice.- **Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos y lloraba.** -¡En verdad lo lamento, enserio!-

**Se había puesto de rodillas y ponía sus manos en la cama donde se encontraba Andrew. Estaba sorprendida el cómo Rumble rogaba que lo perdonase por lo que hizo y el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo veía llorar. Al ver esto, Andrew sonrió, le dijo que se acercara y le dio un abrazo; mientras que Rumble lloraba en su pecho Andrew ponía cara de dolor y le acariciaba la cabeza demasiado rápido. **

-Te disculpo amiguito, como dije una vez, no puedo juzgar a alguien que tuvo una guerra antes con los de mi especie.- **Dijo mientras trataba de sonreír y aguantaba el dolor.** –Por cierto, si no te importa, ¿Podrías moverte? Es que me estás dando en… Mi quebradura…-

-Ou perdón Andrew, gracias, pero enserio gracias por aceptarme la disculpa, enserio no se en que estaba pensando al haberte juzgado mal, tss. Creo que nunca aprenderé mi lección.- **Dijo Rumble mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba al suelo. **

-Tranquilo, lo importante es que ya aprendiste tu lección.- **Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.**

**Aunque se haya disculpado Rumble con Andrew, eso no significa que vamos a dejar que este por aquí solo por eso, el tendrá que estar lejos de Andrew desde ahora hasta que él se recupere.**

-Rumble, ahora te puedes retirar, vete.- **Dijo Poppy mientras lo miraba a Rumble con una mirada fulminante.**

**Él nos miró, y en cuanto se despidió de Andrew se fue del cuarto. Rumble se había ido, estábamos en el cuarto Poppy, Andrew y yo de nuevo, estaba viendo la puerta que se cerró y lo mire a Andrew un poco seria y le dije:**

-¿Sabes que no podrías haberte disculpado? ¿No?- **Dije mientras me acerque a él.**

-Sí, pero el chiquitín tan solo se equivocó, es más, según recuerdo, él dijo que solo quería protegerlas, tal vez su intención haya sido errónea, pero el solo quería protegerlas. Tengan un poco de consideración con él, recuerden que siempre hay que dar oportunidades, como lo hiciste tú, Tristana.- **Dijo mientras sonrió y me guiño el ojo.**

-Pero mira en qué estado te dejo, ¿Cómo puede ser que aun así de dolido puedes perdonar?- **Dijo Poppy mientras lo miraba confundida y con las manos puestas en la cabeza.**

**Andrew miro a la pared que estaba en frente suyo:** -Paul me enseño eso.-

-¿Paul? ¿Quién es Paul?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-¿No recuerdas que te conté acerca de que él fue mi único y gran amigo? Bueno, él supo, a pesar de lo que cometí en todos lados, que me había equivocado, entonces me extendió la mano y me ayudo a salir de esos problemas. Por eso decidí perdonarlo, al igual que a ti Poppy, que si mas no recuerdo, me lloviste a golpes el primer día que te conocí.-

-Pe-pe-pero yo me disculpe.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se llevó la mano a la nuca de la vergüenza.**

-Él también se disculpó y encima lo hizo de una manera que estaba seguro que nunca lo vieron de él, ¿O sí?-

-Creo que tienes razón, pero igual no quiero que se te acerque, al menos hasta que te recuperes, ¿Entendido?- **Dije mientras cruce mis brazos.**

-Como digas.- **Miro hacia un costado.** -¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-

-Hmmm… ¡Ya se! ¡Enseguida regreso!- **Dije mientras salí del cuarto y fui a buscar unos libros.**

**/Ojos de Andrew/**

-¿A dónde se fue?- **Dije mientras arqueaba una ceja y miraba a Poppy.**

-No lo se, pero supongo que debe ser algo bueno.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se volvió a sentar en la silla.** –Y dime Andrew, ese Paul del que nos contaste, ¿Es del mundo del cual vienes?-

-Sep. Es mi único y gran amigo, espero que el este bien.-

-Oh, bueno. ¿Sabes Andrew? Por alguna razón, siento que a veces, tienes algo especial dentro de ti.-

-Sí, no eres la primera que me dice eso, Tristana también me lo ha dicho el primer día que vine, y aún sigo sin saber por qué me lo dijo.-

-¿Enserio no sabes? ¿Acaso le preguntaste?-

-No, nunca y no me importa tampoco.-

-Si tú dices. ¿Te traigo algo para tomar?- **Dijo mientras señalaba la cocina con su pulgar.**

-Si, por cierto, ¿Por qué siempre traes puesta tu armadura?-

-¿Hmm? Por nada en especial, creo que de los tantos días que estuve ayudando a construir lo que hoy en día es Fornost, me acostumbre a llevarlo puesto.- **Dijo mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta.**

-Hmm… Interesante, podría probar algún día andar con una armadura todo el día. Creo que llegaría a obtener más resistencia o fuerza.- **Dije mientras mire a la pared que estaba al frente mío, pensando.**

-Podría funcionar, yo no he sentido ni un cambio con respecto a usar esta armadura, pero creo que podría probar haciéndote una de unos cuantos pesos más que el tuyo y vemos que pasa.- **Dijo mientras seguía apoyada en la puerta.**

-Se, yo…- **Fui interrumpido por Tristana que entro al cuarto con un montón de libros en su mano.** -¿Y esto que es?-

-Libros tontuelo, ya que no podrás moverte por meses, mi idea era que leas algo de nuestros antepasados y la historia de Bandle.- **Dijo sonriente.**

-Qué lindo, pero ¿Tanta historia tiene tu ciudad?-

-Así es, y mira, te traje un dulce que encontré por ahí.-

-¿Un dulce? ¿Y qué es?-

-Es de miel, cuando Bandle aún estaba construida, siempre que salíamos de la academia nos comprábamos estos caramelos de miel para tener más energía, ya que las clases de mi viejo Profesor Heimerdinger, eran DEMASIADO aburridas.- **Dijo mientras puso la silla al lado mío y me dio el caramelo.**

-¿Profesor de que era?- **Dije mientras agarre el caramelo e iba abriendo la envoltura.**

-Pfff… De Astronomía y Ciencias, esas eran las clases más aburridas que había para a mí y para Poppy.- **Dijo mientras apoyo su cabeza en sus manos que estaban apoyadas a un lado de la cama.** -¡Que castigo eran esas clases!-

-No son tan malas después de que te acostumbras, y… Hmmm ¡HMMM! ¡Que rico esta esto!-

-¿Ves? Te dije que te iban a gustar.- **Dijo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.**

-¿Tienes más de estas delicias?-

**La sonrisa de Tristana cambio a una triste, se encontraba mirando la puerta de enfrente, Poppy ya estaba trayéndome un vaso con agua en una bandeja:** -No, esa era la última que reserve, pensaba comérmelo cuando lo encontré, pero quería que te lo comieras tú, para que probaras la única cosa que extrañare de Bandle, además de la paz.- **Dijo mientras me trataba de regalar una cálida sonrisa, pero creo que la Nostalgia mucho más que ella.**

-¿Hablas de las Bandle-mielusas? Sí, yo también las extrañare, espero que alguien pueda recrear la receta de los caramelos.- **Dijo Poppy mientras acerco una banquita y me dejo la bandeja con el vaso.**

-Ahora me siento mal por habérmela comido.-

-No te sientas mal tonto, es un regalo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.- **Dijo mientras me acaricio la cabeza.**

-¿Estas segura?- **Dije mientras miraba el envoltorio del caramelo, este se encontraba en deterioro y no se le podían notar bien las letras de ''Bandle-mielusas''.**

-Sí, no te preocupes.-

-Está bien.-

**Hubo silencio por un rato hasta que Poppy dijo:** -¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-

-Resta esperar hasta que me recupere.- **Dije sin cuidado y mirando al techo.**

**Habían pasado 6 meses desde el incidente con Rumble, él ya era mi amigo y nos llevábamos bien, como las chicas le destruyeron su máquina de guerra, lo ayude a construir una haciendo demasiados planos con lo que les quedaba de lápiz, una regla y un borrador. Tristana no ha dejado de cuidarme desde que estuve en cama y cada vez que quiero ver si me puedo levantar ella me hace volver a la cama, ha sido de gran ayuda trayéndome la comida y las bebidas con Poppy a su lado, ella no paraba de contarme anécdotas de la academia y de ella, ella y yo nos llegamos a ser muy unidos como amigos, era como una hermana para a mi Tristana y Poppy. En mis días estando en la cama, la gente me trajo regalos y me enviaron cartas de ánimo para recuperarme, Rumble en cuanto podía agarrar a Tristana o Poppy con buen humor, venia y charlaba conmigo acerca del progreso de la construcción y me pedía consejos, muchos no podía dar ya que no me gradué de Ingeniero pero podía darle uno que otro consejo. Él ahora me llama, ''Hermano'', o si no me dice, ''Pie grande'', de forma cariñosa. No hubo tantos cambios en el pueblo desde que me fracture las costillas excepto que Tristana puso nuevos muñecos de entrenamiento; Ella y Poppy aún siguen manteniendo distancia con Rumble por lo que me hizo, pero de vez en cuando hablan sin problemas ni incomodidades.**

**La hora de asearme un poco llego hoy, cuando no sentí ningún dolor al levantarme y pude caminar sin problemas al baño; No me pregunten como es que hice para ir al baño, eso es un secreto que pienso guardar hasta el día que me muera. Tristana se alteró mucho cuando no me encontró en la cama y empezó a buscarme, desde el baño la escuchaba gritar por mi nombre, lo que no sabía es que estaba dejando salir el chorro más largo de mi vida por el inodoro y disfrutaba muchísimo más la sensación estando parado y con mi mano agarrando a mi amigo para poder apuntar en el blanco. Me lave las manos al terminar y Tristana seguía buscándome por los alrededores, pensaba darle una sorpresa. Me apoye en la puerta del baño y escuche que Poppy le gritaba a Tristana:**

-¡¿Cómo es que desapareció así de la nada?!-

-¡Es que no lo sé, me fui afuera a tomar un poco de aire y desapareció! ¡¿Crees que haya vuelto a su mundo sin que nos dijera!?-

-¡No seas ridícula el…! *Sniff *Sniff. ¡Puaj! ¡¿Que es ese olor?!-

-¿Olor? *Sniff *Sniff. ¡Iuu! ¡¿De dónde viene ese olor?! *Sniff *Sniff Viene del baño.-

**En ese momento me aleje de la puerta y aguante la risa, ya que quería tomarlas por sorpresa, me prepare y el picaporte se estaba moviendo lentamente, cuando se abrió completamente la puerta grite:**

-¡Sorpresa!- **Dije mientras lo grite.**

**Las dos gritaron y por poco me dan un puñetazo si no fuera porque notaron que me empecé a reír, la cara que pusieron de espanto fue la más graciosa que pude presenciar en la historia de mi vida, estaba en el piso abrazándome mi panza por la risa.**

-¡Andrew! ¡No puede ser que estés de pie!- **Dijo Tristana mientras se lanzó contra a mí y me dio un abrazo.** – ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! ¡Pero no tienes que asustarnos de esa forma, estábamos preocupadas!-

-¡Sus caras, por dios, no tiene precio! ¡Deberían haber visto sus caras! ¡Estaban como, '' ¡Hay un bicho!''!- **Dije mientras me seguía riendo a carcajadas.**

-Eres un tonto.- **Dijo Poppy mientras sonreía.**

**Cuando me termine de reír y de secar la lagrima por la carcajada que me pegue, Tristana estaba arriba mío acostada sonriéndome felizmente de que ya me recupere, aunque en un momento su cara cambio a uno de repugnancia y se tapó la nariz y la boca para no tratar de vomitar. **

-Me alegra que estés bien, pero, ¿Podrías darte un baño? Hueles asqueroso.- **Dijo mientras salio de encima mío y se alejó, Poppy hizo lo mismo.**

-Sí, huelo asquerosamente horrible, si me disculpan, ¡Iré a nadar! ¡Wiiii!- **Dije mientras Sali corriendo del cuartel sin toalla a la laguna.**

**Estaba tan concentrado y tan alegre por tocar el agua de la laguna que ni siquiera me percate de una cosa, esta no se encontraba allí, ¿Cómo lo sé?, Muy fácil, tanta fue la alegría que cerré los ojos mientras corría en dirección al lago y en cuanto sentí que estaba cerca dio un salto largo listo para recibir la refrescante agua. Mi caída no fue tan dura ya que el fondo estaba húmedo y parecía recién sacado del agua, así que la caída hacia la tierra húmeda no fue tan dolorosa. Tristana y Poppy al parecer me habían visto caer a la nada y vinieron a socorrerme.**

-¡¿Estas bien Andrew?!- **Dijo Tristana mientras tenía sus manos puestas en su frente.**

-Aaaaah mierda, estoy bien, la caída no fue tan grave, si no fuera porque la tierra estaba húmeda tal vez me habría hecho otra fractura, pero estoy bien.-

-¡¿Quién demonios se llevó nuestra agua?!- **Dijo Poppy mientras miraba furiosamente el lago vacio.**

-No lo sé, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no se secó, Hmmm…- **Dije mientras toque la tierra húmeda.** –Está húmedo, como ya dije antes, lo tomaron o tal vez hay algo que está bloqueando el paso al agua.

-¿Qué crees que este bloqueando el paso?-

-No lo sé, tendríamos que ir a ver.-

-¿Ver tu y nosotras? ¿Estás loco? ¿Apenas sales de estar fracturado y quieres ir a ver qué cosa se lo llevo?-

-Lamento decirte que no hay otra opción, además, ¡Mírame! Dio un salto sin problemas de unos cuantos metros y la caída no me dolió, es más, corrí desde la base hasta aquí y no tuve problema alguno.-

-Andrew tiene razón Tristana, el parece estar en buen estado, debería acompañarnos.- Dijo Poppy mientras apoyo su mano en su hombro.

**Tristana se quedó mirando el piso unos minutos y accedió a la idea, preparamos todas las cosas, Poppy me dio una armadura nueva y las cuchillas que use la última vez, y nos dirigimos a un sendero que al lado se encontraba el lago seco, Rumble se había quedado en el pueblo, ya que Tristana lo quiso asi, además alguien tenía que proteger a la ciudad, Rumble se negó al principio pero accedió a la orden de Tristana y siguió trabajando con su máquina.**

***Hmmm, ¿Cómo va a hacer para proteger la ciudad si ni siquiera tiene terminada la maquina? O al menos es lo que pienso yo, ni la he visto.***

-¿Nervioso?- **Dijo Tristana mientras me miraba.** –Porque estoy bastante segura de que tu olor a perro mojado puede salvarnos el trasero a ambas.-

**Tristana echo una carcajada al igual que Poppy:**

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. No estaba nervioso por cierto. Tan solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.-

-Si, me di cuenta. Aunque no me quito la idea de que tu pestilencia nos va a salvar de cualquier Parlanchin.-

-O de cualquier ser extraño que tenga intenciones de acercarte.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se reia.**

-Enserio, son un par de payasas ustedes dos, me hacen reir mucho.- **Dije mientras las miraba con molestia.** –Ademas no es mi culpa que no me quisieran dejar lavarme.-

-Ya te dijimos, solo era para que no te movieras tanto, además, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Tanta confianza nos tenes como para dejarte darte un baño?-

-No es eso Tristana, el tema es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me laven, es raro.- **Dije mientras mire con asco al imaginar que me iban a tocar en todos lados.**

-Como digas, señorita Andrew.- **Dijo Poppy mientras codeaba a Tristana y se reia con ella.**

-Checa esto, ''Hola, soy Andrew, Andrew Collins, no me dejo tocar por mis amigas porque no soy un verdadero hombre sino una Princesita, Ña ña ñaaaa. ''- **Dijo Tristana con una voz burlona y se reia con Poppy.**

-O sino, ''Hola, soy Andrew, soy una Princesita que nisiquiera le gusta que la toque una chica, Jui jui jui. ''- **Dijo Poppy mientras imitaba a un mono y hacia una voz burlona.**

-Ya voy a obtener mi venganza, créanme que puedo hacer lo que sea con tal de vengarme.- **Dije mientras las miraba con odio.**

**Ellas se miraron mutuamente sonrieron y empezaron a reírse, eche una queja y me adelante unos cuantos pasos mas adelante que ellas enojado. Tristana y Poppy se dejaron de reir y se acercaron a mi posicion:**

-Ven tontin, tan solo estamos jugando.- **Dijo mientras me codeo y me guiño el ojo.**

-Bueno, sus, ''Jueguecitos'', no me parecen gracioso.- **Dije mientras la mire con disgusto.**

-No te lo tomes tan serio grandote, es solo un juego.-

-Como digan.-

**En un momento Tristana se detiene inesperadamente y se queda concentrada oliendo algo, sus oídos se empezaron a mover de una manera muy rara, como si hubieran detectado algo. Me detuve a preguntar:**

-¿Qué es lo que pa…?-

-Shh, déjame oir, escucho… Un ruido…-

-¿Qué clase de…?-

-¡Que me dejes escuchar!-

-Está bien, está bien, que actitud.-

**En cuanto se concentró lo bastante, se dirigió rápidamente hacia un lugar, nosotros la seguimos detrás, ella gritaba, ''El sonido es de agua, ¡Agua!''-.** **En cuanto llegamos a donde se detuvo Tristana, le preguntamos:**

-¿Por qué corriste así de repente?- **Dije mientras la agarre del hombro.**

-¡Por esa cosa!- **Dijo señalando con su dedo.**

-¿Una represa? ¿Qué hará una represa por aquí?-

-Sera mejor averiguarlo, adelante, ¡Vamos!- **Dijo Tristana agarrando a su cañón Boomer.**

-¡Oki doki!-

-¡Te sigo el paso!-

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen si me tarde en actualizar, pero bueno, siempre hay que hacer las cosas cuando se puede. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	11. Los Gremlins

**Hola señores, desde ya muchos saludos, espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 10: Los Gremlins**

**Habiamos encontrado una represa de camino al bosque, nos estábamos dirigiendo hasta el sitio cuando, en un momento, una flecha fue disparada en el suelo y alguien grito que nos detuviéramos:**

-¡He dicho que se detengan! ¡No quiero que muevan un musculo o abrimos fuego!-

-Está bien, tranquilo amigo, no somos enemigos tan solo queremos resolver un problema.- **Dijo Tristana mientras estaba agachándose.**

-¿Qué clase de problema?- **Dijo una voz muy grave que se escuchaba por detrás de la represa.**

-Veran, esta represa esta bloqueando el agua que conduce a nuestro pueblo, y tan solo queríamos deshacernos de eso, nada mas.- **Dijo Tristana mientras nos indico que nos agacháramos.**

-Ustedes no van a tocar esta represa, y menos si traen a un humano con ustedes.- **Dijo aquella criatura.**

-¡Oiga, eso no es nada lindo!-

-¡Calla la boca o abro fuego! ¡Tiren las armas en el suelo, ahora!-

-Está bien, está bien.- **Dije mientras eche un refunfuño.**

-No somos malos, tan solo queremos resolver este problema, ¿es acaso de ustedes la represa?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber pequeña Yordle? ¿Quién es tu líder? ¿El humano?-

-No, soy yo señor, yo soy la líder.-

-¿Un Yordle… liderando a un humano?- **Dijo aquella criatura mientras se reía a carcajadas.** –No me hagas reir, ¿Un humano siendo dominado por una Yordle? ¿No era que los Yordles habían perdido la guerra contra ellos? Apropósito, nunca he visto a un humano como el por estos andares, ¿De dónde es?-

-¿Y como sabes que de nuestra guerra?- **Dijo Tristana mientras miro con furia aquella criatura.**

-¿O de mi color de piel?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Es muy fácil esa repuesta, ustedes no nos pueden ver, pero nosotros a ustedes si.-

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- **Dijo Tristana mientras nos miraba y hablaba en voz baja.**

-No sé, tu eres la líder aquí.-

-Jaja, muy gracioso, no juegues ahora Andrew, este no es momento para ello. ¿Alguna idea Poppy?-

-Hmm… ¿Qué tal si hacemos un acuerdo?-

-¿Un acuerdo? No estaría mal, pero no tenemos nada para ofrecerle-

-Bueno, pero no hay otro plan para hacer, de seguro nos tienen rodeados con arcos y flechas apuntándonos.-

-Yo opto por llegar a un acuerdo.-

-Muy bien, está decidido, tratare de llegar a un acuerdo.-

-¡¿Qué tanto se murmura por ahí?!-

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo? No quiero que nadie salga herido ni tampoco quiero pelear, pero almenos quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con usted o con su jefe.-

-¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?-

-Eso lo quisiera hablar con tu jefe o rey, lo que sea.-

-Rey, y lo tienes frente a tus narices.-

-Bien, entonces, su alteza, quisiera llegar a un acuerdo, sé que esta represa es suya y sé que no va a dejar que nadie la destruya, ¿O sí?-

-Hmm, exacto.-

-¿y entonces por qué no deja que corra un poco de agua para nuestro pueblo?-

-No puedo hacerlo.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!-

-Mi gente también lo necesita.-

-¡Pero nosotros lo teníamos primero sin verguen…!- **Dije mientras Poppy me tapo la boca.**

-Si yo hubiera sabido de ustedes tal vez habría preguntado, pero ahora es tarde, esta represa no se va a destruir y tampoco vamos a dejar correr agua.-

-¿Y así piensa ser un héroe para su ciudad? Mi gente morirá de sed por su culpa, ¿Tiene algún familiar? De seguro tiene una hija o un hijo, ¿Cómo cree usted que lo va a mirar a su hijo o hija si se llegan a enterar de lo que hizo? ¿Acaso va a cargar con la culpa toda su vida o va a dejar que llegue a un acuerdo?-

Hubo silencio rotundo, nadie hablaba y todo se encontraba en silencio, en un momento la criatura con voz grave rompe el silencio:

-Que pasen los dos Yordles y que el humano se quede afuera, ¿Entendido?-

-Sí señor. Quédate aquí Andrew, nosotras trataremos de resolver esto, ¿Okey?-

-¿Qué me quede con estos Psicopatas? ¿Acaso estas demente?-

-Tan solo obedece, ¿Quieres? Esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo.-

-Pff, como sea. Tan solo háganlo rápido, ¿Okey?-

-Ya lo tienes.- **Dijo mientras me acaricio la cabeza.**

**Las chicas estaban al frente de la represa, una puerta que se encontraba en el centro se abrió.**

*Guau, eso no me lo esperaba.*

**En ella, una criatura que no pude identificar bien, las invito a pasar y cerro la puerta. Espero que las chicas resuelvan este problema, la verdad no me gusta que me estén apuntando con arco y flecha, es muy incomodo.**

**/Ojos de Tristana/**

**Una criatura de mi estatura estaba al frente mio, tenia ropa elegante, como las que suelen tener los reyes, asi que supuse que era el mismísimo rey, aunque su especie… Claro, su especie me parece conocida de alguna parte, pero no sé de dónde, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelos negros mientras que al lado de su ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz.**

-¿Usted es el rey?-

-Así parece.-

-Un saludo señor, mi nombre es Tristana y al lado está mi amiga Poppy, y el ''Humano'' que está del otro lado se llama Andrew.- **Dije mientras me arrodille.** –Como ya habrá notado, somos Yordles, y tan solo queremos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Podra ser posible eso?-

-Un gusto para a mi conocerlas, Tristana y Poppy, vengan, pasen por aquí.-

**Junto a la puerta que estaba en la represa habia un pasillo largo con un alfombrado rojo y cuadros, en un momento me detuve a ver un cuadro que tenía al rey con alguien junto a él, supuse que era la esposa, aunque, me sorprendió que no se halla presentado ante nosotros. Al pasar el pasillo, en lo lejos, se veía una puerta de metal, mi abuela solo sabrá como es que llegaron a conseguir tanto metal para hacer esta puerta. Al llegar, el rey, amablemente, nos abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar, la sala en sí, era inmensa estaba llena de decoraciones, había un trono en la parte derecha de la sala y al lado estaba una silla de madera.**

*Okey, eso ya es un poco fuera de tono, ¿Qué clase de hombre le daría una silla a su mujer en vez de un trono? ¿Qué falta, que aparezca su señora con la cara golpeada?*

**Codee a Poppy cuando el rey estaba presentándonos su sala para que vea la silla, ella lo vio y nos miramos mutuamente, y como era de esperarse, Poppy también puso cara de mal gusto al igual que yo cuando vimos el trono y la silla al lado. En cuanto mostro su pedestal, le preguntamos sin rencor:**

-¿Por qué hay una silla ahí? ¿Y su esposa?-

**El miro hacia el piso, pero volvió la mirada hacia nosotros y dijo con mucha firmeza:**

-¿Saben por que trate de esa manera a su amigo?-

-¿Te refieres a Andrew? ¿Por qué?-

**Tomo una bucanada de aire y respondio:**

-Al igual que ustedes, Poppy y Tristana, yo también tuve una guerra contra los humanos, mi esposa y yo entramos en el terreno de la batalla y empezamos a luchar juntos para salvar Gremmnoia, que era como se llamaba nuestra nación antes, nuestra hija era muy…- **Fue interrumpido por que las dos preguntamos lo mismo.**

-¡¿Tiene una hija?!-

-Sí, su nombre es Elizabeth, y como decía antes, ella era muy pequeña como para pelear, asi que también luchamos para protegerla.-

-¿Y qué paso?-

**Cerró los ojos, como tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar:**

-Sacrifico su vida, recibiendo una flecha por mi. De la furia y angustia, pude inspirar a los soldados a seguir luchando contra el mal que nos acechaba, pero no pudimos con todos, asi que tuvimos que dar un paso atrás y escapar, me lleve a los tantos sobrevivientes conmigo y a mi hija, y nos fuimos con un corazón roto, una reina caída y con un reino ardido en llamas. Elizabeth, es demasiado inteligente, y supo como lidiar con lo que de su madre cuando le conte lo que paso, le dolio, pero siguió adelante y se unio al ejercito en honor a su madre, que era una luchadora al igual que ella.-

-¿Y… esa silla era de la reina?-

-Así es, aunque no lo creas. Ella era muy humilde siendo que ella era una reina, era amable y fiel a su palabra. Pero ni Noxus y nadie podrá reparar lo que hicieron.- **Dijo mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y miraba con furia.**

-Espera, ¿Usted… acaso perdió contra Noxus también?-

**El rey abrió los ojos y miro hacia arriba con mucho enojo y asintió.**

-Lamento lo que paso.- Dije con la mano en el pecho.

-No importa, eso esta en el pasado. Pero bueno, ¿Qué clase de trato quieren hacer?- **Dijo mientras puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.**

-Vera usted, ya le dijimos que el agua era nuestra y que, bueno usted nos la quito sin siquiera preguntar…- **Fui interrumpido por el rey.**

-Pero lo hice porque no sabía que era de alguien.-

-Sí señor, ya sé, no hay duda de eso, pero no hay problema acerca de eso, a menos que nos dé lo suficiente para nosotros.-

-Como dije antes, no puedo aceptar dicha propuesta.-

-¿Pero por qué no?-

-Miren esto.- Dijo mientras nos mostró su mano la ventana que no había visto al principio.

-¿Hmm?- Dije mientras le eche un ojo a lo que habia.

**En la ventana, al menos por la planta baja, se encontraban muchísimas criaturas de la misma especie que el rey jugando y divirtiéndose en el agua, parecían muy felices por ello, se les veía en la alegría de ellos lo mucho que disfrutaban jugar con el agua. Luego entendí por qué el Rey no quiere darnos el agua, él no quiere borrar las sonrisas de esas criaturas por más que le cueste la vida. En cuanto contemple con Poppy a las criaturas jugando en una especie de ciudad que lo separaba el rio, nos miramos mutuamente y supimos al mismo tiempo que iba a ser imposible convencer al rey de darnos un poco de agua:**

-¿Ahora entienden por qué no puedo darles el agua?- **Dijo el rey mientras nos miraba tranquilamente. **–No quiero borrar esas sonrisas que tanto me costo sacarles a mi especie, es difícil verlos deprimidos y sin esperanzas, es algo que no podría soportar ver otra vez.-

-Hmm…- **Dije mientras empeze a pensar en una idea.** -¿Nos podría dar un segundo?-

-Adelante.-

-Gracias.-

Voltee a Poppy y ella me miro fijamente:

-Conozco esa mirada tuya Tristana, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Necesitariamos de Andrew, tal vez el podría hacerle abrir los ojos al Rey.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Amenazandolo?-

-¡Claro que no boba! Sino con algo, que se yo, conociendo a Andrew, a el siempre se le ocurre algo.-

-¿Estas segura de eso? ¿No crees que el Rey va a tener problemas con el por ser humano?-

-Hay que hacer el intento, ven, vayamos a decirle.- **Dije mientras apuntaba con mi pulgar hacia el rey.** –Disculpe, señor rey, ¿Tiene un segundo?-

-Hmm… ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Ya se decidieron cual va a ser su plan?-

-Aun no, pero creo que si traemos a nuestro amigo aquí, podrá ayudarnos a elegir.-

-¿Necesitas de tu prisionero para decidir algo? ¿No crees que es un poco, no sé, raro?-

-Señor, primero que nada, él no es nuestro esclavo, es nuestro amigo, y segundo, no soy ese tipo de, ''Reina'', que usted piensa, soy más una líder, que una reina, por así decir.- **Dije mientras puse mis manos en mi cintura.**

-Hmm… ¿Va a causar algún problema?-

-Desde luego que no, señor, él no es como los otros, es más bueno que lo que usted puede creer.-

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

-Soy Tristana la Yordle, siempre estoy segura de lo que digo.- **Dije mientras me puse en una postura de orgullo.**

-Si tu dices, ¡Guardia!-

Se abrió la puerta de metal con un guardia con armadura ligera de bronce: -¿Si mi rey?-

-¿Podria traer al humano que esta afuera, por favor?-

-¡Enseguida señor!-

-Creame señor, el es un encanto, le va a encantar su personalidad.- **Dije mientras le sonreí.**

-Eso espero, señorita Tristana, eso espero.- **Dijo mientras miraba la puerta de metal por la que salio el guardia.**

**/Ojos de Andrew/**

-Y bueno, almenos, hasta ahora esa es mi historia de cómo llegue hasta aquí.- **Dije mientras seguía en la misma posición desde cuando me dejaron.**

-Guau, al parecer te juzgue mal Humano, no eres tan malo después de todo.-

-No importa compañero, y por favor, llámame Andrew, humano es muy despectivo.-

-Claro, discul… ¿Pasa algo señor?-

-¿Eh?- **Dije mientras arquee una ceja.**

-¿Qué lo deje entrar? De acuerdo, si son órdenes del rey, ¡Oye Andrew, ven, pasa!-

-¿Quieren que pase?-

-Claro, órdenes del Rey.-

-Esta… Bien…- Dije mientras me levantaba lentamente y agarraba las armas.

-Ah y Andrew, sin armas, por favor.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de seguro las vamos…? ¡Está bien, está bien, sin armas, sin armas, ya entendí!- **Dije mientras me habían tirado una flecha de advertencia.**

-Gracias por cooperar Andrew.-

-Si, si, como sea.- **Dije con mucho disgusto.**

**En cuanto pase la puerta un soldado de armadura ligera de Bronce me escolto hacia un pasillo lleno de pinturas, mientras íbamos al lugar al que me escoltaba, me percate que este soldado, tiene un aspecto que me parece conocido de alguna, como si se tratara de uno de esos juguetes raros llamados Furbys, pero eso no lo tengo sabido aun. Lo que me sorprendió, fue el hecho de que el tipo ni se percatara de mi olor a perro mojado que hasta YO sentía en ese momento. En cuanto terminamos el recorrido de los cuadros, me hizo entrar a una habitación con una puerta de metal, habia una de estas criaturas que se parecían a los juguetes raros que mencione anteriormente, y estaban las chicas emocionadas por alguna razón.**

-He-hey, ¿Todo bien señoritas?- **Dije mientras apunte con mis dedos a Tristana y a Poppy y guiñaba al mismo tiempo.**

-Supongo, que tu debe ser Andrew, según me contaban tus amigas, tú tienes una linda personalidad, ¿No es así?- **Dijo la criatura mientras me miraba tranquilamente con las manos atrás de su espalda.**

-Eee, si, supongo. ¡Saludos!- **Dije mientras puse mi mano para hacerla estrechar con la suya.**

**El miro de una forma muy rara a las chicas, como si no supiera de qué se trataba mi saludo, no entendía por que Tristana y Poppy sonreían de la vergüenza:**

-¿No va a estrechar?-

-Pss, Andrew.- **Dijo Tristana mientras me susurro.**

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo diría que te arrodilles.-

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-

-¡Él es el Rey, genio!- **Dijo tratando de susurrar ese grito.**

-¡¿El rey?! ¡Mi más sinceros perdones su señoría, no sabía que era el rey!- **Dije mientras me arrodille con la cabeza abajo por la vergüenza.**

-Está bien, no importa, según me contaron tus amigas, tu eres el que me va a tratar de convencer para devolver el agua, ¿No es asi?-

-¿Eh?- **Dije mientras arquee una ceja y lo miraba confundido.**

**El hizo la misma cara y miro hacia las chicas, ellas ahora sonrieron por los nervios:**

-Eeeel no sabe lo que dice, tan solo esta diciendo cosas tontas, su señoria, ¿Oh no Andrew?- **Dijo Tristana mientras me codeaba.**

-Eeeh sí, claro, por supuesto, tengo la mayor de las ideas, pero… Necesito repasarla.-

-¿Repasarla eh? ¿De qué modo?-

-Eeeh… ¡A sí! De esta manera señor, necesito mirar un poco lo que es su… Eh… Su…-

-¿Pueblo?-

-¡Exacto! Pero necesito un poco de tiempo.-

-Hmm… Si lo necesitas, por mi está bien, adelante.- **Dijo mientras hacia una seña con las manos.**

-¡Gracias señor, es usted muy amable! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Acaso se volvieron locas?! ¡¿Qué clase de plan quieren que yo piense?! ¡Ni siquiera sé que leches está pasando!-**Dije mientras lo susurraba.**

-¡Tan solo piensa algo! Eres el único que puede tratar de convencer al Rey.-

-¡¿Qué acaso no se te ocurrió algo, mujer?!-

-¡Por supuesto que no, tonto! ¡¿Sino para que crees que te mande a llamar?!-

-Agh, ¡Se ve que te gusta meterme en situaciones como estas! ¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Tan solo tranquilízate! ¡¿Quieres?!-

-Uff, algo se me ocurrirá, ahora déjame pensar.- **Dije mientras puse mi mano en mi pera.**

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¡Pero capitulo fue este! ¡¿No lo creen?! En fin, gracias por esperar el tiempo necesario por el Fanfic, apreciare muchísimo que escribieran un review para ver que les pareció el capítulo de hoy. ¡Buenas noticias, señores! Estoy, oficialmente, de vacaciones :D Aunque lo malo, es que en unas semanas me ire de vacaciones y no, no poder llevar mi computadora, pero no porque mis padres lo dicen, sino por decisión propia, aunque no se preocupen, en cuanto vuelva a poder tocar la computadora, escribiré el siguiente capítulo, pero en lo posible, tratare de escribir otro capítulo antes de irme. Bueno, nada más para decir. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Tan tan señores n.n **


	12. En busca de un nuevo hogar

**Hola señores, desde ya muchos saludos, he vuelto de mis vacaciones de playa dispuesto a escribir, aunque sea como regalo de navidad y año nuevo, 3 capítulos seguidos o aunque sea 2, eso dependerá de mí, por otra parte… ¡Disfruten!**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 11: En busca de un hogar**

**Ahí me encontraba yo, pensando y pensando, con mi mentón pegado a mi mano, mirando por los alrededores para ver si me salía alguna idea. Nada, aun no tenía nada, Tristana y Poppy estaban apoyadas en la pared pensativas al igual que yo o tal vez esperando que dijera por fin una solución. Seguía la mirada a unos pueblerinos que andaban jugando con el arroyo que habían creado con el agua que nos sacaron sin permiso, llegue hasta la entrada del pueblo, la muralla por la que pasamos hace unos momentos atrás, el agua poco a poco la estaba llenando, por casualidad vi a un anciano Gremlin que miraba con mucha seriedad la muralla, como si supiera de que de algún modo sabía que iba a pasar con el pueblo en semanas. La idea por fin se hizo a la luz:**

-Disculpe Rey Gremlin, quisiera compartir mi plan con usted.- **Le dije acercándome.**

-¿Cuál se podría decir que es su idea, Andrew?- **Dijo mientras tenia ambas manos atrás de la espalda.**

-Fijese en como el agua se va acumulando a medida que pasa los minutos.- **Apunte con el dedo.**

**El rey camino hasta la ventana, Tristana y Poppy le dieron espacio al mismo para que pueda apreciar la muralla y el agua acumulándose. El silencio en la sala se hizo presente por unos minutos hasta que el Rey giro para encararme.**

-¿Qué pretende que haga con eso?- **Dijo con una mirada desinteresada.**

-Mi idea, su señoria, es que remueva la muralla, asi puede evitar otro catastrófico conflicto.-

-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que remover esa muralla que tanto nos costo poner para dejar correr agua? ¿Qué se piensa que soy, eh? ¿Un tonto? Yo se que quieren de vuelta su agua, ¿pero tratando de engañarme lo conseguirán? No me hagas reir, hijo. Soy viejo, no tonto.-

-¿Entonces dejara morir a un montón de personas por un capricho? Quisiera preguntarle algo, ¿Qué clase de rey es usted? ¿Uno de mentira?- **Dije con una mirada fulminante.**

**El rey estaba sorprendido por lo que dije, ya que nunca se esperaba ''Semejante ofensa'', Tristana y Poppy estaban nerviosas por la situación, se lo notaba por la cara de sorprendidas que tenían puesta en sus caras.**

-¡ESA MURALLA NO SE ROMPERA NI POR QUE TENGA QUE DAR MI VIDA POR ELLO! ¿ME ENTENDISTE MOCOSO?- **Dijo encarándome.**

Otro silencio se hizo presente en la sala, aunque este era mas fúnebre que el anterior. Decidi romper el silencio tranquila y pasivamente posible diciendo:

-Tristana, Poppy, vayámonos.- Dije yéndome hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué va a pasar con el agua?-

-¿A quién le importa el agua? Es de ellos ahora, de igual manera, esa muralla se va romper y con ello traerá muchos cadáveres de vuelta a nuestro hogar.- **Dije mientras agarraba el picaporte.** –Supongo que al Rey no le va a importar que su hija nade con los peces, así que, vayámonos.-

-Pero Andrew… ¡Espéranos Andrew!- **Dijo Tristana siguiendo mi paso, Poppy estaba atrás de ella.**

-¿Acaso nos iremos sin el agua? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- **Dijo Poppy mirándome confundida.**

-Tan solo esperen un segundo, por cierto, ¡Guardia! Nos iremos abranos por favor, orden del Rey.-

-¡Entendido!- **Dijo sin problemas el guardia.**

-¡Alto esperen!- **Dijo una voz grave corriendo hacia nuestra dirección.**

**El Rey venía a paso ligero por los pasillos y nos detuvo.**

-¿Qué quiere su majestad?-

-Por favor, no se vayan, busquemos otra forma de arreglar esto sin romper esa muralla.-

-Lo siento, su señoria, pero es la muralla o el futuro de su pueblo.- **Dije de una manera tranquila y persuasiva.** –Y de su hija, claro.-

**El Rey sudaba como testigo falso, de los nervios que lo invadían en ese momento, lo reflexiono unos minutos y decidio hablar:**

-Si derribo esta muralla, me ayudaran a encontrar un nuevo hogar, ¿Entendido?- **Sentencio el viejo rey Gremlin.**

**Las chicas fijaron su mirada en mi y acepte el trato con un estrecho de mano. El trato ya era un hecho, ahora faltaría saber como conseguir otro hogar para los Gremlins. **

***Hmm, un nuevo hogar, eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero supongo que ya tendre una ducha a la cual podre bañarme***

**Senti un pequeño jalon en mi pantalón, era Tristana quien me estaba preguntando como haríamos para conseguir un nuevo hogar, lo segui pensando por algunos minutos y dije sin problema alguno:**

-Sera mejor revisar rio arriba para ver si hay algún lugar.-

-¿Un lugar, rio arriba?- **Dijo el rey curioso.**

-Sip, puedo entender mucho que aprecia el agua, además vi en los rostros de los ciudadanos una alegría que hasta el más descerebrado podría notar a simple vista, que mi plan será encontrar un lugar, suficientemente grande, al lado del lago mas cercano posible.-

-Hmm… No esta mal la idea, es mas, ahora mismo mandare a una tropa con ustedes asi pueden ayudarlos en su búsqueda.- **Sentencio el rey mirando al otro lado con las manos puestas en la espalda.**

-Su señoria, no es necesario que nos ayude, nosotros tres podemos solos.- **Dijo Tristana amablemente.**

-Hija mia, hay algo que ustedes no saben, pero se dice que hay un monstruo de origen misterioso acechando en el bosque, yo y unos soldados no pudimos verlo pero si sabemos que es demasiado veloz, asi que les guste o no les dare algo de mis tropas.- **Dijo el rey con la mirada puesta en el cuadro central del pasillo.**

-…-

-¿Qué hay de nuestra agua?- **Dije rascándome la barbilla.**

-Hasta que no hayan encontrado ningún lugar, esa muralla seguirá tal como esta.-

-Si usted dice…- **Dije tranquilamente.**

-Muy bien, ¡COMANDANTE!- Grito el rey al son de los vientos.

-¡Si mi rey!-

-¡Alista a los mejores soldados que tenga y comande a nuestros invitados para buscar un nuevo hogar!-

-¡Si mi señor, enseguida!-

-¡Y por cierto Comandante! ¡Cuide de mi hija sino se arrepentirá!- **Dijo mientras apunto con una mirada fulminante al pobre soldado.**

-¡Con mi vida señor!-

-¡Y ustedes! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a la entrada del pueblo!-

-EHH… ¡Si señor!- **Dijimos los tres sorpresivamente al mismo tiempo.** –Pero, mi rey, ¿Dónde esta la entrada del pueblo?-

-Ah si, me olvide que no son de aquí, ¡siganme!- **Sentencio el rey.**

**En cuanto llegamos a la entrada del pueblo, que era una gigantesca muralla echa de madera rodeada de muchas casas y el piso principal de este, unos 15 soldados que no eran mas que personitas pequeñas con piel celeste y orejas puntiagudas se nos presento ante nosotros con una armadura ligera de plata y unas lanzas de bronce. Sentia mucha curiosidad acerca de los hombrecitos celestes, eran tiernos, por asi decir, pero me extrañaba que no se hayan presentado los furbys que habíamos visto tiempo atras. Una chica con una armadura semi-pesada de platino y un martillo casi grande que el de Poppy se acerco con una sonrisa a presentarse, ella era la Princesa Elizabeth, tenía un pelo rubio y ojos de color verde, una nariz igual al de Poppy, solo que esta era más pequeña, un diente torcido que se le notaba en los labios, ya que este estaba afuera, como si fuese una especie de colmillo pequeño, una voz dulce, que de seguro le haría poner la piel de gallina a cualquier ser de este planeta y parecía tener ojeras por la segura falta de sueño.**

-¡¿Eres la Princesa?!- **Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo mientras le hacíamos reverencia.**

-Pues, si, ¿Quién más voy a ser? Por cierto, no es necesario hacer reverencia.- **Dijo sosteniendo su casco con su brazo izquierdo con una sonrisa. **

-Su majestad…-

-Llámame Elizabeth por favor, no me gusta que me digan majestad.- **Interrumpió Elizabeth a Tristana con su mano puesta al frente.** –Es que me hace pensar que soy igual a mi papa, y eso no es cierto.-

-Para ser princesa, eres muy humilde, como nos dijo tu… ¿Padre?- **Dijo Tristana confundida**

-¿Padre? No me digan que lo vieron con esa tonta armadura.-

-¿Armadura?- **Dije confundido.**

-Sí, es una especie de armadura que creo el que, no solo sirve para protegerse, sino para camuflarse de los extraños. Por desgracia, pensé que habíamos acordado que nunca más lo usaría, pero bueno, padres son padres, ¿No?- **Dijo con risa.**

-Supongo… que sí, no sé si decirte, pero estoy un poco confundido por el reciente cambio de… Criaturas.- **Dije con la mano en la nuca.**

-Tranquilo, es siempre obvio ese tipo de comportamientos entre nosotros, la otra vez un niño se perdió y no podía encontrar a su madre, ya que esta se había puesto la armadura por una orden que puso mi padre, al saber que venían extraños.-

-Bueno, supongo que tu padre ya confía en nosotros, como para dejar que sus soldados dejen mostrar quien en realidad son.-

-En realidad, yo les die que se las sacaran, ya que eran demasiados espantosos para mi gusto.- **Dijo con una cara de disgusto.**

-Ooooh…-

-Se ve que ya se conocen, ¿no?- **Dijo el rey mientras abrazo el hombro de su hija, ellos tenían la misma altura, igualita a la de Poppy.** -¿Están listos para salir?-

-Si su majestad, solo falta nuestro comandante.- **Dijo uno de los soldados.**

-De hecho, aquí estoy, soldado.- **Dijo Elizabeth poniéndose su casco.**

-Hija, ya hablamos de esto, aun no estas listas para comandar tropas, no tienes la suficiente experiencia como para manejarte tu sola.-

-¡Pero papa, muchas veces me enfrente a cosas que ni el comandadito tuyo podría enfrentar! ¡Como por ejemplo el Golem de Piedra Rojo, aún recuerdo que lo destruí ya que casi destruye nuestro hogar! ¡Y nadie podía siquiera acercársele!- **Dijo la princesa con las manos puestas en su cintura.**

-¡Ya dije que no y es una orden, con un demonio!-

**Ella hizo un refunfunio y se puso entre el grupo de los soldados que abrieron paso su camino ya que, de alguna forma, le tienen miedo. En cuanto el líder del grupo se hizo presente, hablo a solas con el Rey que no llevaba puesto su armadura, y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Tengo que destacar, que la alteza, tenia pelo negro en los lados, ya que este tenia todo el centro pelado por los años, unos bigotes que le caian hasta la nuez de la garganta, y llevaba puesto unos harapos simples y una capa negra, como era de esperarse. Las gigantes puertas que se hallaban en el centro de la muralla, cosa que aun no me termina de cerrar del como es que se puede hacer SEMEJANTE construcción, y nos dispusimos a dar frente al camino despejado enrollado de árboles y arbustos, y un siervo que por el ruido se fue hacia un costado al igual que otros animales mas que se encontraban en el camino, para encontrar un nuevo hogar a los… ¿Gremlins? ¿O que cosa serán estas criaturas? El dios que me trajo aquí sabra que serán.**

**Fin del capitulo 11. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado queridos y preciados seguidores, en unos dias, tal vez, traiga el otro capítulo, tal y como dije al principio, como regalo de Navidad y año nuevo atrasados. ¡Hasta la próxima señores!**


	13. La criatura de los bosques

**Hola señores, he aquí lo que dije que haría al volver. Bueno, supongo que habré dicho ''3 capítulos seguidos''. Pero dejemos que vaya lento señores, porque esta historia está llegando a la mitad de esta, y la verdad no me gustaría apurarme, pero en fin. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 12: La criatura de los bosques**

**Había sido hora de empezar nuestra expedición para encontrar a las… Criaturitas. Pues sí, aún sigo sin saber que son, pero lo sabré en cuanto el momento llegue. El camino de tierra contorneado por árboles y arbustos alrededor era una belleza y se había tornado para todos una buena forma para charlar, todos estaban hablando excepto nosotros, Tristana, Poppy y yo, quienes estábamos concentrados en el camino y en los alrededores por si alguna criatura se interpone en nuestro camino, tanta fue la concentración que teníamos que no habíamos notado que la Princesa Elizabeth se había puesto al lado mío (Entre Poppy y yo) lo cual causo en nosotros una reacción llena de sorpresa.**

-¿Les… pasa algo? ¿Lo asuste?- **Dijo Elizabeth arqueando una ceja.**

-Prin… Quiero decir, Elizabeth, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- **Dije con una respiración agitada por la sorpresa.**

-Recien, como vi que no participaban en la charla, decidí venirme con ustedes, ¿Les molesto?-

-Para nada, solo nos tomaste por sorpresa.-

-Oh, claro, entonces… ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Tristana.-

-Poppy.-

-Andrew.-

-Un gusto en conocerlos, Tristana, Poppy y Andrew, bueno, ya saben mi nombre, asi que, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Andrew?-

-Dígame.- **Dije sin problema.**

-¿No eres de por aquí, cierto?- **Dijo cargando su cabeza en su hombro.**

-No nena, no soy de por aquí, no sé si decirte, pero soy de otro mundo, por así decir, otra dimensión. Creo…- **Dije mientras acariciaba mi perilla.**

-Se nota, no lo tomes como una ofensa, pero jamás he visto a alguien de… Ya sabes…- **Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.**

-¿Piel Bronceada?-

-¡Exacto! Piel… Bronceada. Igual te ves lindo con ese color.- **Dijo con una pequeña risa.**

**Por un momento, escuche una especie de quejido que venía de Tristana, cuando la voltee a ver ella giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia adelante silbando. Me parecio raro eso, pero no le tome tanta importancia:**

-Gracias por el cumplido.- **Dije mientras le acaricie la cabeza.** –Ahora, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- **Dijo regalándome una sonrisa.**

-¿Qué especie eres? ¿O cómo se llama tu raza?-

-Megling, su raza es Megling.- **Dijo Tristana con la mirada al frente.**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- **Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.**

-Mis abuelos lo eran.- **Dijo sin problema la pequeña artillera.**

**Intercambiamos miradas entre los tres, ya que teníamos la misma impresión de sorpresa y confusión al mismo tiempo. Decidimos dejarlo como esta, y seguir la conversación:**

-Y estem, Princesa, ¿Desde hace cuánto sirve a la armada?- **Dijo Poppy cargando su martillo al hombro.**

-¿Hmm? Diez años creo.- **Dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba pensando.**

-¡¿Diez años?!- **Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.**

-Eeeh, si, ¿Por qué el albaroto? ¿Qué una Princesa no puede combatir?-

-No es eso princesa, es que pienso yo, que usted es muy joven como para ir a un combate.- **Dijo Tristana.**

**La misma arqueo una ceja, y la miro con una mirada inexpresiva a Tristana:** -¿Acaso escuchaste la discusión que tuve con mi padre? He dicho precisamente que he derrotado yo sola al Golem de Piedra Rojo, para ese entonces cumplí 14 en mi cumpleaños, y solita me encargue de hacer puré de arándonos a esa estúpida criatura. Tendré 16 años, señorita Tristana, pero no soy como esas chicas malcriadas que se creen mejor que otros y ni siquiera saben lo que es una pelea. Mi padre nunca entenderá que no soy una Princesa casual, sino una especial, si se lo puede decir claro. Así que no me venga con ese tipo de comentarios al frente mío, por favor.-

-¿Quién te crees Princesa? Solo por qué hiciste una hazaña, ¿Crees tener la suficiente responsabilidad para cargar con montones y montones de soldados?- **Dijo Tristana con una la cara arrugada del enojo.**

-¡Desde luego que sí! ¡Si puedo con eso, también seré capaz de hacer lo que sea!- **Dijo mientras se puso al lado de Tristana.**

-Chicas, y si mejor disfru…-

-¡CALLATE!-

-Ooookey… Guau, esto se puso un poco tenso, ¿No crees?- **Le dije a Poppy susurrándole.**

-Ya lo creo, pero tranquilo, esto va a pasar rápido.-

-¿Tú crees?-

**Ella me guiño el ojo y continuamos con la caminata.**

**Habian pasado unos 30 minutos, las aves cantaban como si fueran sinfonías de Beethoven, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, y los soldados de vez en cuando miraban hacia nuestra dirección, ya que, por si no lo sabían, Tristana y la Princesa no han parado de discutir acerca de las hazañas de cada una, Una contaba que dirigió todo un pueblo recién destruido hasta un nuevo lugar, la otra decía que destrozo un árbol de una patada, y así estuvieron por los minutos que pasaban MUY lento. Las discusiones cesaron y para todos nosotros era un alivio extremo, Elizabeth volvió al lado mío con una cara de odio en su rostro y siguió caminando tranquilamente. No quise decir ningún comentario, Poppy concuerda conmigo eh hizo lo mismo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que llegamos hacia un sendero, igual al que ya estábamos viniendo, con la única diferencia, que desde lo lejos (por el horizonte) se podía apreciar una colina grande que llegaba a lo más alto, no pensábamos ir por ahí, hasta que Tristana escucho ruido de agua cerca de nosotros y decidimos irnos hacia esa dirección. A la mitad del camino, de entre los arbustos de ambos lados, se escuchaban sonidos, pero no cualquier clase; Sino más bien, como si lo que estuviese entre los arbustos quisiera algo para comer, entonces lo supimos todos. Era una emboscada de Parlanchines, el capitán dio la orden de ponernos en guardia, de proteger a la Princesa y empezar a luchar, de un movimiento rápido saque las cuchillas que cariñosamente me hizo Poppy hace unos meses atrás, la hora de demostrar quién era en realidad se presentó al frente de nuestros ojos. Cada Parlanchin que se acercaba para arremeter contra nosotros, era degollado por las cuchillas; Para ser exactos, casi todo el mundo estaba separado, peleando por su lado y los otros por el suyo, yo estaba a unos metros de Poppy, la Princesa y Tristana. Con cada asesinato que provocábamos, más Parlanchines aparecían listos para comer a su presa. Si no fuera porque Poppy alzo la voz para advertirme que un Parlanchin se estaba lanzando hacia a mí, tal vez habría sido el primero en perder la vida, logre gritar desde lo lejos sin quitarle la mirada a los Parlanchines que se acercaban, '' ¡Gracias!''. **

**No sé qué habrá pasado, pero en este momento, todo se volvió lento, podía escuchar en cámara lenta los gritos de los soldados rematando a los Parlanchines, los gritos de las criaturas y las hojas de las lanzas y cuchillas arrasando con la carne de las bestias, cuando supe el por qué me encontraba en este estado. A lo lejos, podía ver a Tristana disparando hacia los Parlanchines, uno de ellos, se estaba acercando por atrás suyo. Mi corazón latio fuertemente, mi estado de adrenalina ya era un hecho, corri hasta la posición de Tristana, en cuanto vi que el Parlanchin se lanzó contra Tristana, ella lo miro con sorpresa y no tuvo más opción que cubrirse, hasta que vio como, por el costado, venía con las cuchillas de forma opuesta a lo normal y de un movimiento rápido al saltar, le corte el cuello a la pobre bestia que se hallaba en el suelo moviéndose desesperadamente por el dolor de la herida, esta escupía sangre y poco se iba desangrando hasta por fin fallecer en un charco lleno de sangre. Se escuchó el último grito del Parlanchin y todos empezaron a gritar de alegría porque habían sobrevivido a algo que podría haber acabado con sus vidas, muchos agradecían al cielo por haber seguido con vida otros chocaban las manos y se daban abrazos mientras que yo miraba al Parlanchin tirado en el suelo con el cuello cortado mientras este perdió la última gota de sangre que le quedo. Tristana estaba sorprendida por lo que había echo, tenía la boca tapada con su mano, se dirigió hacia a mí para abrazarme en cuanto le sonreí:**

-¡Gracias Andrew! ¡Me salvaste!-

-Hey, tu habrías echo lo mismo por mí, chiquita.- **Me puse a su altura para devolverle el abrazo.**

-¿Todos están bien?- **Dijo el Capitán con una mirada seria.**

-Mejor que nunca capitán.- **Le respondí sonriendo.**

-Fue un acto heroico lo que hiciste por tu novia, hijo.- **Dijo el capitán poniendo su mano en la cintura agarrando con la otra la lanza llena de sangre.**

-¡¿Eh?!- **Me pare repentinamente.** -¡No somos novios, capitán!-

**Tristana se reía avergonzada mientras hacía girar su cabello con su dedo índice, yo, por el otro lado tenía mi mano puesta en la nuca y estaba más rojo que un tomate por la vergüenza.**

-¿No lo son? Vaya, creo que este viejo se está volviendo cada vez más viejo, ¿No creen?- **Dijo con una risa.**

-Jeje, si capitán.- **Dije aun con vergüenza.** -¿Cuántos años dice usted que tiene?-

-45 años, hijo. ¿No parezco verdad?- **Dijo el capitán con una humilde sonrisa.**

-Para ser sincero, creí que tenía menos.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, muy bien, creo que sería mejor si seguimos adelante.- **Dijo mientras cargo su lanza en su hombro.**

-Espere, ¿chequeo si la Princesa está bien?-

-Sí, no se preocupe, ella es mi primera prioridad además de mis soldados.-

-Está bien, es bueno saber eso.-

**Con la lanza puesta en el hombro, el capitán avanzo hacia el frente a preguntarle a todos como estaban, mientras lo veía sentí algo que me jalaba de mi pantalón, era Tristana que me estaba tratando de decir algo:**

-¿Qué pasa Trist?-

-¿Puedes acercarte?- **Dijo mientras puso su cañón detrás de ella.**

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que suce…?-

**Tristana me había dado un beso en la mejilla, mi cara volvió al rojo vivo como antes, y la miraba sorprendido.** -¿Po-po-por qué me diste un beso?-

**Ella puso su mano en mi oreja y me susurro, ''Por haberme salvado la vida''. Me regalo una cálida sonrisa, yo estaba sonrojado y reía levemente al igual que Tristana mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Nos quedamos un tiempo mirándonos fijamente uno al otro, cuando Poppy vino a preguntarnos si nos encontrábamos bien con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, junto a ella se encontraba la Princesa con la misma cara.**

-Eeeh, sí, sí. Ambos estamos bien.- **Dije mientras me levante nuevamente.**

-Qué bueno saber que la parejita se encuentra bien.- **Dijo mientras codeo a la Princesa riéndose.**

-¡Que no somos pareja, Poppy!- **Dije mientras puse mis manos en mi cintura sonrojado.**

-A mí se me hace que si jiji.- **Dijo la Princesa mientras tenía la boca tapada para no reírse de más, Tristana estaba sonrojada al igual que yo pero también se reía.**

-Ooooi ¡No se puede hablar con ustedes!- **Dije mientras puse mis cuchillas en mi cinturón y me fui a paso firme.**

**En lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de la Princesa y de Poppy, Tristana se vino a mi lado, me detuve a ver un poco el paisaje que no era más que los soldados que charlaban y tomaban agua que sacaban de sus armaduras, algunos brindaban y otros solo tenían la bebida en la mano.**

-¿No estarás enojado por las bromas? ¿No?- **Dijo Tristana mientras me miraba sonriendo.**

-No, no lo estoy, ¿Pero no sé por qué creen que somos ''Pareja''?- **Dije mientras arrugue levemente mi cara.**

-¿Qué habría de malo entonces?- **Dijo con las manos puesta en su espalda.**

-¿Qué habría de malo con qué?-

-¿Con que seamos pareja?- **Dijo revoleando una pata.**

-Ser… Pareja… ¿Tu y yo? ¿No crees que…?- **Dije con un puño en mi cintura y el otro colgando.**

**Habíamos escuchado un rugido extremadamente fuerte que venia del bosque, los soldados se alertaron y se pusieron en guardia automáticamente sin que el Capitán lo ordenase, saque mis cuchillas y me puse en guardia, le alcance a decir a Tristana '' ¡Después hablamos!'' y me fui corriendo al frente de todo, en la mitad de la colina había una criatura que se estaba dirigiendo hasta nuestra posición. La criatura media igual que un lobo adulto, tenía dos colmillos grandes sobresaliendo de su boca, era peludo, franjas amarillas y rojas por todo el cuerpo, dos orejas pequeñas, garras largas y afiladas como si fuesen de espadas, una cola larga y peluda, y venía a paso firme en sus cuatro patas en dirección hacia nosotros el capitán dio la orden de preparar las lanzas y empezar a correr hacia ella. Algo me pareció raro de la criatura, es que esta no parecía tener una expresión de hambre o ansias de asesinar algo, sino de dolor, y supe de inmediato el por qué su cara, tenía una rama grande clavada en su pata derecha (No sé por qué no la podían ver) y cada vez que pisaba le dolía aún más. Guarde mis cuchillas en mi cinturón y corrí hasta la posición de los soldados y de la criatura, Tristana gritaba mi nombre desde lo lejos, en cuanto llegue a ponerme a la misma posición de los soldados y de la misma, grite a todo pulmón, '' ¡ALTO!''. Todos se detuvieron en cuanto me vieron ponerme al frente con los brazos en los costados.**

-Oye, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué te pones en el medio?! ¡Vuelve a la fila!- **Grito el Capitán furioso.**

-¡Tan solo miren!-

Me di la vuelta, la criatura me estaba mirando con mucha atención y sentía sus gemidos de dolor.

-Tranquilo amiguito, puedes confiar en mí, muéstrame tu pata.- **Dijo mientras me puse a su altura.**

**El respondió, giro su pata derecha con la rama clavada en el medio lentamente, al parecer me entendía.**

-Muy bien amiguin, no creo que esto te guste, pero de alguna forma te lo tengo que sacar.- **Dije acariciándole la cabeza.** -¿Listo?-

**Agarre la rama y de un movimiento rápido se la saque, la bestia rugió de dolor y se abalanzo contra a mi tirándome al suelo para poder empezar a lamerme de felicidad, yo reía como si fuera un niño con su perro mientras que los otros se quedaban mirando estupefactos, algunos se miraban entre si sorprendidos. Se salió de encima mío y me dejo levantarme, el empujándome con su cabeza me ayudo a levantar, en cuanto me puse de pie, se cargó en mi pecho y empezó a lamerle nuevamente. **

-Ya- ya tranquilo amiguito, también agradezco que no me hayas comido.- **Dije acariciándole la cabeza y tratando de alejar.** -¿Lo ven? Es bueno, solo estaba herido y ya.-

**Los soldados sonrieron y quisieron acariciar al animal, por supuesto, el animal se dejó, no solo era bueno, era demasiado cariñoso. Tristana junto con Elizabeth y Poppy llegaron corriendo y vieron con sus propios ojos como el animal lamia a todos soldados que lo acariciaban, el Capitan, con la misma sonrisa humilde me dijo:**

-¿Cómo es que supiste que el animal estaba herido?-

-Nada, tan solo fui amable.- **Dijo mientras recibí a Poppy y a Tristana en mi cintura.**

-Hmm… Hace mucho no veo un acto noble como lo que hiciste tú, joven. Creo que me saco el casco por ti por haber recurrido a la amabilidad en vez de la violencia.- **Dijo mientras se iba sacando su casco.**

-No es necesario, enserio, tan solo hice lo que creí correcto.-

**Note que los soldados le abrieron paso al animal que se dirigía hacia a mi feliz, pensé que se me iba a lanzar, pero tan solo se sentó en el piso con la lengua afuera (Parecía un perro) con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Tristana, Poppy y Elizabeth se acercaron al animal para acariciarlo y el mismo, nuevamente, se dejaba tocar y les devolvía una lamida. En cuanto vi que Tristana lo abrazo muy cariñosa y fuertemente, se me ocurrió una idea.**

-¿Hey amiguito? ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

**El animal entendió, le creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su cola se movía más rápido que cuando le saque la rama, había preguntado a las chicas si les gustaban la idea y al parecer coincidimos juntos en que tendríamos a un miembro de la familia y como cuando llegue aquí, me dispuse a pensar un nombre para nuestra mascota. Nuestra misión aun no había acabado, así que en cuanto la criatura se decidió a ir con nosotros nos dirigimos colina arriba para ver si encontrábamos lo que buscábamos.**

**Fin del capítulo 12. **

**Bueno señores, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron y con respecto a una de ellas… Quisiera dejar algo en claro, si me escriben un review sea largo o corto, a mí me pone contento, pero si mientras más largo sea y más entendible sea, a mí me darán más ganas de hacer capítulos seguidos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	14. Trundle

**Hola señores, es bueno seguir con este fanfic, y me alegra que hayan disfrutado los anteriores, sin más que decir. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 13: Trundle.**

-Hmmm, ¿Qué tal Ravenholm?-

-Andrew, ¿Por qué siempre dices Ravenholm cuando estamos pensando un nombre?- **Dijo Tristana con la mano puesta en la cara.**

-No sé, me parece un nombre muy bueno.- **Dije mientras acaricie mi cabeza.** -¿Qué dices amiguin, te gusta el nombre?-

**La criatura respondió, haciendo un gesto de asco.**

-Creo que no.-

**Mientras subíamos a la colina nos quedamos en silencio los cuatro, ya que la Princesa quiso ayudarnos con el nombre, hasta que Poppy rompió el silencio sepulcral que padecíamos en ese momento:**

-¡¿Qué tal Trundle?!- **Dijo tomándonos por sorpresa.**

-¿Trundle? No creo que a la… Oh, bueno, entonces Trundle será tu nombre compañero.- **Dije mientras note que la criatura saltaba de la emocion por el nombre que Poppy le dio.**

-Se ve que Trundle está muy feliz, ¿No cree señorita Poppy?- **Dijo la Princesa guiñándole a Poppy.**

-Sí, está muy contento, no sé, pero ver a Trundle feliz, me recuerda a Doradita.-

-¿Doradita?- **Dijimos todos con la misma cara de confusión excepto Tristana que miraba con nostalgia al cielo.**

-¿Cómo no olvidar aquel Pececito? Me encantaba cuando comía su comida.- **Dijo Tristana con una pequeña risa.**

-¿Te acordas Tristana? No puede ser que hayan pasado años desde el ataque de los noxianos que Doradita había sobrevivido.-

-Wow, esperen, entonces, Doradita es un pez. ¿Cierto?- **Dije arque una ceja.**

-Pues sí, tontuelo, por algo Tristana dijo Pececito.-

-¿Y qué le paso?-

-Digamos que, lo tuve que dejar ir. En cuanto supimos del ataque, me dispuse a llevarlo al lago más cercano que había en Bandle y lo tire allí, fue duro, pero sabía que era lo correcto ya que al final, nuestra antigua tierra quedo completamente echo cenizas.- **Dijo con mucha tranquilidad.**

-Wow, señorita Poppy, no parece tener problemas para contarlo, ¿Por qué será eso?- **Dijo la Princesa cargando su arma al hombro.**

**Poppy puso ambos brazos por detrás de la nuca:** -Digamos que ya había perdido a mi padre y tener la compañía de Doradita no ayudaba mucho, la libertad de ella iba a ser lo mejor, así que la deje ir.-

-Nena, ¿No te da tristeza hablar de tu padre? ¿No?-

-Por supuesto que no, el murió cuando tenía solo 6 años, fue hace mucho tiempo, imagínate ahora que tengo 23 años de edad, si me voy a entristecer. Deberías hacer lo mismo teniendo 20 años de edad Andrew, ¿No crees?- **Dijo Poppy mientras me miraba aun con los brazos puestos en la nuca.**

-¡Poppy!- **Dijo Tristana molesta por lo que dijo.**

-Tranquila Trist, tiene razón, pero es algo complicado dejar ir a mis padres, porque no me acuerdo bien de ellos. Emb, Princesa, por si no lo sabía, fui huérfano toda mi vida, por eso menciono eso.-

**La Princesa se quedó callada y no quiso contestarme.**

-Dejar ir algo que no recuerdas, a veces, es la mejor opción, grandulón.-

Me había dado gracia la forma en como me llamo, ya que, hace meses que no me llama Grandulón, lo cual me hizo reír apenas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- **Dijo confundida.**

-Nada Poppy, tan solo es que hace mucho que no me llamas Grandulón, solo eso.- **Dije mientras sonreía.**

-Tss, tonto.- **Dijo con una pequeña risa la yordle guerrera.**

**Nuestro camino hacia la punta de la colina se hizo más rápida en cuanto seguimos hablando de cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo el atardecer que se estaba acercando con cada minuto que pasaba. En un momento, sentí que alguien se aferró a mi mano, y para sorpresa mía, era Tristana. Ella estaba aferrada a mi mano, pero no por miedo a encontrar algo sino con cariño, eso lo note ya que sonreía al camino. No sé si tengo que decir esto, pero me dio esa sensación de que si nos miraban en el estado en que estábamos empezarían a molestar con la misma tontería de '' ¿Acaso son pareja?'' Y esas cosas que me ponen de mal humor. Pero por otra parte, no me molestaba en absoluto que se haya aferrado a mi mano, ella es mi amiga, nos llevamos demasiado bien los dos y todo así que no le tomaba tanta importancia a lo que sucedía. En todo el camino que hicimos hasta la cima ella estuvo aferrada a mi mano con tanto cariño que a mí de la vergüenza volví al estado que estaba antes y ella lo noto, lo cual no tuvo problema en preguntar en voz baja:**

-¿Te molesto, Andrew?- **Dijo Tristana mirándome dulcemente.**

-Eeeh, no-no, tranquila, quédate así si queres, a mí no me molesta.- **Dije con una notable voz que se perdía por la vergüenza.**

-Si tú dices.- **Dijo mientras se aferró a mi mano dulcemente.**

**En cuanto llegamos a la cima de la colina vimos a los soldados que se habían detenido repentinamente al frente nuestro, Tristana solto mi mano, y fuimos los cuatro al frente de todo. El capitán estaba mirando con seriedad al frente, cruzando la colina, había un gigantesco lago rodeado de árboles y arbustos, alrededor se encontraban buenos lugares para armar un pueblo suficientemente grande para los Meglings más que nada en la parte alta del lago, que era como un circulo gigante de agua. Me pareció algo raro que el capitán estuviera serio en ese momento, al menos hasta que me pidió sutilmente que mire hacia el lado izquierdo del lago. En cuanto fije la mirada, me lleve una sorpresa grande, ya que se veía la silueta de unas criaturas lo suficientemente grandes en el horizonte que andaban descansando al lado del lago, yendo y viniendo con unos jarrones demasiados grandes que sacaban del agua. **

-¿Ustedes pueden ver algo?- **Dijo el Capitán con una voz seria.**

-No señor.-

-Nope.-

-No Capitán.-

-Lo mismo que los 3 señores.-

-Eso es un problema, no podremos poner bandera a nuestro territorio si hay alguien interponiéndose en nuestro camino.-

-Tal vez están ahí de paso, capitán.-

-No lo creo, hijo. Si estuvieran de paso ya se habrían llevado el agua hacia otro lado.

-El capitán tiene razón Andrew, se habrían ido en este instante.- **Dijo Tristana con la misma seriedad en su voz.**

-Hmmm… ¿Qué sugiere capitán? ¿Quiere que nosotros 3 vayamos a investigar?- **Dije sacando mis cuchillas.**

-No, aún no sabemos que es lo que son, y ni siquiera sabemos si son amables o una escoria.-

-Bueno yo no le veo otra… Trundle… ¿Qué sucede amiguito?- **Dije mientras Trundle se puso al frente de nosotros.**

-Creo que quiere decirnos algo.- **Dijo la Princesa.**

-Haber, ¿Qué pasa? Yo… Quiero… ir. ¿A dónde quieres ir Trundle? ¿Hacia dónde están los otros?- **Dije mientras trataba de descifrar lo que quería decir Trundle con señas.**

**El asintió repetidamente.**

-Pero puede ser arriesgado Trundle, querido.- **Dijo la Princesa mientras se puso a la altura de este.**

**Trundle parecía estar convencido de ir a investigar, ya que él se sentó en sus patas traseras y se apuntó así mismo como diciendo, ''Yo puedo hacerlo''. Lo pensamos un poco y le di la orden de que fuera a averiguar si eran amables o no y que nos avisara de alguna forma.**

**/En otro lugar/**

-Me sorprende que hayamos sobrevivido a esas criaturas feas y estúpidas.- **Dijo una criatura sentada apoyando sus manos en su arma.**

-Ya lo creo hermano, jamas he tenido el placer de conocer esa clase de criaturas.- **Dijo el otro mientras tomaba agua con un vaso de madera.** -¡Gracias por el agua señora!-

-¿Cuál es la idea ahora heredero del trono?- **Dijo la criatura sentada de mal gusto.**

-No empecemos con eso, ¿Quieres? Ya nuestra gente sufrió lo que tuvo que sufrir con Noxus. Así que no empieces.- **Dijo el mismo mientras paraba a su hermano con una mano.**

**El otro giro los ojos con disgusto.**

-¿Y qué tal si descansamos por hoy, nietos?- **Dijo el anciano apoyándose en su bastón.** –Es mejor guardar energía para mañana.-

-¡Si abuelo!-

-¡Señor! ¡Mire lo que encontramos!- **Dijo el soldado contento.**

**Ambos hermanos fueron a ver que habían descubierto, se trataba de una criatura de cuatro patas, con colmillos grandes al frente, una cola y un tamaño igual a la de un lobo adulto. Ellos empezaron a acariciar a la bestia que al parecer, pensaban ellos, era inofensiva. Hasta que este, corrió con mucha prisa hacia la cima de la colina, alertando a las criaturas porque ellas notaron unas siluetas en el horizonte, unas cuantas siluetas.**

**/Lugar actual/**

-¿Entonces dices que son buenos?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

**Trundle asintió.**

-Entonces, ¡EN MARCHA SOLDADOS! Ustedes, quédense conmigo, me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo al frente.- **Dijo el Capitán decidido.**

-¡Si señor!-

**En cuanto el Capitán dio la orden, empezamos a marchar hasta el punto de encuentro, estaba nervioso, ya que de por sí, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar si me veían a mí, digo, tal vez tienen problemas con los humanos sea quien sean estas criaturas. Tristana no se aferró a mi brazo, más bien estaba atenta y nerviosa, al igual que Poppy, el Capitán, y la Princesa, los 5 sabíamos que no podríamos decir con exactitud qué era lo que iba a pasar. En cuanto estábamos lo bastante cerca de ellos, notamos que estas criaturas, eran de misma altura, todos y cada uno tenía una nariz de diferentes colores pero su forma era diferente, algunos tenían nariz pequeña y otros grandes, estos tenían una piel apenas rosada y tenían pelos colorados por casi todo el cuerpo, me daban la impresión que fueran Pie Grande, pero eso sería un punto a favor a mi exageración. Muchos de los que parecían ser pueblerinos gritaron '' ¡HUMANO!'' y se pusieron en guardia, el jefe, al menos pienso que lo es ya que este, se encontraba en el medio de todos, estaba quieto en su lugar y no se notaba que quisiera dar pelea; Junto a él estaba un anciano jorobado con una barba gris sosteniéndose tranquilamente en su bastón, mientras el que estaba al lado de este estaba apoyado en una especie de mazo, él era parecía lucir entre los demás, ya que en vez de tener un cabello pelirrojo tenía un pelo castaño como el mío. **

**Estábamos cara a cara contra las criaturas, el jefe de estos estaba mirándome detalladamente y con curiosidad, su mirada seria cambio a una sonrisa amable y dijo sin problema:**

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-

-¿No nos… Tienes miedo, Troll?-

-No lo creo señor… ¿Capitán?-

-Exacto, Capitán Megling ¿Y por qué no nos tiene miedo?-

-Digamos que a usted señor lo desarmamos muy rápido, pero me llama la atención uno de sus soldados. 2 Yordles y lo que me parece extraño, un humano.-

-¿Qué hay con eso, compañero?- **Dije mientras recibi un golpazo en la pierna por Tristana haciéndome una seña de que guardara silencio. **

-No hay nada amigo, es que… Me sorprende que un humano este ayudando a un ejército formado de Meglings y 2 Yordles.-

-Las 2 Yordles y el humano vienen conmigo, los estoy liderando en una misión.-

-¿Y qué clase de misión se puede saber que está haciendo, Capitán?- **Dijo el Troll anciano con una mirada curiosa hacia el Capitán. **-¿Acaso buscan algo?-

-Un hogar, señor. Mi rey nos envió a buscar un nuevo hogar así pueden tirar la represa que se construyó.-

-¿Y para que querrían tirar su represa?- **Dijo el Troll con el mazo.**

-El agua que ellos tienen es nuestra, por eso estamos ayudando a encontrar un nuevo hogar.-

**El anciano se rasco la barbilla y miro con atención a Tristana.**

-Hmm… ¿Pueden responderme una pregunta?- **Dijo el anciano con tranquilidad.**

-Si señor.-

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar de ustedes? ¿Cómo sabemos nosotros que no se trata de una trampa? Y por sobre todo, ¿Por qué no nos atacaron?-

-Eso es muy simple señor.- **Dijo el Capitán sacándose el casco.** –Enviamos a esta simpática criatura a ver si eran seres amables, para ser honesto, pensaba atacar el lugar y matar a costa de tener un territorio.-

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?- **Dijo el anciano con la frente en alto.**

-Porque una vez una persona me dijo, ''No hay que resolver todo con violencia. Lo mejor es ser amable''. Es por eso, señor, que no ataque este lugar.- **Dijo El Capitán mientras me miraba a mí.**

**El anciano le siguió la mirada al Capitán y se fijó en mí, en cuanto me contemplo unos segundos, el mismo sonrió.**

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que la criatura es suya? ¿No?- **Dijo el jefe de la tribu.**

-De nosotros 3, lo adoptamos como una mascota, se llama Trundle.- **Dijo Tristana mientras acaricio al mismo.**

-¿Trundle? Jeje… Así se llamaba nuestro padre.- **Dijo el jefe con una mirada nostálgica.** –Un auténtico rey de los Troles. Inteligente, simpático y por sobre todo amable, así es como lo recordamos todos nosotros.

-Espero que no se lo tomen mal. Pero creí que los Trolls eran, eh…- **Dije mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.**

-¿Unos monstruos mal-educados?-

-No exactamente, sino más grandes y aterradores. Ustedes, parecen agradables.- **Dije con la mano puesta en mi nuca.**

-Es por eso que nuestro padre decidió dejar a los Trolls mal educados por un lado y a los educados por otro.-

-¿No había igualdad en ese entonces?- **Dijo Tristana con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.**

-Es una larga historia, digamos que los educados querían ayudarlos a ser como ellos y bueno… Ellos no lo quisieron y se había armado una batalla entre los Trolls mal educados y los educados, mi hermano y yo decidimos intervenir en esta batalla para terminar con ella, lo cual lo empeoro todo.-

-¿Y qué paso?- **Dijo el Capitán.**

-Los educados tuvieron la astucia de rendirse adrede para no tratar de matar a los que son como ellos, habría sido algo estúpido pelear contra tu propia raza, ¿No lo creen?-

-Eso tiene más sentido, si así hubieran pensado los de mi especie en su momento, no hubiéramos tenido demasiadas guerras.- **Dije con la mirada baja al suelo.**

-¿Mundo? ¿Mi especie? Algo me huele a que no eres de por aquí, muchacho.- **Dijo el anciano con la mirada puesta en mí.** -¿De dónde eres?-

-De otro mundo, por así decir.-

-Hmm… ¿Qué tal si se quedan con nosotros por esta noche caballeros? Quisiera preguntarles varias cosas, más que nada a ti, muchachito.- **Dijo el mismo mientras ponía su bastón al lado suyo para poder caminar.**

**Mire al capitán para ver cuál era su respuesta y al parecer accedió sin problema a la invitación del anciano. Ahora que me lo pongo a pensar, siento que el verdadero jefe de los trolls es el anciano que nos invitó amablemente, ya que los otros dos que estaban al lado de él no dijeron nada al respecto. **

**Hace unas horas había caído la noche, como todas las noches, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, la hora de cenar había llegado cuando se escuchó una campana y el grito de uno de los chicos que andaban con el viejo. Lo que había para comer era algo que no pensé que iba a ver por el resto de mi vida: Carne. Tenía una batalla en mi cabeza con tema de si, tenía las agallas para comer o seria descortés en no aceptar un manjar que solía comer los domingos con Paul a la luz del sol con los mosquitos picando cada 5 minutos. Decidí dejar de lado el amor que tengo por los animales y comer, Tristana, Poppy y la Princesa no tuvieron ningún problema al comer la carne, es más, se le notaba que tenían ansias de comer algo que lo dejaron por falta de recursos alimenticios. Donde nos encontrábamos comiendo era en una fogata, se parada del resto de las demás, junto con los dos Trolls que estuvieron hoy a la tarde, el anciano, las chicas, el Capitán y yo (No vimos a Trundle cerca de nosotros desde que nos sentamos, así que supuse que se fue a cazar a alguna otra parte). Tristana estaba sentada al lado mío viendo como comía de manera placentera, muchas veces note que trato de ahogar una carcajada:**

-Se nota ese, ''Amor'', por los animales, ¿Eh?- **Dijo mientras agarro un vaso de madera para tomar agua.**

-¿Qfue? ¿Qué acfaso no puego comer un mangar?- **Dije con la boca llena.**

-No hables con la boca llena, tonto.- **Dijo con una pequeña risa.**

-Aaaah, no hay nada más rico que comer una buena carne, ¿A quién le tengo que agradecer este mangar delicioso?- **Dijo mientras frotaba mi panza con suavidad.**

-Yo lo prepare.- **Dijo el troll que estaba al lado del anciano esta tarde.**

-Entonces, ¡Muchísimas gracias por esta exquisitez, eeeeh...! ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Harold, el que está allá es mi hermano Leo y este es nuestro abuelo Ragnarok.- **Dijo mientras señalaba a los que llevaban el nombre y como educados que eran los otros saludaban.**

-Un gusto Harold, mi nombre es Andrew, la que está al lado mío es Tristana, aquella es Poppy y bueno, la Princesa Elizabeth quien nos está acompañando en esta misión.-

-¡¿Princesa dices?!- **Dijeron los tres Trolls mientras le hicieron reverencia.**

**Ragnarok hizo un esfuerzo grande para hacer reverencia que Elizabeth decidió intervenir a los Trolls diciendo que no era necesario una reverencia y que la trataran como si fuera un soldado más. Harold, Leo y Ragnarok se miraron entre si confundidos por lo que dijo y accedieron a las órdenes de ella. El capitán se presentó como, ''Capitán Marlow de las Fuerzas Armadas de lo que una vez fue Meglalia''. Un nombre demasiado largo, o raro, pero sabíamos que se llamaba Marlow y listo.**

**La cena transcurrió normal por los próximos minutos con risas y anécdotas de cada uno que hicieron la cena aún más disfrutable de lo que ya era, juntamos todos los platos y nos encargaron a mí y a Tristana a lavarlos. En cuanto terminamos con la labor, Ragnarok se me acerco a preguntarme si lo quería acompañar a una caminata, no le negué la petición y juntos fuimos a caminar por todo el lago. Me pregunto varias cosas de mi mundo y más que nada de mí, le dije exactamente como era mi mundo, le conté también las mil y un guerras que se hicieron para conseguir, ''La paz mundial''. También le conté acerca de los recursos alimenticios de mi país y de prácticamente de lo que me acordaba de la universidad, y de lo que aprendí al paso de los años. Después empecé a contarle todo sobre mi, no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero supongo que sería algo injusto si no lo hago, ya que nos dieron donde hospedarnos y nos dieron de comer. Y ahí estaba, tratando de ser lo más claro posible con tema a lo que mi actitud se referia, pero al final, el entendio varias cosas sobre mí y me dio consejos que yo sabía. En cuanto termine de explicar mi forma de ser, le dije si mañana podría acompañarnos los tres a resolver este problema con el Rey de los Meglings así podíamos tener nuestra agua y terminar con esto de una vez. El accedió sin problema alguno, ya que el también pensaba en quedarse con este lugar para poder hacerlo su nueva nación de Trolls, pero sabía que se podía compartir ambos mandos con criaturas agradables como eran los Meglings. Le estreche la mano y decidimos iniciar el recorrido de vuelta hacia el campamento, en cuanto llegamos Tristana y los demás estaban preparándose para ir a dormir, Poppy al ver que nos acercábamos aviso al resto de nuestra llegada, le desee buenas noches a Ragnarok y me fui a sentar al lado del lago.**

*Hmm, ¿Cómo haremos mañana para convencer al rey Megling de compartir el Reino con los Trolls sin ni siquiera conocerlos? Pff viejo, esto se pone cada vez más irritante.*** Pensé mientras tire una piedra chiquita que encontré al lago.**

-¿Puedo sentarme?- **Dijo una voz conocida.**

-¿Hmm? Oh, claro Tristana, siéntate.- **Dijo mientras la incite a sentarse con mi mano.**

-¿No te molesto, verdad?- **Dijo mientras se tocaba ambos dedos índices.**

-¿Por qué me molestaría? Dale, siéntate.-

**Tristana se sentó y contemplo el lago.**

-Es una vista hermosa, ¿No crees?-

-Sip, es algo que hace mucho no veo en las noches.-

-¿Ya estuviste en una situación así antes?-

-Así es, cuando mis padres me llevaban al mar siempre me sentaba al lado del mar por la noche y la contemplaba tranquilamente.-

-Oh, se ve que extrañas a tus padres, ¿No Andrew?- **Dijo mientras me miraba con atención.**

-No sé si los extraño, a veces pienso en ellos y trato de asimilar algún recuerdo de sus rostros, pero nunca logro conseguir un recuerdo vivo de ellos en cara, es como si se hubieran borrado de mi memoria completamente.- **Dije mientras baje la mirada al suelo.** –Pero lo importante, es que estoy con las mejores amigas que un humano pueda tener.-

**Tristana sonrio y me dio un abrazo.**

-Y nosotras afortunadas de conocer a un amigo como tu.- **Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.**

-Sabes que Tristana.-

-¿Hmm?-

-Qué bueno que esta misión terminara mañana por la mañana. No puedo esperar a volver a casa y seguir con el entrenamiento.-

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar a seguir con el entrenamiento, hay cosas que te tengo que enseñar aun.-

-Es cierto… En fin, ¿Quieres ir a dormir?-

-Claro, que con lo que pasó hoy, estoy más que segura que dormir como un bebe.- **Dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a mí a levantarme.**

-Jeje, créeme que yo también. Vamos enana artillera, nos espera un día ocupado mañana.- **Dije acariciando la cabeza de Tristana.**

-Lo que tú digas, cabezón.- **Dijo tirándome agua a la cara y corriendo.**

-¡¿Así?! ¡Ya vas a ver enana! ¡Vuelve aquí!- **Dije mientras moje mi mano y empecé a correr a Tristana.**

**Fin del capítulo 13. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Aaaaah… ¿No es lindo la amistad? En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado señores, acuérdense que escribir reviews me ayuda a mejorar mi manera de escribir y me dan más ganas de escribir capítulos. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo! **


	15. La mision llega a su fin

**Hola señores, es bueno seguir con este fanfic, y me alegra que hayan disfrutado los anteriores, sin más que decir. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 14: La misión llega a su fin.**

**Eran, aproximadamente, las 9:30 cuando el rayo del sol había iluminado todo mi rostro, quería seguir durmiendo pero ya estaba viendo a las chicas y a Harold, Ragnarok y Leo agarrando sus pertenencias, como el bastón de Ragnarok, el mazo raro de Leo y Harold su… Emb, ¿Peine?**

***Es mi imaginación o ¿es que Harold se está peinando? Eso sí que es algo nuevo, por parte de los Trolls.***

**El mismo, se sintió observado y fijo la mirada en mi avisando al resto de mi equipo de mi reciente presencia despertando. Estire mis articulaciones y me dispuse a levantarme, vi que Tristana me trajo una manzana roja y me la entrego diciéndome los buenos días:**

-¿Estás listo para hoy? Creo que serás el que más hable de nosotros, ya que pareces conocer más de la cultura Troll que nosotros, ¿No?-

-Supongo…- **Dije mientras movía mis ojos de un lado para el otro.**

-Que tonto eres, en fin, comete esa manzana, en un rato nos iremos de vuelta a ver al rey Megling.-

-¿Quiénes nos acompañan?- **Dije dándole mordiscos a la manzana.**

-Harold, Ragnarok, Leo, La Princesa, Poppy, el capitán, los soldados, y por supuesto, yo.-

-¿Qué hay de los habitantes?-

-¿Los Trolls dices? Pues, no sé, se quedan. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Oh, por nada, era una duda.-

-Si tú lo dices. Avísame cuando termines la manzana así aviso la partida de vuelta a nuestro destino.-

-Sfi, Tgu tranqguila.- **Dije con la boca llena.**

**Ella giro los ojos con gracia y se fue con los chicos. Mientras comía la manzana, me quede viendo el paisaje del lago y las montañas en el fondo, pensando y pensando, más que nada en cómo podría hacer para convencer al Rey Megling, siendo una persona como el, no comportaría el mismo gusto que tiene Ragnarok por compartir un territorio con tal de no echar guerra y poner en peligro a los suyos. En cuanto le di el último mordisco a la manzana, vi que la Princesa Elizabeth estaba yendo al lago a la lavarse el pelo, me la quede viendo fijamente, y recordé lo que Ragnarok me dijo anoche:**

***-Claro que iremos los tres, aunque no lo creas, mis nietos son parte del reino, son los reyes que dirigen toda nuestra nación, si los dejara ir solo a ellos dos, sería una falta a mi promesa. ¿Entiendes por qué necesito ir con estos cabezas de chorlito?-**

**-Sí, lo entiendo.-***

**En cuando lo pensé, se me ocurrió, una de las ideas más arriesgadas que podía hacer, pero sé que terminara de convencer a su padre, aunque estoy arriesgando el cuello de los 3 Trolls. Fui corriendo hasta ella y le conté sobre mi plan, y para ser exactos, ella estaba de acuerdo. Llame a Tristana y le avise que había terminado, la Princesa se había escondido en un arbusto cercano al lago y se quedó ahí, Tristana aviso al Capitán y el dio la orden de volver a su respectivo hogar; Al parecer el plan marchaba a la perfección.**

**Lo que me pareció demasiado raro, es que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que la Princesa no estaba entre nosotros, ni el Capitán noto eso. En un momento Tristana volteo por todos lados y pregunto en voz alta:**

-¿Y la Princesa?- **Dijo con una ceja arqueada y mirando al igual que todos, por todos lados.**

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa traviesa?-

-¿Qué no supieron? Vaya, se me olvido contarles, como nos estábamos por ir, la Princesa fue amable y me dijo que les avisara que se quedaría a cuidar a los ciudadanos.- **Dije despreocupado.**

**Todos me miraban fijamente, Harold, Leo estaban confundidos y Ragnarok estaba pensando mucho la situación.**

-Le dije muchísimas veces a esa señorita que me avise cada cosa que quiera hacer, en fin, sigamos, en lo posible la iré a buscar.-

-Sí, sería lo mejor, pero no será necesario eso…-

-¿Dijiste algo Andrew?-

-Eh, no Tristana, tranquila.- **Dije mientras me lleve las manos a los bolsillos.**

-Aja…- **Dijo mirándome sospechosamente.**

**Habíamos llegado al gran reino de los Meglings, todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos nos recibió con adulaciones y aplausos. Todo ello cedió, en cuanto vieron a los tres Trolls cruzando sus puertas, los mismos se sentían incomodos por las miradas, pero la gente los veía con curiosidad más que con desprecio.**

-¿Quién lo diría? Es bueno ver que aún siguen habiendo Trolls. ¡Sean bienvenidos todos!- **Dijo el Rey mientras levanto sus brazos.** –Así que, no solo trajeron un nuevo hogar, sino Trolls como aliados.-

-En realidad señor, estamos aquí por negocios.-

**El rey cambio su cara a una más seria:** -¿Un negocio dice? ¿Qué clase de negocio?-

-Vera usted su majestad, según lo que nos contó su capitán, estaban en una misión de encontrar un nuevo hogar, ¿O me equivoco?- **Dijo Harold poniendo la mano izquierda en su cintura.**

-Pues, no, no se equivoca, ¿Con quién tengo el deseo de hablar?- **Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su baranda.**

-Harold, el Rey de los Troles, hijo del recién fallecido rey Trundle.-

-Sea bienvenido, hijo de Trundle, es un honor conocer al hijo de semejante Rey sabio como lo fue su padre. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué están aquí, que tiene que ver el negocio con mi misión?-

-Vera señor, sus soldados ya realizaron la tarea de encontrar para ustedes, un nuevo hogar, ¿Verdad? Pero ese, ''hogar'', lo encontramos primero y bueno, conociendo a uno de los soldados llamado Andrew, nos dio la idea de querer compartirlo con usted, claro, si usted no tiene problema.-

**El Rey se quedó mirando seriamente a Harold, frunció el ceño, y dio una señal a unos arqueros para que los apuntaran, todo el pueblo se tomó con mucha sorpresa la decisión que tomo su Rey:**

-¡¿Oiga, que demonios hace?!- **Dijo Harold mirando a todos los arqueros.**

-¿Ustedes creen, que pueden venir a mi Reino solo para compartir un territorio?- **Dijo con una mirada diabólica.** –Creo que eres muy joven, como para entender que no puedes venir a cualquier Rey y decir esas barbaridades, supongo que la muerte te hará reflexionar un poco.-

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡¿Qué le hicimos nosotros a usted?!- **Dijo Harold con mucha furia.**

-No es nada personal, pero si no puedo obtener lo que yo quiero, entonces ustedes tampoco.-

-¡¿Entonces hicimos esta expedición por nada?!- **Dijo Tristana mientras se puso en frente de los tres Troles.**

-¡SEÑORITA TRISTANA, ESTO NO LE IMCUMBE, SALGA DEL MEDIO!- **Dijo el Rey furioso.**

-¡OBLIGUEME!- **Sentencio Tristana.**

**Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el reino, los ciudadanos estaban yéndose a sus casas, otros tapándoles los ojos a sus hijos y otros no comprendían el por qué su Rey, se estaba comportando de esa manera. Yo, por otra parte, estaba aplaudiendo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa de pena ajena hacia el Rey; Todos pusieron su atención en mí y me vieron con mucha curiosidad.**

-Vaya… Vaya… Vaya, digamos que acá esta, el héroe del año, ¿No creen?- **Dije riéndome burlonamente.**

-Pero que demo… ¿Qué tienes Andrew? ¿Por qué actúas así?- **Dijo el Rey mientras, confundido, me miraba fijamente.**

-Si así quieres resolver tus problemas, déjame decirte que preferiría morir con ellos, antes de verte a la cara.-

-¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!-

-Vamos, ¿Esperas usar la violencia o las armas para resolver este problema? ¿Qué tal si las usas para salvar a tu hija?-

-¿Salvar a mi hija? ¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES!? ¡¿QUE HICISTE CON MI HIJA?!-

-¿Yo? Más bien, que harán los Parlanchines con ella si sigues perdiendo tiempo.-

**Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dije, Tristana al igual que Poppy, estaban estupefactas.**

-¿Un ataque Parlanchin? Pero…- **Dijo Harold mientras noto mi seña que hice por detrás de mi espalda, al igual que los otros.**

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿También vas a culpar a los Trolls por la muerte de tu hija? ¿O vas a culpar a tu hija por decidir quedarse con los Trolls para protegerlos? Escoge ahora, el tiempo corre, los Parlanchines se acercan cada vez más hacia su posición. Tic Toc Tic Toc…- **Dije con una mirada sombría al Rey.**

**El Rey tenia puesta las manos en su frente, estaba sudando como testigo falso y no paraba pensar profundamente en qué hacer. Todos estaban callados y lo miraban al mismo, con mucha atención.**

-¡Bajen las armas! ¡Nos vamos hacia ese lugar de inmediato! ¡Preparen todo su armamento!-

-Bien dicho Rey Megling, ahora si podemos hablar claros aquí. Ah, y por cierto, no creo que la represa sea útil ahora que se va, ¿Por qué no la tira?-

**El rey me miró fijamente y dio la orden a un soldado de derrumbar la represa. La misma cayó, dando un estruendoso y ruidoso golpe en el suelo, dejando salir con ello, el agua que una vez estuvo contenida por mucho tiempo y ahora, se encontraba bajando y bajando por toda la colina hacia Fornost.**

**Tristana y los otros, en cuanto zarpamos directamente hacia el lago, me vinieron a hacerme muchísimas preguntas, pero mi respuesta fue, ''Ya lo verán. '', Todos y cada uno de nosotros nos encontrábamos al frente de la marcha, muchos soldados se quedaron en el reino, para poder proteger a los habitantes que allí se encontraban y los otros, bueno, se encontraban marchando detrás de nosotros. El Rey, como si fuera poco, estaba preocupado por su hija y decidió apresurar el paso por la colina, a la cual llegamos rápidamente, al igual que el Rey los soldados, el Capitán, Harold, Leo, Ragnarok y mis amigas, le siguieron el paso; Yo, por el otro lado, me quede atrás de ellos y decidí disfrutar el paisaje que me rodeaba. Todos y cada uno, no tenían palabras para expresar en ese momento, ya que, al llegar a la cima, se toparon con una vista que ni ellos pensaban que iban a tener en ese momento, la nada total. Estaban confundidos, todos y cada uno, ya que él, ''Ataque de los Parlanchines'', no se había presentado en su debido momento, sino que lo único que veían eran un montón de Trolls trayendo agua del lago y una silueta allí, que los andaba ayudando. En cuanto llegue a la cima y me abrí paso por los soldados, el rey y los otros me miraron atentamente:**

-¿Esto qué significa Andrew? ¿Dónde está el ataque de los Parlanchines?- **Dijo el Rey encarándome.**

-Tss… Nunca hubo un ataque, su majestad.- **Dijo mientras me lleve ambas manos atrás de la nuca.**

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-¡¿Cómo que no hubo nunca un ataque?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando muchacho?!- **Dijo el Capitán seriamente.**

-¿Y por qué demonios me hiciste preparar un ejército? ¡Responde!-

-Mira con atención, su señoría, ¿Usted ve que su hija la esté pasando mal, al lado de un montón de Trolls? ¿Acaso nota algún disgusto por parte de los Trolls o la miran con temor? Yo creo que les agrada tener a alguien de otro reino, ayudando a otra especie que no es la suya. **Dije mientras le señale con el dedo.**

-N-no… Ella parece estar feliz, muy feliz.- **Dijo dejando caer su arma al suelo.**

-¿No cree que sería injusto para ella y para los Trolls, tratar de arrebatarle la felicidad que tienen con ellos mismos?-

-Oh por dios, ¿Qué he hecho? Todo este tiempo me preocupe por mí, y no por el bienestar y la comodidad de los otros a quienes yo aprecio.- **Dijo mientras se dejó caer al suelo con sus rodillas y se llevó las manos a la frente.**

-Bueno, siempre se puede volver a empezar y dejar todo atrás, ¿No es así?- **Dije mientras apoye mi mano en su hombro.**

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Fila 1 vayan devuelta al reino y escolten a todos los ciudadanos, nos vendremos a vivir a este lugar!- **Dijo mientras señalo el camino de vuelta a casa.** -¡Capitán, escóltelos!-

-¡Si señor!- **Dijeron los soldados y el Capitán.**

**En todo el transcurso de la llegada de los Meglings a su nuevo hogar me quede viendo al Rey que estaba disculpándose seriamente con el Harold, el cual acepto su disculpa y abrazando a su hija. Mi plan fue un éxito, en sí, arriesgue el cuello de muchos, más de los que son parte de mi familia, pero funciono y eso es bueno. La Princesa, El Rey Megling y los tres Trolls me agradecieron por haber ayudado a hacer esto posible, más que nada El Rey y la Princesa, que lo ayude a ver más allá que solo su trono y a la Princesa por haber ayudado a su padre a entrar en razón. La hora de irse de vuelta a casa llego, cuando nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos todos a casa, el sol cada vez se ponía aún más, Trundle empezaba a tener hambre, las chicas y yo también, a mitad del camino, Tristana jalo de mi pantalón y me pregunto:**

-¿Cómo hiciste para convencer al Rey?- **Dijo Tristana con curiosidad, Trundle y Poppy también tenían esta curiosidad.**

-Fue simple, si ponía a la Princesa, ''En peligro. '', El Rey iba a salir de su pedestal y se daría cuenta de que todo no puede ser como uno quiera, que a veces es mejor escuchar la opinión del otro. Así que idee este plan para poder sacarnos de esta misión de porquería.-

-¿Sabes que Andrew? A veces pienso que en tu vida criminal, convenciste a mas ingenuos que Noxus con su inútil movida de, ''Paz. ''.- **Dijo Poppy con una risa.**

-Y que lo digas, una vez convencí a un pintor de que me pinte toda la casa y él lo hizo pensando que le daría muchísimas, ''monedas''.- **Dije mientras me lleve la mano a la cara con gracia.**

-¡Jajaja! Eso sí que es ser ingenuo, pero de lo que si fue bueno, es que nos hayas sacado de este problema, otra vez.- **Dijo Tristana con una cálida sonrisa.**

-No digas eso, me sacaste de muchos problemas, esto es solo poco, piensen en todo lo que hicieron ustedes por mí, sin mencionar que solo ustedes me cuidaron por tres meses.-

-Entonces ya no hay favores que nos debas, compañero.- **Dijo mientras me codeo.**

-Sí, Poppy tiene razón, ya no nos debes nada, así que no te preocupes.- **Dijo mientras se aferró a mi mano dulcemente.**

-Guou, tranquila tigre, que la presa no se va a ir.- **Dijo Poppy con una risa picara.**

-¡Ay no empieces Poppy!- **Dijo Tristana girando los ojos enojada.**

**Ambos nos empezamos a reír hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro hogar. La hora para quitarme este olor a culo había llegado por fin, estaba tan emocionado que me separe del grupo y como antes de que saliéramos a buscar el agua, me tire con la ropa puesta a la refrescante, única y maravillosa agua tibia para poder quedarme ahí un par de horas hasta que mi satisfacción llegue a su límite. **

**Fin del capítulo 14. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado señores, acuérdense que escribir reviews me ayuda a mejorar mi manera de escribir y me dan más ganas de escribir capítulos. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo! **


	16. La flor del amor florece

**Hola señores, el capítulo de hoy va a ser un poco largo, a comparación de los otros, pero bueno, sé que les va a encantar. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 15: La flor del amor florece **

**Me encontraba caminando por el bosque, sin rumbo alguno, tenía mi camisa y mis jeans puestos, llevaba conmigo mis cuchillas por si algo decidía atacarme. Por alguna razón, siento que este lugar ya lo había visitado antes…**

***Hmm… Ah sí, ya me acuerdo de este lugar. Donde mi verdadero yo empezó, el bosque del Golem de Piedra azul…* Me detuve para pensar y fijar el paisaje con nostalgia, unas fuertes y lentas pisadas se aproximaban desde lejos, podía ver que lo que sea que venía de entre los arboles era gigantesco. Era mi viejo amigo, el Golem de Piedra Azul. Le sonreí de manera nostálgica y saque mis cuchillas, para cuando saque mis armas, el monstruo ya había notado mi presencia y estaba cargando hacia mi posición, yo hice lo mismo.**

**/Unos minutos más tarde/**

-Hmm… Creo que este muñeco será muy apropiado para la práctica.- **Dijo Tristana mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente al muñeco de prueba hecho de madera y piedras.** -¿Tu que dices Trundle? ¿Crees que sirva para el entrenamiento?-

Trundle asintió.

-Bien entonces, este será el indicado.- **Dijo poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.** – ¿Hmm? Oh, hola An… ¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué te parece, Eh?- **Dije mientras le mostraba el aura del Golem de Piedra Azul.**

-¡Lo hiciste Andrew, por fin lo lograste!- **Dijo mientras miraba con mucha emoción el aura.** – ¡Esto amerita una celebración!-

-¿Una celebración?-

-¡Si, por el amor de Bandle, tengo que contárselos a los chicos!- **Dijo mientras corrió hacia la casa de Poppy. **

-Pero Tris, no es necesa… Oh, bueno. ¿Qué te parece Trundle? ¿A que me queda bonito no?- **Dije mientras me volvía a señalar mi aura.**

**Trundle asintió desesperadamente de la emoción, tanto fue así, que empezó aplaudir con sus patas.**

-Jeje, sabía que le iba a encantar esta sorpresa, pero no era necesario celebrarlo, creo que me habría conformado con haber pasado la 6ta etapa de una vez por todas.- **Dije mientras me puse las manos en los bolsillos.**

**Trundle para hacerme sentir mejor se puso al lado mío y apoyo su cabeza en mi cintura.**

-Gracias compañero, pero no estoy mal, bueno, no tan mal que digamos. Tan solo me disgusta no poder darle algo a cambio a Tristana por todo lo que está haciendo, aunque sea un… Regalo… ¡Eso es! ¡Le puedo dar un regalo! Pero… ¿Qué le regalo?- **Dije mientras me mordí el labio.**

**Como Trundle tenía la habilidad de comunicarse con nosotros por medio de señas y yo era al parecer el único que sabía el lenguaje de señas, bueno, digamos que no me lo se completamente, pero me las arreglo con Trundle para entenderlo, me había dicho que le regale flores.**

-¿Flores? ¿Estás loco? No quisiera parecer que quiero algo con ella.- **Dije mientras lo miraba con sorpresa.** –Además, no tengo nada especial con ella, tan solo somos como hermanos, pero eso no significa nada.-

-*¿Y qué tal un collar?*- **Decía Trundle con señas.**

-¿Un collar? No sé, ¿Crees que sea buena idea?-

Trundle asintió.

-Bueno, además, es mejor que unas flores, así que… Oh, ahí llegan, ¡Actúa natural!- **Dije mientras me metí las manos en el bolsillo y él se tiraba en el piso haciéndose el dormido.**

-¡FELICIDADES HERMANO ALFIN LO HICISTE!- **Dijo Rumble mientras me extendió la mano para chocar los cinco.** – ¡De seguro te debes sentir con mucha energía!-

-Gracias Rumble, es bueno saber que a alguien le agrade mi éxito y sí, me siento con mucha energía.- **Dije mientras le choque las manos.**

-¿Agradar? ¿Estás loco? Es lo siguiente hermano, ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!-

-Al igual que yo grandulón, ¡Felicidades por matar al Golem de Piedra azul!- **Dijo Poppy mientras me abrazo con tal fuerza que hizo que mi espalda sonara.**

-Sssi Poppy, gracias, ¿Podrías soltarme? ¿Me estas partiendo la espalda?-

-Oh, perdón compañero.-

-No importa, ¿en dónde está Tristana?- **Dije mientras estiraba mis articulaciones.**

-Me dijo que prepararía una sorpreMMMMMMMMMMMMMH- **Dijo Rumble pero Poppy le tapó la boca.**

-Quiere decir que fue a hacer unas compras para esta noche.- **Dijo Poppy mientras ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**Era tan aterradora la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Poppy que me hizo mirarla un poco preocupado:** -Esta bien… en fin, Poppy, ¿Puedo hablar con vos?-

-Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Es que, uy, no sé cómo decírtelo.- **Dije mientras me ponía a su altura.**

-Anda, dime, sin preocupaciones.- **Dijo mientras me golpeaba levemente el hombro para darme confianza.**

-Es que quiero darle un regalo a Tristana por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y bueno, necesito tu ayuda.-

-¡Un regalo dices!- **Dijo Rumble sorprendido.**

-Sssssh ¡Cierra la boca Rumble! Sí, es que le quiero dar algo en signo de gratitud.- **Dije mientras le tape la boca a Rumble y hable en voz baja.**

-Upa, eso es inesperado, pero lindo. ¿Ya pensaste algo Andrew?-

-Sí, un collar, tu eres herrera, ¿No? ¿No podrías hacerme un collar? ¡Por favor!- **Le dije arrodillándome.** -¡Te prometo que te lo pagare! ¡Hare cualquier trabajo que necesites, pero por favor hazlo!-

-Claro Andrew, con gusto te ayudo, con tema a la paga, no es necesaria, solo por esta vez.- **Dijo Poppy sonriendo.**

-Oh, gracias Poppy, te lo agradezco, y también a ti Rumble.-

-¿Y por qué a mí?-

-¿Por qué estaría agradecido que no le contaras a Tristana lo que acabas de escuchar, entiendes? Porque si lo haces, te castro.- **Dije mientras hacia una seña de tijeras con mis manos.**

-…- **Rumble se asustó y asintió rápidamente.**

-Uy, qué asco, supongo que no quieres que lo sepa.- **Dijo Poppy con asco.**

-¡Desde luego que no!- **Dije seriamente.**

-O-keeeey… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi herrería y empezamos?-

-En un segundo, quiero ir al baño.-

-Adelante, te veo.-

-¡Te veo! Rumble, esto va enserio, si abres la boca, chau nueces.-

-En-en-entendido…- **Dijo con una sonrisa obviamente forzada.**

**Me fui directo al baño y fue hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Después de eso me dirigí a la Herrería para empezar a crear el collar, ella agarro unos planos y trajo de sus cosas el yunque, y pusimos manos a la obra.**

**Nunca pensé que un collar de plata iba a tomar 2 semanas en hacerse, ha pasado rápido que ni siquiera sé que era lo que había planeado para hoy. Es más, siento que hoy voy a matar a algo, no sé por qué pero me da esa sensación en el pecho. El collar que tenía dentro en el bolsillo, como dije antes, es de plata puro con una ''T'', colgando en el medio, según me dijo Poppy le iba a quedar justo, porque ella misma se lo midió y menciono que tiene el mismo cuello que Tristana así que, no creo nada salga mal. **

**La fiesta que me hizo, más bien, que me hicieron los chicos fue grandiosa, Tristana hizo casi todo ya que quería hacerlo por su cuenta, y los chicos… Bueno, mantuvieron el secreto, ¿La intención cuenta no? En fin, la decoración no era la gran cosa, pero me hacía sentir muy feliz como si se tratara del cumpleaños de un niño, me hicieron una torta de crema y dulce de cajeta, es raro, pero el dulce de cajeta sabe igualito al Dulce de Leche Argentino que comía cuando era una pequeña y tierna peste; Aun me sigo preguntado en donde consiguieron los materiales para hacer la torta. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que hicieron por mí, aun me siento desagradecido… Espero que este collar pueda arreglar ese maldito problema de una vez.**

**Ahora recuerdo cual era el plan de hoy, y no, no voy a matar a una cosa, sino que iré a practicar tiro al blanco con, ''Los nuevos muñecos de prueba'', según Tristana me dijo, la tarea de la etapa 7 era destrozar a los blancos en el menor tiempo posible (8.50 segundos) Cosa que me iba a costar MUCHISIMO, pero viniendo de Tristana, supongo que lo hare al primer intento o al segundo… O al tercero… O al… Bueno, decimo-octavo intento; Como lo predije, me tomo todo el día poder dominarlo pero al final pude pasar a la siguiente etapa, la numero 8. **

**Tristana estaba cargando su cañón y me hablaba del progreso rápido que tuve desde que llegamos y esas cosas, aun no se podía creer lo rápido que avanzábamos:**

-¿Y ahora, de que se va a tratar el siguiente?- **Dije mientras tenia ambas manos puestas es la nuca.**

-Eso, amigo mío, no te lo puedo decir, es más, ya entraste en terreno de prueba.- **Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.**

-¿Cómo que, ''Terreno de prueba''? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nada, no me refiero a nada.- **Dijo esquivándome la mirada apropósito.**

-Ay vamos, no lo hagas tan complicado, dame una pista, lo que sea.-

-Nope, tienes que descubrirlo tu solito, súper genio.- **Dijo con una pequeña risa.**

-Uff vaya, como te gusta jugar Psicológicamente con los otros, ¿Verdad?- **Dije refunfuñando.**

-Soy así de mala, ¿Lo notaste?- **Dijo burlonamente.**

-No te das una idea.-

-Hmm, por extraño que parezca Andrew…-

-¿Hmm?-

-Me haces recordar a mi padre, siempre positivo, un luchador formidable e inteligente.- **Dijo mientras contemplaba con Nostalgia el cielo estrellado por la noche.**

-Extrañas mucho a tus padres, ¿No?-

**Ella dejo de mirar el cielo y fijo su mirada en mí, note que le cayó una lágrima y le bajaba por el rostro:** -¡Los extraño muchísimo!- **Dijo mientras miro al piso dejando salir las lágrimas.**

-Ya, tranquila, mientras nos tengas a nosotros, todo lo demás no te importara.- **Dije abrazándola y dándole palmadas en la espalda para consolarla. **–Oye.-

-¿Hmm?- **Dijo Tristana secándose una lagrima.**

-¿Sabes que te pondrá contenta? Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo lo diga, ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.- **Dijo cerrando ambos ojos.**

**Saque de mi bolsillo trasero el collar de Plata y lo puse al frente de ella:** -Ábrelos.-

**Lentamente abrió los ojos hasta que estos se pusieron como platos al ver el collar, tenía ambas manos puestas en la boca, como si no tuviera palabras para expresarse: **-¿Te gusta? Tiene tu inicial, ¿Ves? ''Tristana''.-

-Es… ¡HERMOSO!- **Dijo mientras agarro el collar con mucha delicadeza y lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.** -¡Gracias-Gracias-Gracias! ¡Es un hermoso collar! Pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No es mi cumpleaños, que yo recuerde mi cumpleaños es en unos meses.-

-Decidí adelantar el regalo de cumpleaños, ya que… Bueno, merecías tenerlo ahora.- **Dije con la mano puesta en la nuca.**

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Es una muestra de gratitud, por todo lo que haz echo por mí estos meses difíciles, desde que llegue, hasta la actualidad. O y por poco lo olvido, ten, te hice una pequeña carta.- **Dije mientras, con dificultad, trataba de sacar la pequeña carta.** –Léelo en voz alta.-

**Agarro la carta y la abrió lentamente, aclaro la voz y empezó a leer:**

''**Querida Tristana:**

**Ojala te guste el regalo que te hice, si bien no es tu cumpleaños, decidí dártelo ahora por buenas razones:**

**#Por qué te lo mereces.**

**#Por qué eres una buena persona.**

**#Por qué me ayudaste a ver más allá. **

**#Por esas veces que me ayudaste a levantar mi vago y pesado trasero para seguir adelante.**

**#Y más que nada, porque nunca te rendiste a tratar de ayudarme y siempre estabas ahí para cuando te necesitaba.**

**Si bien esto no es una mejora de entrenamiento o una mejora para el bienestar de los ciudadanos, esto, es más que nada, el fruto del cariño que siempre me das todos los días y los baldazos de agua fría que me tiras por desobedecerte. Te quiero Tristana, tanto como yo sé que me quieres a mí, agradezco todo lo que haces y todo lo que haz echo por mí desde que puse un pie en Fornost.**

**Con cariños y abrazos. **

**Andrew Collins. ''**

**Ella estaba emocionada, muy emocionada, trataba de secarse las lágrimas con sus brazos pero de la emoción, seguían cayendo:**

-Y… ¿Qué te pareció?- **Dije mientras apoyaba sobre mis piernas, mis brazos y la miraba con una sonrisa.**

**Ella volteo para mirarme, sus ojos estaban llorosos por la emoción y su sonrisa no había cambiado, se lanzó contra a mí y me dio un fuerte, y cálido abrazo mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer por mi espalda:**

-Fue lo mejor que pude haber leído en mi vida, gracias Andrew, gracias.- **Dijo mientras me dio un beso largo en el cachete.**

**Estuvimos en la misma posición por un rato, hasta que se separó de mí y me ayudo a levantarme:**

-¿Me lo puedes poner Andrew? Por favor.- **Dijo Tristana mientras agarraba su otro brazo.**

-Claro Tris, date la vuelta.-

**Ella se dio la vuelta, se levantó el pelo con sus manos y estaba esperando a que lo enganche, en cuanto lo enganche se lo miro y proseguimos a volver a casa. En todo el camino, lleve a Boomer hasta llegar a casa, en cuanto entramos Poppy se estaba lavando las manos en la cocina y se fijó que habíamos llegado.**

-Oigan, ¿Por qué tardaron? Ooooh así que se lo diste, ¿No Andrew?- **Dijo Poppy con una sonrisa pícara.**

-Jeje, si, se lo di.-

-¿Sabías de esto Poppy?-

-¡Claro! Lo ayude a crear el collar, aunque, para ser sinceros, el hizo todo el trabajo.- **Dijo mientras se estaba secando las manos con una toalla.**

-Sí, pero me diste una manita, lo cual te lo agradezco mucho, Poppy.-

-No hay por qué, para eso están los amigos. Oye, ese papel no lo vi, ¿Qué es?-

-Es una carta que hizo Andrew para mi.- **Dijo Tristana mientras me miraba con una cálida sonrisa.**

-¿Puedo leerla? Quiero decir, olvídalo.-

-Adelante, puedes leerla, te va a encantar.-

-Si tú dices.-

**En cuanto Poppy agarro la carta, note que afuera, había un balde lleno de agua, como no sabía qué hacer con él, decidí traerlo para adentro, Poppy seguía leyendo y Tristana volvía a escuchar lo que leyó con mucho placer, yo, por otra parte, estaba agarrando el balde lleno de agua con las dos manos. En cuanto termino de leer, me miro sorprendida y me dijo que le encanto muchísimo, les pregunte que podía hacer con el balde y me dijeron que lo ponga en la pileta de la cocina; Por mi gran, pero gran torpeza, pise en falso y el balde cayó al suelo salpicando a Poppy en toda la cara. Se veía muy chistosa, con lo que podía aguantar la risa le pregunte si estaba bien, pero la gracia pudo más conmigo y me empecé a reír, Tristana también se empezó a reír, en cuanto vi a Tristana a los ojos, vi las luces de las estrellas reflejándose en ellos, me pareció bastante lindo eso y le dije, en cuanto la risa cedió:**

-Que lindos ojos tienes Tristana, son muy bonitos.- **Dije con una notable sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Ella me vio sorprendida y estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando note que Poppy se empezó a reír sarcásticamente:**

-Ja-Ja-Ja, que gracioso, miren como me rio. Si ya tanto te gusta reírte de mí, entonces veremos cómo quedara tu mandíbula después de que la haga puré.-

-Wooooow espera Poppy, tan solo fue un accidente lo que paso, no era mi intención reírme enserio… ¡POPPYYYYYY!- **Dije mientras salí corriendo lejos de Poppy y esta me perseguía a toda velocidad.**

**/Ojos de Tristana/**

**Estaba en la puerta trasera del cuartel viendo como Poppy empezó a perseguir a Andrew por haberse reído de ella y por la vergüenza que le causo, decidí irme al cuarto de huéspedes (Donde suelo dormir yo)**

**No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo Andrew hace unos momentos, tanto fue así, que cuando llegue al cuarto agarre el peine y empecé a peinar mi cabello, cosa que hace mucho que no hago o no que no suelo hacer, ya que no me sirve dicho tratamiento.**

**Me la pase pensando mucho en lo que me dijo, ''Que lindos ojos tienes Tristana, son muy bonitos''. **

***¿Acaso le parezco linda? ¿Acaso fui una completa imbécil y me deje llevar mucho por mis sentimientos que se hizo MUY obvio lo que yo siento por él? ¡Maldita sea! No puedo dejar de pensar en esta basura. Yo sé que Andrew no me ve como su pareja pero, RAYOS yo si lo veo como uno. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Le digo? O ¿Sigo pretendiendo que nada pasa?* **

-Au, ¡eso dolió! ¡Estúpido Peine!- **Dije mientras me arranque un mechón de pelo y seguí con el tratamiento.**

-¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! No le puedo decir a Andrew lo que siento por él, porque sé que me rechazara, pero tampoco puedo mantener esto en secreto por mucho tiempo, las ganas de decirle me consume TODO EL MALDITO CRANEO.- **Dije mientras trataba de acomodar mi pelo con el peine.**

-Uff, ¿Ah quien engaño? Soy una cobarde, me enfrente a un montón de criaturas en mi vida y soy cobarde en esto, estúpida lógica mía, ¡Estúpida!- **Dije mientras acelere el proceso de peinado.**

***Ojala se pueda fijar en mí algún día, aunque, él dijo que le encantaban mis ojos, pero no sé qué ve de ellos lindos, Pupilas negras con blanco en los costados, ¿Quién se fija en eso? En fin, para cuando le haya dicho, él ya se habrá ido con otra chica. Esta noche tengo que jugar con las cartas, tengo que pedirle una cita, porque sé que él no se le va a ocurrir pedirme una. Vamos Tristana sé que podras.***

**/Ojos de Andrew/**

**Estuve corriendo y esquivando a Poppy durante unos minutos, ella estaba roja de la furia y yo pálido como albino por los nervios a pensar que es lo que me va hacer cuando consiga agarrarme, por torpeza mía, de nuevo, entre accidentalmente al cuartel, estaba perdido, no había un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para poder esquivar a Poppy, ella se lanzó con muchísima furia hacia a mí y me hizo tirar al suelo de manera inmediata, estaba rogándole que no me hiciera añicos pero ella solo se detuvo a sonreír y a agarrar el cubo de agua, y tirarme lo que quedaba de agua en mi cara. Estaba confundido, y trataba de recuperar el aire, tanto fue así que le pregunte:**

-¿Por qué… no me golpeaste?-

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué te iba a golpear como hace meses atrás? Por supuesto que no, soy una herrera con carácter fuerte, pero se tomarme algo con gracia, tonto. Ahora estamos a mano, ven, te ayudo a levantar.- **Dijo mientras me ayudo a levantarme.**

-Yyyy…. ¿Ahora qué?-

-Bueno, preparare con Rumble algo de comer, tu ve a hacer algo mientras.-

-Está bien, aunque pensándolo bien, iré a ver como esta Tristana.-

-Tss… conquistador.- **Dijo Poppy en voz baja.**

-¿Qué dijiste?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Nada, no dije nada.- **Dijo mientras se hacia la que no sabía nada.**

-Aja…-

**Encontrar a Tristana fue pan comido, estaba en su cuarto, lo que me pareció raro es que ella se estaba peinando, se sorprendió mucho de mi presencia que pego un leve grito de sorpresa:**

-¿Te… sientes bien?-

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?- **Dijo mientras tenía sus manos puesta en la cintura y revoleaba los ojos.**

-Digo, nunca te vi peinarte, así que no se, ¿te preocupa algo?-

-No-no, créeme, me siento de maravilla, tan solo, quería acomodarme un poco el pelo, con lo que hicimos hoy, lo tenía un poco desarreglado y eso.- **Dijo mientras dejaba su peine en el escritorio.** –Además, ¿No sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar al dormitorio de una chica?-

-Aaah si, perdón, jeje, un accidente.- **Dije llevándome la mano a la nuca.**

-No importa. Por cierto Andrew…- **Dijo mientras usaba su dedo y hacia remolinos en su pelo.**

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, en privado?-

-Claro, ¿Ahora?-

-No, después de comer, ya estamos por almorzar, ¿No?-

-Recién empiezan a cocinar, ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo importante?-

-Sí, es muy importante.-

-Pues, bien, que sea después de comer.-

**Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar un mantel chico así podía secarme la cara, no sé cómo es que Tristana no me pregunto del pelo, pero bue, ¿A quién le interesa?**

**Ya era hora de comer, lo que habían hecho Rumble y Poppy para la cena fue una ensalada de Lechuga y Tomate con una sopa de champiñones que DIOS SANTO estaba riquísima esa sopa, en cuanto terminamos, ayude a lavar los platos y recordé la cosa importante que quería decirme Tristana después de la cena, así que me dirigí afuera y me senté en el piso a esperarla. La puerta se abrió atrás mío, y como era de esperarse, era ella; Parecía nerviosa por algo. **

***¿Sera tan importante lo que me quiere decir?***

**Se sentó al lado mío y miro al frente por un rato hasta que me dirigió la mirada:**

-Y entonces, ¿De qué me querías contar?-

-Bueno… Yo… Quisiera preguntarte una cosa Andrew…-

-Dime, soy todo oídos, compañera.-

-¿Quisieras…?-

-Ajaaaa…-

**Trago saliva por un momento y tomo una bocanada de aire: ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- Dijo mientras hacia un remolino en su cabello con su dedo índice.**

-¿Salir con vos? Claro, ¿Por qué no?- **Dije sin cuidado.**

-Por favor no me digas que… Espera, ¿Enserio lo dices?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Estaría bueno salir a andar un rato por ahí, hoy es una hermosa noche, ¿Pero a dónde?-

-Hmm… ¿Te parece ir nadar al lago?-

-Desde luego, me encantaría, podríamos ir los 4 juntos así sería…- **Fui interrumpido por Tristana.**

-No-no, solo tú y yo, sin los chicos, Andrew.- **Dijo con muchos nervios.**

-Emb… Bueno, no tengo problema, como dije antes, no estaría mal salir un rato con mi mejor amiga, ¿No crees?- **Dije mientras le sonreí.**

-Siii claro, tu mejor amiga, y yo con mi mejor amigo, jiji.

-Está bien, ¿A qué hora?-

-¿Te parece a la medianoche?-

-A la media noche.- **Dije extendiéndole la mano.**

-A media noche.- **Dijo estrechándome la mano emocionada.**

**En cuanto dejo de estrecharme la mano, se fue corriendo alegremente a su cuarto, me parecía algo raro tanta emoción por salir a nadar, no le di tanta importancia a ello y me quede viéndome el cielo. En un momento siento que alguien abre la puerta detrás mío, esta vez era Rumble que me codeo y se sentó al lado mío diciéndome, ''Muy bien picaron, una cita. '':**

-¿Una cita? ¿De qué hablas Rumble? No es una cita, tan solo vamos a salir a nadar juntos nada más, además, ¿qué hacías escuchando conversaciones ajenas, peludito?-

-Nunca los escuche, pero Tristana entro corriendo a su cuarto gritando algo sobre cita, y supuse que la invitaste a salir.-

-Nooo, ella me invito a nadar en el lago, no es una cita, es una salida de amigos.-

-Haber Andrew, de donde yo vengo, cuando un hombre o una mujer le pide al otro salir alguna parte solo ellos SOLOS, entonces significa cita, ósea, que tal vez haya una oportunidad que la beses.-

-Wow wow, ¿Entonces estas convencido TOTALMENTE, de que esto es una cita?-

-Y si, ella te invito a salir a nadar ustedes DOS SOLOS, así que la respuesta es: Si.-

-Eres un tonto y lo sabes.-

-Tu ere' el terco que no quiere ver lo obvio, pero como quieras.- **Dijo mientras se levantó y se fue adentro.** –Ah, por cierto Andrew, no la dejes plantada, le romperías el corazón.-

-Si-si como digas.- **Dije mientras revolee los ojos con disgusto y seguí mirando el cielo.**

***Maldita sea, ¿Tan enserio se va tomar que lo nuestro no es una cita sino una salida de amigos?***

**En parte, Rumble tenía razón, una persona que invita a otra a salir alguna parte se lo considera cita, pero yo sé que lo que es ahora no es lo que él piensa sino que es otra cosa. Ya era tiempo de irse a cambiar, como no tenía maya en este mundo, iba a tomar las decisiones más vergonzosas de todo el mundo, ir en calzones a nadar, claro así Tristana no ve a mi amigo en nuestra salida. Tenía una toalla puesta en la cintura y estaba en el baño arreglándome para irme a la laguna, cuando una simpática voz conocida se acerca para decirme:**

-Mejor ponte lindo Casanova, esta va a ser una gran noche.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se apoyaba contra la pared del baño.**

-¿Tú también crees que esto es una cita?-

-No creo, ES una cita amigo mío.-

-Oh no puede ser.- Dijo con un refunfuño.

-Haber cerebro de paja, si alguien o en este caso, Tristana te invita salir a nadar solo tú y ella se lo considera una cita, te guste o no.-

-…- Seguía arreglándome.

-Ay, haber Andrew, razónalo un poco, ella quiere tirar dados contigo, para ver si la quieres en tu vida o no, es simple.-

-Bueno, que lo piense con más claridad, yo no la veo…-

-Ya se… Que no la ves como tal, es muy obvio eso, pero créeme cuando te digo, no cuesta nada tratar de darle una oportunidad a alguien que en verdad se lo merece, ¿O qué? ¿Todo lo que dijiste en la carta fueron puras mentiras?- **Dijo con una mirada fulminante.**

-No.-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué esperas Tigre? Ve al lago, no dejes a tu cita esperando.-

-Está bien está bien iré, tss, esto me sorprende mucho.- **Dije mientras había acabado de acomodarme el pelo.**

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que de los tantos Yordles que hay por ahí, al que tenía que elegir para su cita era a mí, sabiendo que yo no soy alguien digno como para enamorarse.-

-Ella no lo sabe, sino, ¿Para qué te hubiera elegido? Piénsalo de camino allá, vamos vete.- **Dijo señalando con la cabeza la salida al patio.**

-Como sea Poppy.- **Dije de mal gusto.**

**Fui a paso ligero al lago hasta que llegue, no había nadie en ese momento, al parecer Tristana no había llegado aún, lo cual me daba una oportunidad para pensar un poco las cosas, si bien Poppy y Rumble tenían razón en algo, a mí, no me atraía Tristana, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, imaginarme una relación entre ella y yo se me hace imposible, es como tratar de cruzar a una Jirafa con un ratón, no hay conexión. **

**Me la pase mirando el lago por mucho tiempo, pensando, en cómo podría manejarme con estos calzoncillos, no son apretado como una zunga pero supongo que no se me va a ver el paquete, ¿No? Para nada, tan solo vas a ver a una montaña como silueta en mis calzoncillos una montaña que se queda firme en el medio para que no se vaya a los costados. **

**Tristana había llegado, no sé si decir esto, pero el traje de baño que ella traía era un poco provocativo, si bien el color era amarillo, esta se apretaba un poco lo cual la hacía provocadora al momento de mirarla. Ella estaba sujetando su otro brazo de la vergüenza, yo, por otra parte, estaba con la mano puesta en la nuca. Estábamos en silencio, ninguno decía una sola palabra, estábamos demasiados nerviosos como para poder decir algo coherente, pero… Como todo caballero, di el primer paso:**

-Estem, ¿Lista para nadar Tris?- **Dije con dificultad.**

-Emb… Sí, estoy lista.-

-Muy bien, agarra mi mano y sígueme.- **Dije mientras le extendí la mano.**

**Ella lo agarro sin problemas, cuando lo hizo fui guiándola poco a poco a dentro del agua, para poder hacer eso me tuve que meter al agua primero, lentamente metió su pierna derecha en el lago y después la otra, para así poder dan un brinquito chiquitito al lago, no le solté la mano hasta asegurarme de que podía quedar parada y, aunque no lo crean, ella pudo pararse sin problema y el agua no le tapaba todo el cuerpo, sino que le llegaba hasta el pecho, ella seguía agarrada a mi mano. Le indique que la iba a soltar y accedió sin problema; La cita, oficialmente, empezó. **

**Estábamos parados mirándonos uno al otro hasta que Tristana dijo:**

-¿Y ahora hacia dónde?-

-Hmm… ¿Qué tal si vamos hasta el otro lado? ¿Te parece?-

-Okey, entonces, vamos.- **Dijo preparándose para nadar **

**Había empezado a nadar crol hasta el otro lado del lago cuando se me había dado la casualidad de mirar hacia atrás, Tristana estaba tratando de nadar, pero en vez de eso parecía un perro ahogándose, volví a su posición nadando y me detuve a preguntarle:**

-No sabes nadar, ¿No?- **Me incorpore del agua.**

**Tristana se mordió el labio y miro a un costado con la mano puesta en la nuca, desde ese momento supe que no sabía cómo nadar:**

-Bueno, yo te enseño, presta atención, ¿Okey?- **Dije mientras me colocaba en posición para nadar.**

-Okey.-

**Y de ahí, le enseñe a como flotar y como tenía que ponerse para poder nadar sin problema, al principio le costaba nadar, ya que nadaba como perrito, pero en cuanto le agarro la mano al crol, pudo nadar sin problema. En cuanto supo, nadamos los dos juntos hacia el otro lado del lago, en el camino nos gritábamos cosas como, '' ¡A que no me alcanzas!'', O también, '' ¡Vamos tortuguita de rio! ¡¿No me puedes alcanzar?!''. En cuanto llegamos el lugar era demasiado pando así que, nos pusimos a jugar en el agua como si fuéramos dos niños en una pileta publica, entre risas y agua, la estábamos pasando muy bien, en cuanto terminamos nos sentamos en la orilla a descansar, ambos estábamos mirando el cielo estrellado y la luna llena que había aparecido, era un paisaje lindo el que estábamos viviendo en ese momento. Me detuve a ver a Tristana por última vez, ella no se había dado cuenta, ya que seguía viendo la hermosa noche, estaba sonriéndole mucho a esta y sus ojos, por alguna razón, estaban brillando con intensidad, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida desde que llegue a este lugar, no podía parar de verla a los ojos y a su sonrisa era algo hipnótico que, hasta en un momento, mi corazón empezó a latir con más frecuencia que antes, mi respiración era forzosa pero poco notable. Tristana, al notar que la estaba viendo, se acercó a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo mientras miraba el cielo, ahí fue, cuando mi corazón exploto muchas veces, era tanta lindura que no sé cómo podía controlarme en ese momento, de un movimiento suave la agarre del hombro y la lleve contra mí, ella, con su brazo, llego a la parte izquierda de mi panza y me abrazo con mucho cariño, y ahí fue, cuando por primera vez, podía sentir el amor puro recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo que hacía que me ponga los pelos de punta. **

**Estuvimos en esa posición por un rato hasta que Tristana dejo de abrazarme y me miro a los ojos, yo también lo hice y me dijo con mucha tranquilidad:**

-Andrew, ¿Puedes prometerme algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que cuidaras de mí siempre, nunca me dejaras sola y estarás a mi lado cuando te necesite.-

Yo le sonreí y le dije: -Si.-

-Y… Por sobre todo, que me amaras por siempre.- **Dijo con una sonrisa progresiva.**

**A este punto, me pareció difícil prometer algo así, el amor nunca es para siempre y prometer que la voy a amar por siempre es algo difícil, ya que para el amor SIEMPRE hay un límite, pero, y esto es un gran pero… Si ella me demostró que me amaba desde el primer día que la conocí, en lo mucho que me cuido, en lo mucho que se preocupó por mí y que espero por mucho tiempo este momento, sería como escupirle en la cara, así que mi respuesta fue…**

-Si, por siempre Tristana.- **Dije mientras abrí mis brazos.**

-Ay Andrew…- **Dijo mientras me abrazo con mucha felicidad.**

-Hey, cariño. ¿Quieres volver?- **Dije mientras ella no paraba de abrazarme.**

-Sí, quiero volver.- **Dijo mirándome a los ojos.** –Te juego una carrera hasta allá.-

-¡Con gusto! En sus marcas-¿Listos?-¡Ya!- **Dije mientras di un pequeño salto al agua y empecé a nadar.**

**Si bien ya estábamos por llegar a la otra orilla, me di cuenta de que Tristana estaba a unos metros de mí y me dije a mi mismo:**

***Mejor la dejo ganar, ella no es muy buena nadando pero sé que le pone mucho esfuerzo.***

**Desacelere lo suficiente para dejarla pasar a Tristana a primer lugar y en cuanto llegamos a la orilla ella se encontraba festejando por haber llegado primera, yo tuve que hacer de cuenta que estaba cansado como para que no se diera cuenta que la había dejado ganar y ella gritaba de emoción:**

-¡No puede ser que te haya ganado! ¡Santa madre de la patria Yordle!- **Dijo mientras saltaba de emoción fuera de la orilla.**

-Uff, ¡Felicidades Tristana! Yo… Estoy MUY fuera de practica.- **Dije mientras pretendía tomar mucho aire.**

-¡Gracias Andrew!- **Dijo mientras me vino a abrazar justo cuando subí a la orilla.**

-No hay por qué. Oye, ¿Quieres sentarte al lado del lago?- **Dije mientras me secaba el cuerpo.**

-Okey, no suena mala idea.- **Dijo mientras también se secaba.**

**Puse mi toalla y la de Tristana en el piso, y ambos nos tiramos arriba de ellos. Estábamos acostados viendo el cielo, Tristana se pegó a mí y en un momento se sube arriba mío, y me mira con una hermosa sonrisa.**

-Te amo, Andrew.- **Dijo mientras tenía su mirada puesta en mí.**

-Yo también, Tris.- **Dije con una sonrisa.**

**Nos quedamos viendo fijamente uno al otro, ella, poco a poco se iba acercando a mi rostro, a este punto ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que la agarra de la espalda y la subí poco a poco a mi hasta que por fin, después de varios meses de estar esperando que la acepte en mi corazón, me beso.**

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Asi es señores, el momento que todos habían esperado, por fin llego. ¿Quién dijo que un humano y un Yordle no pueden convivir juntos, eh? ¡Felicidades Tristana, al fin lo conseguiste! **

**Y ahora… ¿Qué les pareció damas y Gérmenes? ¿Creen que haya sido buena o mala idea ponerlos juntos a ellos dos? Todo en la caja de los comentarios y justifiquen, también comenten que les pareció este capítulo TAN largo. Abróchense los cinturones, porque de aquí en más, van a pasar cosas que ni se imaginan. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente aventura!**


	17. En busca de nuevos recursos

**Hola señores, primero que nada, quisiera responder una duda del publico acerca de la caracterización de Poppy. Muy bien, primero que nada, en el capítulo, ''Poppy''. Especifique muy bien que ella tenía una piel ''Celeste'', eso quiere decir, que la Poppy que ando hablando es de la Poppy antes del rework, que, a comparación de la de ahora, la del Rework tiene otro tono de piel, así que, bueno, esa era la respuesta a la pregunta. Acuérdense, dejen sus reviews, y si quieren que respondan a sus dudas tendrán que tener una cuenta, aunque no me molesta contestar las que son, ''Guests''. En fin, ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 16: En busca de nuevos recursos **

**Era de noche, el cielo seguía estrellado como lo fue hace unos momentos, me encontraba besándome con Tristana, no sabía qué hora era pero en esos momentos no me importaba mucho. Porque estaba con la persona que amo, y que si no fuera por esa hermosa noche, tal vez ni siquiera estaría en estos momentos con Tristana. ¿Arrepentirme de haber hecho una cita? No, es más, agradezco que haya respondido afirmativamente a la propuesta de Tristana en ese momento.**

**Ella se alejó, la saliva caía en pequeñas gotas y se esparcía por mi desnudo pecho, ella estaba feliz, en sus ojos se lo veía muy claramente, yo estaba contento también, no puedo explicar cuan feliz me siento en este momento; Es como si hubiera descubierto el mejor tesoro de todos. Ella se quedó acostada en mi pecho y se acurrucaba para ponerse más cómoda, apoye mi brazo en ella y la apreté contra mi pecho, de un momento a otro mi conciencia se desvanecía por el cansancio hasta alcanzar el sueño, un sueño lo bastante merecido por lo que acabo de pasar ayer y hoy.**

**Me desperté con la luz del sol alumbrándome a la cara, Tristana estaba descansando en mi pecho cómodamente. Note que teníamos una manta cubriéndonos en ese momento, como ya me había despertado, decidí levantarme para empezar el día; Por la posición del sol supuse en ese momento que eran, aproximadamente, las 8:30 de la mañana. Para no despertar a Tristana hice el menor ruido posible, y la moví suavemente para el costado hasta dejarla al lado mío; Ella no se despertó, lo cual, era una buena señal. Me quede mirando el lago que estaba al frente mío, viendo como los pájaros iban al mismo a lavarse o bien, a jugar en ella. El paisaje era lindo, pero lo que me tenía confundido es el hecho de, ¿Cómo fue que nos quedamos dormidos acá afuera? Después recordé lo que paso esa noche, mire con una sonrisa y me levante para poder tomar un buen desayuno.**

**Nadie se encontraba en la cocina y menos en el cuartel, en general. Me prepare un té caliente, aunque el verano estaba casi cerca, las mañanas seguían siendo frías en ese momento. Trundle había notado mi presencia y, confundido, se acercó a mí:**

-*¿Dónde estuviste? Luces raro.*- **Dijo Trundle con señas.**

-¿Qué donde estuve? Bueno… Estuve en una cita con Tristana, ¿No te enteraste? Somos pareja ahora.- **Dije con orgullo, mientras tomaba sorbos del té.**

**Trundle levanto las orejas con sorpresa, le creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abalanzo contra mi felizmente mientras lamia mi cara.**

-Jajaja sabía que te pondrías feliz, ¡Yaaa para!- Dije mientras me reía con las lamidas de Trundle.

-*¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Ahora que estas con ella?*-

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué se yo? Seguir adelante, o no sé, es una pregunta muy subjetiva.-

**Trundle asintió dándome la razón.**

-Muy bien orejón, ya que es muy temprano, ¿Quieres salir a caminar por ahí? Claro, cuando termine mi taza de té.-

**Trundle asintió con felicidad.**

**En cuanto termine la taza de Té me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme mis harapos de siempre y salir a caminar, Trundle me estaba esperando en la puerta principal, mire al mostrador de mi recamara y vi a mis cuchillas cruzadas entre sí. Me las quede viendo por un rato y decidí llevarlas conmigo, por si algo quería cruzarse en nuestro camino. Nuestra caminata había empezado en cuanto cruce la puerta principal del cuartel y la cerré atrás nuestro.**

**Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que salimos a caminar, haberlo hecho me entretuvo mucho y me sirvió para pensar en algunas cosas; Como por ejemplo: Que haremos los próximos días, si seguiría el entrenamiento ahora que estoy con Tristana, entre muchas cosas más. En cuanto llegamos, Trundle se fue a cazar al bosque y vi a Poppy que estaba tomando una taza de Té en la cocina mientras comía unas galletas que saco del mostrador.**

-Hola Poppy, buenos días.- **Dije mientras me detuve a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.**

-Buenos días Conquistador, al parecer tuvieron una noche fantástica, ¿Eh?- **Dijo mientras me miraba con picardía y comía la galleta.**

-Jeje, sí, sí que la tuvimos.- **Dije mientras me lleve la mano a la nuca.**

-Te dije que era bueno que probaras ir en una cita con Tristana, al fin y al cabo, siempre tengo la razón.- **Dijo con orgullo.**

**Gire los ojos con una sonrisa y me dirigí a dejar las cuchillas, no sé qué me había dicho Poppy en cuanto me aleje, pero tenía que ver con Tristana, no le di mucho interés y abrí la puerta de mi recamara; Me lleve una sorpresa de las grandes. Tristana estaba sacándose el traje de baño, en cuanto noto mi presencia sonrió y siguió sin problema alguno, yo, por mi parte, tenía los ojos tapados y estaba disculpándome por entrar sin haber tocado antes; De ultima, como excusa, podía decirle que no me la esperaba en mi cuarto.**

-¿De qué te disculpas, querido?- **Dijo tranquilamente mientras hacia el proceso.** –Somos pareja ahora, así que me puedes ver de esta forma si quieres.-

-¡P-p-pero recién tuvimos una cita ayer!- **Dije mientras seguía tapándome los ojos y miraba para otro lado.**

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué hay de malo? Puedes mirarme, cariño.-

-No…Quiero…Hacerlo.-

-Está bien, como quieras.- **Dijo siguiendo con lo mismo.**

**Di un respiro notable de alivio y seguí mirando hacia otro lado, de vez en cuando, por la curiosidad, echaba un ojo para verla como se iba cambiando… ¡OIGAN, NO ME CULPEN, SOY ASI DE CURIOSO! En cuanto Tristana termino, me indico que ya podía verla, ella se encontraba con la misma ropa de siempre, unas sandalias, una especie de corpiño que le cubría el pecho, y sus pantalones deportivos grandes.**

-Parece que no estás acostumbrado, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo mientras me sonreía.**

-Sí, es que, no me esperaba que tuvieras esa confianza en mí, como para dejarte ver.-

-¿Cómo no la voy a tener? Eres mi novio, al único a quien le podría mostrar mi cuerpo seria únicamente a ti.- **Dijo mientras abrazo mi cintura.**

-Sí, supongo, por otra parte, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-

-Oh, pensé que te alegraría que empezara a dormir contigo.- **Dijo mientras se me quedaba viendo a los ojos.**

-¡No me molesta, enserio! Tan solo te preguntaba.-

-¡Genial! Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Eso te iba a preguntar.-

-Oh…En ese caso, podríamos ir a caminar por ahí.-

**Como el caballero que soy abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y dije con tranquilidad:** -Después de usted.-

-Gracias, caballero.- **Dijo con un tono típica de duquesa.**

**Nos quedamos mirando por un rato aguantándonos la risa y al no aguantar, nos empezamos a reír uno del otro y seguimos adelante. Mientras la miraba de atrás, se me ocurrió una idea que la iba a sorprender muchísimo; Cuando tuve la oportunidad la agarre del torso y me la lleve a mis hombros, Poppy, que andaba con su Te, se sorprendió por lo que hice y se reía, en cuanto a Tristana, estaba riendo al momento que la lleve a mis hombros pero también se sorprendió que la haya echo eso. Creo que si no fuera por mi torpeza, como es debido, Tristana no se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe contra el marco de la puerta, ella había caído al piso, yo en cuanto escuche el estruendoso ruido la fui a socorrer, tenía mis manos puestas en la cabeza y, preocupado, le preguntaba si se encontraba bien:**

-Au, eso dolió.- **Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su herida, ella al parecer se había lastimado el ojo derecho. **

-¡Mierda-mierda-MIERDA! Dios, ¡POPPY TRAE LOS PRIMEROS AUXILIOS!- **Dije con una mano puesta en la cabeza y la otra apuntando la caja de los primeros auxilios.**

-No, estoy bien, tan solo fue un golpecito…Bueno, un gran golpecito, pero estoy bien.- **Dijo Tristana mientras sonreía para que no me preocupase.**

-¡Perdon-perdon-perdon! ¡No era mi intención!-

-Tranquilo querido, estoy bien, enserio. ¿Podrías revisar como esta?- **Dijo mientras me trataba de calmar con su mano.**

-Bien, muéstrame.-

**Ella lentamente bajo su mano de su ojo, en cuanto me lo mostro, quede petrificado, su ojo estaba todo morado y tenía algunos raspones por los lados del mismo, mi cara lo decía todo, tenía que conseguir rápidamente el botiquín:**

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?-

-¡Poppy, trae ese maldito botiquín!-

-¿Tan feo esta?-

-¡Ya voy-ya voy, es que no lo encuentro!- **Dijo Poppy mientras revisaba cada cajón de la mesada y de las repisas.**

-Cariño, ¿Tan feo esta?-

-¡Esta Feísimo!- **Dije mientras me mordí el labio.**

-Que…Sincero…-

**En cuanto encontramos el botiquín, inmediatamente, le puse desinfectante y unas vendas en la herida mientras me disculpaba solemnemente con ella, ella decía que no me preocupase, que estaba bien, pero me seguía disculpando. Al cubrir su herida, la ayude a levantar:**

-La próxima, hagamos esto afuera o en lugares que no tengan puertas.- **Dijo mientras se reía para combatir el dolor que le producía la herida.**

-En verdad lo lamento Tristana, yo no…-

-Ssssh, tranquilo, te dije que estoy bien, estas cosas suelen pasar, así que no te preocupes.- **Dijo abrazándome la cintura.**

-Está bien…Esta bien, dejare de preocuparme.- **Dije con una sonrisa.**

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de preocuparnos de esto y nos vamos a caminar por ahí?- **Dijo mientras dejo de abrazar mis piernas y agarro mi mano.**

-No estaría mal.-

-Suerte chicos, yo estaré haciendo algunas cosas en el pueblo, así que nos vemos después.- **Dijo Poppy mientras fue a lavar la taza de Té que había usado.**

-¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Nos vemos, Poppy!-

**Y de ahí en más, salimos a caminar. Como ya habíamos caminado por el bosque muchas veces antes de empezar a salir, Tristana sugirió caminar por el pueblo. Mucha gente nos saludaba mientras pasábamos por ahí, algunos estaban sorprendidos ya que nos veían juntos agarrados de la mano, otros veían la herida de Tristana y me miraban con malos ojos, eso me preocupaba, ya que no se si pensaban que yo le cause esa herida con mis propias manos u otra cosa. Pasamos por la sastrería del viejo Miller el, como siempre, nos saludó amablemente**:

-¿A que es un lindo día, eh?- **Dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.**

-¿Verdad que si? Es un hermoso señor Miller.-

-Estaría bueno para ir al lago a pasar el día, pero bueno, mis pedidos son cada vez más grandes. Oigan, no sé si preguntarles esto, pero no dejo de notar que están agarrados de la mano, ¿Acaso…son pareja?- **Dijo mientras miraba con más atención a nuestras manos.**

-No se…Tal vez si, tal vez no.- **Dijo Tristana mientras se aferraba a mi mano.**

-Ju-ju-ju, ¿Quién lo diría? Un humano y un Yordle, tal vez no lo he visto todo después de todo.- **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

-No es común aquí que un Yordle y un humano sean pareja, ¿Verdad?- **Dije con curiosidad.**

-Sip, es poco común ver eso, pero nadie dijo que no era posible, ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?-

-¡¿Que?! Wow-wow, aún no hemos dado ese paso señor Miller, Jejeje…- **Dije con una notable vergüenza en mi rostro, Tristana se había reído. **

-Oh, bueno, el tiempo lo dirá hijo mío, por otra parte, no tengan tantos, yo apenas tengo unos 4 hijos, créanme, va a ser como un dolor de muelas.-

-Igual, eso sería imposible, no creo que un Yordle pueda fecundar espermatozoides humanos.-

-Hmm, tienes razón en eso, ¿Pero quién dijo que eso es imposible? No está científicamente comprobado.-

-Sí, pero hay pocas probabilidades, señor Miller.-

-Eso lo dirá el mejor científico, por ahora, me quedo con lo que dices, Andrew.-

-Adoptaremos, en el último de los casos.- **Dijo Tristana con una cálida sonrisa.**

-Eso sería lo mejor… Señorita Tristana, ¿Qué le paso en el ojo?- **Dijo mirando atentamente la herida.**

-¿Mi ojo? Solo tuvimos un pequeño accidente con Andrew.-

-¿Así?- Dijo mirándome con una mirada asesina.

-No piense mal señor Miller, es que me golpee con el marco de la puerta, ya que Andrew me había llevado en sus hombros.- Dijo Tristana mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro al Señor Miller.

-Oooh, eso explica todo, pensé…Que le había puesto una mano encima.-

-¿Yo que?-

-El no sería capaz de matar a una mosca, excepto si es en casos de emergencia, pero estoy demasiado segura que no le levantaría la mano a cualquier mujer.- **Dijo mientras guiño con el único ojo bueno al señor.**

-Hmm, si tú lo dices. En fin, me tengo que ir, por cierto señorita Tristana, ¿Ya tiene una idea de cómo podrá resolver el problema de los recursos?-

-¿El qué?- La cara Tristana cambio a una muy seria y preocupante.

-¿No sabe? Se están acabando los recursos para construir las casas y me preguntaba, en nombre de todos, si sabía cómo resolverlo.-

-Hmm, por ahora no tengo una idea, pero créame que lo conseguiré, le doy mi palabra.- **Dijo Tristana con orgullo.**

-Me encanta escuchar eso de parte de usted, entonces este problema se va a arreglar de inmediato, tengo la confianza de los pueblerinos y la mía puestas en usted señorita, sé que va a cumplir con su palabra.-

-Créame, siempre las cumplo.-

-Lo se señorita, en fin, me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!-

-¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Adiós señor Miller!-

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo voy a resolver este problema?!- **Dijo mientras piso fuertemente el piso.**

-¿No sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es más, cierta persona tendría que haberme avisado, ven, ¡Vayamos a casa ahora!- **Dijo mientras agarro mi mano y de tirones me llevo al cuartel**.

-¡Wow-wow! ¡Espera que no soy rápido! ¡TRISTANAAAAA!-

**/Unos minutos después/**

-¡¿Cómo es que no me dijiste eso antes, Poppy?!- **Dijo Tristana mientras le gritaba a Poppy y esta se echaba para atrás.**

-Pensé que no querían querer ser interrumpidos.-

-Con cosas como estas, es mejor enterarse antes. ¿Desde cuándo sabias esto?-

-Creo que antes de que tuvieran una cita, había recibido una carta del granjero Jenkins y una del señor Miller que hablaban de este problema, más que nada Jenkins, el sí hizo una carta MUY grande hablando que faltaban más semillas y que iban a faltar más para cuando llegue la primavera.-

-¿Y cuánto falta para la primavera?-

-Unos 4 meses, se lo que dirás, pero el especifico que se iban acabar pronto, por el problema de las plagas que tiene en su jardín, aclaro que necesitaba un nuevo fumigador.- **Dijo Poppy mientras leía la carta que era la del granjero Jenkins. **

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir nuevos recursos en poco tiempo?! ¡¿Acaso tendremos que pedir a…?!- **Dijo Tristana mientras se detuvo y miro a Poppy, ella hizo lo mismo.**

-¡Demacia!- **Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Vaya vaya, las cosas se van a poner picantes a partir de ahora, así que váyanse preparando que acá comienza lo bueno. ¡Nos vemos!**


	18. El viaje a Demacia

**Acá otro capítulo señores, ¡Ojala lo disfruten! ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 17: El viaje a Demacia**

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tenemos todo listo!- **Dijo Tristana contemplando con alegría el trabajo que hizo al empacar.**

-¿No crees que es un montón lo que llevas?- **Dije mientras tenia mis ojos como platos al contemplar la montaña de valijas.**

-No lo creo, es lo suficiente como para estar unos meses.- **Dijo Tristana mientras tenia puesta la mirada en las valijas.**

-Pero no creo que pueda cargar todo eso.-

-¿Quién dijo que lo harías?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-Y no se geniecita, no veo un carruaje por aquí.-

-El granjero Jenkins tiene una, ¿Por qué no vas a pedírsela? De seguro que te la va a prestar, y además, pídele un caballo o dos, vamos a necesitar mucha fuerza para empujar todo esto.-

-Enseguida vuelvo.-

-Adelante, a y Andrew…-

**Me voltee para ver qué era lo que quería y me tiro un beso desde lejos, lo recibí con la mano y lo lleve a mi corazón. Según me había indicado Poppy, si, no sabía dónde estaba, que está al fondo del pueblo, ósea, tendría que caminar desde el cuartel hasta el final del pueblo. No me costó mucho llegar ya que me daba una idea, en cuanto arribe a la casa, vi a un Yordle con color de pelo marron sentado en una mecedora, este llevaba un sombrero de paja, unos pantalones jeans con tiras al frente, una remera blanca, una barba que le estaría llegando al pecho y al parecer estaba tomando un descanso, lo note porque se lo podía escuchar roncar desde lejos. Alce la voz y llame a su nombre, el viejo se tambaleo de la sorpresa que la silla se empezó a mover con más deprisa de lo normal, miro para los costados y después para donde estaba yo (Al frente) Se acomodó el sombrero y se levantó a recibirme:**

-¡Pero muy buenas tardes joven Andrew! ¡Hace mucho que no lo veía por el pueblo!- **Dijo con un acento bien típico del campo. **

-Hola señor Jenkins, me alegra escucharlo de nuevo, no estuve mucho en el pueblo porque me encontraba en misiones o entrenando.- **Dijo estrechándole la mano.**

-Sí, se nota que cambiaste, oye hijo, deberías comer más, estas más flaco que el perro del mercado, ¿Acaso la señorita Tristana te alimenta?-

-Sí, me alimenta muy bien, pero, pasa que me cuido mucho y ya sabe cómo termina uno cuando lo hace.- **Dijo mientras me lleve la mano a la nuca.**

-Te entiendo, créeme que yo era muy gordo cuando me empecé a cuidar, ahora mírame muchacho, estoy bastante adelgazado, ¿No cree? En fin, ¿Qué puede hacer este viejo granjero por ti?- **Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las tiras del Jean.**

-Vera señor, estamos en una misión… Otra vez, de conseguir más recursos para Fornost, pero para hacer eso necesitamos viajar a Demacia, y para ello…- **Fui interrumpido por el granjero.**

-¿Quiere que le preste mi carreta, verdad?-

-Exacto, la necesitaríamos en cuanto antes, y de paso, necesitamos dos caballos.-

-Con mucho gusto te prestaría la carreta joven, pero los caballos… No podre prestárselos.-

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- **Dije mientras arquee una ceja.**

**Se sacó el sombrero de paja y se rasco la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia donde estaban los caballos:** -Mar y Martí son muy buenos caballos, créame, pero… No puedo dejar que ellos se vayan, ya que son de gran ayuda en la granja y el camino a Demacia… Bueno, debe de ser MUY peligroso para ellos y perderlos… ¿Entiende por qué no puedo prestárselos?-

-Entiendo señor… En fin, no lo obligare a decidir algo que no quiere, pero la carreta me la llevare, ya le encontraremos la vuelta a esta situación.- **Dije mientras contemple a los dos caballos comiendo.**

-Gracias por entender hijo, haz echo a este granjero y a su esposa feliz.- **Dijo mientras agarro las tiras del Jean y me regalo una sonrisa.**

-¿Tiene esposa?-

-¡Si, ahí se lo presento! ¡Gordi! ¡Hay visitas cariño!- **Dijo mientras alzo la voz hacia la casa.**

**En lo lejos, se escuchaba rechinidos de la casa, la misma estaba hecha de madera y paja, al parecer tenían piso de madera por el ruido que emitían estos con cada pisada. De la puerta salió una Yordle de pelo castaño como el mío de unos 45 años o más, tenía ojos verdes, el pelo estaba bien arreglado y peinado, tenía pecas, un delantal verde con una manzana en el medio y su físico era robusto, en sus manos llevaba una tarta de manzana y estaba alzando la voz preguntando quien era la visita, su voz no era gruesa sino más bien delicada, aunque se le podía escuchar bien el acento de campo que compartía con el Señor Jenkins:**

-Es Andrew, ¿Recuerdas? El humano que ayudo a la señorita Tristana a crear Fornost.-

-¡Enseguida voy!- **Dijo la señora mientras dejo su tarta de manzana en la silla mecedora y se acercó hacia nuestra posición con una sonrisa.**

-Joven Andrew, esta es mi esposa Angelica del Norte del Bandle, querida, él es Andrew.-

-¡Ya se quien cariño! Estaré vieja, pero aun puedo recordar caras. ¡Ven querido así te puedo saludar!- **Dijo la señora mientras extendió sus brazos.**

**Me puse en su posición y lo que yo pensaba que iba a ser un abrazo fue, más bien, agarrar mis cachetes y empezar estirarlos de un lado para el otro, dolió un poco, pero, de alguna forma, me hacía sentir bien:**

-¡Que cachetes más suaves tienes, muchacho! ¡Parecen de goma! Jijiji.- **Dijo mientras cruzo sus brazos y sonreía.**

-Jeje, gracias.- **Dije mientras trataba de disimular el dolor que sentía por la estirada de cachetes.**

-Así que, ¿Es cierto que los humanos son guerreros formidables, verdad?-

-Emb, no todos son así, señora, le puedo asegurar que hay algunos que no podrían matar a una mosca si se lo proponen.-

-Oh, ya veo, en fin, ¿Te gustaría pasar a comer algo?-

-Me encantaría, pero… Tengo cosas que hacer señora, lo siento.- **Dije mientras me lleve mi mano a la nuca.**

-Oh, es una lástima, ¡Que tengas un buen día muchacho!- **Dijo mientras se iba yendo a buscar la tarta.**

-Que tenga buen día, señora.- **Dije alzando mi mano para saludarla.**

-Gordi, guárdame esa tarta, ¿Si?-

-¡Claro!- **Dijo entrando a la casa.**

-Bueno, la carreta esta atrás de mi casa si la necesitas. Pero antes, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, joven?-

-Sí, adelante.-

-¿Acaso la señorita Tristana juro que nos traería los recursos verdad?-

-Eeemb… Si, escuche que dijo en un momento, ''Prometo traerlo'', ¿Por qué lo dice?-

**El señor se quedó viendo sorprendido, que en un momento grito, al son de los vientos, un fuerte, ''YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAW'', y empezó a llamar a su esposa para avisarle sobre la noticia, ella salió de la casa con una guitarra vieja y empezó a tocar gritando la misma cosa, ambos estaban bailando en círculos celebrando y cantando, yo, en mi caso, estaba parado ahí, viéndolos muy estupefacto y a la vez MUY confundido, tanto fue así, que decidí irme con la carreta de vuelta a casa.**

**En el camino me puse a pensar el por qué, a cada ciudadano que le menciono que Tristana juro por su palabra, empieza a celebrar; Primero el señor Miller y después el Granjero Jenkins, ¿Quién falta en la lista?**

*Le preguntare a Tristana cuando llegue con la carreta* **Me dije a mi mismo.**

**Llevar la carreta no fue tan difícil como creí que lo iba a ser, pero sí que es pesada, así que me iré sacando una idea de la cabeza de que yo voy a ser la mula que las lleve a Poppy, Tristana y Rumble. Llegando a casa me encuentro con que casi todo el pueblo estaba ahí en la puerta, al parecer Tristana estaba hablando de algo, pero no la escuche, al menos cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, ella estaba diciendo esto:**

''**No se preocupen, doy mi palabra, que traeré los recursos necesarios para que sigamos avanzando en nuestra población, tengan esperanzas''.**

**Y la gente empezó a gritar de alegría y aclamaban el nombre de Tristana, no sé, pero me hace acordar cuando el presidente de Argentina dijo que iba a ser lo que prometió y al final no lo cumplió, al menos después de que TODO el pueblo se pusiera en contra. No sé, me da esa sensación, aunque conociendo a Tristana ella de seguro sabe lo que hace y está segura de ello. Los pueblerinos me vieron pasar y me aclamaban, no sé por qué, pero lo hacían y me iban dejando pasar, algunos gritaban cosas como, '' ¡Vamos Andrew, sé que podrán hacer esta promesa!; ¡Hurra por el humano!''. Entre otras cosas. **

**En cuanto pude llegar al patio trasero del cuartel Tristana estaba hablando con Rumble, él no tenía una buena cara, al parecer Tristana le estaba diciendo algo que no le gusto; Poppy estaba ahí dándole ánimos y Tristana le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. En cuanto notaron mi presencia me agradecieron por traer la carreta, pero también preguntaron por los caballos, les explique qué fue lo que me dijo el granjero Jenkins y Tristana, al igual que Poppy, se mordieron los labios y empezaron a pensar, Trundle había aparecido en escena con una cara de recién levantado y se puso al lado mío. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa, Trundle podría tirar de la carreta y nos podría llevar a Demacia:**

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Jamás dejare que Trundle tire la carreta! Él es nuestra familia, no un animal de carga.- **Dijo Tristana abrazando a Trundle, en cuanto le conté sobre el plan.**

-Bueno, supongo que dejar que dos caballos tiren de nuestra carreta me parece algo vulgar e hipócrita que lo digas. El también, sin ofender compañero, es un animal.- **Dije mientras llevaba mis manos puestas detrás de la espalda.**

**Trundle, me dio la razón y admitió que era un animal.**

-¡Pero él es diferente, él es más inteligente! ¡Él tiene sentimientos!-

-¿Y te piensas que los caballos no lo tienen? Por favor Tristana, Andrew tiene razón, estas siendo hipócrita.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se apoyaba en su martillo.**

-Pero yo…- **Fue interrumpido por Trundle que le llamo la atención moviendo su cabeza por debajo de la pera de Tristana.**

-¿Qué pasa amiguito?-

**Trundle la miro con una mirada fulminante y después centro su mirada en mí.**

-¿Te pasa algo Trundle? Acaso… ¿Quieres tirar de la carreta?-

**Trundle asintió contento.**

-Pero Trundle… Tu…- **Tristana fue interrumpido por Trundle que la hizo parar con su mano.**

-*Yo lo quiero hacer.*- **Dijo Trundle con señas.**

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Estás seguro?- **Dijo Tristana mientras lo miraba sorprendida.**

**Trundle asintió decidido.**

**Tristana miro hacia abajo y abrazo a Trundle:** –Está bien amiguito. Poppy, trae el equipo.-

-¡Enseguida!- **Dijo mientras se fue al cuartel rápidamente, Rumble se fue con ella para ayudarla.**

**Tristana se quedó acariciando a Trundle con una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerque por detrás de ella y la abrace estando a su altura, ella agarro mis brazos y Trundle miraba encantado:**

-Sé que te duele que Trundle tire de la carreta, pero sabes que no hay de otra.- **Dije mientras me acerque a su oído y le decía.**

-Lo se cariño pero, no me gusta ese tipo de maltratos, ni con Trundle ni con otros.-

-Te entiendo, pero el mismo se ofreció a tirar de ella, así que no podemos negarle a alguien una ayuda, ¿Verdad? Además, él es grandote y de seguro tiene los bastantes músculos como para tirar del carruaje solito.- **Dije mientras la hacía mirar a Trundle y el me daba la razón.**

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.-

-Jeje, te quiero.- **Dije mientras le di un beso en la mejilla y me levante a ver el carruaje.**

**Tristana se limitó a reír y a decirme lo mismo que yo. Poppy y Rumble habían llegado con el equipo, eran un montón de cadenas que se extendían por medio de una base de metal, que llevaba a un collar que se podía ajustar al cuello del animal; A Trundle le quedo perfecto. Hicimos los preparativos, pusimos las valijas en el carruaje, los recursos alimenticios y nuestras armas, para llegar al momento de probar si Trundle podía tirar del carruaje o carreta, o no. En cuanto subimos los 3…:**

-Esperen, Rumble, ¿Tu no vienes?- **Dije mientras mire a Rumble.**

-Tristana me dijo que me quede a cuidar al pueblo… Otra vez, así que les deseo mucha suerte.- **Dijo mientras nos regalaba una sonrisa**. –Y no se preocupen de mi maquina, ya la arregle y está lista para funcionar.-

-Que bien Rumble, ¡Suerte!- **Dije mientras le levante el dedo pulgar y le guiñe el ojo. **–Ahora Trundle, prueba si puedes moverte.-

**Trundle asintió con determinación y al dar unos pasos el carruaje se tambaleo un poco, y empezó a andar sin problema, mientras Trundle caminaba sin problema, nosotros estábamos estupefactos por la facilidad que tenía Trundle de tirar la carreta con nosotros arriba, más aun que portábamos armas, valijas y cestas llenas de comida. Se me dio por preguntarle:**

-Trundle, ¿No tienes problemas para llevar el carruaje?-

**El respondió mi pregunta moviendo la cabeza para los lados.**

-Entonces… Poppy, ¿Hacia dónde?-

-Según el mapa, hacia el frente, para el bosque.- **Dijo mientras miraba el mapa y al mismo tiempo el frente del camino.**

-Perfecto, entonces Trundle…-

**El me miro con atención mientras caminaba.**

-¡Llévanos a Demacia lo más rápido que puedas!- **Dije con entusiasmo.**

**El, de un rápido movimiento acelero el paso; La rapidez con lo que lo hizo, hizo que el carruaje se tambaleara mucho con nosotros arriba. **

**Era tan rápido lo que íbamos que Tristana y yo estábamos gritando de la emoción como adolescentes en un parque de diversiones, mientras que Poppy, se encontraba aferrándose a lo que podía y gritaba de miedo a caerse. En tan solo 7 horas hemos hecho 75 kilómetros, nos detuvimos a comer algo y dejamos que Trundle descanse; El no parecía estar cansado, pero le insistimos que descanse lo suficiente. Según Poppy, faltaban solo 25 kilómetros más para llegar a nuestro destino, estábamos acampando en un lugar despejado, los arboles nos rodeaban al igual que los arbusto que habían ahí. Como la noche estaba fresca y despejada de nubes, decidí hacer un guiso de vegetales con la cacerola que trajeron de casa, no tomo mucho tiempo más que 30 minutos en hacerlo; Tristana al igual que Poppy estaban babeando de las ganas que tenían por comer, el olor era lo que más le encantaban. En un bol drene todo el guiso a cada una y espere a que dieran el primer paso, ya que yo lo di al cocinar:**

-¡Guau! ¡Esta cosa esta de primera!- **Dijo Poppy mientras que comía como podía el guiso.**

-Enserio Andrew, esto está de maravilla.- **Dijo Tristana mirándome con una sonrisa.**

-Bueno, me alegra que les guste, es bueno tener a alguien que le guste lo que uno cocina.-

-¡¿Qué no?! Y dime Andrew, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar esta belleza?-

-En las noches frías de invierno, en mi mundo, Paul solía invitarme a su casa a comer este guiso, si nos sobraba me llevaba al barrio a donde vivía y le daba a mis vecinos.-

-Guou… ¿Acaso en el barrio donde vivías, era humilde?- **Dijo Poppy mientras dejo el bol en el suelo y puso atención, al igual que Tristana.**

-Digamos que sí, era el único lugar donde podía pagar una casa, ya que a donde iba yo, siempre la gente rechazaba la idea de venderme una casa, por lo que había hecho, ¿Recuerdan?-

-Debió de haber sido difícil, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es Poppy, no fue tan fácil para a mi conseguir una casa, cuando tenía a un montón de gente que me conocía por lo que fui. En cuanto llegue a los barrios bajos, encontré una casa en venta, en medio de todas las otras y la pague con mucho gusto; Los dueños no les importo lo que había hecho, tan solo me la vendieron y se fueron. En cuanto a la gente del barrio, vaya, ¿Qué puedo decir acerca de ellos? Ellos me conocían, sabían quién era, sabían cuales fueron mis acciones en el pasado, pero… A diferencia de las otras personas, ellas me recibieron bien. Eso me hizo pensar, por esta gente daría mi vida, entonces, en forma de agradecimiento, todos los inviernos siempre que podía, les llevaba una olla grande de guiso y les compartía a los que lo necesitaban.- **Dije mientras contaba con mucha tranquilidad.** –Con canciones y risas, la pasaba de maravilla, que, con el pasar de los años, me llegue a encariñar con muchos de ellos. Muchos de ellos pudieron conseguir sus metas y se mudaron a un lugar más ''Moderno'', que el que habían vivido por muchos años, me sentí bien por ellos porque habían conseguido lo que querían, pero… En cuanto se mudaron todos, quede solo. No me importo mucho, porque estuve toda mi vida solo, pero lo que si me importo, es que ninguno de ellos, se acordó de mí. No se acordó de la persona que cada invierno, siempre que podía, llevaba una olla grande de guiso para compartir risas, sonrisas y un buen plato caliente de guiso, para aquellas feas noches frías de aquel barrio a donde solía estar… Desde aquel entonces entendí, que a veces la gente puede ser más mala que una simple Guerra o un simple corazón roto.-

**Tristana y Poppy estaban en silencio, mirándome con mucha angustia, en todo el momento estuve al lado de la olla mirando hacia abajo, Trundle apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y me miro con tristeza.**

-Eso explica el por qué Paul es tu único amigo.- **Dijo Tristana.**

-Sip, pero bueno, eso fue el pasado, y según decía mi abuelita, ''El pasado, es pisado''. Además, ¿Para qué pensar en eso? Si tengo a la mejor novia que uno puede tener, un montón de gente que me quiere de verdad y dos mejores amigos a los que quiero un montón, ¿Eh?- **Dije con mucho orgullo y felicidad, Tristana estaba acostada en mi brazo, Poppy y Trundle me miraban con una cálida sonrisa.** -¡Muy bien! ¡¿Quién quiere otra ronda?!-

-¡Yo!- **Dijeron las dos Yordles.**

-¡Pasen el plato pues!- **Dijo con un tono mexicano.**

**Fin del capítulo 17.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado señores, recuerden, las cosas cada vez se van a ir poniendo picantes, así que, prepárense Psicológicamente para recibirlo con toda la onda del mundo. ¡Nos vemos!**


	19. La pequeña y dulce Yordle

**Acá otro capítulo señores, ¡Ojala lo disfruten! ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 18: La pequeña y dulce Yordle**

**Era media noche, las estrellas brillaban, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes, y se escuchaban a los grillos sonar. Tristana y Poppy se habían ido a dormir, yo estaba sentado al lado del fuego; a mi lado estaba Trundle que estaba comiendo los restos que quedaron del guiso en la olla. Mientras miraba el fuego, me ponía a pensar en cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora que estoy con Tristana.**

***¿El entrenamiento seguirá? ¿Este amor ''para siempre'' durara? ¡¿Deseara tener hijos?!*** -Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente para dejar de pensar en eso y me detuve a mirar el cielo por segunda vez.

-La verdad sería algo extraño que un Yordle pueda parir a un humano, ósea, es prácticamente imposible.- Me decía a mí mismo. –Pero, si llegue a este mundo extraño por medio de un portal, entonces todo se puede.-

**Una voz conocida con tono cansado había llamado mi atención, era Tristana que estaba rodeada con su manta blanca, tenía una mirada cansada y se estaba acercando hacia mi posición; Si bien era primavera en ese momento, las noches seguían siendo igual de frías que en el invierno.**

-¿Por qué no vas dormir, cariño? Es muy tarde.- **Dijo Tristana sentándose al lado mío con la manta aun rodeándola.**

-Nah, estoy bien, ve a dormir, montare guardia.-

-Que Trundle monte guardia.- **Dijo mientras me tiraba del brazo.**

-…-

Había notado que Trundle se quedó dormido. –Creo que alguien se quedó dormido.- **Dije con una pequeña risa. **–Pero… No creo que me haga mal un pequeño descanso.-

-Te espero.- **Dijo Tristana yéndose con la manta rodeándola.-**

**Mire un rato el fuego y me fui a donde estaba Tristana, la manta estaba cubriéndole casi la mitad de la espalda, Poppy estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, note que un insecto estaba entrando en su boca, por reflejo del cuerpo ella cerro la boca, lo trago sin problema alguno y volvió a abrir la boca. Yo estaba asqueado por lo que había visto que decidí apresurar el proceso de acostarme, me saque la chaqueta que tenía y mi torso quedo al desnudo (Me sentí liberado, como si hubiera sacado 50 kilos de arriba mío) En cuanto me acosté Tristana me compartió manta que traía y se acercó a mí, me deseo la buenas noches poniendo su brazo derecho en mi pecho y se fue a dormir; Yo también le desee lo mismo y me quede completamente dormido, en ese piso de tierra que no tenía nada de piedras y estaba un poco frio.**

**No sé qué hora era, tampoco me importaba, pero siento mucho ruido en mi cabeza, uno de esos ruidos que no se te sacan ni quedándote sordo, me desperté en el mismo lugar, la fogata seguía dando luz y calor, la noche seguía y lo que empiezo a notar alrededor mío es que no están ni Poppy, ni Tristana. El ambiente se sentía muy oscuro, tirando más a lo misterioso, de alguna forma me sentía amenazado, no dude más y busque las cuchillas. Empecé mi búsqueda por las chicas, las buscaba de aquí para allá… No había rastro de ellas, llamaba por sus nombres pero nadie respondía, los ruidos en mi cabeza seguían molestándome cada vez más, con el tiempo, me llegaba a enojar cada vez más al punto que sentía que quería pegarle a algo. No hay nada, absolutamente nada, solo las cosas que trajimos, seguía con mis cuchillas en la mano, el ruido cada vez se hacía más insoportable, decidí sentarme un rato y tratar de calmarme, porque sea lo que me esté pasando, no me gusta en lo absoluto. **

**Llegue a un punto en que decidí gritar con todas mis fuerzas para ver si el ruido cedía, mi furia estaba descontrolada, estaba en posición fetal con las manos puestas en mis oídos para tratar de calmar ese ruido insoportable, le pegaba al piso, llegue en un momento que empecé a dar cabezazos al piso para calmar esa cosa. De los arbustos escucho ruidos, esos ruidos los conocía muy bien, eran de Parlanchines, había 3 Parlanchines rodeándome, pero estos no hacían más que mirarme con curiosidad, no parecían tener intención de matarme o comerme solo… De mirarme fijamente, mi instinto fue acabar de manera inmediata a las criaturas con mis cuchillas, pero el ruido que tenía en la cabeza seguía molestándome cada vez más que decidí hacerlos puré con mis propias manos, uno de ellos se me estaba acercando lentamente, al mismo lo agarre del cuello y lo estampe contra el piso, le propine varios golpes contundente en la cara y en la cien, los que estaban detrás mío estaban gritando despavoridos, trataban de alejarme de alguna forma pero yo conseguía alejarlos de mí. Acabe con el primer Parlanchín, de los tantos golpes que le di en la cien, de esta salieron sesos y sangre, el bicho tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos estaban mirando hacia arriba. Aquel ruido que me molestaba, se iba reduciendo cada vez más, entonces pensé…**

***Es ellos o yo.***

**Me creció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acabe con los que faltaban, al segundo de los Parlanchines, del miedo no me ataco y acabe con el agarrando una piedra que cabía en toda mi mano destrozándole la cabeza, como si fuera una calabaza aplastada por un martillo, el ultimo, sin embargo, se resistió y pudo esquivarme varias veces, balbuceaba en su idioma cosas que no entendía, lo cual de la molestia lo agarre de los hombros y lo lance contra el árbol más cercano que hubo, el mismo había dejado caer algunas bellotas y hojas de la fuerza con lo que lo tire, estaba aturdido el animal por el impacto, estaba sentado con la cabeza baja; De a poco él iba subiendo su cabeza, hasta que llegamos a mirarnos mutuamente. Él estaba asustado, y notaba que le salían lágrimas de los ojos, el ruido que sentía en mi cabeza ya casi no se sentía, pero seguía siendo molesto, así que… Bueno, acabe con la miserable vida del Parlanchín de un aplastonamiento con el pie en la cara; Los sesos salían de alrededor de su cabeza, su cara quedo irreconocible y el molesto ruido de mi cabeza por fin se había ido… O al menos eso pensé… En un momento, siento que mi cabeza esta por explotar, me tiro al suelo, nuevamente, en posición fetal para tratar de calmar el dolor, se fue. El dolor se había ido, me sentía como nuevo, ese ambiente que sentía hace unos minutos atrás se había ido también, deje de sentirme amenazado, pero… De alguna forma, me sentía incómodo con algo, supongo que eran los cuerpos de los Parlanchines quienes me daban esa incomodidad, cuando me levanto para ver al Primer Parlanchín que asesine me encuentro con algo aterrador. El cuerpo de Tristana estaba despatarrado por el suelo, tenía las mismas heridas que le había hecho al Parlanchín… No sabía que pensar, mi mente estaba en blanco, mis ojos estaban húmedos, mi boca abierta, tenía las manos puestas en la cabeza, gritaba de desesperación, estaba confundido. Miro a los otros cuerpos, y descubrí… Que no eran Parlanchines, si no que eran Poppy y Trundle quienes habían sido ejecutados de una manera grotesca por alguien cuya mente sádica no pudo contener, yo. Estaba arrodillado, estaba llorando de dolor, me estaba preguntando a mí mismo, como paso esto, como llegue a haber hecho esto, un montón de cosas pensé porque no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían y en lapso de tiempo… Me levanto gritando y me muevo hacia atrás, mi respiración era forzosa, Poppy y Tristana me preguntaban que me pasaba, porque grite de esa manera y si estaba bien, al igual que Trundle, ellas estaban mirándome preocupadas, yo no podía decir nada, estaba tratando de asimilar las cosas hasta que logre entender, todo fue solo una mala pesadilla.**

-Na-nada, estoy bien. Tan solo quería protegerlas, solo es eso.- **Dije con una notable sonrisa forzosa, Trundle estaba sentado con las orejas en alto al lado mío.**

-Oh cariño, solo fue una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir.- **Dijo Tristana mientras me agarro la mano y me dio un beso en el cachete.**

-No, voy a montar guardia, quiero… estar un rato solo, ¿Si?- **Dije mientras me levante y me fui al lado de la fogata.**

-Pero es muy tarde cariño, sería mejor que vayas a dormir.-

-No gracias, quiero estar solo un rato.-

-Pero…- **Tristana fue interrumpida por Poppy que le había agarrado el hombro.**

-Déjalo ir, si el necesita estar un rato solo, no se lo neguemos, debe de estar mal por lo que soñó.-

-¿Qué habrá soñado, como para dejarlo de esa forma?- **Dijo Tristana mientras miraba como le prestaba mucha atención a la fogata. **

**Poppy se quedó viéndome por un rato y volvió a dormir, en cuanto Tristana y Trundle, ella se quedó viéndome, o al menos eso sentía yo, mientras que Trundle estaba al lado mío haciéndome compañía. Muchas de las veces se acostaba en mis piernas y lo quitaba, ya que él era muy pesado; Decidió irse a dormir junto a las chicas. No dejaba de pensar en esa horrible pesadilla que tuve en ese momento, pensar que YO asesine a las chicas en mis sueños, me parecía muy aterrador e inhumano; Lo que más recuerdo del sueño, era el ruido en mi cabeza, era demasiado molesto y no dejo de pensar en ello mientras miro el fuego que se está por extinguir, mientras estoy con el torso desnudo.**

**Ya había salido el sol, yo seguía viendo la fogata que ya se había extinguido sin pestañar, eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana, notaba ese tipo de detalles por el canto de los pájaros. Las chicas se habían levantado, estaban estirando las articulaciones y estaban guardando las cosas, sentía que me miraban, y tenían una buena razón para hacerlo, yo seguía en la misma posición en la que me dejaron anoche. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía ojeras, ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, Tristana y Poppy me lo hicieron saber en cuanto terminaron de empacar las cosas:**

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien, grandulón? Pareces un muerto viviente.- **Dijo Poppy mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.**

-Poppy tiene razón, luces horrible, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu sueño, que te puso así?- **Dijo Tristana mientras estaba a la misma altura mía.**

-…-

-Vamos Andrew, di algo.-

-(Seguía sin responder)-

-Bueno, ponte la chaqueta y vamos, aún falta terminar el viaje.- **Dijo Tristana mirándome preocupada. **

**En todo el camino a Demacia me la pase mirando el horizonte, me había sentado en la parte de atrás de la carreta, tenía las piernas cruzadas y, como dije antes, estaba mirando el horizonte que se iba alejando cada vez más y se iba perdiendo en el bosque. Para el atardecer, hemos llegado a lo que pensábamos que era nuestro destino, pero lo que encontramos frente a nosotros fue una empaliza construida a base de Rocas y Cemento, había una gran puerta al frente, los guardias se pusieron histéricos en cuanto vieron a Trundle, por lo cual, llamaron a toda una tropa de ballesteros que nos tenían apuntando a todos nosotros, ya en ese momento decidí olvidarme de ese estúpido sueño y puse mi frente a los ballesteros.**

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Por qué nos apuntan?!- **Dije mientras estaba rojo de la furia.**

-¡Cierre la boca o juro que disparo sin recibir órdenes!-

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué acaso no me reconocen?! ¡Soy la Herrera Poppy!- **Dijo Poppy mientras se bajó del carruaje.**

-¿Herrera? ¿Poppy?- **Dijo uno de los ballesteros con confusión.**

-¡¿Poppy?! ¡¿Eres tú?!- **Dijo un Lancero mientras se asomaba desde la posición de los soldados.** -¡Oh por dios! ¡Bajen las armas y habrán la puerta, DE INMEDIATO!-

-¿Acaso es…? ¿Xin?- Dijo Poppy estupefacta.

-¿Quién?- Dijimos Tristana y yo confundidos.

-¡Poppy, no puede ser amiga! ¡Estás aquí!- Dijo un chino tirando la lanza a otro lado y abrazando a Poppy. -¡No puede ser que estés aquí!-

-¡No puedo creer que seas capitán de la guardia de Demacia!-

-¿Verdad que lo logre, eh? Te dije que lo conseguiría.- **Dijo el chino mientras miraba con mucha alegría a Poppy.**

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, cara de nabo! Hey, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, ella es Tristana, de la que te conté muchas veces, ¿Recuerdas?- **Dijo Poppy mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevaba a nuestra posición.**

-Vaya, ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Artillera Tristana, verdad?- **Dijo extendiéndole cortésmente la mano a Tristana.**

-Hola, mucho gusto eh…-

-Xin Zhao.-

-Xin Zhao, un gusto conocerlo, y la verdad un honor demasiado grande estar saludando a alguien que es Capitán de las fuerzas de Demacia.- **Dijo Tristana estrechándole la mano.**

-Jeje, he escuchado mucho de usted, como la vez que logro el salto cohete en la academia. Según Poppy me contaba, fue el mejor día para ti cuando lo lograste.-

-¡Te lo apuesto por mucho!-

-Me alegro, oh, ¿Y quién es este caballero?-

-Se llama Andrew, es uno de mis amigos.-

-Qué raro, nunca oí hablar de ti, ¿Cuándo se conocieron?- **Dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos.**

-Eeeeh…- **Estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.**

-Es una larga Xin, créeme, te la contare en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero… Por ahora necesito hacer algunas cosas por aquí.-

-Te estaba por preguntar la razón de tu… Digo SU llegada, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Te lo explicare después, pero, podrías dejarnos hospedar aquí por algunos meses.-

-Todo lo que sea por ti, amiguita. ¡Vengan, pasen, les mostrare el lugar para que se puedan hospedar!-

-Genial, ¡Vamos chicos!-

**En cuanto bajamos de la carreta de un salto, fuimos hasta un hotel cerca de la entrada de la ciudad. El lugar era inmenso, estábamos rodeados de casas y el camino estaba hecho de piedra lisa, los habitantes nos daban la bienvenida con saludos amistosos, algunos aplaudían a Poppy y le agradecían de muchas cosas; De haber creado armas, armaduras, entre otras cosas. El hotel era grande, no era un rascacielos, pero era bastante grande y ancho, tenía ventanas al frente y a los costados, una para cada habitación, nos habían recibido de buena forma, nos dieron las llaves y Xin pago el alquiler; Mejor dicho, lo dejaron a su cuenta. Nos ayudaron a bajar las cosas del carruaje, desatamos a Trundle y dejamos todas las cosas en la habitación, por desgracia, Trundle no nos pudo acompañar al cuarto, porque el hotel no aceptaban a, ''Perros gigantes mutantes'', así que Poppy y Xin decidieron dejarlo en la guardería de mascotas en cuanto se fueron a resolver algunas cosas. Tristana y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, la que nos asignaron fue la 25, lo cual se nos hacía muy fácil y rápido poder salir afuera, estábamos contemplando todo el lugar, había 1 cama para cada cuarto, uno tenía una cama Queen (De esas que son de tamaño grande, usualmente usado por padres) y después había otra que era una King que estaba del otro de la sala, en la sala principal se encontraba una ventana justo en el medio de todo y había un sillón grande con unas mecedoras al lado, sobre ellas habían lámparas de lava y había un botón en uno de ellos que decía, ''Servicio al cuarto''. Estaba cansado, por lo cual, decidí probar la Queen para ver qué tan cómoda era y guau, nunca he podido sentir tanta comodidad en una cama, estando allí estire todas mis articulaciones y rodaba en la misma como si fuera un gato acomodándose listo para dormir, Tristana vio que estaba acostado en la cama con el pecho hacia abajo y se tiro sobre mi espalda de un salto, no me dolió el impacto que tuve pero la cama se movió un poco, ella reía y yo también, estaba sentada en mi espalda y me estaba preguntando qué le parecía este lugar:**

-Si hablas de la cama, es la cosa más cómoda que he podido sentir en toda mi vida.-

-Tss, hablo de todo, Demacia, el Hotel, ese tal Xin, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Y qué puedo decir? Es un lindo lugar, Demacia tiene mucho que ofrecer, yo mismo lo siento, con tema al Hotel y ese Xin, meh, ¿Qué puedo decir de malo? Tanto el hotel como ese tipo me parecen muy buenos, así que, ya sabes.-

-Sí, también pienso lo mismo, pero lo que no me gusta del hotel, es que no acepte animales, menos a Trundle ya que, según ellos, él era, ''Un perro gigante mutante''. Que par de brutos y malos que son esas personas.-

-No los culpe a ellos, sino al que puso esa regla en particular.-

-Supongo que tienes razón cariño, y ahora que estamos solos… ¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?-

-Querida, apenas nos unimos como pareja hace unos dos días atrás, pienso que deberíamos ir de a poco, ¿Entiendes?-

-No era… Lo que te iba a preguntar.-

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué?-

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste esa noche que te dejo en el estado que te vimos?- **Dijo acostándose en mi espalda.**

-¿En verdad quieres saber? No es nada lindo, ¿Sabes?-

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, después de todo, somos pareja.-

-Bueno, pero de enserio, no te va gustar, porque tiene que ver con ustedes.-

-Tan solo dilo, ¿Si?-

-Bueno…-

**En cuanto le conté mi sueño, ella no quiso acotar nada más que, ''Oh, vaya. '' Y se quedó en silencio casi por 5 minutos.**

-Acaso… ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, para nada.-

-¿Enserio? ¿No te sientes aunque sea preocupada?-

-Ay querido, ¿Para qué me quiero preocupar de algo que solo paso en mis sueños? Ósea, es un poco en vano, ¿No crees?- **Dijo mientras se incorporaba en sí misma.**

-Supongo, pero, a mí no me gusto lo que yo vi, es más, creo que me habría puesto a llorar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para tanto?-

-Nah, tan solo exagero.-

**Ella se rio y me dio un beso en la cabeza:** -¿Qué tal si salimos a comer a alguna parte y de paso conocemos?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-

**Nos alistamos los dos, agarramos las llaves y nos fuimos hacia la entrada del Hotel. De ahí en más empezamos a caminar, en el camino encontrábamos distintos puestos de comercio, Verdulerías, Panaderías, y lo que tanto andábamos buscando, Restaurantes. Encontramos uno que tenía como nombre, ''El bar de Jerry: Restaurant''. Decidimos entrar en ese, en cuanto entramos, vimos a un montón de gente celebrando con cervezas y vinos, otros comiendo la comida que ofrecía el bar y después estaban algunos tomando únicamente Café, yo andaba esperando la recepcionista para que nos atendiera, habremos esperado casi 10 minutos para que nos atendieran, algunos de los visitantes que llegaban se habrían paso para buscar asientos disponibles, me daba muy mala impresión ese tipo de comportamiento que llegue a arrugar el rostro diciendo:**

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué no saben que tienen que esperar a que los atiendan?-

-¿Atiendan quienes, querido?-

-La recepcionista, ¿tú que piensas?-

**Tristana movió los ojos y me dijo con una sonrisa:** -Cariño, no sé en tu mundo pero aquí, en los restaurantes, tienes que conseguir tu lugar antes que los otros, las recepcionistas solo existen en hoteles, ¿Entiendes?-

-Entonces, lo que estaban haciendo esos tipos, solo fue para conseguir un lugar antes que nosotros, ¿verdad?-

**Tristana asintió.**

-Vaya, ahora me siento un simio al lado de ellos.-

-Créeme, hay simios peores, hmm… ¡Mira un lugar para dos disponible, vamos rápido!- **Dijo Tristana mientras apresuro el paso y se sentó en la mesa, yo le seguía de atrás.**

-¿Ves cómo funcionan las cosas aquí querido? Tienes que ganarte el lugar, sino, te lo ocupan.- **Dijo guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa.** –Ahora solo falta que venga la camarera.-

-Okey.-

**Esperamos unos minutos y de la nada, escucho una voz tranquila y dulce que llama mi atención, me volteo para mirar y no vi a nadie, nuevamente vuelvo a escuchar la vocecita tranquila y dulce que me llama desde abajo. Para mi sorpresa, era un Yordle, tenía la piel purpura, unos ojos verdes hermosos, tenía un sombrero raro rojo con rayas amarillas y su vestimenta tenia las mismas características, tenía una especie de pulóver rosa con rayas purpuras oscuras y tenía el pelo purpura oscuro al igual que el pulóver, con su mirada tierna se me quedaba viendo para ver si iba a responderle, la misma aclara la voz y dice:**

-Emb, señor, ¿Va a pedir algo o no?- **Dijo preparando su anotador y su lapicera.**

-¿Eh? ¡Mira amor, una Yordle!- Le dije a Tristana mientras le llamaba la atención y volteaba a mirarla de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero que…! ¡Otra Yordle! ¡Hola amiga, ¿Cómo andas?!- **Dijo con mucha emoción.**

-¿Otra Yordle aquí? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo para a mi.-

-¿A qué te refieres con otra Yordle aquí? ¿Qué acaso no hay más Yordles en Demacia, querida?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Emb, no señor, pensé que era la única Yordle que quedo con vida después del incidente.- **Dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo y ponía su lapicera en su oreja.**

-¡¿Eres una sobreviviente?! ¡Genial! ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!- **Dijo Tristana mientras le dejaba un espacio en la mesa que estaba contra la pared.**

-No creo que pueda aceptar eso, mi jefe se enojaría mucho si no me ve trabajando, así que les pediré que digan lo que quieren, tenemos hamburguesas, pastas, ensaladas…- **Fue Interrumpida por Tristana.**

-¡Vamos, ¿Qué te va a decir tu jefe?! ¡Que sean unos segundos, vamos!-

**La misma se mordió el labio, lo pensó un poco y accedió a sentarse con la única condición, de que teníamos que pedir algo.**

-Muy bien, ya me senté señorita, ahora, ¿Quisieran pedirme algo?-

-Pss… Bueno, haber… Me encantaría una ensalada de lechuga y tomate.-

-Bien, ¿algún condimento especial? ¿Vinagre, aceite…?-

-Sin condimentos.-

-Bien, sin… condimento… Perfecto, ¿Qué quiere usted señor?- **Dijo mientras anotaba el pedido.**

-Me gustaría lo mismo, sin aceite, por favor.-

-Muy bien, lo… mismo… Ya lo tengo, ¿Se les ofrece algo más?-

-No, nada por ahora.-

-Nope.-

-Bueno, ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Son nuevos por aquí?-

-Digamos que sí, recién llegamos hace unos minutos atrás.-

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué les trae por aquí?-

-Tenemos un problema con los recursos y tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo con el Rey.-

-¿Problemas con el comercio? ¿Recursos? ¿Acaso, hay más Yordles además de tu y yo?-

-¡Por supuesto! Soy la líder de ellos, yo lidere a unos cuantos sobrevivientes antes del incidente y construimos otra ciudad.-

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial señorita, ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?-

-Fornost.-

-Es un lindo nombre, señorita. ¿Cómo cuantos sobrevivientes hay?-

-Llegue a rescatar 150 y ahora la población creo a 500, ¿No es emocionante?-

-¡Claro que si…!- **Fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien a quien ella conocía, tanto fue así, que se asustó mucho y giro su cabeza, era su jefe que venía con un delantal blanco manchado, era gordo, pelo negro, rosaba los 45 años de edad y tenía una semi-pelada en el cabello.**

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí sentada con los clientes, Yordle?! ¡Hay un montón de clientes esperando ser atendidos así que, MUEVETE!-

-¡S-si señor!- **Dijo en un tono sorpresivo.**

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no puedes descansar en tu hora de trabajo?! ¡Estúpida Yordle inútil!- **Dijo el tipo gordo dándole una patada haciendo que esta se cayera, la misma se giró del miedo en el piso y algunas personas vieron con sorpresa el maltrato que se vivió allí.**

-¡Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?!- **Dije mientras me levante de repente y empuje al gordo bastardo.** -¡¿Cuál es su problema?! ¡¿No tiene derecho a hacer eso?! ¡¿Quién mierda se cree que es usted?!-

-No sé qué es, ''mierda'', pero te voy a decir una cosa, muchacho… No te metas en lo que no es suyo, o sino…- **Lo interrumpí.**

-¿O sino que viejo tarado? ¿Qué va hacer? ¡¿Eh?!- **Dijo empujándolo.**

**El mismo me propino una paliza en la cara, que desde ahí, la pelea entre él y yo se generó, la gente gritaba, '' ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!'', mientras que Tristana y la otra Yordle trataban de separarnos, algunos incluso, trataron de separarnos también.**

**/Unos minutos después/**

-¿Acaso tienen una idea de lo que acaban de hacer ustedes dos? Rompieron más de una regla del rey.- **Dijo Xin Zhao mientras estaba sentado al frente nuestro con unos papeles importantes en sus manos, deduzco que eran las denuncias, el llevaba puestos unos anteojos y le ponía mucha atención.**

-P-p-pero no es mi culpa, Capitán, es que este loco Psicópata empezó.- **Dijo el gordo haciéndose la víctima.**

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Si tú fuiste el hijo de puta que de una patada empujaste a la pobre Yordle!-

-¡¿Acaso ve a lo que me refiero, señor?! ¡El usa palabras que ni yo entiendo!-

-¡¿Así?! ¡Pues acá va algo que si va a entender!- **Dije mientras levante el dedo medio.**

-¡Señor Andrew, por favor no haga esa vulgaridad!-

-¡No es mi culpa, este viejo pendejo empujo de manera inapropiada a una pobre Yordle y la llamo estúpida e inútil!-

-¡Señor Andrew! ¡Deje de decir palabras que no conocemos! ¡Entienda, no está en su mundo ahora, así que deje de decir vulgaridades!-

-Pff…- **Dije mientras me cruce de brazos.**

-Lo que ustedes hicieron esta noche, es una falta respeto hacia la vía pública, más que nada usted Andrew, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia, nosotros la aplicamos en las guerras. Y en cuanto a usted señor, tengo que hablar algo MUY importante con usted en privado, así que Andrew, ¡Retírese!-

**Me retire lo más rápido posible y de un portazo cerré la puerta dejando atrás mío el consultorio de detenimiento, tenía el ojo derecho morado de la golpiza que me dio ese viejo arrugado, Tristana tenía un pañuelo húmedo y me lo estaba pasando por el mismo, dolía como la gran puta, pero nada importaba ya, mientras que me iba diciendo junto a la otra Yordle, que no fue necesario haberle pegado.**

-¿Por qué no? ¡Se lo merecía!-

-Pero señor, no era necesario que me defienda, mi-mire como le quedo el ojo por tratar de defenderme.-

-Eso no me importa, lo importante es que le di su merecido a ese viejo pelotudo.-

**Recibí una leve cachetada de Tristana:** -¡No seas tan mal hablado, Andrew!-

-Perdón, pero enserio lo es.-

-¡Bueno, ya está! ¡Ya paso! Ya le diste su merecido, ahora cállate un rato, está herida está muy fea.-

-Si-si como sea.-

-Lamento lo que le paso, señor Andrew, no quería que esto pasase.- **Dijo la Yordle mientras miraba al suelo triste.**

-No te preocupes corazón, que he sufrido peores golpes que el que estás viendo, así que tranquila.- **dije mientras le acaricie la cabeza amistosamente.**

-Jiji, supongo que lo menos que podría hacer, es curarlo.-

-¿Curarlo?- Dijimos Tristana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, observen.-

**La Yordle empezó a frotar sus manos una y otra vez, en un momento soplo sus manos y volvió a frotarlos, puso su mano derecha sobre mi ojo moreteado y de ahí, sentí que el dolor se iba poco, lo que también sentía era una onda de calor que pasaba atra vez de mi ojo y el mismo, se iba achicando cada vez más, hasta que por fin, termino su proceso.**

-Listo, mírese al espejo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Funciono?-

**Tristana quedo estupefacta y tenía la boca:** -¡Anda y mírate al espejo!-

D**e un rápido movimiento encontré al primer espejo que divise y me fije la herida, nada, absolutamente nada tenía en el ojo, es como si nunca hubiera recibido algún golpe.**

-¡Guau! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-

-Muy simple, soy una maga, puedo hacer distintos tipos de hechizos, como curar y otras cosas.-

-¡Eso está buenísimo! ¡¿Por qué no curas también la herida de Tristana?!-

-¿De ella? Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Acérquese un poco, señorita Tristana.-

**Tristana se acercó y la misma, volvió a hacer el hechizo y curo la herida de Tristana, ella se quiso ver al espejo así que lo que hice fue alzarla a mis brazos y dejar que se vea, ella estaba igual de emocionada que yo, tanto, que le agradecimos con un abrazo muy fuerte a la chica Yordle que nos curó.**

-Enserio, fue un placer, es una forma de agradecerle al señor Andrew por haberme defendido en el bar.-

-Jeje, también ha sido un placer haberte defendido, nena. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Lulu, un gusto en conocerlos, Tristana y Andrew.- **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¡NUEVOS PERSONAJES, SEÑORES! Veremos cómo serán las cosas en unos capítulos, pero por ahora, denles la bienvenida a estos nuevos personajes. ¡Nos vemos!**


	20. Lulu

**Acá otro capítulo señores, ¡Ojala lo disfruten! ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 19: Lulu.**

**La sala de espera estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la discusión que el gordo feo y Xin estaban teniendo, no se les entendía nada, pero de vez en cuando uno de los dos se ponía a hablar fuerte o gritaba, Tristana estaba apoyada en mi descansando mientras que Lulu se había acomodado en la silla y uso mi pierna como almohada, yo, por otra parte, estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando muchas cosas personales, como por ejemplo: Comer, Dormir, Tristana, Lulu, Poppy, Dema… Dema- no sé qué piñata y otras cosas más. **

**En un momento pienso algo en particular, o más bien, imagino una cosa. Un campo en el medio de la nada, con muchas plantas, un molino y unas montañas de fondo, con un libro en mis manos, sentado en una mecedora junto a Tristana quien andaba meciéndose con un bebe entre brazos, un bebe mitad humano mitad Yordle. Por alguna razón, no me pareció aterrador lo que imaginaba, sino más bien, me parecía algo lindo, me producía mucha tranquilidad y felicidad. Tanta era la felicidad, que me causo gracia y me reí apenas un poco, Lulu con los ojos cerrados estaba riéndose igual, la mire y ella me miro:**

-Sería un lindo lugar para vivir, señor Andrew.- **Dijo mientras me miraba y se reía despacio.**

-Cómo… ¿Cómo supiste que era lo que estaba imaginando?- **Dije sorprendido.**

-No lo hice, tan solo sentí mucha felicidad viniendo de usted y pensé que estaba imaginando el lugar de sus sueños, por eso me reí.-

**Parpadee varias veces antes de contestar ya que trataba de, ''Recalcular'', lo que había pasado, hasta que se me ocurrió algo:** -¿Puedes sentir, lo que los otros sienten?- **Dije con notable sorpresa.**

-Una maga puede tener poderes y hacer magia, pero yo, bueno, yo puedo sentir los sentimientos de las personas, más que nada de los humanos, son muy… Eh, ¿Sentimentales?-

-Guau, lo que descubro todos los días.- **Dije mirando hacia la nada.**

-Los humanos como tú, ¿No suelen lidiar con la magia, verdad?-

-¿Sabes que no soy de aquí verdad?-

**Ella asintió mientras se acomodó en el asiento:** -Escuche al lancero decir que tú no eras de este mundo, y bueno, no creo que alguien de la guardia pueda mentir así que… Además escuche palabras raras como eh… Mierda. ¿Qué significa mierda, señor Andrew?-

-Emb… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Aaaah, 16 años señor, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, supongo que te puedo decir, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Mierda… Digamos que mierda es una mala palabra que la usamos para diferentes cosas, para describir algo, para insultar y algunas veces, para maldecir.-

-¿Así? Entonces… Sería malo decir, '' ¡Oh mierda!'', ¿Verdad?- **Dijo con una notable inocencia.**

**Estaba sorprendido por como lo dijo, tanto que empecé a sentir que algo temblaba al lado mío, era Tristana que se estaba conteniendo la risa, Lulu lo había notado y me miro a mi confundida:**

-¡No lo repitas!-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La palabra Mierda?- **Dijo mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.**

-¡Lulu!-

**A este punto Tristana se empezó a reír con la mano tapándole la cara, muchas veces trataba de tapársela, pero ella se reía igual, yo trataba de decirle a Lulu que no lo repitiera pero ella seguía diciéndolo, era como estar lidiando con una niña pequeña a la que le enseñan una nueva palabra, llego en un momento que me lleve la mano al rostro mientras que Lulu me miraba con atención y con una sonrisa, y Tristana se seguía riendo.**

-Ustedes dos son impresionantes, enserio.- **Dije con la mano puesta en el rostro.**

**Tristana había tomado una bocanada de aire por tanto reírse:** -No me he reído así en desde hace mucho, jeje.-

-Señorita Tristana, ¿Usted entiende lo que dice el señor Andrew?-

-¿Eh? Claro, el habla mí mismo idioma.-

-Me refiero, amb, cuando el maldice.- **Dijo mientras se acomodó el pelo.**

-Aaah, si, ya me acostumbre, además me dijo que significaban cada una de las palabrotas.-

-¿No le molesta?-

-Para nada, hay veces que me dan risa. Pero tampoco me gusta que sea tan mal hablado.-

-Ooooh, ya veo, estem… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos…?- **Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.**

**El gordo había salido de ese cuarto, estaba molesto por algo en particular, tanto que se fue de la habitación dando pisotones fuertes en el piso, se había detenido a mirar a Lulu, ella se arrimó contra a mi cubriéndose de él y yo lo mire con una mortal mirada de odio; Tristana se limitó a mirarlo con atención. El tipo miro al frente y se fue, Xin había salido con unos papeles importantes en sus manos y se me quedo viendo con atención:**

-Tienes mucha suerte muchacho, creo que si no fuera porque eres amigo de Poppy, te habría metido a él y a ti en la misma celda a matarse como animales.-

-¿Y porque no lo hizo? A mí me importa un bledo lo que hice, es más, si lo hubiera hecho, ese tipo habría salido con el mentón afuera de su boca.- **Le dije mirándolo con mucho desafío.**

-No te hagas el guapo aquí Andrew, no creas que por que vienes de otro mundo, te da el derecho a perturbar la paz de Demacia.-

-¡¿Paz?! ¡¿Acaso es de alguien pacifico atacar a una indefensa persona?! ¡Por favor! ¡No diga estupideces, seré joven, pero pelotudo!-

-¡Y por favor, basta de ser mal hablado! ¡Está estrictamente prohibido ha-…!- **Fue interrumpido por Poppy que lo llamaba.**

-Déjalo.- Dijo Poppy mirándolo seriamente.

-Po-poppy, es que, no puedo. ¡Acaba de romper varias leyes en tan solo horas este muchacho! ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga?! ¡¿Quedarme con los brazos cruzados?!-

-Primero que nada, a mí no me grites porque si no te bajo los dientes, segundo, él es nuevo aquí ELLOS son nuevos aquí, tercero y el más importante, el defendió a una persona, créeme que si hubieras visto lo que paso este tipo con nosotros entenderías las razones de sus actos, así que, déjalo, yo me encargare del personalmente, por ahora vete, hay mejores cosas que atender y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Más vale que lo hables Poppy, no puedo dar la cara por él, ¿Entiendes?- **Dijo mientras cruzo los brazos.**

-Lo sé, ahora vete, haz lo que tengas que hacer con los papeles, pero vete.- **Dijo Poppy mientras le señalaba con el pulgar la puerta por donde vino.**

**Xin refunfuño moviendo los ojos para otra parte y dejo la sala, Poppy estaba viendo la puerta por donde se fue su amigo, después me miro a mí con seriedad:**

-En cuanto a ti, no puede ser que te hayas metido en problemas en tan solo horas, ¿No entiendes que me estoy rompiendo el cuello para que no te metan a prisión? Ósea, tienes que pensarlo un poco Andrew.-

**Estaba por contestar cuando Lulu se puso al frente mío y encaro a Poppy con valentía:**

-No-no es su culpa señorita Poppy, el tan solo me estaba defendiendo de ese tipo malo, si hay alguien a quien tienen que culpar es a mi.-

-Pero Lulu, tu…-

-¡YA LO DIJE! ¡No lo metan a la cárcel, métanme a mí!-

-…- Poppy se quedó viéndola en silencio. –Así que a ti fue a quien defendió, ¿Eh? Tss, escucha amiguita, no lo voy a meter a la cárcel, es más, estoy trabajando muy duro para que no lo metan, meterte a ti seria en vano, no hiciste nada malo, según los testigos, tu ayudaste a que ellos no se mataran a golpes y el señor quien te empujo fue el culpable de todo esto, así que no tienes que preocuparte, el estará donde merece estar.-

-Hay algo que no me cabe de todo esto Poppy, ¿Por qué quieren meter a Andrew en la cárcel si el tan solo defendió a Lulu? ¿Me puedes explicar eso?-

-Es un tanto complicado Tristana, pero en Demacia respetan mucho las reglas y las leyes.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se llevó la mano a la nuca.** –Tanto que lo ven como un insulto al Rey si rompen aunque sea una ley.-

-Se ve que a algunos no las cumplen, ¿En dónde dirá que no se puede lastimar criaturas indefensas? ¿Eh? Deberían agregar esa ley, sino me tendré que meter en más líos.-

-No exageres querido, no tienes por qué hacer eso, nosotros los Yordles somos fuertes, ¿Si?- **Dijo Tristana mientras apoyo su mano en mi pierna y sonreía**.

-Todos excepto Lulu.-

-En realidad…-

-Eso no significa que no nos podamos defender. En otro caso, sería mejor defenderlo.-

-Pero en realidad yo…-

-A eso me refiero Tristana, no todos se pueden…- **Fui interrumpido por Lulu.**

-¡OIGAN! Eh, disculpen, pero quería decirles que yo SI, me puedo defender.-

-¿Cómo?- **Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.**

-Bueno es un tanto…-

-¡Si, ya voy Xin! Bueno, me tengo que ir, suerte. Ah, y Andrew… Intenta no pelear con nadie, ¿Si?- **Dijo mientras la voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.**

-Como digas.- **Dije moviendo los ojos.**

**Poppy se había ido de la sala, quedamos Tristana, Lulu y yo de nuevo en la sala, respire un poco de aire y volvimos con Lulu:**

-¿Decías querida?-

-Hmmm… Sera mejor salir de aquí.-

-¿No nos ibas a mostrar cómo te defiendes?-

-Dejémoslo para otro día, ¿Si?-

**A Tristana y a mí nos sorprendió mucho el repentino cambio de opinión de Lulu que accedimos a su propuesta. **

**Era hora de irse a casa, tanto como Tristana, Lulu y yo estábamos cansados después del DIA que tuvimos, más para Tristana y yo, que vinimos de muy lejos hasta aquí y el viaje fue igual de cansador. Decidimos acompañar a Lulu a su casa, ella se negó al principio pero después nos dejó acompañarla, no parecía contenta con la decisión que tomo, eso me llamo mucho la atención.**

***¿Qué acaso no está contenta de volver a casa?***

**Habíamos llegado a una casa linda que estaba decorada con flores en los alrededores y echa de madera y cemento, ella se había detenido a verla, pero, como dije antes, no parecía contenta de volver a casa, estaba mal, de algo tal vez. Tristana y yo nos la quedamos viendo, nos gustaba la decoración y la casa en sí, Lulu se siguió moviendo al frente y entro en un callejón sin salida:**

-¿Lulu a dónde vas? ¿No vas a entrar a tu casa?- **Dije mientras le seguía el paso.**

-Esta es mi casa.- **Dijo con una notable tristeza pero que la escondía a propósito. **

**Se me helo la sangre cuando escuche eso, ¿Acaso vivía en un callejón? En cuanto vi su, ''Casa'', sentí un vacío en el corazón que nunca había sentido antes, Tristana tenía la mano puesta en la boca, estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. Su, ''Casa'', eran dos paredes con dos botes de basura de cada lado, un cartón en el piso y una manta sucia que cuando la acomodo salieron algunos insectos de ahí. El ver el estado de su hogar me dio tanta tristeza que si no fuera porque lo puedo soportar, habrían caído muchas lágrimas por mi cara, ¿Cómo una persona tan buena y considerada como Lulu, debe vivir en estas condiciones?**

-Es, todo lo que tengo, oh, miren, una manzana, ¿Quieren?- **Ella había agarrado una manzana semi-masticada y lo ofrecía con mucha confianza. **–Tranquilos, puedo conseguir más de estas si me pongo a buscar.-

**Acepte la manzana, con miedo a ofenderla si decía que no:** -Gra-gracias Lulu, eres considerada.-

-Un placer, ¿Quieres que te busque una para a ti?-

-No, Lulu, no gracias.- **Tristana no podía de dejar de mirar el estado en que el hogar de Lulu se encontraba.**

-Está bien, no hay problema.- **Dijo sin problema alguno y siguió buscando entre la basura.** –Siéntanse como en su casa, enseguida les traeré algo de agua.-

**Me sentía mal, muy mal, y no, no era la manzana, era el estado en como la casa se encontraba, era horrible no, CATASTROFICA, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me da pena ver como una Yordle tan buena, como lo es Lulu, este pasando por esto, es algo que no tolero, pero, no podía decir nada, no quería ofenderla así que le dije:**

-Lulu, ¿Qué tal si nos muestras como te defiendes?-

-Claro, enseguida.-

**Ella se puso al frente de nosotros y se preparó, usando la mirada del autor, ósea, colocando sus dedos en forma de cuadro busco un objetivo, en estos casos era la botella que encontró en el fondo del callejón, lo puso firme y con unos movimientos en sus manos disparo una especie de luz puntiaguda que hizo que la botella explotara al hacer contacto.**

-¡WOW-WOW-WOW! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- **Dije mientras tenía la boca abierta.**

-¡Tadaaa! ¿Ven? Les dije que me podía defender.- **Dijo con mucho orgullo.**

**Tristana y yo no podíamos dejar de estar con la boca abierta, era algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, estupendo y a la vez aterrador. Pero creo que nos serviría mucho por si tenemos a alguien herido, claro hablando de la curación que tiene Lulu, pero también le puede servir para defenderse esa cosa que hizo, aunque… Me pareció raro que no se haya defendido en el restaurante ese.**

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eeeeh, nada nada, tan solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no te defendiste en el restaurante? Nada más.-

**Ella miro para un costado y después me volvió a mirar:** -No soy una asesina.-

-Eso lo sabemos querida, lo podemos notar pero…-

-Es muy letal la cosa que hice, puedo llegar a matar a un humano fácilmente, y yo la verdad no estoy hecha para ello, y además está en contra las reglas usar los poderes para hacer el mal.-

-Oh, entiendo.-

-Bueno, tengo que irme a dormir estoy muy…- **Dio un enorme bostezo.** –Cansada.-

-Pero, ¿Puedes dormir cómoda aquí? Digo, puede haber muchos insectos por aquí ¿No te parece?-

-Ya me acostumbre a ellos, no se preocupe señorita Tristana, estaré bien.- **Dijo con un notable cansancio.** –No me gusta despedirme de mis invitados tan rápido pero… Me alegra haberlos conocido, señorita Tristana y Andrew.-

-Un gusto para nosotros también, que… Descanses bien.- **Dije con mucha preocupación mientras no la paraba de mirar.**

-¡Cuídense!- **Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su ''cama''.**

**Cuando salimos del callejón empezamos a caminar rumbo al hotel, me detuve a pensar en Lulu y su hogar en las condiciones que esta, simplemente no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, Tristana lo habia notado, me tironeo del pantalón para decirme:**

-Yo tambien no puedo dejar de pensar en ella cariño, pero si ella esta cómoda en su hogar, respetémosla.-

-Lo sé, pero… Agh, al menos iré a revisar como esta, ¿Si? Después nos vamos.-

-Hazlo, te espero.- **Dijo mientras se apoyó contra la casa que estaba al lado.**

-Gracias.- **Dije mientras me apresure a ir de nuevo al hogar de Lulu.**

**Estaba caminando en silencio asi no se enteraba Lulu que estaba ahí, me asome por la pared del callejón a donde vivía y la vi durmiendo tapada con su mugrosa sabana. La lástima que sentía era algo indescriptible pero lo que más me rompió el corazón fue el cómo se acurruco en posición fetal por el viento que habia soplado aire frio.**

***¡No lo soporto más!***

**La agarre del brazo y la levante rápidamente, ella se asustó ya que no sabía que se trataba de mí, ella preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y yo, con toda la determinación posible le dije:**

-¡Te vienes conmigo!-

**Todo el camino tironeaba para volver a su casa me decía que la dejara ir, pero yo me negaba, había despertado la atención de algunos vecinos, Tristana trato de explicarle a cada uno cual era mi intención, de alguna forma, ella sabía cuál era mis planes con ella y decidió ayudarme con ese pequeño detalle, aunque también trataba de calmar a Lulu para que dejara de forcejear conmigo. **

**En un momento se cansó de forcejear y se dejó llevar, Tristana para calmarla hablaba con ella, cosas de mujeres, se podría decir que no tenía NI idea de lo que hablaban pero funcionaba mucho. Con las llaves puestas en mi mano y las otras agarrando a Lulu abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación, estando adentro solté a Lulu y ella se quedó mirando al suelo.**

-¿Por qué tan mal nena?-

-Nunca les pedí que me ayudaran, pero lo hicieron igual. ¿Por qué?- **Dijo mientras cerro sus puños.**

-No podía soportar verte en el estado que estabas, enserio, me rompió el corazón verte así en el callejón.-

-No era necesario que me trajeran aquí, pero gracias señor Andrew.-

-Oye, sé que estabas cómoda allí, pero ¿Por qué querías volver ahí?-

**Ella miro en un momento a la ventana que se encontraba en el living y dijo con preocupación:**

-Por Pyx.-

-¿Pyx?-

-Pyx es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente desde que nací él estuvo conmigo, es como mi única familia.-

-Nena, yo no he visto a nadie cuando fuimos a verte.- **Dijo Tristana mientras ponía su mano en el hombro.**

-Tristana tiene razón, yo no vi a nadie tampoco cuando te fui a buscar.-

-Estaba escondido, siempre le pido que se esconda, ya que la gente le tiene miedo y piensan que los va a lastimar.-

-Ou, mañana iremos por el ¿Si? Por ahora quisiera que te quedes aquí, al menos por esta noche o si quieres, las veces que quieras, si preocupas por si vas a pagar, no lo hagas, Xin pagara sin problema alguno sino, veré como lo arreglo ¿Okey?-

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Así me gusta, ven, te preparare una cama en el sofá, ¿te parece? Cariño, ¿Me puedes ayudar?- **Dije mientras le di un abrazo.**

-¡Enseguida!-

**Nos tomó un tiempo armarle una cama en el sofá, pero por fin lo conseguimos, habíamos encontrado sabanas en el armario de nuestro cuarto y le prestamos una almohada de las tantas que teníamos en la cama a Lulu para que durmiera cómoda. Ella se acomodó en el sillón con la sabana cubriéndole todo el torso y las piernas, y miro a la ventana un momento; Tristana me andaba esperando en la cama para ir a dormir.**

-¿Pasa algo Lulu?- **Dije mientras me senté en el sofá.**

-¿Hmm? No, no pasa nada señor Andrew. Es que, aun me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué decidieron ayudarme si ya lo habían hecho?-

-Veras nena, hay mucha gente buena por ahí en el mundo, gente que merece tener lo mejor en sus vidas, tu eres una de ellas Lulu, ver a una persona como tú en un lugar así, no me lo perdonaría. ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí, entiendo señor Andrew.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, en fin, es hora de ir a dormir. ¡Buenas Noches niña!- **Le dije mientras le di un beso en la frente.**

-Señor Andrew…-

-¿Si nena?-

-¿Puede quedarse conmigo un rato? ¿Al menos hasta que me pueda dormir? ¿Por favor?- **Dijo mientras miro a un costado avergonzada.**

-Eeeh… Seguro, no hay problema.- **Dije mientras me senté a la punta del sillón y me acomode.**

-Gracias señor.-

-No hay problema, de igual manera, no tienes por qué llamarme señor.-

-¿Le molesta?-

-No, en absoluto, pero… Digamos que no me va ese título, pero si te sientes cómoda diciéndome así, no hay problema.-

-Si señor.- **Dijo acomodándose para dormir.**

**Me quede viendo a la nada total esperando a que Lulu alcanzara el sueño, en el transcurso me detuve a pensar y a reflexionar todo lo que he hecho en el día: **

***Haber, defendí a una Yordle como Tristana o Poppy, sip. Le di su merecido a ese gordo del restaurante, meh ni sí ni no, me encantaría haberlo dejado en coma pero uno tiene que tener sus límites, ¿Verdad? En fin, ayude a la misma a sacarla de esa pocilga a que la llamaba hogar, sip. ¿Le pregunte a Tristana acerca del por qué a todos los ciudadanos confían en la palabra de ella? Nope. Bueno supongo que será lo único que me faltaría hacer antes de acabar este…* Dije quedándome dormido de un momento a otro. **

**/Unas horas más tarde/**

**Había despertado en el piso del living, tenía baba colgando de mi boca y había dejado húmedo el piso. Estire mis articulaciones y me dispuse a averiguar qué hora era. Lulu estaba durmiendo de frente con la sabana hasta el cuello, lo que me pareció raro es que no tenga la boca abierta, pero no es algo que me interese en particular.**

**8:30 de la mañana.**

***Mejor seguir durmiendo, total, todavía no veo movimiento* Dije yéndome a la cama.**

**Tristana estaba arropada en la cama con la sabana cubierta hasta el cuello, estaba durmiendo de costado y como si lo hubiera previsto dejo un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda entrar y acostarme, al parecer ella andaba muy cansada y decidió no esperarme, no me molesto en lo absoluto, es más, me habría sentido mal si lo hubiera hecho. Me saque los pantalones y mi camisa, y entre en la cama para así dar paso, nuevamente, al sueño.**

**Fin del capítulo 19.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Hola seguidores, ojala lo hayan disfrutado a este capítulo. Lamento haber actualizado re tarde, el tema es que ando un poco, ''Complicadeti'', con el colegio, ya que quiero asegurarme de no tener ninguna baja para terminar mi último año de la secundaria sin problemas. Por otra parte, váyanse agarrando que esta primera parte de la historia está por acabar, sip, he decidido dividirlo en partes por el simple hecho que, una historia no puede tener más de 35 capítulos para terminarse, aunque ese era uno de mis planes u.u Pero tomando en cuenta algunas críticas constructivas acerca de mi proyecto, la mayoría me dijeron que lo haga por partes, lo pensé y supongo que daría resultado, además me serviría para estar bien con el colegio…**

***Una persona del publico agarra una piedra* **

**¡Espere déjelo en el suelo, quiero aclarar una cosa!**

***Baja la piedra***

**La subida de capítulos va a ser la misma AUN cuando la primera parte de esta historia termine (Un capitulo cad semanas dependiendo de las ganas que tenga) Ahora mi gran pregunta es, y espero que TODOS respondan honestamente dando su punto de vista: ¿Están de acuerdo con lo que propuse? Sino es asi, justifiquen, por favor. Y si preguntan acerca de cómo se va a llamar la segunda parte, bueno… Es una sorpresa, ya que si lo digo, abrire mucho spoiler, asi que… Nada mas que decir, ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

**PD: Yo les ire avisando en cada capitulo cuando llega el final de la primera parte. **


	21. Los interrogatorios

**Acá otro capítulo señores, ¡Ojala lo disfruten! ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 20: Los interrogatorios. **

**Me despierto en un bosque negro, lo que me rodeaba eran árboles y arbustos, el ambiente no se sentía amenazador pero tampoco podía sentirme seguro de mí mismo, era un sentimiento raro entre indecisión y preocupación puestas juntas en el mismo lugar.**

**Me levanto para revisar más el lugar que me rodeaba, cuando, por alguna razón, escucho un susurro aclamando lo siguiente: Demacia. **

**Lo vuelvo a escuchar una veces y después escucho que el sonido provenía de un arbusto que se movía con más rapidez repitiendo lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, hasta que de repente veo que sale un tipo de armadura semi-legendaria de blanca armadura con franjas amarillas y celestes, cargando una espada tamaño humana que la tenía puesta en lo alto y con las dos manos puesta en el mango de esta, cargo contra a mi escupiendo mucha saliva y gritando al son de los vientos:**

-¡DEMACIA!-

-¡Aaaah mierda!- **Dije cubriéndome con mis brazos todo lo que era mi rostro, en el piso.**

**De un momento a otro me despierto de repente con sudor en mi cabeza y una respiración forzosa, Tristana que andaba dormida se percató que me desperté de golpe y estando en su posición típica para dormir (Mirando hacia el otro lado con la sabana por debajo de la axila) levanto la cabeza y me pregunto tranquilamente:**

-¿Otra vez ese tipo loco gritando Demacia cariño?-

-Asi es.- **Dije recobrando todo el aire que perdí con la respiración forzosa.**

-Jeje, creo que ese te viene gritando lo mismo desde hace 3 semanas, ¿No crees?-

-Seh… Disculpa si te desperté, eeeh, de nuevo.-

-Descuida, ya estaba despierta de todas formas. Levántate, hay que ir con Xin a hablar lo que prometimos. ¿Recuerdas?- **Dijo mientras me dio un beso en el cachete.**

-Supongo que tienes razón.- **Dije levantándome y poniéndome la ropa de siempre.**

**Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que llegamos, ocurrieron cosas interesantes durante el transcurso de los días. Lulu había traído a su amiguito Pix que era una especie de hada purpura que hacia lo que su amiga le dijera, el chiquitín se alimenta de los nutrientes de las plantas y/o agricultura en general, pero su comida favorita son los árboles, según ella dice, es porque tienen más nutrientes que las demás plantas. ¿Recuerdan al gordo feo con quien me pelee hace unas cuantas semanas atrás? Adivinen donde está ahora… En su estúpido restaurante, al parecer, lo dejaron ir porque me tomaron de loco con problemas mentales y dijeron que era un malentendido. No saben cuánto me enoje con Xin cuando me describió así (En efecto, él era el juez del juicio) Tanto que el me propuso hacer un combate él y yo al estilo libre de la lucha, pero claro, habían reglas que cumplir: No matar a su contrincante. No creerán la patada en el culo que me dio, nunca había conocido a alguien tan hábil como el, pero claro, el MUY hijo de su virgencita de Guadalupe uso su lanza para acabar conmigo mientras que yo usaba únicamente los puños y las patadas, pero a pesar de ello, me empecé a llevar bien con él, es un buen tipo, se disculpó conmigo por haberme llamado loco con problemas mentales y por los moretones que me dejo en combate, el menciono que tampoco había conocido a nadie que peleara tan bien con las manos y los pies como yo. Por supuesto, ese día estuve en una arena especial que suelen tener los guardias imperiales, por lo cual, muchos de los soldados nos vieron pelear y ovacionaban a su comandante mientras que Poppy, Lulu y Tristana ''Me hacían el aguante'', (Es un término que usamos nosotros los Argentinos para decir que alguien te está apoyando desde un lugar en específico, por ejemplo, cuando se juega a un partido de futbol, la gente apoya a su equipo favorito dándoles apoyo moral desde las bancas de la cancha) en cuanto el combate llego a su fin, Lulu curo mis heridas y la convencí para que hiciera lo mismo con Xin. **

**Lulu se empezó a llevar bien con nosotros y con Poppy, no es que tuviera ningún problema con ella pero de igual manera se llevaban bien, ella nos mostró casi toda Demacia. En una fuimos a un barrio lleno de mansiones gigantes y gente pedante, como andábamos vagando por ahí pensábamos tirar piedras a la ventana de una de estas grandes casas para después salir corriendo con las chicas, pero, cuando estábamos por hacerlo con Tristana, un tipo nos había preguntado si nos gustaba pasar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, por supuesto, hubo modestia detrás de ello, pero el buen señor nos invitó a pasar de igual forma; Era un hombre de negocios, pero era bastante humilde. Cuando nos presentó a su familia, su hija mayor se abalanzo contra a mi llamándome hermoso y demás cosas lindas, por supuesto Tristana se puso celosa y si no fuera por que Lulu estaba presente y era educada, creo que la habría dejado sin dientes a la pobre chica, se puso aún más celosa cuando noto que esta chica tenía más ''Cañones'' que ella, yo ante toda esta situación, la alejaba de mí ya que era muy incómodo para a mí que una mujer se me abalance contra a mí con la intención de hacer el ''Chiki-Chaka'', teniendo a mi pareja al lado. Por supuesto discutimos acerca del tema después de la fiesta, ella me mencionaba que no tenía las grandes cosas en su pecho, a lo cual respondí con bastante sinceridad: -Prefiero los tuyos, son más lindos.-**

**Por supuesto, cada vez que pienso en ello, me da vergüenza de algún modo y me hace pensar que, en algún momento, necesitare tratar esto con un Psicólogo… Aunque, de igual manera, tampoco me molesta, un conocido diría: -¿Qué tendría de malo que un hombre hable de los senos de su pareja con la misma? Si a mí no me molesta, no te tendría por qué molestar a ti.-**

**Habíamos hablado con Xin hace unos dos días atrás acerca de unos, ''Topos'', como a Xin los gusta llamarlos, que se encontraban por toda Demacia, y me pidió si podía venir a ayudarlo a interrogarlos para hacer que hablen.**

-Entonces… Querida, ¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?- **Dije mientras la llevaba a Tristana en mis hombros.**

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te lastime sin querer el ojo, cargándote en mis hombros?-

-¿Aja? ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Recuerdo que los pueblerinos de Fornost me veían con malos ojos, como si yo hubiera hecho algo MUY malo o algo, ¿Por qué paso eso?- **Dije mientras me detuve ya que adelante nuestro se encontraban personas cargando canastas y demás cosas.**

-Oh, es simple, hacía mucho tiempo tuvimos una guerra contra Noxus, bueno… Digamos que el desgraciado de Darius, a cada mujer Yordle que mantenía con vida les pegaba y practicaba bastantes cosas grotescas como…-

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡No tienes por qué contarme esa parte! Ya me di una idea de lo que hacía este hijo de puta.-

-Tú lo has dicho.- **Dijo mientras descanso en mi cabeza.**

-También tenía otra cosa que preguntarte, ¿Por qué todos creen en tu palabra? O mejor, ¿Por qué cuando juras algo, todos empiezan a gritar emocionados y empiezan a festejar?-

-Hmm… Ah ya me acorde, es que yo, a cada cosa que prometí hacer, siempre las he cumplido. Y créeme, para haber hecho realidad las expectativas que tenía tuve que hacer un montón de cosas.-

-Oh, por eso confían en ti, tu honestidad es tan clara que cada cosa que dices es pura y únicamente la verdad.-

-En efecto querido. Uh, ¡Mira! ¡Es Xin!- **Dijo mientras señalo a Xin que andaba trayendo a unas personas de ropa negra al establecimiento.**

-Sera mejor que vayamos.- **Dije apresurando el paso.**

**/Unos minutos después/**

-Bueno Andrew, las cosas son simples aquí. Interrogar, discutir, decidir destino y mandar a la cárcel.-

-¿Para qué voy a decidir un destino si lo único que voy a hacer es mandarlo a la cárcel?-

-Oh, cierto, me equivoque. Decides su destino y ya, todo depende de lo que escojas. Pero hay que estar seguros de una cosa, es hacer que hablen.-

-''Hacer que hablen'', entendido, ¿Puedo interrogar primero?-

-No.- **Sentencio.** –De eso me encargare yo, tu tan solo observa como lo hago, ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí que eres aburrido viejo.- **Dije cruzándome de brazos.**

-Bueno, los dejare divertirse, yo me iré a correr por ahí, la verdad no he hecho nada estas últimas semanas más que comer y dormir, así que… ¡Chaito!- **Dijo Tristana mientras saludaba de lejos y se iba por la salida.**

**Le devolví el saludo al igual que Xin Zhao y se dirigió al cuarto de interrogatorios. Esta habitación se componía de una habitación cerrada con sillas en las que se ataban a las víctimas y de ahí se podía notar que al costado había un cristal que no se veía la parte de adentro, pero si entrabas desde una puerta especifica se podía ver lo que estaba pasando en el sitio, a mí me tocó ver así que… Eso significaba ponerme del lado opuesto al cuarto interrogatorios. Muchos de los soldados que andaban ahí aprendiendo notaron que andaba con Tristana, o con un Yordle se podría decir, por lo cual no les dio miedo preguntar:**

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu amiga?-

-¿Eh? Oh, Tristana, mi novia, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¿Tu novia?- **Dijo uno de los soldados intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros.** –Un humano y un Yordle, ¿Quién lo diría?-

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- **Dije con una mirada seria.**

-Eeeeh no-no hay ningún problema, digo, es algo que no se ve todos los días.- **Dijo poniendo sus manos al frente como para calmarme.**

-Aja.- **Dije con una fulminante mirada.**

**La, ''Clase'', ya había empezado cuando Xin dio el pie con las preguntas al sospechoso. Me desesperaba el hecho de que Xin, prácticamente, lo estaba tratando con respeto al sujeto, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, por supuesto el otro no le hizo caso y no respondió a ninguna de las cuestionantes que les hacía, sea, por ejemplo: ''¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién es tu jefe? ¿De dónde vienes?'' Y esas cosas. **

**Todo el momento me la pase con la mano puesta en el rostro por los intentos fallidos de Xin para convencer al tipo que hablara, era tanto el enojo que decidí salir de esa habitación, abrirme paso por los guardias que trataban de evitar que saliera y el llamado de uno de los cadetes para que volviera a la habitación. Entre a la sala de interrogatorios de una patada a la puerta, por supuesto, ambos se sorprendieron por mi entrada desprevenida, tanto que Xin empezó a cuestionarme: ¿Por qué había entrado de esa manera?**

-¿En verdad piensas que le vas a hacer abrir la boca siendo así de respetuoso? Piénsalo un poco, mira.-

-Pero… ¡Que haces!- **Dijo Xin con las manos en la cabeza.**

-¡¿De dónde diablos venís, eh?! ¡¿Quién es tu maldito jefe?! ¡Sino me dices te voy a colgar de las pelotas con una soga, ASI QUE HABLA!- **Dije mientras lo agitaba con fuerza.**

-P-p-pero yo, no se.- **Dijo temblando.**

-¿No sabes? Uuuh la que te espera, amiguito.- **Lo agarre de los brazos y lo tire contra la ventana.** -¡Dime para quien trabajas o te juro por el amor de Dios que te romperé las pocas muelas que te quedan!-

-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! ¡TRABAJO PARA NOXUS! ¡PARA DARIUS! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!- **Dijo acurrucándose en posición fetal cubriéndose de los golpes que le iba a dar sino hablaba. **

-No puede ser…- **Dijo Xin estupefacto.**

-¿Lo ves? Quien no es de aquí y es un topo, debes tratarlos con odio no con respeto de porquería que no necesitamos.- **Dije con orgullo.**

-Genial, simplemente genial, tu animalada hizo hablar a este tipo.-

-Bueno, este animal, hizo un mejor trabajo que tú sacando respuestas. '' ¡Gracias Andrew por ayudar, eres mi héroe!''.- **Le hice una cara burlona y me fui de la habitacion satisfecho.**

**Cerré la puerta de la sala, cuando dirigía la mirada a los soldados ellos volvían a su posición de firmeza y trataban de no mirarme por temor a que les pase lo mismo, me reí en un tono despacio y me fije que Poppy se encontraba al frente mío con la boca abierta y una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, me dio sorpresa eso que le pregunte:**

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Eso fue… ¡ESPECTACULAR ANDREW!- **Dijo saltando en el lugar de emoción.**

-¿Tú crees?- **Arquee una ceja.**

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Eso fue lo más emocionante que he visto! ¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes hacer esto?!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No lo ves? Usaste tu violencia para algo bueno, eso-eso… ¡Es estupendo! Tú te quejas de ti mismo porque odias usar la violencia, pero lo que acabas de hacer ayudo mucho a dar nuestro paradero del sospechoso, ¿Qué sabemos si hay más como él? ¡Podrías enseñarles a los nuevos a interrogar!-

-¡¿Qué, perdiste la cabeza?! ¡Xin me va a matar!-

-Yo me encargare de él, pero… ¡Por Bandle! ¡Estoy orgullosa! ¡Muy-Muy orgullosa de ti Andrew!- **Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.**

-¿Por ser violento?-

-¡No tontuelo! ¡Por usar la violencia para algo bueno! ¡Tristana debe saber esto!-

-¿Tú dices?-

-¡Claro! ¡¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?!-

/Unos minutos más tarde/

-¡¿Qué Andrew hizo QUE?!- Dijo con mucha alteración.

-¿Ves? Te dije que iba a hacer una mala idea.- Dije susurrándole a Poppy.

Poppy se limitó a encoger los brazos.

-¿¡ACASO NO VES QUE ANDREW TIENE PROBLEMAS CON LA VIOLENCIA!?- **Dijo apretando los dientes.**

-Ya se, ya se, ¿Pero no entiendes? Él puede usar su violencia para algo bueno.-

-¿Qué podría ser mejor usar la violencia, eh? ¡Explícame!-

-Interrogar sospechosos.- **Dijo Poppy con una mano en la cintura y la otra suelta.** –Si hubieras visto lo que vi halla en el interrogatorio, créeme, le estarías dando palmadas a Andrew.-

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡No quiero sea un padre violento!-

-¡¿Qué?!- **Dijimos Poppy y yo.**

-¡¿Voy a hacer pápa?!-

-Tristana, estas… ¿Embara…?-

-¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que, no quiero que nuestros hijos tengan como ejemplo a un papa violento, y eso es lo que pensaba hablar contigo Andrew, y supongo que ya es un buen momento.- **Dijo con ambas manos puestas en la cintura.**

-Mejor los dejo solos.- **Dijo Poppy yéndose de la habitación.**

**Mire por donde se había ido Poppy y luego mire a Tristana, había tomado una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y después miro hacia el suelo: **-Quiero tener hijos Andrew.-

-¿Pero por qué? ¿De dónde surgió esa idea?- **Dije sentándome en el sofá.**

-Yo…- **Se mordió el labio**. –Surgió en esa fiesta, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando nos invitaron a pasar a festejar el cumpleaños de la hija del tipo ese. Había visto a la madre de esta chica cargando a un bebe, ella había notado que la veía con mucha atención, así que me dejo cargarla. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta alegría, casi me pongo a reír de la felicidad en ese momento. Era un hermoso bebe, y yo… Bueno, quería tener uno también.-

**Tristana se quedaba con los ojos cerrados imaginando como serían las cosas si se llevaba a cabo tal idea.**

-Pero… Querida, yo… No estoy listo para dar ese paso, ser padre no es como entrenar en los campos de entrenamiento, es… Una responsabilidad bastante grande que yo no sé si podría llevar a cabo, menos siendo la persona que soy… Y menos porque, no recuerdo mucho el amor que mis padres me daban y no sabría cómo darle ese amor que un niño necesita de un padre.- **Dije relajando mis brazos en el sofá.** –Además, aún no sabemos si tú eres compatible con mis… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y adoptar no sé si sería una buena opción.-

-Entiendo, ¿Pero por qué no te gustaría Adoptar?-

-No sé, es algo que no va conmigo, además, no sería de mi sangre, y al menos, en lo personal, me gustaría que fuera a imagen y semejanza que yo o que tú, ¿Comprendes?-

**Ella asintió lentamente:** -Esta bien querido, si no quieres tener hijos, por mí no hay problema. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, si alguna vez cambias de opinión, pídemelo sin cuidado, e intentaremos llevarlo a cabo. Pero eso sí, cuando tengamos hijos, el entrenamiento se va a acabar, y los enfrentamientos también, ¿Me entendiste?- **Dijo mientras puso ambas manos en mis rodillas.**

-Sí, si lo entendí.-

**Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la boca:** -Es un trato, entonces.-

**Fin del capítulo 20.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¿Qué les pareció, eh? Bastante bueno, ¿No? En fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Acuérdense que les iré avisando cuando está por terminar la primera parte de esta historia, de seguro hare un conteo (Por capitulo) Del 3 al 0 cuando sienta que ya es hora, por el momento, vayan disfrutándolo lo más que puedan, porque, de alguna manera, esta historia no será lo mismo cuando se empiece la segunda parte. Bueno, mucho bla bla, ¡Me despido! ¡Que tengan buenas noches! ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**


	22. Jake

**Acá otro capítulo señores, ¡Ojala lo disfruten! ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 21: Jake.**

-Genial, nos estamos acercando de a poco al paradero de Noxus, ¡Buen trabajo Andrew!- **Dijo Xin sujetando un papel con el número de prisioneros que llego a los 50.**

-¿Lo ves? Mi animalada te está salvando el trasero y está beneficiando a Demacia. ¿No me merezco un premio por ello?- **Dije lavándome las manos en el baño del cuartel.**

-Sí, supongo que dude mucho de ti Andrew, tal vez tu actitud no sea tan malo después de todo.-

-Que te digo, tengo las ''MANOS'' puestas en el trabajo.- Dije con una risa corta, Xin se detuvo a mirarme raro.

-Estem… Supongo que esta noche los puedo llevar a un restaurante famoso que conozco.-

**Lo mire con mucha seriedad, pensando que era la del gordo ese que me hizo quedar como un loco:**

-Tranquilo, no es el restaurante de ese tipo, sino, uno de pizzas que es conocido por aquí en Demacia.- **Dijo anotando otras cosas en la hoja de papel.**

-¡¿Pizza dijiste?! ¡Por dios hace mucho que no como una buena pizza!-

-Jeje, les va a encantar, creeme. Cuando terminemos con los topos los llevare a ti y las chicas a comer allí, ¿Te parece?-

-¡Si me encata…! Pero, viejo, no tengo nada de dinero. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?- **Dije mientras revisaba mis bolsillos.**

-No es necesario que pagues, es una muestra de agradecimiento por haber cooperado con la guardia real de Demacia. No tienes por qué preocuparte.- **Dijo mientras seguía con la hoja de papel.**

-Pero no se Xin, nos estas pagando la estadia en el Hotel, ¿Y ahora esto? A veces pienso que debería devolverte el favor trabajando en algo, o tal vez dividir los pagos así puedo ayudarte.-

-Ya lo estás haciendo Andrew, ¿Recuerdas? Eres el principal objeto importante de la guardia real para sacar palabras del enemigo, eso hace valer la paga del hotel, y el restaurante. Pero si tanto insistes en querer hacer algo más para pagar lo que hago, puedes… Puedes hacer un trabajo por mí.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál? ¡Dime! ¡Lo hare sin problemas!-

-¡Que emoción tienes, tigre! Está bien, mañana vienen los novatos a aprender a interrogar así que, ya que tienes muchas ganas de ayudar, te pondré a cargo de ellos. ¿Te parece?-

-¡Si señor!- **Dije poniéndome firme y llevando la mano a mi frente cuan soldado de guerra.**

-Ya es un hecho, mañana a primera hora de la mañana te vienes a prepararlos, o mejor, que sea a la tarde, ya que llegaremos tarde del restaurante y me parece algo inhumano enseñarle a los nuevos con cansancio, así que, al medio día te quiero aquí, ¿Entendido?-

Le guiñe el ojo y levante el pulgar.

-¡Perfecto! Es hora de irnos, creo que trajeron más topos.- **Dijo revisando el pasillo.**

-¡Como digas!- **Dije tronándome los huesos del cuello y de las manos.**

**Los días que pasaron desde que empezó mi labor como interrogador fueron lo bastantes buenas como para hacer valer mi estadía en Demacia, por supuesto, Tristana sigue corriendo todas las mañanas, Poppy sigue haciendo… Lo que sea, que este haciendo claro, y Lulu sale a pasear por ahí con Pix a su lado. Créanme, no hay nada más relajante, que zarandear a un montón de infelices para hacer que hablen, créanme, si pudiera trabajar de ello, disfrutaría cada centavo que me fueran a dar; soy bastante creativo a la hora de interrogar, una vez agarre a uno que era demasiado flaco y liviano, y lo lance contra el techo haciendo que rebote contra este, todo confundido y caiga hacia el piso para que nos dijera la ubicación exacta del campamento donde se concentra esta manga de malandrines. **

**Pero por supuesto, cada uno de los topos dice una ubicación diferente a las otras y nos hace dudar demasiado a la hora de poner las tropas listas e ir a acabar con los topos que quedan o mejor, para acabar con el líder de todo esto, Darius. Pero claro, para asegurarnos de que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta, le damos las ubicaciones a un miembro importante de toda la Guardia Real, el ''Busca lugares'', como asi se deja llamar este tipo, no sé cuándo, pero ojala nunca nos digan dónde está el lugar, porque, vuelvo y repito, no hay nada más relajante y divertido que agarrar de la ropa al enemigo y lanzarlo contra la celda. Es cuestión de tiempo, eso lo sé, pero lo que ahora me toca hacer, es disfrutar todo lo que pueda, antes de empezar la posible expedición.**

**/Ojos de Tristana/**

**Correr se me hace difícil en estos momentos, pero créanme, ya me estoy volviendo a acostumbrar a la rutina de antes, solo que esta vez no estamos haciendo la marcha de Fornost con Andrew, aunque, lo bueno no quita lo que falta. Hoy decidí tomar un camino diferente al lugar habitual, me encuentro en un puente semi-corto que lleva a otro lugar del pueblo de Demacia, al castillo del Rey. Junto a ella se encuentra un arroyo hermoso, rodeado de pasto y árboles, mi próximo descanso seria este, así que decidí bajar para lavarme la cara y sacarme el sudor que tenía encima. El agua, de por sí, era cristalina y limpia, según me contaba Lulu, los arroyos cercanos al reino vienen de las montañas que están al oeste del mismo (Casi llegando a Fornost) o, como Andrew extrañamente los llama: Sierras.**

**Escucho desde lejos que unos tipos se acercan a toda marcha hacia mi posición, se escuchaban como si hubieran corrido una maratón, tenían respiración forzosa, y uno de ellos parecía que se estaba por desmayar en el acto, al parecer eran topos que huían de los Guardias Reales y, su único escondite era este mismo arroyo, donde estaba yo. Me logre esconder en uno de los arbustos que yacían allí y empecé a escuchar lo que decían:**

-Guou viejo, casi nos agarran estos tipos.-

-Sí, que bueno que logramos burlarnos de ellos, ahora solo falta volver al campamento y explicarle al Jefe lo que descubrimos.-

-¿Crees que se ponga feliz?-

-¡Por supuesto que si tonto! Estamos arriesgando nuestros cuellos para conseguir información, es más, nos estamos arriesgando a encontrarnos con ese interrogador del que todos hablan.-

***¿Se estarán refiriendo a Andrew?***

-¿Ese el que te hace volar por los aires si no dices nada?-

-¡Claro, ese mismo te hablo! Si nos agarra ese tipo, créeme, no me podría aguantar que me patee o me zarandee para que abramos el pico.-

-Lo importante, es que estamos a salvo, por ahora.-

-Tienes razón, Jake, tienes razón.-

***Si claro, cuando pueda salir de aquí, se les va a armar la gorda.***

-Che…-

-¡Jake, demonios, ya te dije que no me digas eso, es raro! ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-No sé si pueda seguir haciendo esto.-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-Es que, yo no me aliste para andar de topo, ¿Entiendes? Pensé que me estaba alistando para servir como ayuda en la Guardia Real Noxiana investigando el paradero de cada persona.-

-¡No me puedes estar hablando enserio Jake! Hermano, tu eres mi amigo, es más, me debes un montón, te he estado salvando el trasero todos estos meses que estuviste aquí, créeme, si no fuera porque convencí a Darius que te dejara entrar, te habría asesinado, el primer día que te encontró. Le debes tanto a Noxus como a mí, así que no te quejes. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, si lo entendí, pero no me parece correcto estar fisgoneando en la nación de otro solo porque están en Guerra hace mucho tiempo, ¿Qué acaso no pueden vivir en paz?-

-¡Con cerdos como el Principe Jarvan IV! ¡¿Piensas que vamos a tener paz con los demacianos?!-

***¡¿Acaso hablo del Príncipe de Demacia?!***

-¡Piénsalo un poco Jake! Tu estas metido en este lio al igual que muchos de nosotros, así que te guste o no, vas a tener que aceptarlo, Noxus te debe mucho, así que muéstrale más respeto, por Dios.-

-Está bien, tienes razón, debería mostrar más respeto hacia Noxus.-

-¡Así se habla Jake! ¡Bien hecho! Y si me disculpas, amigo mío, voy a regar el arbusto ese, parece buen lugar para marcar territorio, ¿No crees?-

***¡¿Qué?!* Mi cara se puso palida.**

**Sentí el ruido de la bragueta bajándose, ya en ese momento, no había otra opción más que taparme la boca, cerrar los ojos y ahogar un grito de asco. Empecé a sentir un líquido con olor asqueroso caer por mi pelo, hasta bajar al suelo. Tenía tantas ganas gritar, pero enserio, tantas ganas que tuve que morderme los costados de mi boca para no hacerlo, y tuve que esperar a que este sucio animal terminara de, ''Marcar su territorio'', estaba de espaldas contra el arbusto con los ojos cerrados y aguantándome, nuevamente, las ganas de gritar. Cuando termino de orinar este tipo, los dos dijeron algo que no llegue a escuchar y se fueron; Antes de que pudiera saltar al agua, me detuve a ver rápidamente si se encontraban los desgraciados estos y, con toda la ropa puesta, me tire al agua y empecé a refregarme, no una, sino varias veces el cabello y todo mi cuerpo mientras los insultaba a todo pulmón.**

-Iuuuu… ¡IUUUUUUUUUU! ¡POR DIOS QUE ASCO!- **Temblaba del asco y me volvia a refregar todas las partes de mi cuerpo.** –No puedo esperar a llegar a casa, de seguro diran, '' ¡¿Hay por qué te me mojaste?!'', Aiiiiiiiii, ¡Porque me orinarooooon! ¡MALDITA SEA!-

**/Unos minutos más tarde/ **

**Había llegado al hotel, desde antes que entrara en él, la gente ya me habia visto lo mojada y humeda que estaba por el agua, y el olor… ¡JAH! El olor era insoportable, el olor a orina que tenía en todo el cuerpo era peor que pincharse con una aguja en la planta del pie, era hediondo y nada lindo de ver en una persona, Yordle en mi caso. **

**Entre a la habitación que me asignaron y vi que Andrew estaba leyendo con Lulu un libro con la tapa que decía lo siguiente: ''La liebre y la tortuga''. Ellos se asombraron, tanto, que Andrew dejo caer el libro al suelo:**

-¿Eeeeh…?-

-¡Antes… que digas algo! Quiero que me hagas un favorcito cuando vuelvas al cuartel, ¿Te parece?- **Dije con una cara fulminante llena de odio.**

-¿Qué favor?- **Dijo con la cara de sorprendido aun puesta en su rostro.**

-Oh, no es nada complicado, solo quiero que ¡DESTROZES AL DESGRACIADO QUE ME ORINO EN ENCIMA EN ESE ARROYO LLENO DE PORQUERIAS! ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?!- **Le dije acercándome y apuntándole con mi dedo.**

-¡¿Te mearon?!-

-¡Si, me orinaron y ahora, huelo peor que perro mojado! ¡Así que, cuando encontremos a esos imbéciles! ¡Tú, te vas a encargar de darles una buena tunda extra! ¿Está claro?-

-Aja…- **Dijo pegándose al respaldo del sillón, mientras que Lulu estaba temblando y se agarraba del brazo de Andrew.**

-¡Gracias cariño, sabía que podía contar contigo! Si me disculpan, voy a poner a secar mi ropa.-

-Aja…- **Dijeron Lulu y Andrew al mismo tiempo.**

**/Más tarde a la noche/ Ojos de Andrew/**

-Tristana, ya deberías ponerte algo, recuerda que nos vamos a comer con Xin y las chicas.-

-¿Qué hay de malo que ande desnuda? Somos tres mujeres y un varón, ¿Cuál es el punto?-

**En efecto, Tristana estaba acostada en la cama con el cuerpo al desnudo, yo por otra parte estaba parado viendo por la ventana y volviéndola a ver cada vez que le decía lo mismo.**

-No quiero que Xin llegue y te vea así, créeme, ni yo ni tu nos gustaría eso, ¿Verdad?-

-Tenes razón, pero no sé qué ponerme, no traje tanta ropa, es más, es la única ropa que tengo para salir y entrenar.- **Dijo sentándose de forma india.**

-Sí, pero…- **Se abrió la puerta de repente, era Poppy.**

-Oigan, ya están… ¿Listos? Uy, no quería interrumpir el ritual, disculpen.-

-¡No lo estamos haciendo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Guou-guou, tranquilo grandulón, tan solo pregunte. Pero, si no lo están haciendo, ¿Entonces por qué esta Tristana desnuda? Y… ¿Por qué el piso esta húmedo?-

-Larga historia Poppy, tal vez te cuente…- **Fue interrumpida por Lulu que le empezó a hablar.**

-A la a señorita Tristana la orinaron, herrera Poppy.-

-¡Lulu! ¡Silencio!- **Dijimos Tristana y yo al mismo tiempo.**

-¿Qué te hicieron que?- **Dijo conteniéndose una carcajada.** – ¡No-no puede ser! ¿Enserio te orinaron? ¿Quiénes? ¿Los perros?-

**Tristana arrugo el rostro y dijo entre dientes:** -Un mono afeitado. ¿Entiendes?-

**Poppy no pudo contenerse más y se tiro al suelo para empezar a reírse con todas las ganas, Tristana seguía con la mirada arrugada, Lulu no entendía por que se reía y yo me lleve la mano al rostro. Cuando Poppy termino de reírse, se sacó las lágrimas que tenía por haberse reído mucho, y, con una respiración profunda, dijo:**

-¡Guau! Que… Forma de reirme, no puede ser. En fin, ¿enserio una persona te orino? ¿Por qué?- **Dijo tratando de no reírse.**

-Andaba escondida en los arbustos y uno de los topos…- **Fue interrumpida por Poppy.**

-¡¿Topos?! ¡¿Dónde?!-

-En el arroyo que está cerca del castillo del Rey, ¿Por qué?-

-Hmm, bien, de seguro ahí se deben concentrar la mayoría de estos tipos.-

-No lo creo Pop, solo he visto dos que se acercaban por allí.-

-¿Sabes que decían?-

-Algo sobre que descubrieron algo importante, no sé lo que es en realidad, pero lo que si se, es que uno de ellos hablaba algo de que no quería seguir con esto, ¿Crees que signifique algo especial?-

-Yo creo que el ya no quiere servir como uno de estos topos, señorita Tristana.- **Dijo Lulu levantando la mano.**

-O tal vez, solo quiere hacer un plan para hacerte creer que él quería terminar y así poder salir ilesos de eso.-

-¿Eh? No creo que sea por eso Poppy, pensa que yo estuve escondida en un arbusto y que allí me orinaron, si ellos hubieran sabido que estaba ahí me habrían matado sin problema, o al menos uno de ellos dos.-

-Y uno nunca sabe Tristana, hay que sacar posibilidades.-

-Posibilidades que serían imposibles de llevar a cabo, pero como quieras. Ahora, el gran problema es, ¿Qué me pongo ahora? Mi ropa aun esta mojada y larga olor, y sabes cuánto tarda en salirse el olor Poppy.-

-Hmm, acompáñame, tengo algo que te va a servir.-

-Como digas.- **Dijo Tristana mientras siguió a Poppy.**

-…-

-Señor Andrew, ¿Quiere seguir leyendo el cuento, por favor?-

-Emb, si tráelo, ya sigo con la lectura.-

**Después de unos minutos de haber terminado de leerle a Lulu el cuento, Poppy había vuelto con Tristana que, lucía un lindo traje de gala rosa con un listón amarillo en su cintura. Tanto como Lulu y yo teníamos el mentón caído por la majestuosidad ante nuestros ojos, Tristana, con un poco de vergüenza dijo:**

-¿Co-como me queda?- **Dijo agarrándose el brazo.**

-Estas bellísima… No, hermosísima Tristana.-

-Concuerdo con el señor Andrew, es un traje lindo.-

-Me alegra saber que les gusta, era de mi madre, y la verdad se me había olvidado que lo tenía.-

-Este traje, chicos, es el que uso ella cuando se hizo el baile de las hojas por allá hace mucho tiempo en la academia de Bandle.-

-Ha de haber sido hermoso ese día, ¿No lo cree señorita Tristana?-

-Si, al menos antes de que tuviéramos la guerra que llevo a Bandle a su ruina…- **La interrumpí.**

-No tenes por que pensar eso, eso fue el pasado, ¿Recuerdas? Solo quédate con que fue la noche de toda tu vida, bah, de sus vidas.-

-Andrew tiene razón, no pensemos en ello, es mejor recordar cosas buenas como lo fue esa noche. Bueno, basta de chachara tenemos que irnos a juntarnos con Xin, él nos está esperando cerca del cuartel.-

-Es cierto, vamos.-

**En cuanto llegamos con Xin el traía puesto una camisa y unos jeans de color caqui, después de saludarnos fuimos a disfrutar la comida, habían servido un buen vino en ese restaurante que no tuve problema en tomar unos sorbos del mismo…**

**/Al dia siguiente/**

**Me encontraba en mi habitación, la cabeza la tenía que parecía que iba a explotar en mil pedazos, trataba de razonar que había pasado anoche pero, de la migraña que tenía, me costaba aunque sea recordar mi propio nombre. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de una cosa, la cama estaba más hundida de lo normal, en un momento apoyo las manos en la cama y toco algo suave con la mano izquierda, lo que sea que haya tocado hizo un ruido molesto, me fijo que era lo que había tocado y era la cara de Poppy, mis ojos se ponen como platos y me fijo que ella andaba con su pijama de color negro, y estaba tapada por debajo de las axilas. Ahogo un grito y me fijo que más hay en la cama y para mi sorpresa, estaba Lulu dormida a mi lado y al lado de ella estaba durmiendo Tristana con la boca abierta, ellas a comparación de Poppy andaban con la ropa que usaron a noche, excepto Tristana que estaba con un sostén de color amarillo, el mismo que uso la noche de nuestra primera cita. Las tres estaban durmiendo en la misma cama que yo:**

***¡¿Qué demonios paso anoche?! ¡¿Acaso hicimos un trio?!* Dije dándome una cachetada. *¡No Andrew! ¡No creo que haya sido así! ¡Piénsalo un poco!***

**Me levante sin despertar a las chicas y me acorde que tenía que ir a enseñarles a los novatos, revise el reloj y era más del medio día (1:35 de la tarde) Cuando me levante note que estaba con el traje que uso para interrogar o, mejor dicho, el que uso siempre para hacer de todo. Me dirigí como alma que se lo lleva el diablo al cuartel para que al llegar, Xin me haya recibido con una botella de agua, el me andaba preguntando por que estaba tan agitado:**

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué hoy no tenía que enseñarles a los novatos?-

-Como te embriagaste anoche pensé, ¿Por qué no pasarlo para las 6:30 de la tarde?- **Dijo explicándome con los brazos cruzados.**

-¿Enserio hiciste eso por mí? Vaya viejo, gracias. Aunque me habría encantado que me dejaras una nota de aviso, créeme, la cabeza la tengo que estalla.-

-Por eso es mejor que tomes un poco de agua, eventualmente te vas a sentir mejor.-

-Gracias, Ah, y por cierto. ¿Puedes decirme que paso anoche? Hoy me desperté y me encuentro con que las chicas estaban dormidas en la misma cama, ¿Acaso ellas tomaron también?-

-No que yo recuerde, solo recuerdo que vomitaste en varias viviendas, que cantabas en un idioma raro una canción…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Te acuerdas como sonaba?-

-Bueno, ''Take my hand, baby don't be shy and be my Ulala''- **Dijo Xin con el pobre ingles que tenía, ya que nunca escucho ese tipo de idiomas.**

-Oh, ya veo, es una canción de mi mundo, explicarte sería difícil así que, olvídalo. Aunque, lo que no me creo es que haya vomitado en varias viviendas, ¿Qué mas paso? ¿Cómo estaban las chicas ante esa situación?-

-Bueno, más que lo que te conté no hay más, las chicas, por otra parte, se mataban de la risa por las cosas que hacías y decías. Bueno, digamos que Tristana y Lulu mas que reírse estaban preocupadas por ti, la que se reía mucho era Poppy y, si no te molesta, también me reía. Sabes, esas dos te re quieren Andrew, estuvieron al lado tuyo toda la noche, si te caías de un lado ellas iban y trataban de ponerte de nuevo en la posición para que sigas caminando, eran como niñeras al lado tuyo. Yo que tú, les agradecería lo mucho que te cuidaron.-

-Oh, ya veo, tienes razón, veré que les puedo dar para agradecerles su cuidado.-

-Creo que unas gracias bastara mucho más que un objeto.-

-Supongo. Oye Xin, ¿A quiénes voy a zarandear para enseñarles a los novatos?-

-Hablando de eso, casi se me olvidaba, encontramos a dos topos nuevos que andaban fisgoneando cerca del castillo del Rey.-

-¿Cerca del castillo? ¿Acaso los encontraron cerca de un arroyo, verdad?-

-Eh si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tristana me conto que se había topado con uno de ellos de camino al arroyo, y lo peor es que a ella la…-

-¿La qué? ¿Qué le hicieron?-

-Olvídalo, es algo que Tristana no le gustaría que cuente ya que es vergonzoso.-

-¡Hay vamos! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Te juro que no diré nada!-

-Hmm… ¿Lo prometes?-

El asintió con ganas.

-En fin…- **Dije encogiendo los hombros.**

**En cuanto le conte a Xin, el miro con disgusto y con mucho asco, ya que no se esperaba semejante cosa:**

-Vaya, es lo más asqueroso que le podría llegar a pasar a cualquiera, ¿Sabes que Andrew? ¿Te gustaría molerlo a golpes? Yo que tú lo haría, digo, para salvar el honor y la dignidad a Tristana.-

-Sería lo mejor, además, ella me dijo que si los encontrábamos que me encargara de zarandearlos de forma más agresiva, así que. ¡Manos a la obra!- **Dije tronando mis nudillos.**

**Fin del capítulo 21. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¿Qué les pareció, eh? Bastante bueno, ¿No? En fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Disculpen si no actualize rápido rápido, es que pensando que había perdido el archivo del capitulo, me tome un tiempo ya que formatee mi maquina y ahora anda perfecto, para mi suerte se había guardado el archivo del capitulo, lo cual me hizo MUY feliz, pero en fin, lo bueno es que aca se los traje. ¡Disfrutenlo!**


	23. La batalla del campamento

**Damas y Germenes, oficialmente se inicia el conteo de capítulos para finalizar con esta historia, así que prepárense para lo que viene hoy. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Conteo: 3 capítulos para finalizar esta historia.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 22: La batalla del campamento.**

**La mirada del enemigo y yo se intercambiaban muy a menudo, él sonreía y tronaba sus nudillos mientras que yo, por otra parte hacía sonar mi cuello y no lo dejaba de ver, alrededor nuestro se había librado una batalla entre los soldados de Noxus y los de Demacia, el centro, que es donde estaba el enemigo principal y yo, se encontraba rodeado apenas de soldados luchando y, algunos cayendo en batalla. El tipo agarra su arma y con un grito de guerra cargo contra a mi haciendo que yo haga lo mismo y gritase a todo pulmón, '' ¡Por la libertaaaad!''.**

**/Unas horas antes/**

-Muy bien caballeros, les diré mi propuesta, si me dicen exactamente donde está ubicado su campamento, se van a ahorrar años de dolor intenso, pero si no lo hacen, absténganse a las consecuencias. Contare hasta diez, sino recibo respuesta, uno de los dos no llegara a la celda hoy… 1…2…- **Dije empezando a contar con los dedos al frente de ellos.**

**Bueno, aquí me encontraba, haciendo la rutina de todos los días, Xin estaba del otro lado del cristal observando, tal vez no se veía, pero se podía sentir la profunda observación. Los topos de hoy traían la misma vestimenta que los otros: Ropa toda negra con una capucha puesta en su cabeza. Uno de ellos era igual de bronceado que yo, solo que a diferencia de mí, el llevaba un arito en su oreja izquierda y era pelado, cabe recalcar que él tiene una cabeza muy redonda y era semi-delgado, mientras que el otro era blanco, delgado y tenía un corte bastante raro, digamos que una parte de su cabello estaba muy corto, lo que vendría ser el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, la parte de atrás de su cabeza y por ultimo su lado derecho, mientras que la parte de arriba tenia pelo largo. El que era pelado estaba temblando como una hoja mientras que el otro me encaraba y se quedaba en silencio:**

-3…4…7…8…9…Y…-**Subí el ultimo dedo que me quedaba que era el meñique de mi mano derecha.** -10. ¿No van a decir nada? Bien, ¿Quién de ustedes se ofrece a conocer a Agarra y Despedaza? Haber… Detin-marin-de do-pingue. Tú, el Punk con mirada desafiante.-

-Jake, pase lo que pase, no le digas nada, ¿Entendiste? Yo podre con este tipo.-

-¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos a un héroe aquí! ¡Ven aquí desgraciado!- **Dije mientras lo agarre del cuello y lo tire contra la pared del cuarto de manera tan fuerte que toda la habitación se tambaleo un poco al igual que la lámpara de techo que había.**

**El tipo se encontraba en el suelo, estaba aturdido por el impacto que recibió de parte, él se empezó a reír costosamente y me volvió a encarar:**

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Vaya interrogador, he recibido peores golpes que ese, ¿Por qué no tratas algo mejor a ver si podes sacarme las palabras?-

-¿Enserio lo dices? Guau, ¡todo el mundo, ya lo escucharon, no me culpen después por lo que voy hacer! ¿Entendido?-

**Lo agarre del pelo y le di un golpazo en la cara, después lo agarre de la vestimenta y lo lancé hacia el techo dándose un golpe demasiado fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente. El tipo estaba tendido en el suelo, estaba inmóvil, tal vez me pase un poco por haberle hecho eso, pero supongo que en situaciones como esta es preferible tener la actitud más tosca que puede haber, para agregar, uno de ellos mearon a Tristana así que ambos van a pagarlo igual de caro, y si tengo que dejarlos inconscientes para que hablen, por mi está bien.**

**El otro estaba en la silla moviéndose de un lado para otro llorando, llamando por su amigo y tratando de escapar. Yo lo mire con una mirada maliciosamente y me acerque hacia el:**

-¿Quieres irte verdad? Jejeje, que mal, porque eso no va a pasar, a menos que cooperes.-

**El tipo estaba temblando pero decidió encararme con mucha valentía:** -¡Ja-jamás lo hare!-

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que estas cometiendo otro error hijo. Si ya tantas ganas tienes de morir, haberlo dicho antes.- **Dije mientras lo agarre del cuello y lo miraba con malicia.**

-Solo… Deja a mi amigo en paz, ¿Esta bien?-

-Creo que por lo que puedo juzgar, le di una tunda bastante fuerte que lo deje paspando moscas, así que no creo que se levante de ahí en un buen tiempo.- **Dije con la misma mirada.**

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, ya no tengo nada más que perder, si viniendo a este lugar no me ha favorecido en nada más que solo ser menos despreciado por toda Noxus.- **Dijo con la mirada baja.**

-¿Este lugar?- **Le solté el cuello.** -¿A qué te refieres con ''este lugar''?-

-Bueno, supongo que antes de ser encerrado estaría bueno que sepas una cosa. No soy de aquí.-

-Claro, no eres de Demacia, eres de Noxus. ¿Eso insinúas? Porque ya lo note, gracias.-

-No, me refiero, no soy de ningún lugar. Estuve en Noxus porque era la primera cosa que encontré antes de llegar a este mundo.-

-Tu acaso… ¿Acaso, por alguna razón, te topaste con una inesperada banda de nubes negras?-

-Si.- **Dijo mirándome sorprendido.** -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

**Lo mire por un minuto tratando de pensar que podía decir en ese momento, ya que, si mi cabeza no me está jugando una broma muy pesada, entonces la persona que está al frente mío es… Alguien de donde vine:**

-Porque yo tampoco soy de aquí, soy de Argentina.-

**El tipo se puso pálido como un zombi cuando le mencione eso:** -No… Puede ser, ¡Tú también eres otro mundo!-

-¡Por Dios, pensé que era el único que le había pasado esto!- **Tenía las manos puestas en la cabeza.**

-¡También yo!-

-Oye XIN, ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡El viene de donde yo vengo! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!-

-¡Guau, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte!-

-¡Yo también!-

**Le desate las sogas que tenía en la silla y agarre una silla para sentarme al frente de él. Estuvimos hablando por casi 15 minutos, él me contaba de donde era y al parecer era Argentino pero con sangre Mexicana, por así decir sus padres eran Mexicanos y el nació en Santiago del Estero, una provincia de Argentina, se llamaba Jake, lo cual me pareció extraño, ya que Jake es nombre de Americano y no de Argentino, de todas formas tampoco tengo un nombre ''Argentinizado'', por así decir. La manera en como llego a este mundo fue de la misma forma que yo, solo que no andaba caminando cuando le ocurrió eso, estaba sentado en la mecedora de su casa en el campo, cuando le sucedió esto. Él tiene mi misma edad y es bueno en lo que es agricultura, e investigando cosas. Jake me contaba cómo es que llego a estar del lado del enemigo, según él, no tenía ninguna intención de ir a Noxus, sino que lo encontraron y lo pusieron en el cuarto de interrogatorios para saber de dónde provenía, por supuesto no le creyeron una sola palabra y pensaron que era de Demacia, si no fuera porque Darius le dio una oportunidad, tal vez no estaría acá hablando conmigo:**

-Debió haber sido difícil pasar por todo eso, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, bueno, no me puedo quejar, me hicieron uno de ellos cuando nadie lo hizo.-

-¿Pero SI sabes que Noxus solo te está usando verdad? ¿Y que ha matado a incontables vidas solo para demostrar lo, ''Fuertes'' que son? ¿No?-

-Sí, yo más que nada se de esas cosas, me habían puesto como investigador cuando me gradué en la academia de Noxus.-

-¿Y cómo terminaste siendo un topo?-

-Me asignaron a este puesto por que iba a ser de mucha ayuda si investigaba o sacaba información de otros territorios. Por eso estoy aquí.-

-Hmm… Ya veo, ¿Sabes? Por qué seas de la misma tierra que nos vio nacer, no significa que te dejare ir, eso, ¿Lo tienes en cuenta verdad?-

**El bajo la cabeza:** -Si, lo se.-

-No es nada personal, pero si tengo que atrapar a todos los de tu tipo para ayudar a Demacia y a Fornost, entonces tengo que hacer lo que sea y eso implica arrestarte, a menos…- **Dije rascándome la barbilla.**

-¿Qué?- **Miro con atención.**

-Mira Jake, lo que te voy a pedir a cambio de tu libertad de seguro va a ser difícil, pero es de la única forma que tengo para salvarte y para ayudar a mi pueblo.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

**Lo mire seriamente:** -Si me dices, exactamente donde está el campamento, no solo te dejare ir, sino también te vendrás conmigo, alguien como tú sabiendo de muchas cosas nos podría servir para acabar con esta estúpida guerra. No te conozco, pero es una cosa importante de ti, estoy completamente seguro que nunca quisiste estar involucrado en una Guerra que no tenías que ser participe, al igual yo claro, pero si decides sacrificar aunque sea tu lealtad a Noxus, quisiera que por favor me digas NOS digas, donde se concentra la mayoría de los topos y quienes lo dirigen.-

**Él se quedó en silencio por un rato, lo pensó muchísimo hasta que dio una respuesta:**

-Nunca quise ser partícipe de Noxus, lo único que ha traído esta capital, fue destrucción, muerte y devastación, he escuchado peores historias de las que yo sé, como por ejemplo la masacre que hizo Darius con esta ciudad llena de criaturas…- Miro para un costado de lo difícil que era poder contarlo. –Esta ciudad llamada Bandle, de imaginarme lo que hizo… Con todos ellos… Viejo… Está bien, te lo diré, está en el Norte junto al Archipiélago que separa el Oeste de la capital de Noxus de lo que es Demacia.-

-¿Y quién lo dirige?- **Dije mientras le hacia una señal a Xin para que anotara todo.**

-El mismo Darius.-

-Entonces dices que… ¿Darius se encuentra ahí?-

**Jake asintió afirmativamente.**

-Entonces será hora de empacar las cosas e irnos.- **Dijo Xin Zhao entrando en la sala de interrogatorios.** –Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor será terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, gracias Jake, bienvenido seas a la familia**.- Dije mientras le extendía la mano para estrecharla con la de Jake.**

**El estrecho la mano conmigo y con Xin Zhao, y después vio a su amigo aun inconsciente en el piso:** -¿Qué hay de mi amigo? ¿Qué van a ser con él?-

-Sea lo que sea, recibirá lo que merezca, no te preocupes hijo, lo vamos a arreglar.- **Dijo Xin poniendo su mano en su hombro.**

-Por favor, no lo maten. Si bien ya no soy parte de Noxus, él estuvo por mí muchas veces, desmerecerlo así es algo que no me lo perdonaría.-

-Me encargare que eso no pase, pero por el momento… Andrew, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, oh… Y también hay visitas.-

**Me fije la puerta que conducía al pasillo y estaba Poppy, Tristana y Lulu observando con atención. Lo mire a Xin, asentí y me lleve en mi hombro al amigo de Jake. Para cuando recobro la conciencia yo lo estaba agarrando de la ropa, y estaba balanceándolo de un lado al otro para así poder terminar arrojándolo contra la celda que le correspondía, haciendo que los soldados que estaban ahí se rieran de él, al igual que Poppy, Tristana y Lulu. En cuanto cesaron las risas y se fueron todos, me quede apoyado contra la reja de la celda un buen rato y antes que me fuera escuche la voz del topo hablándome:**

-Jake, ¿les conto verdad?- **Dijo mientras lo observaba con atención.**

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-No lo veo conmigo.- **Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

-Sí, nos dijo, ahora iremos a tu campamento y arrasaremos con todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino.- **Dije con una pequeña risa.**

-Créeme, no saben con quien se meten, una vez que vayan allá no volverán a ver la luz del día.- **Dijo mientras miraba al piso y se reía.**

-Eso lo veremos, además, ¿que podría llegar a pasar si derrotamos a Darius, eh? ¿Se van a revelar contra nosotros y lucharan porque matamos a su soberano? Tss, creo que estarán agradeciendo de que los salvamos, claro, si llegan a ver aun soldados o gente como tú.-

**Al escuchar lo que dije él se empezó a reír, yo note eso, por lo cual me hizo preguntarle, ¿Qué era lo gracioso?**

-¿Crees que Darius va a ser el problema? Ja, tontos, se piensan que Darius va a estar en el acto. Escuchame brabucon, Darius ya se habrá ido para cuando lleguen ahí, del que se tendrían que preocupar es de Sion, ese tipo es más letal que Darius.-

-¿Sion? ¿Quién demonios es Sion?-

-Ya lo veras.- **Dijo sonriéndome con maldad.**

**Arrugue la cara y me fui, pero, como si fuera poco, el tipo me volvió a llamar:**

-Oye, acerca de Jake… Tal vez te suene extraño escuchar esto, pero… Cuídalo ¿Si? Él es tonto en varias cosas, pero yo sé que es buen tipo. Él no tenía madera de estar en Noxus desde que lo atraparon, así que lo estuve cuidando como si fuera mi hermano, ¿Entiendes? Lo único que te pido es que no le pase nada. Tomalo o déjalo brabucón, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir.-

**Tan solo me detuve a escuchar y después de pensarlo un poco me fui con Xin zhao.**

**/Unas horas más tarde/**

**La marcha contra el enemigo ya era un hecho, teníamos 150 soldados bien preparados a nuestro favor, a Poppy y a Tristana también las tenía a favor mío, Lulu quería acompañarnos pero por seguridad de ella le encargue la tarea de cuidar a Jake, por supuesto él también se ofreció a venir pero tuvo la misma respuesta. Llevaba puesto la misma armadura que los otros soldados, oro con franjas blancas, mi casco era del mismo color solo que sin franjas y tenía un detalle que lo hacía destacar de todos ellos, tenía una cinta roja colgando de ella que me rodeaba todo el torso y estaba atada en una parte de la armadura, según Xin me explico, significa que soy el líder del grupo. Era pesada la armadura, pero no se me hacía tan difícil caminar con ella, era cómodo más que pesado, pero eso no evitaba lo pesado que era. Tristana no quiso llevar armadura ya que, según ella, ''Se le dificultaría esquivar al enemigo''. Yo no tenía ningún problema siempre y cuando no esté en frente de la batalla, no sé cómo haremos para hacer eso pero algo se nos ocurrirá al momento de llegar al lugar. Poppy traía su Martillo, y yo, bueno, traía mis cuchillas como respaldo por si perdía las hachas de doble filo que traía conmigo en las manos; Fue un regalo de Xin, dijo que eran de su padre, nunca las quiso usar porque prefería su lanza así que las mando a afilar MUY cuidadosamente y me las dio para el combate.**

**Estaba nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado por el simple hecho de que era mi primera batalla a la que iba a asistir, Tristana me dijo que no me emocionara tanto, ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo le va a llegar su hora en una batalla, pero a pesar de eso, seguía con la frente en alto emocionado por acabar con esto e ir a casa con las chicas. En el camino anduve recordando lo que me dijo ese topo acerca de ese tal Sion, le pregunte a Jake si sabía de algo al respecto, dijo que escucho hablar de el pero nunca lo vio en persona, según contaban algunos en Noxus, él era alguien imposible de vencer, si te cruzabas en su camino terminabas con la cabeza en el piso, si de algo me quisiera preocupar es de ese tipo más que un montón de malandrines con capucha y traje negro.**

**Tomo unas 3 horas llegar al lugar que se nos indicó, los soldados estaban nerviosos, algunos emocionados y otros con mucho suspenso, ya que no sabían con lo que se iban a topar, la entrada del lugar era un inmenso tramo negro que se perdía en el fondo con árboles alrededor, estos árboles eran muy altos, tan altos que de seguro si te subías a uno de ellos podías ver todo el Archipiélago. Era un bosque lleno de árboles, por los costados se veía el lago que se podía ver más al frente de esta inmensa jungla, no había guardias patrullando la zona lo cual nos sorprendió a todos, sin embargo, mi orden de mantener la guardia arriba no había cedido; Lo que nos depararía el destino allí dentro sería una buena historia para contar si es que todos salimos vivos de ella.**

**Habíamos entrado a esta inmensa jungla, lo que nos rodeaba eran los árboles y la inmensa vegetación que se acumuló con el tiempo, al frente nuestro había dos caminos, uno a la Izquierda y el otro a la Derecha, como no quisimos arriesgarnos, me fije el árbol que teníamos enfrente y parecía escalable, trate de subir en el pero me caí de lo pesado que era la armadura, Poppy también intento y tuvo el mismo resultado, mandar a un soldado a que lo haga sería estúpido, así que, tratamos de probar otra cosa. Tristana había dicho algo que no logre escuchar y cuando la vi ella estaba subiendo de forma bastante hábil los árboles, todos nos quedamos con el mentón hacia abajo al ver como ella subía el árbol tan fácilmente y de manera rápida, excepto Poppy que tan solo recordó que su amiga podía hacer eso y se sentía como una tonta no haberlo pensado antes. En cuanto vimos que Tristana se perdió entre las ramas del árbol decidimos esperar alguna respuesta, nada, al menos hasta hace unos segundos después cuando escuchamos ruidos proveniente del árbol, ella había caído exitosamente hacia el suelo sin ningún rasguño y nos contó lo que vio, al parecer había humo que salía del lado izquierdo, ella también pudo notar que se veían algunas barcas saliendo en dirección al horizonte, por lo cual tomamos la decisión de ir hacia el lado izquierdo. Una de las estrategias que le propuse a Tristana para que no esté en medio del combate fue dispara desde los árboles, la idea era que se suba a un árbol y empiece a disparar sin que la descubran al enemigo. Era momento de luchar, la adrenalina era un hecho y mis ganas de acabar esta misión eran muchas y sobraban para comer de postre, por fin había llegado el momento de demostrar lo que yo se acerca del combate y rezar a Dios que por favor pueda llegar a casa sano y salvo, al igual que los soldados que traía a mi mando. Con una respiración profunda y seria grite a todo pulmón: -¡A la cargaaaaaaaa!-**

**/Tiempo actual/**

**Sangre había sido derramada, no solo eran del enemigo sino también de nuestra, las bajas de mis soldados eran mínimas comparadas a las del enemigo. Poppy se encontraba peleando de un lado del campo de batalla, Tristana del otro y yo en el medio, estaba esquivando los ataques que me propinaba mi enemigo principal; Una bestia de unos cuantos metros de altura, con una masa muscular que hasta el más musculoso de los humanos podría envidiar, era regordete pero había algo que me llamaba la atención además de lo mencionado, era lo que tenía en el centro del estómago, era una especie de caja de cristal circular que lo único que se podía ver en el interior era un vacío rojo y parpadeante, mi enemigo no tenía pelo, sino más bien, una colita de pelo que se le veía atrás, tenía en el cuello una especie de armadura que le cubría todo lo que es el mentón, daba la sensación de que era toda su boca lo que lo rodeaba, pero no era así, ya que en varias oportunidades logre verle bien la cara, lo que note de su rostro fueron sus ojos rojos que me veían con muchos deseos de verme muerto, su voz era ronca y grave, se podía escuchar desde muy lejos y llamaba mucho la atención; El arma que traía en sus manos era una hacha de tamaño de un Ciclope joven, a pesar de lo fuerte que se veía, tenía que usar varias manos para poder lanzarme un ataque. **

**En varias oportunidades pude hacerle daño, pero era tanta la resistencia de este tipo que era imposible saber si estaba haciendo progreso o no, el en muchas ocasiones me logro dejar rasguños, no eran profundos pero en medio de eso dolía un poco, aunque la Adrenalina compensaba el dolor que no sentía pero sabía que iba a sentir después de que todo esto termine, claro… Si salgo vivo de esto. Las posibilidades de que le gane a este… Lo que sea que fuera, eran muy pocas, ya que es bastante resistente. En un momento logro asestarme un empujón que hizo cuando me agarro desprevenido, me hizo rodar por el piso hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros de él, mi casco estaba arruinado, el golpe que me dio fue lo suficientemente letal como para destruir mi casco por completo, creo que si no fuera por él, mi cabeza hubiera explotado en mil pedazos en un charco de sangre, con dificultad me logre levantar ya que estaba aturdido por el empujón que me dio, él se reía y me aplaudía:**

-Vaya-vaya, jamás conocí a alguien que pudiera resistir un golpe así, o mejor dicho, que me de tanta pelea como la estás dando. Pero lo que no soporto es mi propio dolor, ¡Eso sí que es imperdonable!-

-Jeje, perdón por hacerte la vida complicada, pero no pienso morir hoy, así que trata de no llorar como una niña.-

**El apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que parecía que se los iba a romper:** -¡Como odio a Alimañas como tú, solo saben meterse en lo que no deben!-

-La única alimaña aquí eres tú, tú y tu maldito rey cobarde, que envió a un Gorila a hacer de topo por Demacia.- **Dije riéndome.**

-¡¿A quién llamaste Gorila miserable?! ¡Me las pagaras!- **Dijo cargando contra a mí con su hacha puesta en lo alto.**

**Yo me puse en posición de guardia y aproveche el momento para tratar de lanzar mis hachas hacia la cabeza de este coloso, ambos tiros los falle y solo quedaban mis cuchillas pero…. No las tenía en mi bolsillo, al parecer el golpe que me dio que me hizo rodar tanto que dejo a mis cuchillas muy fuera de mi alcance, el mastodonte se reía y gritaba a todo pulmón '' ¡Nada me detendrá!''. Podía intentar tirarme hacia un costado, pero eso sería un movimiento difícil de llevar a cabo ya que él podía agarrarme sin ningún esfuerzo si lo intentaba, aunque no tenía muchas posibilidades de llevarlo a cabo decidí probar. En cuanto estuvo a unos metros de mi me lancé hacia el costado, pero lo que temía hace un momento se hizo realidad, el me llego a agarrar del torso y con él me llevo, empujando y haciendo lanzar algunos de sus soldados y de los mios por los aires, hasta llegar a un árbol lo bastante ancho y resistente. Recibí el impacto de este y empezó a levantarme con una mano y lanzarme hacia al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo cualquiera, los impactos cada vez dolían más y hacían que mi armadura perdiera su resistencia, en cuanto tuvo suficiente con estos golpes hacia el suelo, agarro su hacha grande y con una risa malévola, dijo con muchas ganas: -¡Muere escoria de Demacia!- **

**¿Se acuerdan que hace unos meses atrás tuve una pelea con Rumble y que cuando él me estaba por matar, todo se puso en cámara lenta? Bueno, volvió a pasar, pero esta vez, no había nadie que pudiera llegar hacia mi posición… Jeje, es gracioso, pero no tenía miedo de morir en ese momento, sentía mucho orgullo de haber podido pelear con alguien así difícil de vencer, horas me tomo pelear contra Sion, y si, ya lo saben, mi enemigo era el mismo Sion del que Jake y yo oímos hablar. Morir no iba a hacer el bien a quienes me conocen, pero es algo que vengo evitando desde hace un tiempo, y ahora, no creo poder evitarlo, ya que me faltan fuerzas para correrme hacia un costado. Tan solo deje cerrar mis ojos y deje que todo pase como tenía que pasar, total, ya era el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando llegue a este mundo.**

**Hay algo que no anda bien, no siento algo filoso atravesándome el cuero de mi piel, la carne y mis huesos, sino que, oigo resistencia al frente mio, decidi abrir los ojos para encontrarme con algo que no esperaba encontrar, era Poppy quien estaba al frente mio con su Martillo haciendo palanca con el Hacha de Sion para que no llegara hacia mi, me sorprendio la resistencia que tenia ella y el Martillo que llevaba consigo, de todas formas, era un Martillo hecho por ella y lo que hace ella siempre resiste a todo. Ella logro alejar el hacha de su alcanze y le asesto un martillaso en el brazo donde cargaba su arma para dejarlo caer con tal fuerza al piso que hizo que se desgastara un poco el mismo por el impacto del arma, después de asestarle un golpe en el brazo dio un giro de 360° y le pego con el martillo en el pecho haciendo que este se echara para atrás y se abrazara con fuerza su pecho por el dolor que le había causado, lo que había notado después de ver a Sion maldiciendo a Poppy es que habían quedado 25 soldados en pie observando y después a los soldados enemigos despatarrados por el suelo, algunos con espadas clavadas en su torso y otros sin cabeza en un charco grande de su propia sangre, Poppy dio la orden de que me sacaran del campo de batalla, por supuesto yo me negué ya que pude recobrar un poco de fuerzas para levantarme y podía seguir peleando. Pero teniendo a Poppy en la batalla contra Sion era imposible, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a pelear en cooperación contra alguien, es difícil para a mí, así que la mejor opción fue recobrar un poco de fuerzas y esperar para cambiar de puestos con Poppy para que siga peleando.**

**Sion estaba envuelto en una Furia incomprensible, ya que en vez de agarrar su arma de vuelta para seguir luchando, empezó a usar sus manos para pelear contra la pequeña herrera Yordle, en un momento logra asestarle un golpe, pero de la reacción que tuvo Poppy cuando supo que le iba a asestar uno lo bloqueo con su Martillo haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos y usando la mano que le quedaba libre para asestarle un golpe en el rostro mandándola de espaldas contra un árbol haciendo que esta impactara con ella rompiendo su columna y dejándola en el frio suelo de tierra.**

-¡POPPY!- **Dije gritando con las manos puestas en mi cabeza.** -¡VAYAN A AYUDARLA DE INMEDIATO!-

**Los soldados se dirigieron a su posición para auxiliarla, según gritaron los soldados aun respiraba pero había perdido el conocimiento, en lo lejos escuche a alguien gritar:**

-¡NO! ¡Maldito!-

**Era Tristana que le había dado un cañonazo en la cabeza y empezó a luchar a distancia contra el resistente coloso que le daba mucha pelea, yo le decía que no se metiera en combate, pero la furia y las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro hacia que no hiciera caso a lo que le dijera, ya que dejo a su amiga en un estado deplorable, con las fuerzas que tuve fui a por una de las hachas y las cuchillas e intente la misma estrategia de antes, lanzarle un hacha en la cabeza. Tristana estaba tendida en el suelo con su arma ya que Sion pudo empujarla de una cachetada hacia el piso de tierra y estaba a punto de acabar con ella sino fuera porque le logre asestar un hachazo en la mejilla derecha que hizo detener el ataque que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo y comenzó a gritar del dolor, maldiciéndolo con muchas ganas y alejándose de ella como para que pueda agarrarla a Upa y la llevara lo bastante rápido con los soldados, ordenándoles que se retiren del campo de la batalla:**

-¡¿Señor, está loco?!-

-¡No cuestiones mis putas ordenes! ¡Váyanse con un demonio! ¡Y pónganlas a salvo!- **Dijo encarando a Sion con las cuchillas puestas en mis manos.**

-¡No Andrew, no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Andrew! ¡Noooo!- **Dijo Tristana mientras se alejaba con los soldados y se perdía su voz a medida que se iban.**

**Sion, con dificultad se sacó el hacha de su mejilla y me encaro con mucha furia.**

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES! ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE ME ESTEN GANANDO UNOS ESTUPIDOS ANIMALITOS Y UNOS ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS!?- **Dijo pisando con ganas el suelo de la furia que lo tenía consumido.**

-…-

-¡¿Quién eres tu humano?!-

**Con la seriedad que tenía en ese momento y la respiración forzosa por el cansancio que tenía dije sin problemas:** -Me llamo Andrew, Andrew Collins, ¡Y este es tu fin!-

-¡Aaaah maldito!- **Dijo cargando contra a mí.**

**Yo hice lo mismo con las cuchillas en la mano y gritando a medida que me iba acercando, cuando estaba a unos metros de él, note que él estaba preparando su puño para atacarme, lo que hice fue tirarme por debajo de sus piernas levantando asi mucho polvo, levantándome lo más rápido que pude y lanzarme a su espalda y escalando con mis cuchillas toda su espalda para llegar hasta sus hombros, y haciendo lo que hice con el Golem de Piedra Azul, grite con mucha Furia:** -¡MUERE!-

**Le atravesé ambas cuchillas en el cuello y haciendo palanca con ellas le corte la cabeza haciendo que un chorro de sangre empezara a salir cual manguera de bomberos, perdiendo el equilibrio y asi cayendo al suelo conmigo al frente empapando mis zapatillas de sangre con la cabeza rodando hasta el costado de mis piernas, y dejándome a mi mirarlo con mucha seriedad, para permitirme pegar un grito de tal forma que hasta los pájaros que presenciaron el combate salieran volando para buscar un lugar seguro en el aire. La adrenalina se había ido, los dolores comenzaron, pero gracias a Dios no tenia nada roto, la armadura que me dieron fue de mucha ayuda para prevenir muchísimos golpes, le agradeceré de todo corazón a aquel que la haya creado por haberme salvado de muchas cosas como lo eran las quebraduras. **

**Decidí irme del lugar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, ya que el combate me dejo exhausto, pero… Como si fuera poco, siento unos ruidos raros detrás de mí, me detengo a escuchar detenidamente estos sonidos, eran como de piedra rasgándose de a poco, miro para atrás y en cuanto lo hago se escucha una leve explosión, esa explosión trajo humo rojo y de el salió algo que asumo yo era un ser de piel de piedra calcinada con ojos rojos en dirección hacia a mi gritando, lo primero que se me ocurrio fue correr hacia el árbol más cercano que había y treparme en él, en una había encontrado a uno fácil de escalar que tenía una rama puntiaguda y lo bastante gruesa en el medio como para ayudarme a trepar, la criatura empezó a mover el árbol gritando a todo pulmón en cuanto subí en el, del movimiento me caí del árbol hacia el suelo, me logre levantar rápido y me puse de cara al árbol con esta rama gruesa y puntiaguda, el monstruo estaba por agarrarme cuando me muevo hacia atrás y de un movimiento tire una patada voladora que hizo que le pegara en el pecho y de ahí causara que se mueva para atrás para ser atravesado por la rama del árbol, como era pesado se encajó hasta el fondo del palo y de ahí en mas no se movió. Se quedó mirándome gritando aun para tratar de llegar hasta a mí, pero de un momento a otro este pierde fuerzas y dio su ultimo respiro gritando de tal manera que hizo que me tapara los oídos con ambas manos.**

**/En otro lugar/**

-¡Oigan, escuchen!- **Dijo uno de los soldados mientras todos se quedaban en silencio.**

**Un fuerte grito devastador hizo que las copas de los árboles se moviesen con mucha más rapidez e hizo que los soldados se quedaran viendo con mucha atención desde lo lejos, en lo que podría ser una colina alejada del lugar donde se dio batalla.**

-Andrew…- **Dijo la pequeña Artillera Yordle desvaneciéndose en los brazos de uno de los soldados que la estaba cargando.**

-¡Señorita Artillera!- **Dijo el soldado que la estaba cargando.**

/Lugar actual/

**La criatura se desvaneció en polvo negro con tono rojizo en el aire, para dar paso al final de la batalla, de lo que fue una vez el campamento de los topos Noxianos.**

**La adrenalina, nuevamente se había ido junto con mis energías, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Pero desmayarme aquí no ayudaría en nada, mi objetivo ahora era volver a casa, volver con Tristana, Poppy, y los chicos.**

**-Ahí voy cariño, tan solo aguanta un poco.- Dije mientras caminaba fuera del terreno de la batalla con dificultad, por las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla contra Sion.**

**Las hachas y las cuchillas las había dejado atrás, las hachas por una parte estaban malgastadas mientras que las cuchillas estaban en buen estado, pero no quería saber nada con ellas, tan solo me concentraba en llegar a casa, al hotel.**

**/Unas horas más tarde/**

**El atardecer ya había llegado y pronto se iba a ser de noche, la armadura la había dejado en el suelo de camino a casa junto con el resto del equipo, mi caminata seguía dándome dificultad, pero no impedía que pudiera caminar. En varias ocasiones casi me desvanezco en el suelo, pero mi fuerza de voluntad me impedía llevar a cabo tal tarea. En lo lejos veo las puertas de Demacia, estas se abren en cuanto llego a apoyarme en ellas, en cuanto las abren me abro paso por ellas y llego a estar dentro del pueblo, la gente me mira y empieza a aplaudir, a ovacionarme. Yo por otra parte, logre suspirar el último aliento que tenía por el cansancio y me deje caer en el frio y cómodo suelo de piedra, llevándome conmigo todas las energías que desperdicie en tan solo un día y dando paso a un profundo desmayo, dejando al descubierto las heridas de batalla.**

**Fin del capítulo 22. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Fiuf, que capitulo fue este, es el más largo que he hecho durante esta saga de capítulos, pero en fin. Ojala les haya gustado, y como ya vieron arriba se inicia el conteo de los capítulos finales para terminar con la primera parte de esta linda historia, no se pongan mal, así tenían que ser las cosas en algún momento, aprovéchenla lo más que puedan. Bueno, nada más que decir, preparémonos para lo que viene, ¿Entendido? Sé que lo vamos a disfrutar juntos. ¡Saludos!**


	24. De vuelta en casa

**Damas y Gérmenes, oficialmente se inicia el conteo de capítulos para finalizar con esta historia. Por otra parte, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, anduve preocupado con algunas cosas y no me daban ganas de escribir por ello. En fin, ¡Nos vemos abajo! **

**Conteo: 2 capítulos para finalizar esta historia.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 23: De vuelta en casa.**

**Había despertado en lo que parecía ser una sala de operaciones, más que operaciones, era más que nada un cuarto tintado de blanco con materiales que usaban los médicos para revisar a sus pacientes, había notado en el mismo que estaba Jake, Lulu y Poppy, Jake estaba sentado en la silla leyendo una revista con unos anteojos no tan grandes puestos entre sus ojos, eran ese tipo de anteojos el cual usan algunos ancianos para mirar a las jóvenes o leer libros de sus autores favoritos. Lulu estaba recostada en su pierna durmiendo, y Poppy estaba acostada en la cama de al lado mirando hacia el techo, parecía estar preocupada por algo, se lo notaba bastante a la hora de verla, tenía las manos apoyadas en su estómago y los dedos los tenia cruzados entre sí. La cama, de por sí, no era bastante grande, pero tampoco bastante pequeña, a mi gusto me encantaba, era cómoda y me incitaba a dormir otra larga siesta. Decidí dar el primer paso moviéndome hasta quedar sentado, en cuanto llegue a sentarme, sentí algo al lado mío que estaba quieto y no se movía, era Tristana que andaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama en donde andaba durmiendo, había notado que le caía baba de su boca, me dio un poco de risa pero trataba de no echarme a reír para no despertarla, lo único que hice fue acariciarle la cabeza, eso provoco que hiciera un movimiento sorpresivo la cual la hizo despertar de a poco. **

**Estaba despierta, miraba a los costados de los dormida que estaba y en ello cayo su mirada en mí, ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida, yo, por otra parte, le sonreí y le dije:**

-¿Qué tal?-

-¡ANDREW!- **Dijo abalanzándose contra a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo y empezar a llorar de alegría.**

**Todos lo que estaban en la sala pusieron su atención en mí y se alegraron, Lulu se había despertado de golpe y en cuanto me vio vino corriendo y de un salto me dio un abrazo por el costado, les devolví el abrazo a ambas y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo.**

-Me alegra verte Andrew, que bueno que estés bien.- **Dijo Poppy mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.**

-Me alegra ver que todos se encuentran aquí, enserio, es tanta la alegría que podría quedarme en esta posición por siempre.- **Dije mientras no paraba de abrazar a Lulu y a Tristana.**

**Tristana con todas las lágrimas cayendo de la alegría me miro y me dijo:** -Pensé que te había perdido, yo no… No sabría que hacer sin ti…- **Dijo mientras le tape la boca con mi dedo índice.**

-Sh, tranquila, no te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácil, ¿Entiendes?- **Dije mientras le guiñe.**

-Señor Andrew, me da felicidad que hayan llegado en una pieza.- **Dijo Jake mientras me extendió su mano para estrecharla.**

-¡Di lo por ti Jak-ob, mi espalda esta echa puré!- **Dijo Poppy mientras arrugo su rostro del enojo.**

-Además Jake, no me vengas con esa mierda de, ''Señor'', acá no somos tan educados.- **Dije mientras me reí, Tristana, Lulu y Jake se rieron conmigo.** –Por cierto Poppy, por lo que puedo juzgar, tenes mucho dolor en la espalda.-

-¿Es normal que hagas comentarios obvios Andrew? ¡Por supuesto que me da dolor! ¡Estoy tiesa e inmóvil por el dolor, tonto!-

-¿Qué acaso Lulu no te curo?-

-Hice lo que pude señor Andrew, pero al parecer no puedo arreglar huesos, solo heridas físicas.- **Dijo Lulu mientras me miraba con decepción por no poder ser de utilidad.**

-No-No, está bien, hiciste lo que pudiste niña, además, uno no puede hacer milagros, lo que faltaría hacer ahora es esperar al doctor, ¿O es que ya te trato Poppy?-

-No, aun no vino, y eso me decepciona bastante porque hace más de 10 horas que no viene.-

-¡¿10 horas?! Ósea, ¡¿Estuve dormido 10 horas?!- **Dije poniendo mis ojos como platos.**

-Aja, pero lo importante es que estas bien, QUE TODOS están bien, y no han muerto en combate.- **Dijo Tristana secándose las lágrimas con la sabana de la cama.**

-Si Tristana, ¿Pero cómo le vamos a explicar a los padres de las 125 bajas que tuvimos que no pudieron llegar a casa con su respectiva familia?-

**Hubo un silencio tétrico en la sala, yo al saber el número de bajas que tuvimos en combate, baje la cabeza tristemente, ya que se suponía que tenía que cuidar de ellos y no lo hice, Poppy y Lulu habían notado mi estado de ánimo por la muerte de los soldados que pusieron sus miradas en mí:**

-Andrew, no fue tu culpa, ¿Sabes? Hiciste lo que pudiste, todos nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos para que quedaran todos con vida, pero hay veces que todo no se puede, ¿Me entiendes?-

**Lulu se había acurrucado contra a mí para levantarme ánimos y Tristana había agarrado mi mano, Poppy solo se limitaba a mirar al frente con la mirada seria. Estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que se oyó el llamado a la puerta, era un soldado que entraba de forma educada a la habitación diciendo, ''Permiso'', lo que traía encima era una canasta con flores y chocolate, me extraño eso, pero no podía juzgar primero sin antes preguntar para quien eran:**

-Son para usted Capitán, son de parte de mi madre que le agradece muchísimo que me haya traído con vida de vuelta aquí.- **Dijo dejándolo en una silla y poniéndose firme.**

-Gracias hijo, pero no creo merecer semejante regalo como este, sino que la herrera Poppy se lo merece más que nada, ya que anduve pensando en matar al Coloso que traer a tus compañeros de vuelta aquí. Además se rompió, literalmente, la espalda por mantenerlos con vida.- **Dije mientras me eche una pequeña risa y lo miraba con sinceridad.**

-Andrew no…- **Dijo Poppy mientras me negaba con la cabeza.-**

-Por eso, pienso yo, que Poppy merece más aplausos o regalos que yo, en vez de pensar en todos ustedes y en traerlos de vuelta, pensé en mí mismo, así que, no merezco tal regalo. Aunque, déjalo ahí, cuando recuperemos fuerzas le daremos de comer a Poppy los chocolates.-

-Entiendo Capitán, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa soldado?-

-¿Qué voy a hacer con los otros?- **Dijo apuntando con su pulgar por atrás suyo.**

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Em, Andrew, hay más gente afuera, y son en cantidad.- **Dijo Jake mientras asomo la cabeza por la puerta.**

-¡¿Eh?!-

**En cierto momento la gente se empezó a amontonar en la sala con regalos, chocolates, y demás cosas, la mayoría eran pueblerinos que supongo yo eran los padres de los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla que se libró hace ya bastantes horas atrás. Muchos de los padres nos ovacionaban por haber triunfado en la batalla, el soldado que se había presentado primero estaba con la mano puesta en la nuca mirándome un poco avergonzado sin razón alguna. Algunas mujeres traían bebes consigo y se peleaban para ver quien llegaba primero a mi posición, Tristana tuvo que subirse a la cama porque si no la iban a pisar a la pobre, muchas de ellas me decían entre lágrimas por la alegría que besaran a los hijos de las mismas, Tristana y yo nos vimos mutuamente con la misma expresión de confusión. Acepte la oferta rara que me ofrecían y les daba besos a sus críos con una justificada confusión, Lulu y Tristana se limitaban a ver con la ceja arqueada ante tal situación.**

**Mi cama estaba llena de cartas, canastas con flores, chocolates, dibujos hechos a papel y lápiz, y demás cosas que hacían que mi regazo se sintiera muy pesado por tantas cosas, el barullero cedió en cuanto se presentaron los Guardias Reales con su respectivo Capitán, Xin Zhao. Todos como lo obedientes que fueron, se retiraron de la sala cuando se dio la orden y la sala, nuevamente, estaba vacía y en silencio. **

-Se ve que te ganaste el respeto de las personas, ¿O me equivoco?- **Dijo Xin Zhao en un tono burlón.**

-Em… ¿Tal vez?- **Dije con la mano puesta en la nuca.**

-Jeje, me alegra que todos ustedes estén bien, considerando tu espalda Poppy, ¿Aún no ha llegado el Doctor verdad?-

-¿Tu qué piensas, genio?-

-Es una vergüenza, igual ya he exigido uno en las horas que pasaron, pero al parecer el Doctor está atendiendo algunos asuntos, ''Importantes''.-

-¿Así? Pues dígale que mi espalda es un maldito asunto importante, me la he estado aguantando hace diez condenadas horas.-

-Iré por el.- **Dije levantándome de la cama.**

-Wow- wow, ¡Andrew!- **Dijo Xin tratando de agarrarme.**

**Del dolor que sentí repentinamente en la pierna me caí al suelo dejando al descubierto mi trasero, Lulu se enrojeció de la vergüenza, Poppy no llegaba a verlo y Tristana le tapaba los ojos a Lulu. Xin me levanto y me puso en la cama nuevamente, no me había dado cuenta que tenía la ropa del que le suelen dar a los pacientes del hospital, puestas encima, por lo cual me puse rojo como un tomate.**

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Tienes que descansar!-

-Pero… ¿Por qué me duele tanto la…? ¡Oooooh mierda…!- **Habia notado que tenía una piedra no muy grande incrustada en la pierna, el dolor había empezado desde ese momento.** -¡¿Desde cuándo tengo esa piedra allí?!-

-Cariño, tranquilo, si te mueves te va doler.- **Dijo Tristana mientras estaba tranquilizándome con sus manos.**

**Mi respiración era constante, en un momento llegue a ventilarme demasiado que el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Tristana trataba de calmarme al igual que Lulu, Jake, Xin zhao, y Poppy. Como no pudieron hacer que me tranquilizara, Jake salio a buscar rápidamente un Doctor, ya que el que nos asignaron fue muy irresponsable.**

**Entre los jadeos, las mil y un maneras que tuvieron para tranquilizarme y el dolor, hacía de nuestra situación la más imposible, tanto fue así, que le pedí a Xin que me traiga unas vendas, a Tristana que me traiga alcohol y a Lulu que se prepare para curarme la herida. En cuanto me trajeron lo que les pedi, agarre la almohada que tenía detrás mío, la mordí y de ahí entonces, la diversión iba a empezar. Agarre la piedra incrustada en la pierna, y la empecé a sacar de a poco, el dolor había empezado, Poppy estaba tratando de ver pero del asco y el dolor que sentía miro, cerro los ojos por unos momentos y los volvia a abrir por la curiosidad. Tristana trataba de tragarse el posible vomito que tenía, y Xin, junto a su soldado, vieron con muecas de asco lo que estaba tratando de hacer. **

**La piedra había salido después de 30 minutos de puro dolor e infierno, le puse alcohol, la vende, y Lulu de lo pálida que estaba por lo que acabo de ver, trato en varios intentos fallidos en poner un hechizo de curación, hasta que por fin lo hizo. El dolor había desaparecido, pero de vez en cuando venía ese dolor fantasma que suele sucederle a las personas cuando le dejan una herida profunda. La roca que me saque del pie, media 5 cm de largo y de ancho, sacarla fue un milagro, pero el dolor fue infinito.**

**El Doctor había llegado con Jake a su lado, lo mande a la mierda en cuanto lo vi, Poppy se quejaba que no fue atendida y Xin estaba como loco por no haber llegado cuando se lo ordeno, según las razones del Doctor, el, ''Había estado atendiendo pacientes''. Después de que salimos del Hospital, Lulu, Tristana, Jake y Yo hicimos una ardua investigación acerca de que si, lo que decía el Doctor era cierto, lo cual nos llevó a la conclusión de que el mismo no había atendido otros pacientes, sino que andaba de parranda con sus amigos, lo cual causo el despido en cuanto dimos con Xin con dichas pruebas y arreglo a la espalda de Poppy. Desde ya, en ese momento, era hora de esperar a que Poppy se recupere, para poder dar terminada esta misión, si, adivinaron, el Rey, como muestra de gratitud, nos dejó bastantes recursos para poder construir y mejorar Fornost, teníamos muchísima más comida y artilugios para las cosechas, y requisitos para poder abrir una línea de comercio entre Demacia y nuestro territorio. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que hicimos valió la pena, y no solo eso, nos hicimos varias amistades, nos hicimos famosos en Demacia y ahora podemos comerciar con ellos para seguir teniendo recursos y vice-versa. **

**/Narrador/**

**Después de unos 2 meses de puro esperar, nuestros héroes por fin vuelven a la comodidad de su hogar con recursos hasta los dientes, con dos nuevos miembros de la manada y con recuerdos que lo tendrán hasta el día que todo acabe.**

**El grupo, en cuanto pudieron sacar a la herrera Yordle del Hospital con su silla de ruedas, juntaron sus manos y gritaron allí, en ese momento, la proclamación de su nuevo grupo de combatientes:**

'' **¡Por Fornost!'' Alzando hacia el cielo, la mutua felicidad que ambos compartían unos con otros.**

**Lo que les depararía de ahora en más, es cosa del tiempo, por ahora, nuestros héroes necesitan un temporal descanso hasta que las cosas se coloquen en su debido lugar. **

**Aunque no muchos sabrán, en otro reino, se estaba viviendo un conflicto demasiado difícil. En las afueras de la ciudad de Fornost, la gente estaba aterrorizada por la reciente señal de amenaza que ponía en juego la vida de todos los ciudadanos y de todo el reino, esa misma señal venia de la nación más perversa, pútrida, y horrible de todos los tiempos, Noxus.**

**El rey, con las manos puestas en su cabeza pensando se encontraba hasta que por fin una solución se hayo:**

-¡Necesitamos a Andrew y a sus amigas!- **Dijo el Rey a su pequeña hija que andaba igual de nerviosa que él.**

-¡Mientras más rápido nos vayamos a avisarle! ¡Más listos nos sentiremos para el combate!- **Dijo el joven Troll junto a su hermano y su anciano abuelo.**

-¡Preparen sus cosas! ¡Nos iremos a Fornost al amanecer!- **Dijo el Rey dándole las ordenes al Capitán de las Fuerzas Armadas.**

-¡Si señor!-

**¿Qué será de los Héroes a partir de ahora? ¿Sera acaso esta, la batalla final contra Noxus? **

**Aun no lo sabemos, pero algo es franco aquí, uno de los combatientes no va a llegar a casa ese día.**

**Fin del capítulo 23.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¡Prepárense Damas y Gérmenes! Se llega el final de esta maravillosa historia, gracias por seguir esta novela hasta aquí, enserio, no hay nada más lindo para un escritor novato que tener gente que le guste su creación y lo apoyen, sintámonos bien con nosotros y esperemos juntos, agarrados de las manos, el fin de esta historia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	25. Se acaba el tiempo

**Damas y Gérmenes, oficialmente se inicia el conteo de capítulos para finalizar con esta historia. ¡Estoy finalmente curado! (Bueno, no del todo, pero meh, 85%) Anduve en reposo porque tuve una operación en la que salí de maravilla, aunque el dolor era agonizante… Pero no evita sentirme con muchas ganas de terminar esta gran historia. ¡Que abran las puertas de la historia! **

**Conteo: 1 capítulo para finalizar esta historia.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo 24: Se acaba el tiempo.**

**Yo… No sé por dónde empezar, me siento mal, muy mal. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, mi respiración es profunda, mis pies están inquietos, parece una fiesta de Tap la que se está viviendo por debajo mío, los pies, de los nervios, le pegan rápidamente al piso sin control alguno. Oh, me olvide de contarles unos detalles, verán… Ahora mismo, los chicos y yo estamos en el reino del Rey Megling, cuyo nombre, por gracioso que suene, es Mogotroll, je… Qué bueno es estar riéndose un poco, porque lo que nos deparara el destino mañana es incierto, algunos andan nerviosos, otros, con miedo. Miedo a morir, a saber que, si no llegan mañana, dejaran una cicatriz bastante profunda en la familia y en el pueblo mismo. Yo, por otra parte, estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Indeciso, tal vez sea la palabra que describa lo que siento ahora mismo, mientras miro por el balcón de mi habitación, la fría noche obscura, estrellado hasta los dientes de lindas estrellas, constelaciones y una luna llena. Hace horas que no duermo, Tristana no tenía problema alguno para dormir, ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Se la paso semanas trabajando en la empaliza de nuestro pueblo, adivinaron, construimos una empaliza, por si no saben lo que es, es una construcción larga (Dependiendo del tamaño del reino) que rodea al mismo para protegerlo de posibles amenazas, la construcción se llevó a cabo hace semanas atrás, creo que cuando llegamos de Demácia se empezó a llevar a cabo este plan, contar que paso en ese entonces, sería un placer para a mí, aquí voy:**

**/Semanas antes del gran día/**

***Habíamos llegado sanos y salvos de Demacia, los pueblerinos de Fornost nos recibieron con aplausos, canciones, y mucha alegría, cuando notaron que había dos miembros nuevos en el equipo, Lulu y Jake, les dieron una cálida bienvenida, Jake recibió todo el cariño de las Yordles jóvenes, ya que, el señor, ''Casanova'', era todo un galán de las chicas, pero como era Tímido no sabía cómo responder ante tal situación, ya que, según me conto después, nunca había recibido una cálida bienvenida como la que el recibió ese día, lo cual lo dejo fascinado. Mientras que Lulu, de lo traviesa que es algunas veces, transformo a su hada Pix en un gato Montes y casi, pero de enserio, casi salen corriendo de no ser porque era más que nada un espejismo que había creado ella con su compañero. Rumble nos recibió con mucha alegría también ese día. Su máquina, la cual ayude a crear, estaba terminada, la había pintado de blanco y los detalles que le puso en el torso del robot gigante fue un tiburón que lo rodeaba por completo y en la boca de este, estaba el lanza arpones que había sido mejorado gracias a mí y los planos que le di antes que nos fuéramos a, lo que es hoy Mogotroll. Por la noche nos organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida, cuya idea fue de Rumble en cuanto supo que volveríamos por medio de la carta que le escribimos antes de partir. Las cosas se tornaron negras en la celebración en cuanto me fui a tomar aire con el vaso lleno de cidra a un lado de la fiesta, me había enterado en ese momento que el Rey Megling nos había visitado en conjunto con los hermanos trolls y su anciano abuelo, por supuesto no hubieron buenas noticias en cuanto nos saludamos, sus rostros lo decían mucho: Una amenaza de Noxus había sido puesta en el reino, ¿Qué clase de amenaza? Destruir su reino y a todos los que la habitan, ¿Cómo se los hicieron saber? Una nota pegada a la cabeza de un soldado Megling que había sido arrancada con tal saña que tenía hasta la columna vertebral clavada donde debía estar, ha de ver sido un explorador, no lo sé, pero eso me hizo poner los pelos de punta, y también, me hizo enojar. El simple hecho de volver arriesgar nuestras vidas de nuevo me hacía poner en un estado de amargura total, si bien disfrute pelear contra Sion la otra vez, el número de bajas iba a doblarse si me concentraba únicamente en el enemigo principal, en este caso, de Darius, que no hace poco un explorador nos dijo ese dato. Empezamos la construcción de la empaliza en cuanto se supo los riesgos que podía tener Fornost de ser descubierta, de ser así, la empaliza los detendría por algún tiempo hasta que lleguemos nosotros a pelear.**

**Fueron aproximadamente 3 semanas sin descanso alguno por parte de todos, de construir la empaliza que protegería a Fornost de posibles ataques y el doble para Poppy de empezar a entrenar guardias que protegerían a todo su reino y a su gente, uno de los soldados era Jake, él se prestó voluntariamente a convertirse en un soldado, por supuesto, Poppy no tuvo ni un problema.**

**En uno de sus tantos entrenamientos de resistencia se habían topado con un problema que casi les jugo su vida, al parecer, en los bosques, había alguien que los había atacado de entre los árboles, más que alguien, fueron quienes. Se supo después, por medio de una expedición que hice junto a Tristana, Rumble y unos soldados, que se trataba de un viejo amigo, Teemo. Por supuesto… No hubo abrazos emotivos ni besos, ni lindas bienvenidas, sino conflicto, dolor y tristeza. **

**En la guerra que tuvieron entre Bandle y Noxus, hubieron grupos numerosos de exploradores, Teemo, como era el más avanzado, era el capitán que los lideraba en esa guerra. Nadie quedo con vida ese día al mando de Teemo, ya que el mismo, de la cobardía, huyo dejando a su suerte a sus amigas, amigos, familia y reino. En cuanto se reencontraron Tristana y Teemo, del dolor por lo que tuvo que sufrir Tristana para liderar todo un pueblo echo cenizas, todas las lágrimas que tuvo que contener, todas las heridas que tuvo que sanar con el tiempo y mantener a todos con vida, se los expreso a punta de puñetazos y lágrimas que podrían haber terminado en una muerte segura del explorador sino fuera porque, junto a Rumble, pude detenerla agarrándola y conteniéndola para que lo deje en paz. Por supuesto, el pobre diablo quedo echo puré, desde moretones, hasta arañazos en todo el rostro, hacían del estado del mismo el peor de todos, es más, aún sigue teniendo las marcas de los moretones y arañazos que Tristana le dejo ese día. **

**Poppy, por lo contrario, no le dirigió la mirada desde la llegada a Fornost y aún sigue sin decirle una sola palabra, y eso que Teemo trata muchas veces de agarrarla de buen humor y charlar, pero… Sabiendo que ellos fueron pareja alguna vez y que lo único que los separo fue el abandono cobarde que hizo el explorador, yo creo que ni hasta me gustaría verle los ojos. Muchas veces la escucho llorar cuando la veo sola, contenerla sería un placer para a mí ya que es mi amiga, pero si supiera que la he estado vigilando para saber cómo esta, se enojaría conmigo, más si es por tema a Teemo.**

**Mi relación con él es buena, claro que, no lo perdono por la cobardía o por la decisión estúpida que tomo, pero no puedo negar que me encanta su compañía, es bastante gracioso en varios aspectos, sabe contar chistes, si bien a no todos les encanta ese tipo de chistes que ya son malos, pero lo gracioso es como uno lo expresa, dan gracia aunque no lo sean. Además, él se prestó a luchar con nosotros en compensación por su error, lo cual es bueno, y aun mejor ya que, el día que lo encontramos, el traía consigo una tropa de Gnomos, no se la historia tras de sí, pero son buenos en lo que hacen y son leales a quienes le pueden brindar comida y hogar. La relación que tiene Teemo con los demás es buena, no es la mejor pero sigue siendo buena. Con Lulu se lleva bien al igual que con Jake, pero al igual que yo, él le tiene cierto rencor por dejar a sus amigas a su suerte en una guerra como esa, pero se siguen llevando bien, con la gente y el reino de Mogotroll es lo mismo, no saben la historia tras lo que oculta la sonrisa del explorador pero tampoco les da mucha importancia, en tiempos como estos, todo aquel que quiera luchar por ellos no les trae con mucho cuidado.**

**Hace unas horas atrás habíamos terminado de cenar, después de ello fuimos directamente al plan de mañana. Empezamos a idear un plan para parar el ataque de Noxus, según los informes de los exploradores mandados por el Rey y Teemo, es que piensan atacar por los tres lados que tiene el reino, digamos que Mogotroll hizo 3 caminos diferentes con la idea de empezar a explorar nuevos recursos y líneas de comercio, construyeron puestos avanzados en cada uno y por esos mismos lugares piensan atacar. Al ser bastantes los combatientes que estaban para pelear por el reino se decidió, por estrategia de todos los que andaban allí, que tendríamos que dividirnos en grupos de 2 combatientes por puesto avanzado. En el primer puesto estaba Teemo y yo, en el segundo Tristana y Rumble, y por ultimo estaba Poppy y Jake, Lulu, la princesa, el rey y los troles, estarían en el reino cuidando que nadie entre. Lulu era nuestra enfermera principal por si alguien estaba herido, la idea era que, al primer rasguño o flechazo enemigo, se lo llevasen a ella para que lo cure y vuelva a la batalla, así el número de bajas no se llera por los cielos. Mientras que los troles, el rey y la princesa, serian la defensa principal del reino junto a los soldados dispuestos a batallar, los Gnomos, por otra parte, al ser tanta la cantidad de ellos, se los repartió entre puestos avanzados junto a un par grande de soldados del reino así no estábamos solos. Todo estaba listo para ese momento, el plan, las tácticas, todo. Lo único que faltaba era descansar bien para el gran día… Y es ahí en donde estoy yo.***

**Sentado en una silla que encontré en el balcón, pensando en el día de mañana mientras todos duermen o tratan de dormir, en la fría noche de navidad, bueno, no lo era, pero no faltaba mucho para la medianoche, si pudiera visitar Démacia en estos momentos le desearía una feliz navidad a Xin Zhao, aún mejor si pudiera visitar mi mundo y comer una ricas papas al horno con Paul…**

***Hm, a veces extraño la compañía del boludo ese, aunque viviera lejos el siempre venia y traía ricas papas al horno o hacia un asado en compañía de la luna y las risas, jeje.* Decía mientras reía y recordaba con Nostalgia las cosas que hacía con Paul.**

**Esa risa ceso en cuanto escuche, muy a lo lejos, un cuerno de guerra, casi ni se escuchaba pero lo sentía en carne propia, me hizo levantar de la silla y de ahí mire con atención el horizonte, lo miraba con mucha atención, tanto que fruncí el ceño. Deje de hacerlo en cuanto escuche balbuceos por detrás mío, fui a revisar tales sonidos y era Tristana que se movía de un lado al otro, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla mientras dormía. Me senté en la cama al lado de ella y la empecé a mover de un lado para el otro cuidadosamente para que despertara, cuanto más lo hacía, más la ponía tensa, hasta que llego a un punto que despertó de golpe gritando mi nombre, yo me hice para atrás para darle espacio; Note que tenía los ojos húmedos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, miro para todos lados como tratando de buscar algo hasta que dio conmigo, de ahí en más le cayeron lágrimas y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que mi torso se ponía húmedo por las lágrimas:**

-Ya cariño, fue una pesadilla nada mas.- **Decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en mis brazos y ella lloraba de mucha tristeza.** –No tienes por qué temer… Estoy aquí, calma- calma.-

**En cuanto tuvo la fuerza para poder hablarme me dijo:**

-Fue horrible, mi sueño… ¡Fue todo tan horrible!- **Decía mientras seguía llorando en mi torso.**

-Tan solo fue un sueño, cariño, calma.-

-¡No Andrew! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ese sueño pareció real!- **Decía mientras aun le caían las lágrimas.**

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En mi sueño tu… Caías de un precipicio por que el puente colgante no aguantaba el peso de ambos.-

-¿Cómo de ambos?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Yo te tenia agarrado de mis manos y porque ya no aguantaba, y el puente se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, te dejaste caer, eso fue… ¡Horrible!- **Dijo acercándose a mi torso de nuevo para seguir llorando.**

**Yo me quede pensando un poco en lo que dijo, ella seguía pegada a mi pecho y yo decidí alejarla de mí para decirle con una sonrisa:** -No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para a ti, ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nunca lo dudes! Ese sueño tuyo no significa nada, solo es eso, un sueño.-

**Tristana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a sonreír de a poco mientras le secaba las lágrimas con mis pulgares, la abrace en cuanto termine de hacerlo**.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir, mañana va a ser un día difícil y te necesitamos de francotirador en los arboles.- **Le dije guiñándole el ojo.**

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No vas a dormir?-

-Hmm nah, tal vez me quede aquí hasta que te duermas, después me sentare en el balcón a ver las estrellas un rato.- **Dije mirando a la ventana que daba contra el balcón, mientras se sentía la brisa de afuera y hacia mover las cortinas suavemente a la luz de la luna.**

-Oh, entiendo, pero no te duermas tarde, ¿Okey? También te necesitamos con energías mañana.- **Dijo acomodándose para dormir.**

-Sí, no te preocupes.- **Dije acomodándome contra la pared de la cama.**

**Tristana se había acomodado en mí y usaba el costado de mi torso como almohada. Me quede viendo la ventana del balcón hasta que se me ocurrió algo:**

-Oye cariño.- **Dije sin dejar de ver al mismo lugar.**

-¿Hm?-

-Feliz navidad.-

**Ella se quedó en silencio por un rato, como tratando de recordar el día de navidad, hasta que logre escuchar una pequeña risa:** -Feliz navidad, Andrew.-

**Apoye mi brazo contra Tristana y la lleve cuidadosamente hasta a mí, en cierto momento, por el cansancio, quede dormido.**

**Fin del capítulo 24. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todas y todos! ¡Ojala reciban muchos regalos y jamás les falte nada señores! Vaya, ya casi se termina el año, ¿Pueden creerlo? Fueron meses de puras aventuras con los personajes, Amor, Tristeza, Enojo, de todo un poco se ha vivido este año con la historia, pero bueno, para todo hay un fin lamentablemente, y la historia ya le queda un capítulo más el epilogo. Espero que lo disfruten a este capítulo y pasen una feliz noche buena. ¡Adiós!**


	26. La batalla final contra Noxus

**Conteo: 0 capítulo para finalizar esta historia.**

**Llegamos… Por fin llegamos al final de esta etapa tan hermosa. ¡Gracias a todas esas personas que me siguen en Youtube y en Fanfiction! ¡Y gracias por seguir esta maravillosa historia! ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Capítulo Final: La batalla final contra Noxus.**

**El momento había llegado en cuanto nos preparamos para la batalla, todos estaban con sus armaduras puestas encima, excepto Teemo y Tristana quienes prefieren tener movilidad antes que algo pesado cargando de sus hombros y torso. El rey, al igual que Harold y su hermano, tenían una armadura legendaria que era demasiado pesada, ni yo pude cargar aunque sea las hombreras de lo pesadas que eran, Poppy llevaba su armadura de siempre con su martillo y yo, por el otro lado, me habían hecho una espada de filo muy cortante de amarilla y negra, una armadura de oro, un casco del mismo aspecto, con un escudo casi del mismo tamaño que yo que, por supuesto, estaba pesada, pero me tome la libertad de entrenar con ella por la mañana antes del gran momento, así que mucho no me pesaba. En este punto, nos separamos por puesto avanzado y todos los equipos se fueron con sus respectivos compañeros y sus respectivos Gnomos y soldados, Lulu estaba despidiéndose desde lo lejos deseándonos a todos la mayor de las suertes.**

**Ahí estábamos Teemo y yo, esperando en silencio la presencia del enemigo, con el corazón a la garganta de los nervios, lo bueno es que al mismo tiempo estábamos emocionados por probar que tan fuertes dicen ser los Noxianos, tanto que a Teemo se le ocurrió decir:**

-Sabes Andrew, hagamos competencia.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Tu y yo, una competencia, a ver cuántos Noxianos matamos, ¿Te parece?- **Dijo mirándome con desafío.**

-¡Ya tienes contrincante!- **Dije acomodándome el casco.**

**Escuchamos desde la lejanía, el cuerno de guerra, era el mismo que había escuchado anoche, solo que ahora lo escuchaba con más claridad e intensidad, la batalla, estaba por empezar. Le devolvimos nosotros el cuernaso y de ahí en más, los enemigos empezaron a aparecer, casi todos ellos eran barbaros, algunos pelados y otros con pelo, cicatrices en la cara y músculos que harían temblar al más débil, en ese momento recordé a Brad, el bully de la Universidad con el que siempre tenía problemas y que le di su merecido una vez por romper mi reporte; La Adrenalina empezó a correr con muchas ganas por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me emocionase a tal grado que les dije a los brabucones mientras se acercaban a toda prisa con sus hachas: -¡Ojala los vea en el infierno, MONOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-**

**Teemo se puso firme y apunto con su cerbatana a la cabeza de uno de ellos y escupió con fuerza, uno de los que andaba en primera fila cayó al piso y fue pisoteado por los pies de sus compañeros quienes lo habían reemplazado por otro que andaba detrás de él, y siguieron cargando con nosotros, yo había clavado el escudo grande que tenía en el piso y me puse firme para empezar a pelear, la batalla, había comenzado.**

**Cabeza tras otra iba dejando caer al filo de mi espada que ya estaba manchada de mucha sangre, los Gnomos al ser pequeños, eran rápidos en acabar con los enemigos, lo que hacían era saltar de cuello a otro para cortarle, como si fueran filetes de cerdo, el cuello de los Noxianos quienes tenían unas deseables ganas de matar a quienes se cruzaran en su camino, por el otro lado, Teemo tenía un patrón de ataque simple, pero poderoso al mismo tiempo, era esquivar y atacar con la cerbatana, lo podía ver que rodaba de una forma muy rápida y disparaba más de 3 dardos a la vez, o tal vez era la velocidad con que lo hacía, ya que, a cada Noxiano que se le cruzaba quedaba en el suelo y toda la fila que los reemplazaban caían al son de los dardos del Explorador que los atacaba. Yo, de la frenesí de la batalla y de las tantas cabezas que caían debajo de mi espada ensangrentada, empezaba a hacer las cosas más rápido, mis ataques subían su velocidad, mis movimientos para esquivar y acabar con los soldados era más fluida, y la armadura dejo de ser pesada en ese momento, comenzaba a sentirme excitado, si así se lo puede describir, tanto que en cierto momento me reía de ver como la fila de Noxianos iba perdiendo su número y eran cada vez menos. En cierto momento, sentía la necesidad de gritar, pero no gritar mientras empuñaba la espada y masacraba los cuellos de los enemigos, no, eran esas ganas de gritar que suelen agarrarte cuando sientes mucha presión en el pecho y necesitas dejarlo ir de alguna forma; Mientras acaba con los barbaros que se interponían en mi camino, tome una bocanada de aire, y cuando estuve libre de enemigos grite al cielo con todas mis fuerzas como si lo que tuviera adentro fuera algo que necesitaba salir. Desde que grite con todas las fuerzas, la velocidad de quienes me rodeaban empezaba a subir a niveles gigantescos, los Gnomos matan y desgarraban con tal velocidad a los cuellos enemigos que, en tan solo 10 segundos habían acabado con más de 70 soldados, que antes fue 35. Teemo, cuando grite, se detuvo un milisegundo miro al frente y había notado que los ojos se habían dilatado muchísimo, y desde entonces, empezó a matar con más rapidez de lo que hacía antes a los enemigos, podía jurar que veía recargar la cerbatana con tal rapidez que ni siquiera podía distinguirlo muy bien. La matanza de Noxianos continuo por horas, los Gnomos seguían teniendo la misma velocidad para cortar cuellos, Teemo seguía igual y yo, seguía girando, desgarrando, defendiendo ataques, atravesando y repitiendo hasta que el número de bajas enemigos de nuestro lado era casi mínima, hubieron heridos de nuestro lado que pudieron llegar a Lulu para volver a la batalla, otros no lo consiguieron, pero lo bueno es que eran muy pocos los que cayeron a mi mando, lo cual era una mejoría por parte de ser el líder de un grupo, a comparación de la última batalla. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarán en los otros puestos?**

**/Puesto 2/**

**Antes de haber ido al campo de batalla, se había hecho un cambio de equipos, en el medio se encontraba a la Artillera Tristana y su fiel compañera Poppy la herrera para luchar contra los enemigos:**

-¡Tomen esto!- **Dijo la herrera Yordle mientras desnucaba a un Soldado Noxiano y a los otros los tiraba para los costados.** -¡Oye Tristana, no sé lo que me esté pasando, pero desde que escuche ese grito me siento con mucha más energía que antes! ¡Mi velocidad aumenta, lo cual es raro! ¡¿No lo sientes?!-

-¡Sí!- **Dijo la pequeña artillera mientras disparaba con su cañón desde el puesto avanzado que había allí.** -¡Ese grito sonó como el de Andrew! ¡¿Crees que este bien?!-

-¡Ojala!- **Dijo la Herrera mientras partía y destrozaba cabezas enemigas.** -¡Tira otra bomba Tristana, ya casi terminamos!-

-¡AHÍ VA!-

**La explosión fue tal, que las vísceras, piernas y brazos de los enemigos volaban por los aires, la pequeña luchadora logro asestar desde el aire un martillazo al cráneo de un enemigo que había sido arrancada del mismo por la explosión para que fuera enviada a la cara de un Noxiano haciendo que este caiga al piso con la cara desfigurada mientras que la otra cabeza estaba deformada por el golpe que recibió por parte de su compañero de batalla. **

**/Puesto 3/**

¡Quémense! ¡Ardan, ARDAN, malditos! ¡Quiero verlos gritar!- **Dijo el pequeño Yordle cabezón mientras rostizaba con su lanzallamas al enemigo.**

-¡Bien hecho Rumble! –**Decía el guerrero de armadura negra, mientras con su hacha, arrancaba la cabeza de la raíz del enemigo. **– ¡Trata de no sobrecalentarte, no quiero estar acabando enemigos solo porque no controlas a tu robot!-

-¡Cierra la boca Jake! ¡Cuidado!- **Dijo el pequeño mientras, con el arpón sacada del centro de su robot, atravesó a varios soldados que trataron de matar a su compañero.** ¡Y tu trata de prestar atención, me la debes!-

-¡Gracias!- **Dijo el chico mientras pateo a un soldado que estaba por atacarlo para que retrocediera.**

**/Puesto Actual/**

\- ¡Muere, desgraciado!- **Dije mientras le atravesé el pecho con mi espada a un soldado Noxiano y este gritaba hasta apagarse por completo.** –Chicos, ¡Acabamos con todos los enemigos de nuestro puesto avanzado!-

**Todos habían levantado sus armas, al igual que yo, y gritaron de alegría por haber triunfado, aunque, la cosa no terminaba allí, aún seguían los otros puestos avanzados, pero como alguien tenía que avisar si venia Darius le deje el cuerno de emergencia a Teemo y me fui corriendo a los otros puestos avanzados.**

**Cuando llegue al segundo puesto, aun habían algunos enemigos con vida que venían en dirección a las chicas, pero pudieron manejarlo tranquilamente, pero la cosa fue cuando fui al tercer puesto avanzado, las cosas se estaban yendo de la mano, veía morir algunos soldados tratando de acabar con el enemigo, pero la fuerza de los barbaros podía más con ellos, así que cargue contra el montón de enemigos que se estaba aproximando a la ciudad y los detuve a punta de espada y escudo. Habia encontrado a Rumble y a Jake peleando, Jake parecía cansado, sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, Rumble al parecer sabia de ello ya que lo andaba protegiendo de los enemigos que iban a por él, entre en combate y como pude lo traje a un lugar a salvo, me había dado cuenta por que se sentía cansado, había sido atravesado por una flecha, la misma se encontraba en su espalda, no sé cómo no la sintió, pero enseguida lo lleve con Lulu para que lo curara. Él me decía muchas veces que lo dejara seguir peleando, pero en su estado no podría acabar con nadie, y lo seguía cargando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Lulu; Harold lo recibió junto a su hermano y me preguntaron que le pasaba además de lo obvio, les dije que había perdido sangre en batalla y que necesita recuperación, asintieron ambos hermanos y lo llevaron rápidamente a donde estaba Lulu. **

**Tome el lugar de Jake y empecé a pelear, en el tercer puesto avanzado las cosas se ponían cada vez más complicadas, llegaban enemigos más poderosos y más fuertes, estos resistían mucho los cortes y seguían peleando a muerte; Rumble hacia lo posible para mantener su lanzallamas activo y se percataba de que no se sobrecalentara. Los arpones iban y destrozaban, las armaduras se iban desgastando poco a poco y las espadas perdían su filo, pero, aunque todo se tornó difícil, pudimos acabar con el ataque de los soldados. Se festejó el triunfo y tuvimos un leve descanso, pero las cosas aun no terminaban, esta batalla iba seguir y seguir, pero, en un momento, escuchamos todos, lo que más esperábamos escuchar desde que inició esta guerra, el cuerno que alertaba la llegaba del enemigo principal, el jefe de todos los jefes, Darius. El cuerno sonó en el segundo puesto, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse al carnicero más hijo de puta de todos, por supuesto, esa tarea me la asignaron a mí, ya que era un rival perfecto para el coloso Noxiano, por supuesto, el ataque de Darius vino con invitados, eran más soldados, lo cual hizo que todo los combatientes se concentraran en el segundo puesto; Ya se había previsto, igualmente, dejar un cuerno auxiliar por si las dudas por si hay algún ataque en uno de los otros puestos avanzados.**

**Estaba cara a cara con el coloso, por supuesto, de alguna forma, los soldados me rodeaban y dejaban que Darius siga pasando, mientras los soldados Noxianos seguían pasando por detrás mío para dar pelea a mis compañeros; Se ve que conocía de mi persona y ordeno, precisamente, no atacarme, así se quedaba con toda la diversión para él. Las chicas en cuanto lo vieron, arrugaron el rostro y apretaron los dientes, Tristana y Poppy me habían dicho específicamente que se los deje así lo mataban, pero por supuesto me negué rotundamente a aceptar semejante oferta de parte de la chicas, así que me dijeron que en cuanto lo asesine, les lleve la cabeza del mismo para que lo tengan de recuerdo.**

**Lo empecé a seguir, él se fue por el costado de la batalla, hacia el bosque más específicamente, sin saber cuál era su plan, pero no lo iba a dejar escapar. Él se detuvo en un momento, se quedó mirando el frente y después me volvió a encarar, el tenia pelo negro, una armadura gris-negra con rayas blancas, una cicatriz en el rostro y portaba un hacha grande de tamaño casi humano en la mano derecha, el me miraba con una inquietante, pero perturbadora sonrisa, yo me lo quedaba viendo mientras baje mi espada y apoye el escudo, con una mirada seria lo veía, con ganas de hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Tristana y a los otros, probarle que la fuerza no es lo más importante:**

-Así que, tú eres Andrew, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo con una voz gruesa.**

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- **Dije mientras no lo dejaba de ver con mucha ira.**

-Nada, esperaba a alguien más grande y fuerte, con lo que me encuentro es una asquerosa cuchara pidiendo a gritos que la maten.- **Dijo echándose a reír en mi cara.** –Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendió muchísimo que hayas sido capaz de matar a Sion.-

-¡¿Cómo mierda es posible que sepas de eso?!-

-Muy simple niño, tengo espías. Una de ellas se llama Katarina, ella estaba con Sion cuando todo paso.-

-¿Cómo es que no la vi?-

-¿Te piensas que un espía se va a dejar ver en batalla? Además, no tenía órdenes directas de ser participe en la operación, ella tan solo sacaba información de Demacia.-

-¿Y cómo supieron dónde estaba ubicado este reino? ¿Me puedes explicar eso, grandote?-

-Es simple, le saque a puñetazos la información a un soldado que encontramos vagando por el bosque, el pobre lloraba como una niña.- **Dijo riéndose.**

-Y supongo que ese soldado, fue el mismo al que le sacaste la cabeza para usarlo como amenaza, ¿Verdad?-

-Eres astuto niño, y muy rápido para entender las cosas. Je, Katarina tenía razón sobre ti, eres hábil para sacar conclusiones claras.-

**Empecé a mover la cabeza lentamente a costados: **-Eres un maldito Darius, traes tristeza y dolor a los otros, ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser? Esa es una idea estúpida.-

-Yo solo quiero elevar a Noxus a los cielos para que recupere lo que una vez perdió, dignidad.-

-¡¿Y destruyendo a otros reinos es una opción?!-

-Claro, como para demostrar, nuevamente, que Noxus es una capital a la que no se le tiene que tomar el pelo jamas.-

-Miserable… Voy acabar contigo cueste lo que tenga que costar, mereces la muerte maldito bastardo.-

-Enseñame.- **Dijo con una mirada desafiante.**

**El momento más importante de todos había llegado, el momento en que me enfrentaría al reto más difícil de toda mi vida, acabar con Darius. Haber llegado aquí pasando por todo lo que tuve que pasar, me hace sentir con muchas ganas de pelear.**

-Andrew, fue un placer conocerte, despídete de todos.- **Dijo mientras se preparó para luchar.**

**Alzé mi arma y mi escudo y cargue contra Darius, Darius lo hizo también, hubo un choque de espadas, nos miramos cara a cara mientras tratábamos de asestarnos un golpe mortal, la mayoría de golpes los defendía gracias al escudo que traía conmigo. La batalla era una orquesta de espadas y hachas chocando entre si y armaduras golpeando una de otras, el roce de las armas hacia que Darius se pusiera nervioso poco a poco ya que le era imposible asestarme un golpe y para a mí que no podía hacerle lo mismo, hubieron oportunidades en las que casi le corto el cuello pero él tiene buenos reflejos al igual que yo, pero de seguro si podía quitarle el hacha podría asestarle una gran y poderosa cortada, ya que se defendía la mayoría de las veces con su hacha. En uno de los tantos choques de espada y hacha, hizo un movimiento que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso con el escudo fuera de mi alcance y la espada se clavara en un árbol que había por allí. El me apunto con su hacha, yo estaba en el suelo mirándolo fría y seriamente a los ojos, como si el temor a morir sea nada, sonrió y levanto su hacha al cielo y lo bajo con mucha fuerza y rapidez, pude esquivarlo al ataque y de un rápido movimiento lo tire al suelo para así agarrar su arma y tirarla lo más lejos posible. Se levantó rápidamente para volver a mirarnos mutuamente, el arrugo su rostro y cargo contra a mí con el puño en el aire, por supuesto, lo esquive agachándome y devolviéndole con un rápido uppercut en la cara que lo hizo retroceder:**

-Más vale que te prepares Darius, no tendré piedad ahora que estas sin tu arma.-

-¿Así?- **Dijo tronándose los nudillos y el cuello.** –Entonces bailemos tu y yo niño, ¡Vamos échale!-

**Nos pusimos en posición de combate y empezamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a puños y patadas. Como era de esperarse, los golpes que lograba asestarme Darius dolían como Dios sabe tanto, dejaban marcas sus puñetazos, pero, también le producían dolor mis contra-ataques al Coloso Noxiano, tanto que lo hacía enojar cada vez más. La pelea seguía, los golpes iban y venían como si fuera un maldito juego de rol RPG, pero en tiempo real, ambos sabíamos pelear bien a puño y letra, aunque a comparación de Darius, yo me destacaba mas ya que sabía esquivar bien los golpes y contra-atacar que lo aprendí toda mi vida estando en las calles, desde patadas hasta puñetazos daba contra el Noxiano. Ambos teníamos moretones hasta por los pies, las armaduras ayudaban a no dar golpes bajos, pero cada vez se hacían más vulnerables, con cada patada o puñetazo que nos dábamos ambos:**

-Tengo que admitir, que peleas muy bien.- **Dijo escupiendo sangre.** –Me estás dando muchos problemas maldito mocoso.-

-Jeje, ¿Te piensas que tu no? Tus golpes duelen como la puta madre.- **Dije mientras aguantaba el dolor que tenía en la cara y en los brazos.** –Pero aun así, sigo de pie, maldito Noxiano.-

-No entiendo algunas cosas que dices, pero concuerdo en algo, tus golpes también duelen, más que nada cuando contra-atacas. Lo que aún no supero, es el hecho de que a pesar de no tener oportunidades contra a mí, tú me encaras como si no fuera nada.-

-Es simple, yo nunca corro de mis responsabilidades, y matarte es una de ellas.- **Dije riéndome con el dolor.**

-Me haces recordar a mi cuando tenía tu edad, a cualquiera lo encaraba sin importar lo que pase o con quien me enfrentaba, yo nunca me alejaba de esas luchas.- **Dijo riéndose apenas por el dolor**. –Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacerte una oferta que nunca vas a negar.-

**Mi cara cambio a una expresión más seria de lo normal:** -¿Qué clase de oferta?-

-Es fácil, dejare vivir a tus amigos y a ti, con la condición de que te unas a Noxus y seas mi mano derecha.- **Dijo pasándose la mano por la boca para limpiarse la sangre que estaba dejando caer. **-¿Qué dices?-

**Me empecé a reír de a poco hasta que llegue a reírme a carcajadas:** -¿Después de todo lo hiciste a esta pobre gente? ¿Después de lo que le hiciste a Bandle? ¡¿Después del dolor, la masacre, las tripas, la sangre que derramaste para probar una idea tan estúpida como la fuerza, PIENSAS QUE VOY A ACEPTAR?! No me hagas reír Darius, yo JAMAS me uniría a alguien como tú, y si te sirve de consuelo.-

**Lo escupí al rostro, él se limpió, me miró fijamente y dijo:** -Que desperdicio de habilidad, enserio me das pena Andrew.-

**Me quiso encestar un golpe el cual esquive y de una patada lo hice retroceder, el combate, nuevamente, volvió a empezar. Mientras combatíamos, no nos dimos cuenta pero estábamos moviendo mientras lo hacíamos y en una le aseste un golpe que lo lanzo hasta un puente colgante, por supuesto la batalla continuo aunque la movilidad era limitada ya que teníamos que hacer varias cosas a la vez, golpear, esquivar y mantener el equilibrio para no caer al agua que había debajo nuestro. Los golpes seguían llegando y seguían volviendo solo que uno más torpe que el otro porque perdíamos el equilibrio a la hora de golpear o herir al otro, en una estábamos agarrados de las manos frente a frente haciendo fuerza el uno con el otro para ver quien lograba empujar al otro. Darius, como el tramposo que es, me dio un cabezazo que hizo que me cayera al suelo del puente, cubriéndome la cara por el dolor, ya que el desgraciado me rompió el tabique, se puso encima mío y me empezó a encestar golpes al rostro una y otra vez mientras se reía y me decía que, '' ¡¿Quién es el que ahora sufre dolor?! ¡¿Eh?!'', golpeaba con tanta saña que no podía pensar otra cosa que en mi propia vida, que cada golpe me quitaba minutos de vida o segundos de vida, que cada vez empezaba a ver borroso e iba apagándome de a poco. Uno y dos, uno y dos, hasta que en un momento se detuvo, me costaba ver porque estaba desorientado por los golpes, pero veía de a poco la cara asesina que tenía puesta en mí, deseando ya verme muerto, me siguió mirando de la misma forma hasta que dijo:**

-Hubieras aceptado la propuesta que te di Andrew.- **Dijo mientras se reía con muchas ganas.** -¡Ahora es tarde, Andrew! ¡Es tu fin!-

**En cuanto preparo su puño para encestarme un golpe moví mi cuello hacia un lado y la mano de Darius quedó atrapada en el suelo de madera que fue atravesado por el puño del Coloso, logre moverme lo suficiente como para pararme, y alejarme de él. El Noxiano hacia fuerza para zafarse pero no podía, estaba completamente agarrado al piso del puente colgante, cuando estaba a punto de asestarle un rodillazo en la frente escuche un ruido, como si se tratara de un látigo, el puente se movió repentinamente hacia los costados hasta que quedo de forma horizontal, se había roto el lado izquierdo de la soga que sostenía el puente, estaba agarrado a la madera mientras tenia apoyados mis pies contra las cuerdas del costado del puente. Ambos mirábamos como de a poco se iba rompiendo el lado derecho, en cuanto se rompió, rápidamente me agarre de ambos lados de la cuerdas y el mismo se balanceo hasta dar contra la pared del camino por donde vinimos, poco a poco la cuerda iba perdiendo fuerza y se iba estirando, se escuchaba el terrorífico sonido de estiramiento de la soga que hizo que empezara a trepar con ayuda del costado de las sogas, Darius en cuanto vio que estaba subiendo, con lo que pudo para agarrarse se zafo de la madera y empezó a escalar rapidamente diciendo:**

-¡Tú no te vas a escapar de mí!-

**En cuanto estaba por llegar a la cima, sentí que algo me agarra de la pierna, era Darius quien me estaba sujetando la pierna con tal fuerza que hizo que cayera con él, logre agarrarme a tiempo del costado del puente pero eso hizo que se me distencionara el musculo del brazo derecho, lo cual me tenía en un serio problema:**

-¡Andrew, tú te vas a venir conmigo y lo sabes! ¡Si es mi fin, te arrastro conmigo infeliz!- **Dijo mientras tironeaba de mi pierna. **

**Estaba desesperadamente pensando en que hacer mientras me dolía el brazo derecho y el puente estaba por caer al profundo rio que estaba debajo de nuestros pies, hasta que… Se me ocurrio una idea:**

-¿Eso crees Darius?- **Dije mirándolo con una sombria sonrisa. **

**Logre zafarme del agarre del Coloso Noxiano, y con lo que podía sostenerme, lo mire y él estaba agarrado de ambas cuerdas lo cual lo dejaba con la guardia baja, en cuanto tuve fuerzas me agarre de ambas sogas y le di una patada doble que lo hizo caer por el frio y obscuro barranco.**

**El fin de Darius había llegado, pero no era momento de celebrar, no, tenía otro problema que resolver, tenía que llegar a tiempo a la cima con el brazo distencionado por la repentina fuerza que tuve que hacer para agarrarme y al mismo tiempo aguantar el peso del Noxiano. Como pude empecé a escalar el puente que estaba a punto de caer, estaba a unos centímetros de agarrar el final de la cima pero el puente no aguanto más y rompió:**

-¡No-No-Noooooooooooooo!-

-¡Te tengo!- **Dijo una voz conocida que había llegado a tiempo para agarrarme de mi mano izquierda.**

-¡¿Tristana?!- **Dije mientras la veía hacer fuerza.**

-¡Vamos Andrew trepa rápido!-

-¡Esta bien!-

**Tristana hizo suficiente fuerza como para dejarme llegar con mi brazo a la cima:** -¡Bien Andrew, ahora usa tú otro brazo para escalar!-

**Use el otro brazo pensando que no me iba a agarrar dolor pero fue en vano, el dolor empezó y hacer fuerza con ese era imposible:** -¡No puedo, me duele mucho!-

-¡Vamos Andrew intenta de nuevo! ¡Dame tu mano!- **Dijo extendiéndome la mano.**

**Llegue a agarrarla, Tristana empezó a hacer fuerza, pero el dolor era tan intenso que se lo solté, no podía llegar a la cima, era algo difícil, mi brazo izquierdo ya se estaba empezando a cansar de lo mucho que estuvo agarrada al borde:**-¡Andrew haz fuerza con ese, rápido!-

-¡No puedo! ¡No tengo fuerzas Tristana!-

-¡Intentalo!- **Dijo Tristana mientras se le estaban empezando a humedecer los ojos.**

**Hice fuerza con el brazo y no conseguí nada, seguía en la misma posición pero cada vez más se me estaba cansando el brazo:**

-¡Ya no resisto!- **Dije mientras lenta e inconscientemente mi mano se relajaba a tal punto que volvi a caer.** -¡Aaaaaaah!-

-¡Te tengo! ¡Dame tu otro brazo Andrew!- **Dijo Tristana mientras se le podían notar lagrimas cayendo de a poco.**

-¡No lo puedo mover! ¡El musculo se distencióno, no puedo moverlo ya!-

**Tristana, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba intento llevarme arriba, pero teniendo la armadura puesta, el brazo derecho inmovible y que era 3 veces su tamaño hacían de esto algo imposible de realizar. Tristana perdió total fuerza y quedo en el borde del risco sujetándome mientras gritaba por ayuda, estaba desesperada, las lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien la ayude, pero en ese momento no había nadie que nos pudieran socorrer. En cierto momento, se escucharon crujidos, crujidos que venían del borde del risco, el suelo se estaba por romper, ella al escuchar eso, me miró fijamente, me rompió el corazón verla llorar por no poder aunque sea ser capaz de ayudarme, pero lo que más me rompía el corazón, es que se, que de aquí, no voy a salir y ella está tratando de aceptarlo pero no puede, así que no tuve más remedio que decir:**

-Cariño, hasta acá llegue, no tengo fuerzas para escalar…- **Fui interrumpido por Tristana.**

-¡Cállate! ¡Sé que podes, haz un intento Andrew! ¡Te lo suplico!- **Dijo mientras no le dejaban de caer lágrimas de las mejillas.**

**Le negué con la cabeza:** -No cariño, no puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas, y si no me sueltas, ambos moriremos.-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO TE SOLTARE!-

-¡Cariño, escúchame! Te amo, tu sabes que es cierto, pero hasta acá llegue, no puedo continuar más. Tienes-que-soltarme.- **Dije mientras la miraba con tristeza.**

-¡No Andrew, NO ANDREW!- **Dijo negándose rotundamente.**

-Se fuerte cariño, adiós.- **Dije mientras le regalé una última sonrisa.**

-¡ANDREW NO!-

**Le solté la mano y… Me deje caer, cerrando por última vez mis ojos y dejándome llevar por la brisa del viento mientras suspiraba el último aliento:** -Adiós amigos.-

**Fin. **

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Y bueno señores, he aquí el final del capítulo justo el primer día del nuevo año, fue un placer haber escrito este fanfic y fue un honor haber tenido seguidores tan lindos como lo son ustedes, créanme, el primer día que hice el tráiler del Fanfic, nunca pensé que iba a llegar a poner un capítulo final, claro que ahora falta contar que paso con los personajes (Que para eso está el epilogo) Pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente, gracias a todos por apoyar este fanfic y gracias más que nada a quienes siempre, a pesar de las circunstancias, se toman el tiempo de escribir una review en cada capítulo. ¡Un besote virtual a todos ustedes! ¡Y feliz año nuevo para todos! ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo!**

**PD: Saludo cordialmente a MegaBrony y a Gamerkiller por no dejar de escribir reviews, siéntanse contentos porque es por ustedes que hemos llegado hasta acá, además de los otros. ¡Saludos y abrazos virtuales! **


	27. Epilogo

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Epilogo.**

**Se ve a una pequeña Yordle de color purpura sentándose cómodamente en una silla frente a lo que se puede llamar un escritorio, en sus manos lleva lápices y colores, sobre el escritorio hay centenares de hojas escritas. La pequeña ve la hoja en blanco, se acomoda el pelo y con una sonrisa, agarra el lápiz y empieza a escribir:**

**-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-**

**Querido señor Andrew:**

**Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí otra carta, digamos que he estado un poco ocupada ayudando a la señorita Tristana con los quehaceres de la casa y a los chicos con sus tareas de entrenamiento. En los meses que pasaron desde aquel día, las cosas se tornaron muy feas por el pueblo. La gente anda asustada y sin esperanza, nuestros amigos piensan que tarde o temprano tendremos otra guerra ya que el señor Xin Zhao se fue a en una misión de rescate, para salvar al Príncipe de Démacia, Jarvan IV. Jake, antes que partieras, te iba a pedir si lo entrenabas, él me decía muchas veces que quería ser igual de fuerte y valiente que usted pero en cuanto supo la noticia… No quiso volver a practicar, había perdido todo interés en entrenar cuando dejaste este mundo ya que, según me dijo, había perdido a una importante inspiración, que era muy significante para él. Las veces que hablábamos me contaba cuanto deseaba poder enfrentarse a ti, para demostrar cuanto valía, pero eso se esfumo con el tiempo. Poppy y Tristana lo convencieron que vuelva a entrenar hace unos meses atrás y se ha puesto bastante fuerte desde la última batalla, estaría a la misma altura que usted, aunque la señorita Poppy siempre dice que, '' ¡Jamás habrá alguien más fuerte que yo!'', lo cual lo motiva a seguir entrenando. Rumble sigue perfeccionando cada día su robot para futuras batallas, me contaba la señorita Tristana que él quería que lo ayudaras a mejorar su máquina, ya que fuiste la pieza base de la construcción del robot cuando aceptaste ayudarlo. Me entere personalmente que Rumble le había puesto nombre a su máquina de guerra, creo que se llamaba, ''Pie Grande'', o algo así, no sé por qué le puso ese nombre, pero no soy quien para juzgar, señor Andrew.**

**La señorita Poppy sigue entrenando a nuevos reclutas para proteger al pueblo de futuros enemigos, se estima que hay más de 250 candidatos para ser soldados, lo cual es algo bastante numeroso a comparación de antes de la batalla contra Noxus. El día en que todo paso, ella estaba cargando el ataúd junto a Jake, Teemo, Rumble y la Princesa Elizabeth, lo peor de todo es que, como no encontramos ninguna foto tuya, no pudimos despedirnos de forma apropiada, pero eso no quitaba la tristeza que dejaste desde que te fuiste, todos en el pueblo de Fornost lloraron y, en forma para recordarte, hicieron una estatua en conmemoración tuya por haberles creado una canción y un nombre a esta ciudad sin luz, sin alguien que les de esa confianza en sí mismos para seguir adelante ni esa persona que a pesar de ser diferente a los de su especie, les brindaba una mano o dos. Hoy en día, la señorita Poppy sigue recordando la vez que la perdonaste aun sabiendo que no lo merecía, aun sabiendo que te quería muerto los primeras días que te conoció junto con Rumble. Ella siempre lleva flores a la estatua al igual que algunos pueblerinos cuando estas se marchitan; Hace unos días el granjero Jenkins se ofreció a regarlas y cuidarlas para así no se mueren las flores. A veces la veo llorar cuando está viéndote, pero de lo fuerte que es, siempre mantiene la compostura y sigue al frente.**

**La señorita Tristana es la que peor lo paso y la que peor la está pasando aunque lo trate de ocultar, cuando supimos que habías caído por el barranco hacia el rio, ella estaba siendo cargada por Poppy que fue a buscarla en cuanto termino la batalla contra los soldados Noxianos, el dolor en sus ojos… Fue algo que no dejó de recordar hasta el día de hoy, ella estaba destrozada. Después del funeral no quiso saber nada con tema a Guerras o batallas y su actitud cambio desde ese entonces, ahora es imposible verla sonreír, cuando te fuiste de este mundo ella dejo de ser tan alegre y la seriedad la consumió por completo a tal punto que no tenía ninguna expresión facial, solo la mirada baja y una larga y poderosa cara inexpresiva. A pesar de todo, señor Andrew, no dejo de alentar a los ciudadanos de Fornost a seguir creyendo en sí mismos, y no dejo que nosotros nos rindiéramos; Pero conociéndola, yo sé, precisamente, que ella cada día se está rindiendo en pensar que puede tratar de olvidarlo a usted, pero más temprano que nunca, se rendirá. **

**Pero no te preocupes señor Andrew, yo me encargare de que todos estén bien, hare todo lo que pueda y daré el 100%, no importa la dificultad, si creo en mi misma como tu creíste en mí el día que me rescataste del callejón, puedo lograr cualquier cosa. Una última cosa señor Andrew, antes de que termine de escribir, sonara un poco raro, y sé que ya muchos de nuestros de mis amigos me preguntaron, pero… No dejo de sentir, que, en alguna parte, usted está a salvo, libre de peligro y por sobre todo… Vivo. Tal vez sean ideas mías, ¡Pero no se preocupe, no le dejare de escribir cartas! Le deseo un grandioso día y espero que este bien en donde quiera que esté.**

**Con mucho amor, dulcecitos, cariño y ternura, Lulu.**

**-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-**

-¿Lulu? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- **Dijo la Artillera Yordle mientras traía una bandeja llena de bocadillos y un rico Te caliente.**

-¡Le estoy escribiendo al señor Andrew**!- Dijo la Yordle de color Purpura mientras agarro la hoja y se la puso en el rostro de la Artillera.** -¡¿Te gusta?!-

-Es… Bonita Lulu, en fin, te traje un bocadillo y un Té por si quieres.- **Dijo la Artillera mientras le seleccionaba con su dedo índice lo que traía la bandeja.** –Por cierto Lulu, cuando termines, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme a mover algunas cosas?-

-¡Si señorita!- **Dijo la Maga poniéndose en posición firme como soldado llevándose la mano a la frente.**

**La artillera solo se mostró seria ante la actuación de su compañera, que tan solo dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta por detrás suyo mientras decía:** -No te tardes, ¿Si?-

-¡Chispitas de chocolate! Casi la hago reír.- **Dijo la pequeña Yordle de color Purpura mientras se desanimaba. **– ¡No importa, seguiré intentado! ¡Adiós Señor Andrew!-

**La maga Yordle se fue del cuarto al que se le había asignado meses atrás corriendo y cerrando por detrás suyo la puerta de la habitación dejando en su escritorio la carta, que dulcemente creo para su amigo fallecido en batalla.**

**/En otro lugar/**

**En lo profundo de un bosque, la corriente seguía llevando todo a su paso, se escuchaba al mismo recorrer y recorrer, y atrás de la corriente, se encontraba una gran cascada que dejaba caer agua desde lo más alto. En cierto momento, una cazadora con ropas hechas por el bosque divisa un cuerpo, un cuerpo de un hombre con armadura de oro que estaba de panza arriba a la orilla de la corriente, parecía estar muerto pero la cazadora escucho su respiración y concluyo que estaba inconsciente. La extranjera, de buen corazón, lo arrastro de las patas con todas sus fuerzas a un lugar seguro para curarlo y si es posible, preguntarle de donde es y cómo se llama. Tal vez, cuando agarre confianza con el extraño, le pregunte por que lleva una armadura de ese tipo.**

-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

**¡Nos vemos en otra aventura! **


End file.
